Malam Minggu AoKagazone
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Aomine berharap dalam doa, semoga tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Tetap kedua kaki, kedua mata, kedua tangan yang dapat menopang, melihat, dan mendekap Kagami kapan pun ia butuh./ "Ah, Ao!"/ "Sabar." / RATE M FOR LEMON, MUNGKIN SEDIKIT EKSPLISIT! MUNGKIN! [Last Chap : Hadiah UP!]
1. Chapter 1 : Film Horor

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **, YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Flm Horor"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lo punya pacar?" Ia bertanya pada laki – laki yang sedang tiduran santai disampingnya.

"Enggak." Laki – laki itu menjawab dengan cepat.

Jawaban itu membuat suasana hening seketika.

Beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu dari mereka bangkit dan terduduk mengambil nafas ringan, setelahnya ia tertawa dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan dengungan indah diruangan yang lumayan luas itu. Membuat laki – laki yang ditanyainya beberapa menit lalu kaget dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya juga.

"Apanya yang lucu, huh!?" Tanyanya agak sedikit membentak.

"Ya elo siapa lagi. Lo banyak duit, perfect, keren, cool, ya walaupun tampang lo nggak ganteng – ganteng amat, harusnya banyak wanita diluar sana yang mau sama lo. Setidaknya satulah." Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar diikuti tertawa yang belum mereda.

"HAH!. Memangnya lo punya pacar." Ia menanyakan hal yang sama.

Tertawanya yang masih menggebu – gebu, mereda sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya diam. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat didepan orang yang bertanya. "Gue?" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Bukan. Bapak lo!. Ya elo lah bodoh!." Semprotnya.

"Um." Gumamnya pelan.

"APA!"

"he..he…ya nggak punya juga sih," jawabnya cengengesan tidak tau diri, "tapi gu_"

.

.

.

Bukkk..

Belum sempat Aomine melanjutkan kata - katanya, satu pukulan bantal sukses mendarat di wajah.

"MAKAN TUH KETAWA LO, AHO!." Dengan greget Kagami memukul sekali lagi.

Aomine hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Memangnya ketawa bisa dimakan ya?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"Ya tidaklah idiot!" Kagami makin greget.

"Terus?, kenapa lo nyuruh gue makan ketawa. Lo lah yang idiot." Protesnya tidak terima.

"Ya maksud gue itu….," ia terdiam sejenak memikirkan bagaimana ia menjelaskannya kepada Aomine, "ya gitulah pokoknya, lo kalau masih nggak ngerti juga, lo beneran bodoh deh." Lanjutnya.

"HAH!, ngerti apa gue. Lo jelasin saja nggak, pikir dong!" Semprotnya.

Kagami hanya terdiam mendengarnya, dan tidak sampai satu menit ia membuka suaranya lagi.

"Sebenarnya kita lagi mempermasalahin apa sih?, belum punya pacar apa tertawa yang bisa dimakan?"

"Iya juga ya, gue nggak mikir sampai kesitu. lo pinter Baka." Sambil Mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Iya dong, gue gitu emang elo?" ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Hah, baru dibilang gitu doang lo sombong banget."

"Masalah buat lo, yang penting gue lebih pinter dari lo ya."

Pada akhirnya perdebatan antara Ahomine vs BaKagami berlangsung lagi, tidak tau siapa yang akan menang, hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tau akan hal itu.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga, pemilik mutlak rambut merah dengan gradasi hitam dibawahnya. Mempunyai sahabat bernama Aomine Daiki, laki – laki yang mempunyai kulit berbeda dari yang lain, tetapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih sexi.

Ia pertama kali bertemu Aomine saat ia sedang berlatih basket sendiri dilapangan, dengan wajah yang sangat berseri – seri ia meng shoot bola yang berwarna orange itu kesebuah ring. Sayangnya bola itu sukses mengenai dinding ring bukannya masuk kedalam lubang yang berjaring, itu disebabkan karena lompatannya yang tidak optimal.

Tentu saja, karena pada saat itu kakinya sedang cidera hasil dari pertandingan sebelumnya. Bola tak berdosa itu jatuh dan menggelinding kebelakangnnya kemudian dipungut oleh seseorang yang dikenal dengan sebutan kulit kurang terang.

'Yo. Lo Kagami Taiga, 'kan?. Ayo main bakal gue uji lo.' Yah itu ucapan Aomine saat pertama kali betemu dengannya. Ia sempat berpikir 'siapa sih dia, datang – datang sudah ngajak main. Kata – katanya sombong. Mana kulitnya kurang terang, harusnya cewek sexi yang datang dengan membawakan minuman bukannya seorang laki – laki berotot.'

Mau tidak mau ia harus meladeni laki – laki itu. Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Aomine sangat tinggi dan sombong tentu saja, sampai ia panas sendiri mendengarnya. Selanjutnya Aomine memperkenalkan namanya, ia sempat terkejut, 'AOMINE DAIKI' yah ia tau nama itu karena ia sering mendengar dari teman satu tim basket, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia sudah tau banyak tentangnya, orang yang sangat mencintai basket dan tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Ia hanya tidak percaya saja sampai ditemui dan ditantang oleh monster yang sangat menakutkan itu.

"Baka sudah hentikan. Gue lapar." Ucapnya dengan nafas yang kembang kempis akibat pertarungan kata – kata dengan Kagami. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju dapur.

"Lo yang mulai." Decaknya sambil mengikuti Aomine.

Ternyata tidak hanya bekerja saja yang mengeluarkan energy. Berebut omong yang tidak jelaspun banyak mengeluarkan energy, buktinya mereka sampai kelaparan.

"Oi, Kagami. Masa lauknya banyakan elo sih." Protes sang blue.

"Sama aja Aho."

"Nggak sama!, coba lihat." Menyodorkan piringnya.

"Berisik lo!, tinggal makan juga."

"Tapi lauknya banyakan elo."

Protesan Aomine tidak dihiraukan oleh Kagami, ia sudah focus dengan makanan yang ada didepan matanya. Sampai Aomine pun bosan sendiri, dan mulai menyantap makanannya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Slepp…

Dua tangan berotot itu secara bersamaan memegang gelas yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Gue duluan!." Ucap Aomine, menarik gelasnya.

"Apa'an gue duluan." Tarik Kagami.

"Gue mau minum Baka!."

"Ya gue juga mau minum Aho!."

"Ya udah gue duluan, nanti baru lo."

"Nggak mau masa bekas lo!, itukan namanya ciuman secara nggak langsung."

Aomine bengong, tatapannya kosong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami. Walaupun bengong tangannya masih erat memegang gelas, sampai Kagami kewalahan merebutnya.

"Ao lepas enggak!. Gue duluan."

Suara Kagami menyadarkan bengongannya. "Nggak bisa pokoknya gue duluan. Lo 'kan punya banyak gelas. Ambil sih apa susahnya!."

Gelas itu masih direbutkan, ditarik kesana kemari oleh orang – orang idiot. Jika gelas itu hidup mungkin mereka sudah diguyur dengan air yang ada dimeja makan.

"Ini gelas siapa?, ini Apartemen siapa?, yang tamu siapa?, elo lah yang ngambil sendiri."

"Yakan gue tamu?"

"Ya terus gue harus peduli."

"Ya terus gue harus gimana?"

"Ya mana gue tau. Lepasin gelasnya?"

"Nggak akan. Gue keselek Baka cepetan gue butuh minum."

"Salah gue kalok lo keselek."

Lagi – lagi adu perkataan, benar – benar tidak tau apa isi otak mereka. Gelas itu memang sedang tidak beruntung malam ini, tarik –tarikan itu finish setelah akhirnya gelas terjatuh dan pecah. Sama – sama tidak peduli, mereka mengambil gelas baru yang ada dirak dan masalah selesai. (kenapa nggak dari tadi, kan gelasnya nggak bakal pecah dasar idiot hahahaha*)

.

.

.

Sesi makan sudah selesai mereka melanjutkan malam minggu yang kelabu itu didepan tivi. Kagami duduk dengan manis, matanya intens melihat layar tivi yang sedang menghadirkan acaranya, agar nyaman badannya ia senderkan kedinding. Sedangkan Aomine tiduran dipahanya.

"Lo ngapain sih Aho!, itukan ada bantal nganggur." Ucapnya, sambil menggeser – geser kepala Aomine.

"Biarin aja sih. Berisik banget!."

"Ya gue geli, bangsat!," Decaknya, tangan putihnya mengambil bantal dan diberikan kepada Aomine, "tuh udah gue ambilin. Pindah nggak lo."

"hehehe….makasih Baka, tau aja kalau gue males ngambil."

Kagami hanya merespon dengan tarikan nafas ringan.

"Ka?"

"Hum."

"Masa malem minggu kita gini – gini aja sih."

"Terus?"

"Sekali – kali kencan kek, atau ngapelin cewek gitu."

"Yaudah sana!."

"Kan nggak punya pacar."

"Lo 'kan udah banyak tau tentang cewek. Bahkan lo ngoleksi majalah porno, siapa itu nama artisnya Mai…mai…gitu."

"Horikita Mai-chan. Gituan aja nggak tau."

"Nah itu maksud gue."

Majalah Horikita Mai adalah majalah porno favorite Aomine, bahkan ia meninggalkan sebagian koleksinya di Apartemen Kagami. Sampai Kagami harus kena batunya saat ayah dan ibunya berkunjung. Ia dimaki habisan – habisan dan diancam tidak akan diberi fasilitas lagi oleh ayahnya. Yah itu merupakan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya, tapi ia tidak bisa membenci sahabatnya itu, bagaimanpun ia menyayangi Aomine.

"Iyasih, tapi tetap aja nggak ada yang mau sama gue."

"Gue tau kenapa. Lo mau tau Ao?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Kagami menengok kearah Aomine yang sedang tiduran, ia perhatikan tubuh Aomine dari atas sampai bawah. "Karena lo nggak ada ganteng – gantengnya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun lo itu jelek banget, nggak punya duit, redup, mesum pula," Ucapnya puas dan tertawa geli sendiri, "gadis mana yang mau sama lo." Lanjutnya.

"Weh, parah lo ya ngatain temen sendiri," Ia tidak terima dengan ucapan Kagami, "Hati – hati lo ya."

"Hati – hati kenapa?, memangnya gue lagi gantungan di jurang?"

"Hati – hati nanti lo bakal suka sama gue." Ucapnya percaya diri.

"NAJISS!." Semprot Kagami dimuka Aomine, "Stres lo ya."

"Liat aja nanti."

"Lagian kalau misalnya gue suka sama laki – laki, gue bakal pilih – pilih juga kali. Yang pasti bukan orang kayak lo!."

Ucapannya ditertawakan oleh Aomine. "Jadi lo udah punya rencana bakal suka sama cowok Ka?, hiiiii… nggak nyangka gue mah punya kawan macam lo."

"Bangsat!, emangnya gue homo."

"Lah barusan lo ngomong."

"Itukan hanya per-an-dai-an." Ucapannya dieja agar Aomine paham, "bodoh jangan kelewatan sih Ao!."

"Halah ngeles aja lo. Padahal gue tadikan cuma bercanda."

"Gimana lo aja deh, yang penting lo seneng. Hanya orang gila yang mau ngeladenin lo."

"Lah berarti selama ini lo gila dong."

"AOMINEEEEEE!." Teriak Kagami menerkamnya. Perang dunia ke 3 dimulai malam ini.

Dua laki – laki berotot saling tidih tidak jelas, peluk – pelukan dan kakinya saling dikunci agar sandera tidak lolos dari jeratan. Jika dilihat mereka seperti pegulat nasional. Bantal, selimut bahkan remote tivi sudah mental kemana – mana untung saja jarak antara tivi dan mereka lumayan jauh, mungkin jika dekat sudah pecah dan meledak. Mereka menganggap hal ini sudah biasa, mereka tidak akan malu – malu seperti berpelukan, ada diposisi atas ataupun bawah, kerena mereka pikir hal itu normal – normal saja jika sedang bergulat.

Aomine tidak menyangka jika pertemuannya saat itu bisa membawa mereka sedekat ini. dekat dalam arti pertemanan. Ia beruntung memiliki teman seperti Kagami. Kagami selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan, contohnya : saat ia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli makanan, minuman, atau majalah Mai-chan ia datang ke Kagami, dan Kagami dengan polosnya memberi pinjaman uang.

Hey ia minjam bukan minta ya?, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada hutang yang dibayar olehnya, tidak salahkan jika Kagami sbelumnya mengatai Aomine tidak punya uang. Kagami selalu bersemangat saat diajaknya bermain basket, yah one-on-one seperti biasa.

Kagami selalu membuka lebar pintu Apartemennya jika ia sedang tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Sampai suatu ketika ibu Aomine menelpon Kagami dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan Aomine. Karena memang Aomine lebih betah di Apartemen Kagami daripada dirumahnya, intinya Apartemen Kagami adalah rumahnya yang kedua.

"Oke stop Baka!. Gue nggak bisa nafas nih." Ucapnya, sambil melemparkan batal yang tersisa yang sedari tadi membekapnya. Ia menegakkan badannya, "Ya udah kita cari pacar yok Ka?" ajaknya.

"Gimana caranya?"

"Sepertinya kita harus memahami dulu apa yang cewek – cewek sukain."

"Contohnya?"

"Natikan jika kita sudah punya pacar, pasti diajak kencan kan?"

"Ya terus?"

"Nah sekarang kita belajar kencan dulu deh."

"HAH!," Kagami tidak mengerti maksud Aomine, "Apa'an sih maksud lo?"

"Setau gue nih ya. Kencan itu macam – macam, ada yang diajak nonton, diajak dinner kayak makan malam gitu_"

"Ya memang dinner makan malam bodoh!" potong Kagami.

"Eh iya ya, pokoknya banyak deh. Kita mulai jika cewek kita ngajak nonton film. Menurut lo cewek suka film apa?, yang kalau nonton berdua sama pacarnya itu bisa bikin sosweet?" Tanyanya panjang lebar dengan semangat.

"Ah..ituu…film ya" Kagami mencari jawaban yang pas sesuai dengan pertanyaan Aomine, "Korea mungkin" ucapnya.

"Hah!, kenapa Korea?"

"Yakan kebanyakan film korea yang ada di tivi, romatis – romantis gimana gitu."

"Jadi lo sering nontonin korea," Aomine mengeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "nggak habis pikir gue sama lo Ka."

"Apa'an sih gue salah terus. Gue kan bilang diacara tivi AHO!, sering banget kan ada film korea. Walaupun gue nggak nonton gue tau lagi, 'kan gue nggak bodoh ultimate kayak lo."

"Sialan lo!. Janganlah jangan film korea. Hum apa ya?" Ia mulai memikirkannya.

"Mana gue tau."

"Kayaknya horor deh Ka?"

"HAH!, APA!." Mendengarnya saja Kagami sudah merinding, apalagi memperaktekkannya.

"Iyalah, kayaknya cewek itu suka sama film horor deh, tapi dia nggak berani nonton sendiri makanya dia ngajak pacarnya. 'kan kalau hantunya lagi muncul, dia bisa langsung meluk pacarnya." Ia tersenyum girang merasa perkataannya benar.

"Iya. Terus lo dengan senang hati grepe – grepein dia. Memang dasar otak mesum."

"Bodo amat, suka – suka gue. Yaudah ayok kita mulai."

"Mulai apa'an?"

"Nonton film hororlah. Lo takut hantu kan, gue juga sama. Makanya kita bakal latihan mengahadapi hantu dalam film, dan saat kita kencan kita nggak bakalan takut dan bisa ngejagain pacar kita. Oke Baka." Aomine tersenyum lebar didepan wajah Kagami, ia menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jempol membentuk huruf O.

"ENGGAK!" dengan cepat Kagami menjawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Enggak usah main – main deh Aho. Sumpah gue takut banget sama hantu, lo juga 'kan? kalau kita pingsan gimana?, terus hantunya keluar dari tivi dan geret kita, nanti kita bangun - bangun udah ada di WC. Lo mau?" ucapnya meyakinkan Aomine, "mending kalok cuma digeret ke WC, kalau diperkosa gimana?"

"Oh God. Baka, idiot, tolol. Mana mungkin hantu keluar dari tivi." Aomine gregetan.

"Itu sadako." Jawabnya sambil brigidik.

Aomine sangat gregetan mendengarnya ia juga takut hantu tapi tidak selebay Kagami, ia sentilkan jari telunjuknya ke jidat Kagami.

"SAKIT WOII!" bentaknya, lebih tepatnya Kagami kaget bukan sakit.

"Sadako itu di filmnya aja bisa keluar dari tivi, dikenyataan ngak mungkin, BAKAAAAA."

"Yakan kita harus waspada, AHOOOOO" Balasnya.

"Terserah lo deh, yang penting ayok nonton horor."

"NGGAK MAU!, pulang aja sana kalau mau nonton film horor."

"Udah jam 10 malem bego!. Kalau gue diculik sama tante – tante girang dan ditelanjangin gimana? Emang lo rela pangeran lo ini ditelanjangin."

"Pantat lo pangeran. Memang gue peduli lo mau diapain juga, mau lo ditelanjangin, mau lo dibunuh, mau lo digantung ditangkai papaya. Bo-do amat ya."

"Wah, benar – benar keterlaluan lo. Tapi bentar gimana caranya orang digantung ditangkai papaya, hahaha.." ucapnya diikuti dengan ledakan tawa.

Sambil tertawa Aomine memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia membujuk Kagami agar mau menonton film horor.

"Ka ayolah. Gue udah download ni filmnya."

"Mati aja sana."

"Kalau lo nggak mau nonton berarti lo homo." Ucapnya pada Kagami, hanya ini cara satu – satunya untuk membujuk Kagami.

"Apa hubungannya, bodoh!."

"Lo kan nggak mau berlatih, berarti lo nggak mau dapet cewek. Iya 'kan?, kalau lo nggak mau dapet cewek berarti lo homo." Ucapnya girang karena melihat wajah Kagami yang langsung bengong.

"Iya juga sih. Lo bener."

"Iyalah memang gue selalu benar."

"Emangnya lo Akashi, huh!"

"Yaudah ayok nonton?" Ajaknya lagi tak berhenti membujuk Kagami.

"Judulnya apa?"

'Yes' batin Aomine, berarti bujukannya berhasil.

"Shutter, flm horor dari Thailand."

"Serem nggak?."

"Nggak terlalu kok Ka. Ampun deh."

"Awas lo bohongin gue."

Aomine nyegir kuda saat Kagami mengancamnya. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah film selesai ya?, karena menurutnya film yang ia download adalah film paling seram *yang udah pernah nonton film shutter pasti tau letak kehororannya dimana hahaha*.

Tadi saat membaca sinopsisnya saja sudah ingin memeluk Kagami, tapi peduli setan dengan itu semua Aomine ingin punya pacar masalah dengan Kagami bisa ia selesaikan dengan gampang.

Setelah sukses membujuk Kagami itu artinya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan. Yang ia harus lakukan sekarang adalah menyambungkan Hpnya ke tivi dengan USB.

Sebelum menekan tombol 'PLAY' mereka menyiapkan segala sesuatunya yaitu jiwa dan raga juga mental agar mereka bisa menghadapi hantu – hantu yang dikeluarkan difilm itu sampai akhir. Lihat Kagami? Apa yang dilakukan mahluk satu itu. Ia membawa badcover tebal dari kamarnya, supaya jika hantunya datang ia tinggal masuk dalam badcover, tidak lupa ia juga membawa tambahan bantal tentu saja untuk membekep hantu yang tiba – tiba keluar dari tivi.

"Udah belom persiapannya?" tanyanya pada laki – laki yang masih sibuk dengan barang apa saja yang dapat dijadikan jaga – jaga.

Kagami tidak merespon pertanyaan Aomine, ia masih belum puas dengan barang yang ada diruang tivi itu.

"Bentar ya." ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lagi kedalam barang serbaguna.

Aomine hanya kedip – kedip melihat tingkah Kagami. Ia saja bersikap biasa walau takut hantu, karena ia pikir sudah cukup ada Kagami disampingnya jadi tidak memerlukan barang lain.

"Baka. Lamaaa…lo ngapain disana?, lo nggak pingsan kan?, apa lo nemu hantu?." Teriak – teriak Aomine dari ruang tivi.

Belum juga teriakan itu hilang dari dengungan dinding, matanya sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kagami, mulutnya sedikit membuka.

"Lo mau ngapain sih sebenarnya!. Mau nonton flm apa mau main golf?" tanyanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Kagami hanya menyeringai mendapat pertanyaan dari sohibnya, ia mengayun – ayunkan kedua stik itu mengeceknya apa masih pantas untuk dipakai. Ia mendapatkannya dari gudang serbaguna, tentu saja. Stik itu adalah stik yang sering dipakai ayahnya untuk bermain golf bersama teman – temannya ketika berada di Jepang.

"Nih satu buat lo." Menyodorkan satu stik dari tangan kanannya.

"Buat apa sih Ka. Bukannya kita mau nonton film?" stik itu diterima dengan baik, tapi masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Buat jaga – jaga aja, siapa tau ada hantu yang keluar dari tivi."

Aomine mengangguk pelan saat Kagami menjelaskan. "Oke. Sudah siap kan?"

"Tapi gue deg – degan gimana dong Aho."

"Sama gue juga Ka. Tapi kalau nggak di Play kapan nontonnya udah malem ni makin serem nanti"

"Yaudah – yaudah sekarang aja." Ucapnya pasrah.

Diambilnya remote yang sudah tersedia oleh Aomine, kemudian ia akan menekan play. Belum juga di play Kagami sudah masuk duluan kedalam badcover tebal.

"Woi Ka!. Belum juga mulai filmnya. Jadi, lo ninggalin gue nonton sendiri gitu."

Kagami membuka kerukupannya, "Enggak Ao. Udah cepetan puter."

"Awas lo masuk lagi kedalam badcover." Ancam Aomine.

"Iya – iya ni gue bangun."

Tangannya sedikit lagi menyentuh tombol play, bukan hanya Kagami seorang yang gemetaran, ia juga sama bahkan menekan tombol play saja tidak sanggup. Tetapi hanya ia saja yang tau jika ia ketakutan.

"Mana lama amat sih nekan tombol doang."

Aomine mengerjap kaget saat suara Kagami keluar, "I-itu…Ka."

"Apa'an?"

Ia tidak ingin Kagami tau jika ia juga sebenarnya sedang ketakutan, mau diletakkan dimana wajah gantengnya itu, "itu lampunya matiin dulu." Ucapnya spontan menunjuk saklar lampu yang jaraknya 3 meter dari Kagami.

"HAH!, emang mau gelap – gelapan segala?!."

"I-i-ii…" Aomine mempertimbangkan apa harus gelap atau tidak, ia juga takut jika harus gelap, "iyalah. Masa nonton terang – terangan. Horor lagi, 'kan nggak dapet feelnya" Akhirnya. 'Aduh Aomine bego, apa yang lo pikirkan sih' batinnya. Yasudahlah bagaimana lagi semua sudah terucap, 'cowok ganteng nggak akan menjilat omongannya sendiri' hiburnya dalam hati.

"Sana lo aja sendiri yang matiin."

"Gue 'kan yang nekan tombol play-nya, lo dong yang matiin lampu."

"Siapa yang ngajak nonton?"

"Ayolah Ka, lagian itu saklarnya deketan sama elo."

"Bodo amat ya, kalau mau gelap – gelapan matiin aja sendiri."

Aomine mulai kesal, "Tinggal berdiri, jalan, matiin terus balik lagi apa susahnya, Baka!"

"Ya lo pikir aja deh kalau gue yang matiin lampu, gue balik kesini pasti lampu udah mati dan itu gelap. Kalau pas balik ada hantu depan gue, gimana?"

"Astaga, yaudah deh ayok berdua." Ajaknya, ia berdiri dan menyambut tangan Kagami untuk bangun.

"Lo didepan Ao."

"Nggak ah lo aja yang didepan. Itukan lo udah bawa stik"

"Nggak mau. Gue tidur lagi nih."

"Oke – oke, kita sampingan deh."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menyetujui kesepakatan yang dibuat, seperti percakapan diatas Kagami membawa stiknya untuk berjaga – jaga takut ada hantu yang tiba – tiba menampakkan diri. Mereka jalan berdampingan, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Butuh waktu lama hingga bermenit – menit untuk mereka sampai kesaklar yang jaraknya hanya 3 meter itu.

"Matiin Ka."

"Lo aja."

"Ka?."

"Lo aja Ao!."

"Bareng – bareng ya, please"

"HAH!"

Jemari mereka ditumpuk menjadi satu, telapak tangan Aomine dibawah dan Kagami diatasnya, mereka menghitung mundur untuk mematikan lampu, "3….2….1…" secara bersamaan mereka menekan saklar itu.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Gelap.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Ka?"

"Huh."

"Lo dimana?"

"Ini yang lo peluk siapa? setan?"

"Eh!. Kirain beneran setan."

"Sialan lo!, terus?"

"Apa?"

"YA TERUS KAPAN BALIK KEDEPAN TIVI AHOOO. LO MAU PELUKAN DISINI SAMPE PAGI." Teriak Kagami di telinga Aomine.

"WOI.. santai dong. Telinga gue sakit kampret," Aomine mengusap – usap telinganya dikegelapan, "Ka lo ngerasain sesuatu nggak?" Tanyanya.

"Ia Ao, gue me-me-me_," mereka berdua mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebelum akhirnya, "AAAAAAAAAA…..mmmerinding" Teriak mereka tanpa ampun dan langsung lari bersama – sama menuju badcover, tidak peduli lagi akan gelap. Tidak tau siapa diantara mereka yang menginjak remote tivi, yang pasti penerangan satu – satunya pun ikut mati.

"MANA BADCOVERNYA?" Teriak Kagami dengan peluh bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya.

"DISITU TADI." Ucapnya tak kalah panik dengan Kagami.

Kagami menemukan apa yang dicarinya dan ia langsung melesat masuk kedalam badcover itu, tanpa memperdulikan teman senasibnya. Begitupula Aomine masuk kedalam badcover lebar setelah ia menemukannya. Karena mereka terlalu panik mereka jadi lupa dengan temannya sendiri.

Kagami maupun Aomine bersembunyi terpisah didalam badcover sekarang, tubuh mereka berdua basah dengan keringat.

Kagami membentuk tubuhnya seperti kucing sedang tidur, nafasnya kembang – kempis tidak karuan, sampai ia harus menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam agar tubuhnya bisa bereaksi dengan normal lagi. Belum lama ia tenang, ia sudah merasakan ada kehadiran mahluk lain dibelakangnya, merinding, gelap.

Sampai akhirnya tangan panjang itu ia gerakan untuk mengecek apa benar ada mahluk aneh dibelakangnya itu.

Slep…

'Apa ini' batinya, saat tangan itu memijit – mijit hidung orang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Tidak lain lagi orang itu adalah Aomine, yah ia pun berpikir sama dengan Kagami bahwa ada hawa keberadaan lain didepannya, dan seketika itu juga jantungnya seperti akan berhenti berdetak saat ada tangan yang memijit – mijit hidungnya. Dengan bersamaan, "AAAAAAAAA…" Teriaknya panjang, "APAAAAA...INIIIIIII" ucap mereka berdua, sudah seperti paduan suara, dan masing – masing keluar dari badcover untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"L-L-LO SIAPA?, BILANG SAMA GUE LO SIAPAAAA?" jerit Kagami

"LO YANG SIAPA?, KENAPA LO BISA NGOMONG. SUARA LO MIRIP TEMEN GUE, JANGAN – JANGAN LO MAKAN TEMEN GUE" Balas Aomine, dan ia sudah menyiapkan stik pemberian Kagami untuk jaga – jaga.

"HAH!, LO JUGA MIRIP SUARA TEMEN GUE. LO APAIN TEMEN GUE."

Hening seketika. Mereka berdua saling mendekat untuk memastikan jika itu temannya.

"Oke. Kalau lo BaKagami punya gue, jawab pertanyaan gue." Ucap Aomine masih tidak percaya, "Kagami takut sama hewan apa?"

"Anjing." Jawabnya cepat.

"Oke satu lagi. Kagami kalau lagi mandi gimana?"

"Telanjang bulat." Jawabnya polos.

"Oke kalau begitu lo BaKagami punya gue."

"Enak aja punya lo. Gue punya ayah ibu gue tau." Seprot Kagami, "sekarang giliran gue. Kalau lo si Aho dodol itu, apa bentuk otaknya dia?"

"Mesum." Jawab Aomine dengan percaya diri dan tak kalah cepat cepat.

"Yang kedua, Aomine gimana bisa tau kalau gue suka mandi telanjang bulat?"

"Ngintiplah, Baka bangetsih."

"APAAA? AOMINE BANGSAT!, LO NGINTIPIN GUE MANDI!." Suara Kagami pecah, "SINI NGGAK LO, HUH!."

Kagami mencari Aomine dikegelapan, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya. Aomine langsung di SmackDownn oleh Kagami, tidak peduli gelap atau apalah pokoknya ia tidak sudi diintip oleh Aomine. Jika yang mengintip cewek cantik Kagami masih rela, ini yang ngintip cowok kekar man yang sama – sama punya batang seperti dirinya 'kan NGERI!.

"Ampun Ka..ampun. Gue nggak sengaja ngeliat kok, beneran." Aomine meyakinkan.

"Aomine Fucking idiot. Emang dasar otak mesum lo."

"Makanya kalau lagi mandi, pintunya dikunci dong. Salah gue kalau gue penasaran mau liat punya lo, huh!."

Kagami geram mendengarnya, ia mulai menye-mackDownn lagi.

"Oke…oke gue minta maaf. Baka sayang gue nggak akan ngulangin lagi, sumpah demi lo." Rayunya agar dilepaskan oleh Kagami.

Haha..ia tidak menyangka akhirnya rayuan itu mempan untuk Kagami, akhirnya ia terbebas dari cengkram hewan buas itu.

"AO?"

"Apa?"

"Lo ngerasain ada yang aneh lagi nggak?, kayak ada auara yang mendekat."

"Iya, jadi lo ngerasain juga?"

"Bulu kuduk gue berdiri."

"Sama. Kira – kira apa ya Ka?"

"Nggak tau, tapi ini makin kerasa."

Setelah pertengkaran kecil, mereka berpelukan lagi saling menjaga satu sama lain, takut hal yang sebelumnya terulang kembali. Untung saja Aomine tadi belum memelayangkan stiknya ke Kagami karena disangka setan.

"AAAAAAAAAA…" mereka berteriak histeris lebih dari yang sebelum – sebelumnya saat ada tangan seseorang menyentuh tubuh mereka, tidak menunggu menit ataupun detik merekapun pingsan seketika.

"Gelap sekali. Memangnya aku hantu sampai teriak seperti itu." Ucap orang itu, berjalan mencari – cari saklar lampu untuk dihidupkan.

Slupp..

Terang..

"AOMINE-KUN, KAGAMI-KUN." Ucapnya kaget melihat temannya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Padahal aku akan menginap disini, karena jika pulang kerumah sudah terlalu malam," suaranya parau, "kukira pintunya tidak dikunci karena Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun belum tidur, tapi ternyata mereka sudah nyenyak. Mana tidurnya sembarangan_," Ucapannya terhenti saat manic biru langit itu menyadari akan sesuatu, "jika mereka sudah tertidur, jadi siapa yang teriak dan kupegang tadi. AAAAAAAAA…." Akhirnya Kurokopun ikut pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, well itulah malam minggu pertama Aomine dan Kagami, berakhir dengan tragis wkwkwk.

Oh ya tau Raditya Dika 'kan?

Pasti tau dong, penulis terkenal dengan lawakan absurdnya tapi bisa bikin perut sakit tak tertahankan. Pasti tau juga dengan salah satu acaranya yang Malam Minggu Miko, nah fict ini terinspirasi dari acara itu *hehehehe*.

Rencananya fict ini akan di upload setiap malam minggu sesuai dengan judulnya, nggak Cuma AoKaga aja kok yang lain juga akan hadir meramaikan. Oleh karnanya, jangan lupa review ya biar akunya semangat *HAHAHAHA*.

Oke jumpa lagi minggu depan .


	2. Chapter 2 : Game

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Game"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh…segar." Kata itu yang pertama kali terucap saat manik crimson keluar dari kamar mandinya. Lalu mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk agar air yang tertinggal disurai merahnya tidak menetes kemana – mana, ganti pakaian sekenanya kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Baru jam setengah tujuh ya?" gumamnya. "Hufttt….malam minggu lagi."

Wajahnya berubah seketika dari segar menjadi tak beraturan, mengingat kembali malam minggu yang lalu bersama si Aomine kampret Daiki. Karena idenya yang gila itu mereka pingsan dan sadar – sadar sudah pagi. Yang membuatnya lebih syokh, kenapa Kuroko bisa ikut pingsan bersamanya. "Aomine sialan!" Decaknya. "Untung cuma pingsan, kalau gue mati?"

.

.

'Zengen wa tekkai suru ze saikou ni moe sou da. Hey! Hey! Istsudemo matteru ze.'

.

.

Ia menyipitkan mata, saat suara berat nan sexi itu terdengar dari Hpnya. Ya itu tadi salah satu lirik lagu yang mereka nyanyikan saat ada pengambilan nilai kesenian di sekolahnya.

Saat itu mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan nilai keseniannya. Ada yang membuat keterampilan dari bahan bekas, melukis, bermain drama, dan macam – macam. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk menyanyikan dan merekam lagu yang berjudul 'Ultimate Zone'. Lirik yang dinyanyikan Kagami di bait pertama dijadikan nada dering oleh Aomine, begitu pula lirik yang dinyanyikan oleh Aomine dijadikan nada dering oleh Kagami.

"APA!" Teriaknya setelah menekan tombol hijau di Hp.

"Oi, biasa aja Baka! Memangnya gue tuli sampe teriak – teriak begitu?" Seseorang disebrang sana protes.

"Habisnya tadi sebelum gue angkat gue punya pirasat buruk kalau lo yang nelpon. Bahkan udah mau gue matiin."

"Terus kenapa diangkat? Ah gue tau lo mau dengerin suara gue yang sexi ini, 'kan?"

"Uwekk! Najis banget!"

Aomine hanya terkekeh mendengar suara muntahan Kagami. "Ka kerumah gue dong sekarang!" Pintanya.

"Hah, mau ngapain?"

"Ayah sama ibu gue nggak ada nih"

"Hubungannya sama gue apa?"

"Temenin gue bodoh. Gue takut sendirian di rumah. Kalau tiba – tiba ada cewek cantik, baju putih dan rambutnya panjang datengan gue," Aomine menarik nafasnya sejenak. "GUE GIMANA BAKAAA….!" teriaknya sampai membuat Kagami kaget.

"Kenapa nggak bersikap kayak minggu yang lalu. SOK BERANI GITU," Suaranya agak ditekan agar sindirannya tersampaikan.

"Oke gue tau gue salah! Gue minta maaf! Lo puas, huh!"

"Lo minta maaf? Apa ngajak berantem, huh!"

"Rrrrrr…..yaudah cepetanlah kerumah gue!"

"Enggak ah, lo aja yang ke Apartemen gue. Gue males keluar, okey."

"Kalau bisa dari siang juga gue udah ada di Apartemen lo kali. Masalahnya, gue disuruh tunggu rumah sama nyonya besar. Gue diancam nggak akan dapet uang jajan kalau nggak mau tunggu rumah. Gimana gue bisa nabung buat beli majalah Mai-chan, Ahhh…" cerocosnya panjang lebar sampai yang mendengarkan rasanya ingin tidur.

"Halah! Nabung pantat lo, beli majalah mesum tetap aja pake duit gue."

"Hehehehe….yang itu kita lupain aja ya Baka. Yaudah cepetan kesini!"

Kagami gregetan ingin memakan Aomine. "Enggak!"

"Lo yakin nggak mau kesini? Gue ada cheeseburger, ibu gue beli banyak banget supaya gue nggak keluar – keluar lagi. Parah emang."

Suara Aomine saat mengatakan cheeseburger adalah hal yang paling indah. "HAH! APA CHEESEBURGER?!" teriaknya histeris.

"Iya cepetan kesini makanya, kalau nggak gue habisin."

"JANGAN OI! Iya gue kesana sekarang. Pokoknya jangan dihabisin ya."

"Oke. Mmmmmuuuaaaccchh"

Tuttttttt…

"i-i-itu..tadi suara apa?" tanyanya sambil memandangi Hp. "…..horor."

Setelah tatap – tatapan dengan Hp, ia langsung mengantongi kedalam sakunya, dan tidak lupa mengambil dompet kemudian bergegas menuju rumah Aomine.

.

.

.

20 menit untuk sampai kerumah Aomine, akhirnya taxi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah rumah tingkat satu dengan cat berwarna biru tua.

Ting…..tong….

Ting…..tong….

Ia memencet bel berkali – kali tapi masih tidak ada manusia yang membukanya. "Mungkin dia mati," Gumamnya.

Dan ia harus merogoh Hpnya yang sudah damai didalam saku karena getaran yang ditimbulkan.

From : Aho

Baka masuk aja, pintunya nggak dikunci kok.

Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka pintu sesuai instruksi dari Aomine. Saat memasuki ruang tamu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi seekor harimau yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Syokh, marah, bingung apa yang sedang dipikirkan Aomine. Apa Aomine ingin pamer?

Ya tuhan boleh tidak ia dipindahkan saja ke planet Mars. Supaya dia tidak bisa bertemu Aomine lagi, supaya si dekil itu tidak selalu membuatnya marah, sebal, benci dan lain – lain tidak kuat jika harus disebutkan semua.

Ia melihat Aomine mendatanginya. "AOMINE LO_" saat semua amarahnya akan dikeluarkan.

"Iya plis nanti aja marahnya. Mendingan lo langsung kedapur dan makan cheeseburger. oke," Potong Aomine dengan tidak tau diri.

Raut wajah Kagami masih seperti tadi, tapi apa daya. "Cihh! Liat aja lo nanti."

Dan hanya mendapat cengiran kuda dari Aomine, kemudian ia langsung masuk menuju dapur. Benar saja di meja makan banyak sekali cheeseburger, matanya langsung berbinar – binar dan dikelilingi oleh bintang – bintang.

Tanpa pikir ini itu tangan panjangnya mengambil cheeseburger dan dilahapnya tanpa ampun sebagai tanda penghibur diri karena sikap Aomine yang menyebalkan.

Bagaimana tidak menyebalkan. Aomine menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk datang, alasannya karena dia sendirian, takut hantu dan blablabla. "Cihh!" decak Kagami sambil megunyah makanan.

Tapi ternyata si Aomine itu sedang asyik – asyikan berdua dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang memang tipenya, dengan dada yang WOW! Sangat besar, dilihat sekilas tubuhnya memang bagus, orang sekarang menyebutnya 'gitar spanyol'. Ia tidak tau dimana Aomine menemukan gadis malang itu.

Terus untuk apa Kagami disuruh kerumahnya jika ia sudah punya teman. Oh hell! Malam ini adalah malam minggu, dan ia harus melihat dengan mata kepala bahwa temannya yang paling kampret itu sedang bermesra – mesraan, sedangkan ia harus menjadi obat nyamuk? Tidak! Tidak bisa dimaafkan kelakuan Aomine.

Tapi yang tidak paling beruntung malam ini adalah gadis itu yang mau – maunya saja di rayu oleh Aomine. "Nasib lo jelek banget mbak. Sabar ya," Gumamnya simpati.

.

.

.

Setelah makan cheeseburger terlewati Kagami masuk kedalam kamar Aomine yang ada dilantai dua tapi itu satu jam yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah pukul 08.00 tepat. Ia haus, Aomine idiot itu tidak menyiapkan minum di kamarnya jadi mau tidak mau ia harus turun dan harus melihat (lagi) si Aho dekil dengan gadis tak beruntung itu.

Ini tidak adil untuknya, Aomine ada yang menghibur sedangkan dirinya dibiarkan sendiri dikamar. Bosan, sangat bosan menunggu Aomine. Ia sudah menonton tivi, ia mencoba melihat majalah mesum milik sohibnya itu, tapi gagal karena kokoronya yang suci tidak kuat melihat wanita dengan berbagai pose sedang mengumbar – ngumbar kepunyaannya.

Setelah mengambil minum dan rencanannya akan kembali lagi kekamar, tetapi rencana itu sirna. Ia berhenti untuk meletakan gelasnya ditangga, berdiri kemudian berbelok arah menuju sofa dimana Aomine dan gadis tak beruntung sedang duduk mengobrol.

.

.

.

.

Slepp…

Aomine dan gadis tak beruntung bengong. Ada sesuatu yang melingkari badannya, dan ternyata Kagami memeluk Aomine dari belakang.

"Oi, mbak nggak beruntung?" Panggilnya. "Mendingan pulang aja deh. Lagian mau – maunya dirayu sama si Aho ini."

Gadis tak beruntung itu syokh tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Aomine memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah jam 8, cewek nggak boleh main malem – malem dirumah cowok."

Gadis tak beruntung langsung berdiri. "Bener apa yang dikatakan Raditya Dika. Cowok itu punya 2 tipe kalok nggak bajingan pasti dia homo."

"HAH!" Aomine dan Kagami langsung teriak histeris mendengarnya, tidak lama gadis tak beruntung itu keluar dari rumah Aomine.

Dan Kagami puas, untuk merayakan kepuasannya ia tertawa dengan lepas. Aomine hanya melihat tajam. Membiarkan Kagami puas tertawa dahulu baru nanti ia akan membunuhnya.

"APA! Liatin gue," sentak Kagami yang tak nyaman dilihat tajam oleh Aomine.

Aomine lebih menajamkankan pandangannya, kemudian jemari tangannya ia angkat dan dilingkarkan dileher Kagami. Ia mencekik Kagami. "BAKA BANGSAT TADI ITU NGGAK LUCU!" teriaknya emosi.

Yang dicekik bukannya takut malah tertawa. Aomine menguatkan cekikakannya.

"Uhuuuk…hukkk…" Kagami terbatuk – batuk.

Aomine tidak perduli ia masih menyekik leher mulus itu. "A-a…omine..gu-gu..ee," sayang ketidakpeduliannya hanya sebatas itu, ia melepaskan cekikannya. "GUE BISA MATI IDIOT!" Semprotnya.

"Lagian lo ngapain sih, ganggu gue."

"Siapa yang ganggu. Gue nggak merasa," Jawabnya sambil mengelus – elus leher yang merah karena cekikan Aomine.

"Oh gitu," pelan

"Iya."

"Oh gitu!" agak keras

"Iya!"

"OH GITU!" Super keras

"IYA!"

Akhirnya mereka lomba keras – kerasan suara, gede- gedean otot lengan, six pack – six pack-an otot perut, sampai ke panjang – panjangan jari tangan.

.

.

.

'Honnou goto yusabutte, kyokugen kakehiki. Junsui na respect, sou sa, yeh, kuraitsuke.'

Dering yang ditimbulkan oleh Hp Aomine membuat pertengkaran selesai.

"Cie…suara gue," Ucap Kagami.

"Cih!" Aomine hanya mendecih dan cepat mengangkat Hpnya.

.

.

.

"Daiki. Posisi dimana?" Ucap seseorang di telephone.

"Oi, Akashi. Gue dirumah, ada apa?"

"Taiga dimana?"

"Ini disamping gue." Sambil melirik Kagami.

"Oke bagus. Sekarang kalian ke villaku. Anak – anak sudah kumpul disini tinggal kalian berdua."

"Hah! Malem – malem begini. Ada Apa'an sih?"

"Kau ini seperti bocah saja, baru juga pukul setengah 9."

"Iya sih. Tapi….."

"Kalian siap – siap saja, supirku sudah dalam perjalanan."

"Oh jadi dijem-"

Tutttt…sambungan terputus.

"Cih! Akashi sialan."

"Ada apa Ao?"

"Nggak tau Akashi nyuruh kita ke villanya. Katanya supirnya udah mau kesini."

"Villa yang didekat pantai?"

"Hooh."

Aomine naik menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sweater pasti dipantai nanti anginnya sangat kencang, sedangkan Kagami mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Bukannya lo bilang, lo nggak boleh keluar rumah, ya?" tanya Kagami saat Aomine sedang membuka lemari.

"Itu cuma bohongan," Jawabnya Spontan.

"Apa?" Kagami pura – pura tidak mendengar.

"Cuma bohong Ka," Ulangnya. Masih mencari sweater satu lagi untuk Kagami.

"Apa? Coba ulangin sekali lagi."

Setelah mendapatkan keduanya ia balik badan dan menghadap Kagami. "ITU CUMA BOHONGAN BAKA TULI!" teriaknya.

Oh shit! Wajah Kagami berubah 360 derajat dari unyu – unyu menjadi Harimau lapar. Aomine hanya bisa nyengir saat menyadari apa pertanyaan Kagami.

"Eh….hehe" ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, mencari cara bagaimana menjelaskannya ke Kagami. "Ah..itu..tadi yang gue_" ia melirik Kagami, kemudian berpikir lagi sepertinya tidak mungkin menjelaskan dengan raut wajah Kagami yang seperti itu, matanya ia fokuskan untuk mencari perlindungan, dan saat ia melihat pintu kamar yang terbuka_

Stttttttttttt…..

Ia melesat dengan cepat sesuai kemampuannya untuk lari dari Kagami.

"OI…. AOMINE KEPARAT MAU LARI KEMANA LO!" Teriaknya sambil mengejar Aomine.

"Aduduhh…ngumpet kemana ya? lari kemana gueeeeeee?" Ucapnya sambil berlari dengan nafas yang terengah – engah.

"AOMINE! JANGAN LARI LO!" Teriak Kagami yang sedang mengejar.

Aomine makin degdegan. Jika Kagami mendapatkannya, apa yang akan terjadi?

Ia menengok kebelakang mengecek apakah Kagami sudah dekat atau belum. "Untung tadi ditangga nggak kepleset, kalau kepleset rusak tubuh sexi ini, terima kasih Tuhan," Ucapnya bersyukur.

Tanpa pikir panjang Aomine langsung lari keluar rumah, dan mendapati mobil jemputan sudah datang.

Bapak supir bingung. "Maaf, apa anda tuan muda Daiki?"

"AOMINE!" panggil Kagami.

Masih waspada terhadap Kagami, ia langsung buka pintu mobil dan masuk. "Iya pak saya Daiki. Pak cepetan pergi, ayo pak cepetan! Cepetan!"

Pak supir masih bingung, bukan masih tapi sangat bingung. Apa benar tuan Akashinya punya teman seperti orang gila.

"AOMINE! KEMANA LO, HUH!" teriaknya lagi.

Panggilan itu membuat Aomine histeris. "PAK!…PAK!...CEPETAN PERGIIIIIII…PAKKKK..." Teriaknya. Membuat si supir kaget dan langsung tacap gas meninggalkan Kagami yang sedang berteriak dan berlari.

"AOMINE….." Panggilnya setelah Aomine naik mobil. "JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE IDIOTTTTTTT!"

.

.

.

.

Aomine mengusap – mengusap dadanya karena telah berhasil kabur dari Kagami. "Ah..untung jantung gue nggak copot," Ucapnya. kemudian menarik nafas dalam – dalam.

.

.

Kagami bertolak pinggang. "Aomine bangsat, keparat, kampret, bodoh, idiot. Liatin aja lo!" ia mengomel – omel kemudian masuk lagi kedalam rumah Aomine.

Kagami sih tidak masalah jika tidak ikut ke villa Akashi, toh dia masih bisa mengerjakan yang lain walaupun agak membosankan, atau dia akan pulang saja ke Apartemennya.

.

.

Setelah menarik nafas berulang sampai tubuhnya stabil. Ia menengok ke samping untuk memberikan sweater kepada orang yang bersangkutan.

Slepp. (menengok)

Kosong. Ia mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya.

Slepp.

Tidak ada orang yang duduk disampingnya. Ia mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya (lagi).

Slepp.

Ia menepuk keningnya kencang. "ASTAGA KAGAMI KETINGGALAN!" Teriaknya. "PAK! BERHENTI PAK!" menggoyang – goyangkan pak supir.

"Eh…Ada apa ini den?"

"Udahh… cepetan berhenti!"

Ciitttttt…  
Suara decitan ban mobil sangat jelas terdengar saat sang sopir mengerem dengan mendadak.

"Ada apa den? Tadi itu sangat bahaya, untung kita tidak menabrak mobil lain."

"Sudah bapak diam saja," perintah Aomine tidak tau diri.

Bapak supir makin heran tujuh turunan, dan masih tidak percaya tuannya punya teman macam Aomine.

"Teman saya ketinggalan pak."

"Oh begitu. Iy_"

"APA? Bapak hanya jawab 'Oh begitu', saja," potong Aomine dengan memperagakan gaya bapak supir.

Bapak supir mengelus dada. 'sabar – sabar' ucapnya dalam hati 'mungkin anak itu harus segera diperiksakan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa'. Bagaimana tidak padahal ia belum selesai bicara, tapi Aomine langsung memotongnya dan menuduh ia tidak simpati.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud saya den. Tadi saya juga bingung, kata tuan Akashi ada 2 orang yang harus dijemput tapi kok yang naik hanya satu."

"Kalau bapak sudah tau kenapa tidak bilang sih!"

"Ya-yakan aden yang nyuruh saya cepet – cepet pergi tadi."

"Tapikan bapak bisa mencegah saya," Ucapnya tidak mau kalah.

"Saya sudah mau berusaha mencegah, tap_"

"Ah….sudahlah semua ini salah bapak. Pokoknya saya nggak mau tau, semua ini salah bapak. Ayok balik lagi kerumah saya."

Bapak supir mendengus, menerima apa yang dikatakan Aomine. Untung anaknya dirumah penurut jika anaknya seperti Aomine mungkin ia sudah mati berdiri. Ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan tuannya. Hah! Tuan? Ia tuan, siapapun teman Akashi adalah tuannya juga.

.

.

.

Tak lama mobil mewah itu sudah ada didepan rumahnya lagi. Aomine turun, dan memerintahkan bapak supir untuk menunggunya sebentar.

Ia sudah menyiapkan segala raga dan jiwanya jika nanti Kagami ngamuk. Jadi, ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan mengendap – endap. "Semoga si Baka belum pulang," Ucapnya pelan.

Ia sudah akan menyentuh knop pintu, tapi niat itu ia urungkan. "Tarik nafas dulu deh." Setelah berkata seperti itu ia menarik nafas dalam – dalam dan_

Ceklek…

"Baka?" panggilnya. "Lo belum pulang, 'kan?" masih mengedap – endap dan siaga, tentu saja.

"Hallo….." teriakanya lagi.

Dan Aomine gemetar, tubuhnya sangat panas, keringat mulai bermunculan dengan cepat. Tidak tau harus bagaimana, lari, diam atau melakukan apa?

Yang pasti ia tidak bisa begerak, membeku di ruang tamu, saat Kagami dengan wajah yang sama seperti sebelumnya keluar dengan membawa pisau yang terlihat sangat wow! Mengkilat. Kagami sudah mulai dekat, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

'Ya Tuhan sadarkan Kagami' ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya mau tidak mau Kagami sudah dihadapannya sekarang. Aomine tanpa pikir panjang langsung bersujud dari pada harus kehilangan kepalanya.

"Baka ampun Baka, gue tau gue salah. Plis jangan bunuh gue sekarang," Dengan tangan memohon. "Lihat jiwa ini Baka. Masih ingin bersamamu, masih ingin cari pacar, masih ingin_"

"Lo gila ya? kerumah sakit jiwa sana. Apa perlu gue anterin," Ucap Kagami.

Aomine menegadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat orang yang sedang bicara. "Jadi lo nggak mau bunuh gue."

"Apa'an sih. Gue lagi ngirisin sayuran mau buat makanan."

Kemudian Aomine bangkit dari persujudannya. "Haha… kirain gue mau dibunuh."

"Sini kalau mau dibunuh."

"Et…nggak kok becanda."

Kagami tidak menanggapi dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja. "Oi, Baka? Ayo, bapak supirnya udah nunggu tuh," Mengejar Kagami.

"Enggak ah lo aja pergi sendiri."

"Wehh… nggak enak lah sama Akashi udah dijemput juga."

"Bodo amat, nggak enak kasihin kucing!"

Suara Hp Aomine berdering lagi. "Nih 'kan orangnya nelpon lagi."

"Oi, Daiki. Lama sekali sih!"

"Iya – iya sebentar ada kesalahan teknis disini."

"HAH!"

"Iya gue sebentar lagi kesana."

"CEPAT!"

Tutttt…..

"Kebiasaan!" gumamnya.

.

.

"Enggak, gue nggak mau ikut," ucap Kagami.

"Hah! Gue ngomong aja belom."

"Udah sana lo pergi."

"Heh! Ini rumah siapa man?"

Hening.

"Ayolah Baka ikut?"

"Ogah."

"Lo ngambek gara – gara tadi?"

"Enggak! siapa juga yang ngambek."

Aomine menempelkan jari telunjuknya di jidat seperti sedang berpikir. "Oke, nanti dijalan gue traktir deh apa aja yang lo mau."

"Emang lo punya duit?"

"Sialan lo."

Aomine mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Nih. Gue-"

Dengan cepat tangan Kagami mengambil dompet itu. "Oke gue ikut."

Aomine menyesal!

Akashi sudah bertolak pinggang, matanya yang biasa saja kini berubah menjadi dwi warna saat dua orang idiot menampakkan diri. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menonton saja menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Aomine merasa tak bersalah jadi dia bersikap biasa. "Oke plis Akashi mukamu biasa saja. Merinding melihatnya, sumpah."

"Tidak usah menasehatiku. Kau sangat telat Daiki!"

"Ya ampun cuma telat 30 menit doang kok," Aomine mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya.

"Shintarou. Pinjam samuraimu!"

Dengan cepat Midorima bangkit dan memberikan samurai itu yang merupakan lucky itemnya malam ini.

Aomine dan Kagami membelalakan matanya. Akashi itu jika sudah berurusan dengan benda tajam tidak akan main – main.

Dari pada nyawa melayang sia – sia, mereka bersujud seperti yang Aomine lakukan pada Kagami sebelumnya. Mereka memohon –mohon agar Akashi memaafkannya, bahkan Aomine mencolok matanya sendiri supaya kelihatan menangis. Setelah Akashi marah – marah tidak jelas dan meninggalkannya, Aomine dan Kagami mengelus dada, bersyukur karena nyawanya masih aman.

"Adawww….mata gue sakit Ka."

"Ya lo bego! Mata sendiri di colok."

"Tadinya gue mau nyolok mata lo. Tapi nggak lucu kalau gue yang nangis – nangis lo yang ngeluarin air mata. Iya 'kan? Nggak baik gimana coba gue ini."

Kagami hanya memeloti Aomine, kemudian meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya setelah banyak perjuangan mereka sampai juga di villa keluarga Akashi. Villa yang luar biasa megah. Yang menambah daya tariknya adalah villa itu sangat dekat dengan pantai, bahkan deruan ombaknya sangat jelas terdengar dan lagi pantai itu memiliki pasir yang berwarna hitam. Dengan penerangan yang lebih dari cukup mereka bisa menikmati indahnya suasana pantai seperti siang hari.

"Oi, pesta besar nih," Ucap Aomine sambil mengabil beberapa makanan.

"Kalian telat sih datangnya, tadi makanannya lebih dari ini lo," Takao menimpali.

"Berisik! Takao," Sergah Midorima.

"Malah jika sepi itu tidak seru, Shin-chan."

"Oi…Aominecchi, Kagamicchi makannya pelan – pelan dong."

Mereka berdua tidak menghiraukan protesan tak berguna dari teman – temannya. Jika banyak hidangan yang lezat – lezat jangan hanya diam dipelototi tapi gunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk menghabiskannya. Saat tangan kopi susu itu akan mengambil sosis yang ada didepan murasakibara_

"Jika kalian berani menyentuh sosis itu, akan ku bunuh!" Murasakibara ikut bicara saat makanannya diganggu. Suaranya yang imut – imut malas itu terdengar MENGERIKAN.

Aomine dan Kagami dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya dan mengarahkan ke makanan lain, sambil makan Aomine melirik Midorima yang sedang diganggu oleh Takao sedari tadi.

"Cie…Cie…Midorima sweaternya samaan sama Takao," goda Aomine.

"Iya. Rambut hijau, sweater hijau, udah kayak ulet daun," Celetuk Kagami kemudian.

Iya begitulah Midorima dan Takao memakai sweater yang sama, dari bentuk, ukuran, warna, gambar, memang karena satu produksi.

"Karena kita kompak. Iyakan Shin-chan?"

Midorima hanya menaikkan kaca matanya yang tidak turun.

Aomine tidak ingin kalah. "Aku juga dengan Kagami kompak kok!"

Kagami mengaguk – agukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Aomine.

"Contohnya?" Kuroko ikut bicara walaupun dengan wajah datar.

"Kau tau 'kan Tetsu minggu yang lalu aku pingsan bareng dengan Kagami," Kuroko yang mendengar masih datar. "Ulangan Fisika dan Matematika kita sama – sama mendapat nilai 30," lanjut Aomine. Kuroko mulai mengerutkan keningnya. "Hari jum'at kemarin kita dihukum berdua karena kita telat satu jam," Kuroko LEBIH mengerutkan keningnya. "Bolos berdua saat pelajaran bahasa inggris," Kuroko mulai memegangi kepalanya. "Membuat Lab. Kimia meledak karena_"

"Cukup Aomine-kun. Kepalaku sakit," Potong Kuroko sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aku tidak sanggup mendengar tentang semua kebodohanmu dan Kagami-kun."

"HAH! Apa kau bilang?" Aomine tidak terima.

Kemudian Aomine melihat semua teman – temannya. Kise yang sudah guling – guling dipasir karena tidak tahan lagi menahan tawanya, Midorima pingsan dan Takao yang histeris, Akashi yang terlihat sudah menyiapkan samurai untuk memotong kepala Aomine, Murasakibara? Yang ini tidak perduli ia sedang menikmati sosis bakarnya, dan Kagami yang hanya memelototinya saja, rasanya Aomine ingin menyolok mata itu.

"Oi, Baka belain gue dong!"

Kagami tau semua yang dikatakan Aomine memang benar, tapi itu aib. AIB! "Lo bego jangan kelewatan dong!" ucap Kagami pelan. Memang pelan tapi menusuk di jantung Aomine.

"Oh….Neptunus salah gue APAAAAAAA….?" Teriak Aomine.

.

.

.

"hahaha"

Semua diam mendengar ada yang tertawa. Terlebih Midorima yang baru bangun dari pingsannya.

"hahaha"

Kagami dan Aomine pelukan, takut ada hantu laut yang muncul.

"hahaha"

Untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, mereka semua menengok kesumber suara dengan bersamaan. Oh demi celana dalam batman! Yang tertawa adalah Akashi dan itu lebih horor dari pada ketawa hantu manapun.

Aomine mendekatinya dan menempelkan punggung telapak tangan dijidat Akashi.

"Akashi. Lo sehat, 'kan?" Tanyanya.

Akashi dengan cepat menepis tangan Aomine. "Jangan tempelkan lagi tangan kotormu itu di tubuhku, DAIKI!" titah Akashi.

Aomine yang kaget cepat memeluk Kagami. "Lagian lo berani – beraninya sih Aho," Ucap Kagami. Aomine hanya diam tidak menjawab apa – apa karena gemetaran.

Akashi tidak tahan melihat teman – temannya. "Oi, kalian kenapa? Memangnya aku hantu ditatap seperti itu, huh! Menjijikan!"

"Kau lebih mengerikan dari hantu, Akashi-kun," Akhirnya Kuroko jujur.

"Oke terserah kalian. Aku punya ide bagus untuk membuktikan kekompakan kalian, bagaimana?"

Semuanya menutup wajah masing – masing. Ayolah ide bagus menurut Akashi itu sangat mengerikan.

Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kagami. "Ka? Si pendek itu mau ngapain sih?" bisiknya.

"Gue juga nggak tau, perasaan gue nggak enak."

Akashi yang melihatnya geram. "Daiki! Taiga! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Eh….em…ini.." Aomine gelagapan. "Di-dia.." menunjuk Kagami. "Kagami kentut, bau banget deh," Lanjutnya sambil menutup hidung.

Kagami menyatukan alis cabangnya.

"Ooooo….jadi yang bau ini kentutnya Kagamicchi," Timpal Kise.

"JOROK!" ucap Kuroko dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

Midorima hanya melirik Kagami setelahnya langsung tutup hidung.

'Tolong buang Aomine ketengah laut Tuhan' Do'a Kagami malam ini.

"Pfffftttttt…" Takao menahan tawanya. 'Terima kasih Aomine, Kagami kalian telah menyelamatkan hidupku dari Shin-chan, apa jadinya bila dia tau yang kentut itu aku' curhat Takao dalam hatinya

"Sialan lo Aho. Liat pembalasan gue nanti."

Aomine yang mendengar itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oke, jika sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian. Sekarang kita bermain game."

"HAH! MALEM – MALEM BEGINI," Respon mereka semua secara bersamaan.

"Tidak usah seperti bocah manja. Baru juga pukul 11, jangan – jangan kalian ingin cepat pulang dan menyusu dibawah ketek ibu kalian!"

"Pffftttt….emang bisa nyusu dibawah ketek, 'kan bau?" bisik Aomine pada Kagami.

Dan Kagami menonyor kepala Aomine. "Jauh – jauh dari gue!"

.

.

.

"Perhatikan aku! Aku akan menjelaskan gamenya." Titah Akashi.

Dan direspon baik oleh mereka semua karena tidak ingin ada nyawa yang hilang.

"Kita akan bermain game untuk membuktikan kekompakan kalian bersama teman kalian masing – masing. Jadi, game ini berpasangan, terserah kalian ingin berpasangan dengan siapa saja," Akashi menjelaskan dengan seksama. "Sudah dibuat garis start dan garis finishnya kira – kira jaraknya kurang lebih 4 meter. Aku sudah memerintahkan pembantuku untuk menyiapkan tali."

"Tali? Game macam apa?" Ucap Kagami.

"Oke. Apakah sudah mendapatkan pasangan kalian?"

"Aku dengan Kagami," Ucap Aomine. "Aku pastinya dengan Shin-chan," Timpal Takao. "Aku dengan Kurokocchi dong," Kise juga berprtisipasi dengan semangat.

"Dan kau Atsushi?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku tidak ikut, mau tidur saja," ucapnya malas seperti biasa.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau begitu kau memperhatikan mereka saja."

"Okey."

"Nah talinya sudah datang. Tenang saja tali ini tidak akan menyakiti kaki kalian."

"Tali? Kaki? Game macam apa?" Ucap Kagami (lagi).

"Tali ini fungsinya untuk mengikat kaki kalian bersama pasangan kalian masing – masing. Oh ya, Posisi tubuh kalian saling berhadapan satu sama lain."

"Kita saling berhadapan dengan pasangan kita, lalu kaki kita diikat, berarti yang posisi didepan harus berjalan mundur, begitu maksudnya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ya tepat sekali. Letak kekompakan kalian akan telihat jika kalian berjalan dengan mulus sampai ke garis finish. Kalian paham?"

Akashi melihat respon teman – temannya dan sepertinya mereka sudah mengerti. "Mana Hp kalian?"

"Hah! Untuk apa?" tanya Kise.

"Oi, Oi tidak serulah jika tidak ada yang ditaruhkan. Hp kalian akan menjadi jaminan, semakin kalian kompak semakin cepat lagi mendapatkan Hp kalian. Jika kalian tidak sampai – sampai kegaris finish Hp kalian akan ku tahan. Ku lihat kalian sudah paham. Atsushi bantu aku mengikat kaki mereka."

"Yo."

.

.

.

"Lo yang posisi didepan ya Ka?" Ucap Aomine.

"Enak aja. Nggak mau."

"Terus siapa?"

"Elo lah masa Akashi!"

Murasakibara datang ditengah perdebatan mereka. "Minechin aku akan mengingat kaki kalian."

"Nanti saja. Kita masih bingung siapa yang posisi didepan," Jawab Aomine.

"Cepat nanti Akachin marah."

"Lo denger 'kan apa yang si besar itu bilang. Udah lo depan aja."

"Nggak mau Aho!"

2 pasangan lain sudah siap digaris start, tinggal pasangan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih berdebat tentang siapa yang didepan.

"Oi, Kalain cepatlah! Gamenya akan ku mulai."

.

.

"Cepet Ka!"

"Ogah!"

Murasakibara bosen melihatnya, ia membalikkan badan dan menemui Akashi sepertinya ia mengadu.

Benar saja tidak lama kemudian Akshi mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian permasalahkan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kagami nggak mau diposisi depan nih," Jawab Aomine.

"Kenapa harus gue. Lo 'kan juga bisa!"

"Ya tapikan lo juga bisa!"

"ELO!" Kagami menunjuk Aomine.

"ELO!" Aomine tidak mau kalah, sampai melupakan kehadiran Akashi.

"POKOKNYA ELO!"

"NGGAK MAU LO AJA!"

"BODOHHH!"

"IDIOTTTT!"

"TUKANG NGAMBEK!"

"TUKANG NGUTANG!"

"BANGSAT!"

"KAMPRET!"

Dimanapun berada saling berebut omong adalah tradisi sakral bagi Aomine dan Kagami. Akashi yang menyaksikan itu rasanya (absdheukjfbvnghfmdkjfcndjykrufjh) tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata – kata.

"Atsushi ambilkan aku samurai Shintarou!"

Saat mendengar Akashi mengatakan 'samurai' seketika itu juga mereka terdiam.

"Kalian mau kubunuh!"

"Eng-eng-….ya enggaklah…hahaha," Jawab Aomine sambil ketawa garing.

"Oke sekarang putuskan."

"LO!" Aomine menyikut Kagami

"LO!" Balas menyikut Aomine.

"STOPPPPP! Aku saja kalau begitu yang memutuskan."

Akashi memandang wajah mereka secara bergantian.

.

.

.

.

"Kau Daiki!"

"HAH! Ta-ta-tapi_"

"Tidak ada protes!"

Aomine melirik Kagami dan mendapatkan juluran lidah sebagai ucapan pembalasan. "Cihh," Decaknya.

.

.

.

"Oke semuanya siap. Urutan nomor satu ada Daiki dan Taiga, kedua ada Tetsuya dan Ryota, dan selanjutnya ada Shintarou dan Kazunari. Setelah aku bilang 'MULAI' kalian langsung berjalan sesuai peraturan.

.

.

"Apa lo liat – liat," Ucap Aomine.

"Gimana nggak liat lo, orang hadep – hadepan. Lo meluk gue biasa aja dong. Takut banget ya kehilangan gue."

Aomine menyerngit. "Najis! Oh ya nanti jangan lupa kaki kanan duluan yang maju."

.

.

"MULAI!" Teriak Akashi tegas.

.

.

"1….2….3….Kanan!" Ucap Aomine memimpin.

Glep.

Mereka bengong mengapa tubuh mereka tidak seimbang. Kagami padahal sudah mengikuti instruksi dari Aomine.

"BAKA! GUE BILANG KANAN DULUAN YANG MAJU," Teriak Aomine

"GUE UDAH MAJUIN KAKI KANAN."

"Terus kenapa kaki gue mundur dua – duanya."

"Mana gue tau."

"Lo salah kali."

"Bener kok kaki kanan gue duluan yang maju."

"Kalau benar kita nggak akan kehilangan keseimbangan."

"Terus salah gue."

"U…..uuuwaaa," mereka berdua hampir jatuh. "Baka peluk gue, jangan lepasin gue kalau nggak kita jatuh."

"Oh….Oke..oke."

Ternyata mereka salah paham dan salah sambung, intinya mereka itu tidak nyambung satu sama lain. Maksud Aomine menyuruh Kagami untuk memajukan kaki kanan duluan bukan hal yang salah, hanya saja penyampaiannya yang kurang baik.

Jika kaki kanan Aomine berarti pasangannya kaki kiri Kagami, tapi sayang Aomine tidak bisa menjelaskannya kepada Kagami, dan yang Kagami tangkap kaki kanan yang dimaksud Aomine adalah kaki kanannya sendiri. Jadi, hasilnya ya seperti ini Aomine sama – sama menggerakkan kedua kakinya dan itu membuat keseimbangan terganggu.

Situasinya masih berpihak kepada pasangan idiot itu, mereka berhasil menyeimbangkan kembali tubuh mereka.

"Oke kita mulai lagi. INGET KAKI KANAN YANG MAJU DULUAN," Aomine mengingatkan dengan sangat jelas.

"Oke."

"Awas lo salah lagi!"

"Apa'an sih gue terus yang disalahin."

"Ya memang lo selalu salah. Lahir aja lo udah salah!"

"Maksud lo apa'an, huh!"

"Itu.." Aomine menunjuk kening Kagami. "Alis aja bisa bercabang," Lanjutnya.

"MATI AJA SANA LO!"

"Nggak ah! Nanti lo kehilangan gue lagi."

.

.

.

"DAIKI! TAIGA! KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Teriak Akashi yang melihat mereka bertengkar.

.

.

"Mampus kita," Ucap Aomine.

"Lo sih_"

"Ah…udah diem aja lo. Kita mulai, inget kanan duluan!"

Kagami tidak mengiraukan.

"1…..2….3…Kanan!"

Glep

Lagi – lagi tubuh mereka tidak seimbang.

"OI, BAKA 'KAN LO SALAH LAGI!" Teriak Aomine.

"ENGGAK GUE NGGAK SALAH!"

"Memang lo majuin kaki apa tadi?"

"Kananlah! Kata lo kanan."

"Nggak mungkin, pasti lo majuin kaki kiri."

"Kanan kok gue berani sumpah."

"Emang kaki kanan lo yang mana?"

"Yang ini," Kagami menunjuk kaki kanannya yang berpasangan dengan kaki kiri Aomine.

Aomine mengangguk. "Iya sih bener itu kaki kanan lo. TAPI KENAPA KITA NGGAK BISA JALAN!" Teriak Aomine.

"MANA GUE TAU!"

"SIAPA SIH YANG SALAH!"

"GUE RASA AKASHI!"

.

.

"OI, kenapa kalian menyebut namaku!" sentak Akashi yang mendengar perdebatan mereka.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya diam tak bergerak. Mereka melihat pasangan lain sudah setengah perjalan, tapi mereka masih disitu – situ saja.

"Oke oke, nggak apa – apa kita pasti bisa. Semangat Baka!"

"Iya Aho, semangat!"

"Kalau gitu kita ganti aja. Kaki kiri yang duluan maju!"

"Oke gue setuju"

"Kita mulai. 1….2….3…..Kiri!"

Glep.

GUBRAK!

Yang ketiga tidak tanggung – tanggung, tidak ada namanya keseimbangan – keseimbangan lagi. Situasi sudah lelah memberi kesempatan kepada mereka. Akhirnya mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Kagami menindih Aomine.

"Auuuu…..Sa…kittttt!" Erang Aomine

"Gue juga."

"Lo enak diatas. Gue ditindihin!"

"Ya mau gimana lagilah."

"Yaudah buruan bangun."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Lo pikirin lah caranya."

"Parah lo. Lo kira gue nggak ngapa – ngapain. Dari tadi gue udah berusaha bangun."

"AUUUUUU…ITU GUE….SAKITTT!"

"HAH!"

"ITU GUE SAKIT! LO TINDIHIN BANGSAT!"

"… 'Itu' apa'an sih, gue nggak ngerti." Jawab Kagami sambil berpikir.

" ITU LO ITU..." Aomine masih teriak – teriak

"Iya gue tau, tapi 'itu' tu 'itu' apa'an! Ngomong yang jelas."

" ITU!" Aomine melihat ketubuh bagian bawah Kagami. "Lo juga punya ko."

Aomine tidak tau harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi supaya Kagami mengerti. Polos sih polos tapi bukan berarti jadi bloon.

"HAH!" Kagami geleng – geleng makin tidak mengerti. "Gue juga punya?"

"Iya lo juga punya. CEPETAN BANGUN BAKA! ITU GUE UDAH SAKIT BANGET."

"WOI! AOMINE FUCKING DAIKI 'ITU' APA'AN? GUE BILANG GUE UDAH BERUSAHA BANGUN TAPI NGGAK BISA," Kagami emosi.

"Itu loh yang cuma dimiliki laki – laki," Suara Aomine merendah.

"Berarti cewek nggak punya?"

"IYALAH! LO GILA YA."

"HAH! Oh gue ngerti, gue ngerti."

Aomine lega akhirnya Kagami mengerti juga.

"Otot 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

Aomine pura – pura mati.

"Aho lo ngak papakan?"

"Gimana nggak apa – apa 'itu' gue sakit."

"Rrrrrrrrrrr….yasudahlah tunggu sebentar," Kagami masih tidak mengerti dengan 'itu'. "AKASHI TOLONGIN KITA BANGUN DONG 'ITU' NYA SI AHO SAKIT KATANYA."

Akashi bengong , mendengar teriakan Kagami. Cepat turun tangan tidak ingin mendapat resiko.

.

.

.

Setelah masalah 'itu' sakit selesai dan mereka sudah kembali tegak, bersiap – siap untuk mulai permainan lagi. Mereka tidak ingin dikatakan tidak kompak. Yang lebih penting tidak ingin Hp mereka sampai ditahan oleh Akashi.

"Oke kalau gitu lo sekarang yang didepan," Perintah Aomine.

"Yasudah."

"Kaki kiri nggak berhasil juga. Mereka kok bisa cepet banget ya. sekarang kita balik aja lagi pake kanan. Inget ya kaki kanan duluan. Jadi, lo mundurin kaki kanan lo."

"Iya gue ngerti kok."

"Alah ngerti – ngerti buktinya jatuh terus."

"Hum. Terus aja salahin gue."

"Ya memang lo salah."

"Enggak! Gue nggak salah."

.

.

"DAIKI! TAIGA! YA AMPUN KALIAN BERDUA ITU CEPAT MAIN YANG LAIN SUDAH FINISH TINGGAL KALIAN BERDUA!"

"HAH!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"OKE. 1…..2…..3….Kanan!"

Glep.

.

.

.

GUBRAK…..

Sekarang Aomine yang menindih Kagami. "KAKI KANAN BEGO!" Suara Aomine pecah.

"GUE UDAH MUNDURIN KAKI KANAN YA! LO YANG SALAH!"

"GUE JUGA MAJUIN KAKI KANAN GUE!" Aomine tidak ingin disalahkan.

Kagami diam seperti sedang berpikir. "Tuh 'kan bener apa yang gue bilang tadi. Ini semua salah Akashi."

"Iya gue sekarang setuju sama lo. Memang semuanya salah Akashi."

"Iya kita udah memakai segala cara tapi tetap jatuh. Akashi memang keterlaluan."

"Akshi sialan emang! Aduh… tapi gimana ini berdirinya."

"Lo rasain 'kan gimana susahnya buat bangun."

"Iya ternyata susah."

"Auuuu… itu gue sakit!" Erang Kagami.

"Hah! Akhirnya lo tau apa maksud dari 'itu'. Sakit 'kan? Gue juga tadi sakit banget tau. Lo nindihinnya gak kira – kira."

"Oh..Jadi maksud lo 'itu' tu paha. Kenapa nggak langsung bilang paha aja sih pake 'itu' ya mana gue tau."

Aomine pura – pura mati.

"Bukan bodoh!"

"Terus?" Tanya Kagami "Ini yang sakit paha gue kok," Lanjutnya.

"Itu yang dideket selangkakan lo. PUAS!"

"Iya paha 'kan deket selangkakan."

Aomine mati beneran.

.

.

.

Mereka semua bosen dan ngantuk melihat 2 orang idiot yang tidak sampai – sampai kegaris finish. Yang dilakukan hanya perang omongan yang tidak jelas. Sekarang sudah pukul 2 pagi, Mereka yang menonton sudah tidak kuat menunggu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang sedang khusuk gulat.

"Kalian itu benar – benar kompak," Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kompak bodohnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yosh, gimana?

Malam Minggunya AoKagazone semoga bisa menghibur ya

Gomen, kalau masih ada yang salah kata atau penyusunan kalimat, atau mungkin typo. Sudah diedit sebaik mungkin kok =D

Terima kasih buat reviewnya, minna-san *pelukcium*

Nantikan Malam Minggu AoKagazone selanjutnya *yeyeyeyeye*


	3. Chapter 3 : Belajar Kencan

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **A/N :**

 **Cari tau dulu apa itu pinset, dan bentuknya bagaimana (untuk yang belum tau) agar bisa mengikuti cerita.**

 **Kita anggap Teiko sebagai sekolahan SMA**

 **Dan anggap semuanya masuk kesekolah SMA Teiko**

 **Yosh! Jika sudah mengerti silahkan dilanjut**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Belajar Kencan"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baka….sanaan!" Aomine menendang tubuh Kagami yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Nghhh…" respon Kagami tanpa bergeser.

Sore itu sekitar pukul 05.30, dua mahluk ciptaan Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei sedang asyik tertidur. Mereka tertidur tanpa menggunakan baju ataupun singlet, tapi masih mengunakan kolor, tentu saja.

Apa jadinya mereka tidur bersama tanpa menggunakan pakaian secuilpun, itu akan mengundang tanda tanya besar, bukan?

Kagami tidur terlentang dengan damainya menguasai tempat tidur. Kaki kirinya ia tumpangkan ketubuh Aomine, begitupula dengan tangannya ia tumpangkan kewajah Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine, ia sudah berada diujung tempat tidur dan sangat risih dengan kaki dan tangan Kagami yang ditumpangkan ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Brukkk…

Akhirnya Aomine terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya. "Uwaaa" sontaknya kaget dan membuka mata yang masih mengantuk. "CK!" decaknya kesal sambil menutup matanya lagi.

Dengan tidak memperdulikan apa – apa, ia kembali naik ketempat tidur disamping kanan Kagami yang kosong. Ia kembali menutup matanya, memuaskan kekantukannya.

Bukk!

Lagi – lagi kaki kanan Kagami mengenai tubuhnya.

"Auwww!" Dengan malas Aomine menyingkirkan kaki itu dari tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. "Baka sialan," gumamnya.

Pakk!

Kali ini tangan Kagami sukses mendarat diwajahnya. "Oi, KAGAMI!" Teriaknya. "Sakit bodoh!" mengusir tangan itu.

Aomine terbangun, dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandangi laki – laki yang sedang tidur seenaknya sendiri itu. Kekesalan jelas terlukis diwajahnya, rasanya Aomine ingin memites kutu itu.

"Mmm…" geram Kagami, merasa tidurnya terganggu.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Aomine lagi, sampai Aomine harus terpepet untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Aomine yang melihat itu merengut, ayolah ia juga masih ngantuk. "Baka. Geser!" Dengan tidak kira – kira ia menendang Kagami. Tapi dengan tendangan sekasar itu Kagami tidak bergeser juga.

Aomine lelah, ia pandangi lagi tubuh Kagami yang tanpa baju itu. Bagaimana caranya agar Kagami mau bergeser. Bibirnya ia tarik keatas, meciptakan seringaian. "Awas lo ya."

Aomine turun dari tempat tidur, dan mendatangi meja Kagami didekat lemari. Ia membuka laci meja itu, mencari – cari sesuatu yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Ah, ini dia ketemu," ucapnya, setelah menemukan alat pencabut bulu ketek. "Dasar! Jaman sudah modern tapi, mencabut bulu ketek saja masih menggunakan pinset," ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aomine kembali ketempat tidur, mendekati lelaki dengan surai merah gradasi hitam yang masih tidur terlentang seperti tadi, menguasai tempat tidur, tentu saja.

Seringainnya makin meninggi sambil memandangi pinset yang dipegangnya. "Rasain, lo Baka."

Tanpa berpikir, Aomine mengarahkan pinset itu kesalah satu bagian tubuh Kagami.

.

.

.

.

"AWWWWWWW!" Teriak Kagami kencang sampai terbangun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"AHO!" bentaknya. "Lo apa – apaan sih, sakit bangsat!"

Kagami mengamuk merasakan sakit disalah satu bagian tubuhnya. Si Aomine fucking Daiki itu telah menarik puting dadanya dengan tidak kira – kira, menggunakan pinset.

"Rasain lo," Aomine nyengir, usahanya tidak sia – sia.

Kagami menyerngit, memikirkan betapa bodohnya Aomine itu. "Sial! Lo cuma nyengir aja, huh!"

Aomine tetawa terbahak – bahak. "Muka lo lucu, kalau bangun tidur sambil marah – marah."

"Ck!" Kagami kesal, bukannya minta maaf malah ditertawakan. "Rrrrrr…Lo ngapain sih, sakit stress! kalau infeksi gimana?" tanyanya sambil memegangi putingnya yang merah dan bengkak akibat ulah Aomine.

"Lagian lo tidur seenaknya aja," balas Aomine. "Lo nggak tau, 'kan? Gue sampe jatuh dari ranjang."

"Kok bisa?"

"APA! Kok bisa, kata lo?"

Kagami sekarang yang tertawa terbahak – bahak. "Iya, kok bisa. Lo sampe jatuh."

"Heh! Nggak tau diri lo. Lo makan tempat banyak banget kampret! Mana kaki sama tangan lo nggak mau diem."

"Suka – suka gue lah. Ranjang - ranjang siapa?" ucapnya. "Aduhh…perih," ia memegangi putingnya yang terasa perih. "Aho bangsat!"

"Itu juga suka – suka gue, mau ngapa'in lo gimana aja."

"Iya! Tapi nggak gini juga, woi!"

"Bodo Amat ya!"

"Wah," Kagami menunjuk Aomine. "Lo nafsu ya sama gue."

"What? Najis banget hidup lo Baka!"

"Halah! Ngaku aja lo."

"Gue suka dada gede. Bukan dada datar punya lo," Aomine memandangi dada Kagami. "Tunggu, bahkan datar aja, enggak! Lo mah nggak punya dada."

"IYALAH GUE 'KAN LAKI – LAKI IDIOT!"

"Oh iya, lo laki. Kalau misalnya lo jadi cewek juga kayaknya dada lo datar deh," Aomine meletakan telunjuknya dijidat pura – pura berpikir. "Iya, pasti dada lo datar. Gue nggak akan mau sama lo Baka."

"HAH! Gue juga nggak akan mau sama manusia mesum kayak lo!"

"Lo pasti bakalan nyesel udah ngomong gitu."

"Percaya diri banget hidup lo. Masih banyak laki – laki yang jauh lebih baik dari lo, ya."

"Apa'an sih Baka, lo nanggepinnya serius banget. Memangnya, lo mau jadi cewek?"

Kagami memutar bola matanya, sahabatnya itu benar – benar menyebalkan. "ENGGAKLAH!" teriak Kagami ditelinga Aomine supaya puas.

"Sial!"

"Jangan – jangan lo ketagihan ya?"

"Ketagihan apa'an?"

"Ketagihan hukuman Akashi."

"HAH!"

Memang, Aomine dan Kagami rela dihukum Akashi hanya demi hp. Ingat saat minggu yang lalu di game yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Karena mereka tidak sampai – sampai kegaris finish. Sesuai perjanjian yang telah disepakati hp mereka ditahan oleh Akashi selama satu minggu.

Setelah 3 hari hidup tanpa hp, akhirnya mereka tidak tahan. Hp itu sudah mejadi teman kedua bagi mereka. Bisa menghibur jika sedang bosan, bisa untuk mendengarkan music, bisa untuk browsing, srteaming, chatting dan lain – lain.

Tapi yang paling penting, bagaimana jika orang tua Kagami menghubunginya, ya walaupun ada telephone rumah, tetap saja hp itu barang utama. Sedangkan Aomine, ia bagaikan mati tanpa hp, karena ia tidak bisa mencari info tentang Mai-channya, ataupun mendownload foto – foto terbarunya.

* * *

Flashback.

Kamis sore di gym basket SMA Teiko.

Mereka para manusia pelangi, dengan cekatan lari sana – lari sini saling merebutkan satu bola yang berwarna orange. Siapa yang mendapatkan bola dia yang memimpin. Disana, seseorang dengan tinggi 173 cm, bersurai merah marun, berjarsey nomor 4, sedang mengawasi teman – temannya yang berlatih basket.

Shoottt…

Bola masuk kelubang yang berjaring dengan sexinya. Aomine menyeringai mendapati bolanya masuk dengan sempurna.

"Ya, kelompok Daiki menang," koar sang kapten.

"Yosh!" seru Kagami yang satu kelompok dengan Aomine, juga Kuroko.

"Yah….kita kalah-ssu," saut Kise dengan lemas.

"Diam Kise! Kita tidak kalah, nodayo. Hanya saja menurut Oha Asa cancer itu sedang sial hari ini," tegas keren midorima sambil menaikkan kaca matanya seperti biasa.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perduli, aku mau makan, lapar," ucap si jangkung.

"Oke, latihan hari ini cukup. Kalian boleh pulang."

Mereka semua mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kaptennya. Tapi tidak langsung pulang, mereka beristirahat dulu, memanjakan sejenak tubuhnya.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau bawa hpku?" Tanya Aomine.

"Ada di tasku."

"Sini kembalikan."

"Kau pikir aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Haruslah!"

"Tidak akan! Kalian tidak ingat kesepakatannya sebelum game dimulai."

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi sabar ya."

"Ryouta! Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut bicara!"

"Hidoi-ssu, Akashicchi."

"Persetan tentang kesepakatan itu! aku mau hpku kembali."

"Daiki! Jaga ucapanmu. Baru juga 3 hari, perjanjian kita satu minggu."

"Aku setuju dengan Aomine. Kembalikan hp kami," sahut Kagami.

"Hemm," Akashi bergeram. "Kalian percaya sekali aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Nanti aku akan traktir cheeseburger jika kau mau mengembalikannya, Akashi," tawar Kagami.

"Apa itu? makanan sampah?"

"Kau tidak boleh menghina makanan, nodayo."

"Shintaou, aku sedang tidak berbicara denganmu."

"Rrrrr….yasudah deh apapun akan kami lakukan jika kau kembalikan hpnya."

"Kau kira aku akan termakan omonganmu, Daiki!"

"Ayolah Akashi. jika nanti orang tuaku menghubungi, bagaimana?

"Itu sih deritamu, Taiga."

"Akashi-kun tidak baik mempermainkan orang seperti itu. Kasian jika orang tua Kagami-kun tidak bisa menghubungi," Kuroko angkat bicara.

"CK!" Akashi tidak sudi disalahkan oleh teman – temannya. "Oke, aku akan mengembalikannya.

Semua yang mendengar lega, terutama Kagami dan Aomine, tentu saja.

"Sesuai apa yang aku inginkan."

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kau bilang tadi akan melakukan apapun demi hp mu kembali 'kan, Daiki?"

"Iyasih, jadi apa yang kau mau."

Akashi tersenyum iblis. "Buka bajumu."

"HAH! Permintaan macam apa itu."

"Sudah lakukan saja, kau juga Taiga."

"APA! Akau juga?"

"Kau tidak ingin hpmu kembali."

"Ck!"

"Udah buka aja, Baka. Lo nggak mau hp lo balik?"

"Iya – iya gue buka baju."

Mereka mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh Akashi demi hpnya kembali. Membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot – otot perut.

"Oi, Aomine kau sexi sekali. Tidak seperti Shin-chan."

"Diam! Takao."

"Daiki, Taiga kalian saling berhadapan."

Aomine dan Kagami bengong, apa yang direncanakan oleh kapten yang rada – rada itu.

Tapi mereka masih saja menuruti.

"APA LO!"

"Apa sih Aho!"

Akashi langsung turun tangan sebelum mereka berebut omong yang tidak jelas, karena itu kan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kalian kurang dekat."

"HAH!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Aomine dan Kagami saling mendekat, sehingga jarak mereka hanya 50 cm. Aomine dan Kagami pandang – pandangan.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, jika akan jatuh cinta jangan disini," celetuk Kuroko.

Aomine sontak menengok kesumber suara. "Kampret kau, Tetsu!"

"Daiki, pencet puting Taiga." Titah Akashi.

Semua yang menonton membelalakan matanya, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Akashi. Aominepun menyipitkan matanya, ia sudah menebak, jika Akashi yang sudah turun tangan.

"Tidak!"

"Kalau tidak mau hpmu kembali yasudah."

"Ck! Tapi ini keinginan macam apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, aku akan pulang."

"Rrrrr….sudahlah!"

"Gue nggak mau! Apa'an sih jijik banget!"

"Udahlah Baka turutin aja, lagian kita sama – sama laki – laki."

"Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Lo 'kan mesum, Aho."

"Sial! Lo kira gue bakal nafsu sama lo."

"Kalian berisik! Cepat lakukan. Daiki kau pencet puting Taiga, dan Taiga kau pencet Puting Daiki."

Mereka menarik nafas dalam – dalam. Tangan mereka mulai diangkat dan diarahkan kedada satu sama lain.

"Ao, pelan – pelan. Awas lo kalau nggak!"

"Iya tenang aja."

"Oi, cepat mulai." Koar Akashi.

Mereka yang menonton ngeri menyaksikannya. Kise menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan, tapi masih menyisakan lubang.

Midorima dihalangi Takao agar tidak melihat adegan aneh itu. Murasakibara sibuk dengan makanannya seperti biasa, tidak perduli. Sedangkan Kuroko sudah mimisan.

"Aw!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat keduanya memencet puting satu sama lain.

"Sakit Baka!"

"Gue juga sakit!"

"Lo nggak kira – kira."

"Lo juga."

Akhirnya mereka saling membalas pencet – pencetan puting, dihiasi dengan rebutan omongan seperti biasa. Yang menonton lagi – lagi harus melihat kebodohan mereka.

Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan gym, begitu pula dengan Akashi. Tapi sebelum pergi ia meletakkan hp keduanya dilantai.

Plashback End.

* * *

"Minggir lo, gue mau mandi," ucap Kagami. Kemudian meninggalkan Aomine.

"Baka gue ikut."

"Sakit lo ya!"

"Pelit lo."

"Ya terus harus mandi berdua - duan gitu."

"Ya emang kenapa? Kan kita sama - sama laki i- laki."

"Gue rasa lo memang sakit."

Dengan cepat Kagami masuk kamar mandi dan mengunci rapat - rapat, agar mahluk idiot itu tidak bisa masuk ataupun mengintip seperti yang lalu - lalu.

Aomine kesal, ia kembali ketempat tidur. Mengambil majalahnya yang baru ia beli, dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyembunyikan tubuhnya, listrik - listrik dijalan sudah mulai dihidupkan, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00. "Ck! Malam minggu lagi," decak Aomine disela membaca majalahnya.

20 menit dirasa sudah cukup bagi Kagami untuk bergulat dengan air. Ia masuk kamarnya untuk memakai baju.

"Oh, lo masih hidup Ka. Gue kira udah mati."

"Sial!"

"Habis mandi doang lama banget, kayak cewek."

"Udah diem lo. Mending mandi sana!"

"Halloooo... Siapa elo nyuruh - nyuruh gue."

"Masalahnya gue mau ganti baju."

"Ya tinggal ganti."

"Hah! Lo nafsu amat sih sama gue."

"Kalau dada lo gede kayak Mai-chan, gue nafsu."

"Ck!" Kagami kesal, dari pada meladeni Aomine yang tak ada habisnya. Mendingan ia pergi untuk memakai baju.

Setelah selesai salin, Kagami tidak ingin masuk kamar lagi, disana ada manusia astral yang menyebalkan setengah mati. Kagami lebih baik dipindahkan ke planet Mars saja. Ia menuju keruang tivi untuk menonton, siapa tau ada acara bagus dimalam minggu.

Aomine selesai membaca majalah. Kemudian ia lempar majalah itu kesembarang tempat. "Rrrr..." Geramnya bosan. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan kamar. Menuju keruang tivi, karena ia tau pasti Kagami ada disana.

"Ka?"

"Apa."

"Ka...Lapar."

"Makanlah."

"Mana? Nggak ada makanan. Memang lo masak?"

"Enggak, bahan - bahanya habis."

"Terus?"

"Ada mie, lo masak aja sendiri."

"Ck! Ogah ah. Masakin dong."

"Males amat. Lo kira gue pembantu lo."

"Jahat lo sama temen sendiri. Lo nggak kasian gue kelaparan."

"Bodo amat. Elo mati pun bodo amat."

Aomine memocongkan mulutnya. Kemudian berjongkok tepat didepan tivi. Membuat siempunya tidak bisa melihat karena terhalangi.

.

.

.

Jdugg!

Satu tendangan mendarat dibokong Aomine yang sedang berjongkok, membuat Aomine tersungkur.

"Hahaha...mampus lo."

"Sopan banget lo Baka!"

"Hellowww.. Yang lahir duluan siapa ya?"

"Halah! Beda 29 hari doang."

"Tetap aja tuaan gue. Lo yang harusnya menghormati gue."

Aomine mencibir. "Sudi ya!"

"Adek sialan!"

"Elo yang adek gue!"

"Udah terima kenyataan kalau gue lahir duluan."

"Nggak mau gue jadi adek lo."

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi kakak lo. Bisa - bisa mati berdiri gue."

Aomine tidak menghiraukan, ia bergeser dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Menjadikan paha Kagami sebagai bantal seperti biasa.

"Kebiasaan!" Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine. "Ini bantal, ah!"

Mau tidak mau, Aomine harus pindah kebantal yang diambilkan oleh Kagami dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Baka...laper loh."

Kagami tidak menghiraukan rengekan Aomine, maniknya intens melihat layar tivi.

"Baka?" Panggilnya lagi, sambil melirik Kagami yang sedang asyik memindah - mindahkan chanel.

Masih tidak dihiraukan. Ia membalik badan menjadi tengkurap, kedua tangan menopang wajahnya dihadapan Kagami. Memperhatikan wajah surai merah gradasi hitam itu dengan seksama. Ia tertawa kecil tidak tau apa yang lucu.

"Ka?" Ucapnya menggoda.

Kagami tetap fokus pada kegiatannya. Tidak memperdulikan rengekan dengan wajah najis didepannya itu.

"...Baka?"

Lama - lama ia risih. Aomine terus memanggilnya seperti orang yang sedang, -sedang apa ya? Sedang ayan, mungkin? Karena Aomine tidak mau diam.

Aomine senyum - senyum, sungguh najis melihatnya. Sesekali memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. Kakinya ia gerakan kebawah keatas persis anak bayi minta diajak main.

Kagami menyipitkan matanya, membuat alis cabangnya bertemu.

"Lo naksir sama gue? Najis banget ngeliat lo senyum - senyum nggak jelas."

Aomine yang mendengar itu malah mengembangkan senyumnya, membuat wajahnya menjadi semanis mungkin.

Kagami yang melihat rasanya ingin muntah, tidak tau apa tujuan Aomine memasang pose seperti itu.

"Aomine lo ngapain sih," sambil mendaratkan remote tivi dikepala Aomine.

"Sakit, bego!" Aomine memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya. Emang lo sakit!"

Aomine kesal. Ia tegakkan tubuhnya, duduk seperti Kagami.

"GUE LAPER KAGAMI BODOH!"

"Hah!" Kagami tidak mengerti, tadi Aomine senyum - senyum manis, sekarang teriak - teriak.

"LAPER!"

"Ya terus?"

"Arrghhh.." Aomine frustasi. Ia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya, ngambek, kesel, emosi dengan Kagami. Ia berpose seperti tadi itu untuk merayu Kagami agar mau membuatkan makanan.

"Ngambek?" Tanya kagami

"Diem lo!" Jawabnya ketus sambil membelakangi Kagami.

"Eh! Gue nggak ngerti maksud lo, Ao."

"Mau makan tau baka," jawabnya lirih.

Kagami tertawa, tanganya masih memindah - mindahkan chanel tivi mencari acara yang bagus. "Nggak lucu, lo ngambek gara - gara pengen makan."

"Ck!" Aomine berbalik. Melihat kegiatan yang Kagami lakukan. "Lo ngapain sih, acaranya dipindah - pindah terus!" Ucapnya sewot. "Lo mau pencet sampe jari lo patah juga acaranya bakal sama, chanelnya 'kan cuma ada 10."

Kagami menyudahi kegiatannya, menganggap omongan sohibnya itu benar. Berhenti dichanel nomor 5, dengan nama chanel xxx.

Ada sebuah acara drama dengan genre anak sekolahan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bosan sebenarnya, tapi mau diapakan lagi, dengan malas akhirnya mereka menonton juga.

Adegan :

Terlihat dua anak remaja sekitar kelas 2 SMA sedang berjalan bersama. Si laki - laki menggandeng tangan si perempuan dengan sosweet.

Memasuki sebuah kafe ternama, setelah itu mereka memesan makanan dan minuman. Mereka duduk berdekatan dengan mesra, tangan si laki - laki dilingkarkan kepinggang perempuannya.

"Sayang, aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu," ucap sang lelaki.

"Aku juga sayang, aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu," jawab sang perempuan.

"Aku bersyukur punya kamu, sayang."

Cup.

Sang lelaki, mencium bibir perempuanya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Kagami yang baru saja menyaksikan adegan aneh itu merasa pusing, perutnya mual.

Sedangkan Aomine. "Bodoh banget sih cowoknya! Masa cuma dicium, pegang dong dadanya yang besar itu!" Teriaknya tidak terima.

Kagami yang mendengar itu tambah mual.

Aomine berdiri dan maju kedepan tivi. "Bodoh lo! Otak lo ditaro dimana!" Memaki - maki remaja yang ada didalam tivi dengan kasarnya.

"WOI AHOMINE! LO GILA!" Teriak Kagami dari belakang melihat temannya satu itu. Jika Kagami mempunyai 10 teman yang seperti Aomine ia akan membunuhnya 9.

Aomine kembali keposisi semula setelah puas memaki tivi, ia duduk dihadapan Kagami. "Baka, ayoklah kita nyari pacar," ucapnya.

"Nyari dimana? Diselokan? Dikotak sampah? Atau dilubang semut?"

"Dilubang idung lo! Gue udah tau gimana caranya kencan yang baik dan benar. Lo liat tadi ceweknya sampai klepek - klepek."

"Itukan ditivi, Aho. Dikenyataan nggak ada."

"Sok tau lo!"

Kagami menarik nafasnya. "Terserah lo!"

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kagami. "Baka, ayok kita pacaran," ucapnya dengan gembira.

"HAH!"

"Pacaran."

"HAH!"

"Pacaran."

"HAH!"

"PACARAN TULI!"

Dengan cepat Kagami bangkit dan melarikan diri kekamar mandi, mualnya semakin menjadi - jadi. "Uwekkk," muntah Kagami kemudian setelah berada dikamar mandi.

Aomine panik dan menyusul Kagami yang sedang muntah - muntah.

"Baka, lo kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil memijit leher Kagami membantu mengeluarkan muntahannya.

"Baka? Lo kenapa? Lo hamil? Gue 'kan belum ngapa-ngapain elo, sumpah!"

Kagami masih muntah - muntah.

"Baka? Lo hamil? Sama siapa? Beneran nih lo hamil?"

Kagami masih fokus muntah.

"Yaampun lo hamil? Serius? Ba-"

Srotttttttt...

Kagami dengan tega menyiram Aomine yang sedang bicara sok panik, menggunakan sowernya. "GUE LAKI BANGSAT! DAN LAKI ITU NGGAK HAMIL!" Bentaknya. Kagami masih menyemprot Aomine sepenuh hati.

"Dingin Baka sialan!"

"Mampus lo!"

Tubuh dim itu basah kuyup. Untung ia belum memakai baju. "Terus lo kenapa muntah - muntah!"

"Gue alergi sama flm anak SMA tadi, ditambah ada homo depan gue!"

"Hah! Homo?"

"Iya, lo homo! Jangan deketin gue!" Kagami menyemprot Aomine (lagi).

"Siapa yang homo?"

Aomine tidak mau kalah, direbutnya sower dengan susah payah dari tangan Kagami, dan sekarang Aomine yang menyiram Kagami tanpa ampun.

"Sial! Gue udah mandi, woi!"

"Itusih derita lo."

Akhirnya mereka saling semprot - semprotan dikamar mandi sampai guling - gulingan, bisa jadi.

"Keluar lo Aho! Gue mau mandi."

"Lo 'kan udah mandi."

"Iya, tapi basah lagi."

"Tinggal ganti baju aja bego. Gue yang mau mandi sekarang."

Belum sempat Kagami menanggapi, ia sudah ditendang Aomine, sampai tersungkur keluar, dan pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan kasar.

"Sial lo!" Teriaknya, sambil menendang pintu. Apa boleh buat, ia sudah sangat kedinginan. Lalu Meninggalkan kamar mandi dan orang nista yang ada didalamnya.

.

.

.

Setelah salin Kagami naik ketempat tidur, bersembunyi didalam kehangatan badcovernya.

Cklek!

"Kagami handuk." Seseorang menerobos masuk dari kamar mandi.

Kagami shock, sepertinya ia ingin mati saja. Ia tau Aomine memang idiot, tapi tidak mengira jika seidiot ini.

"Aho! Sumpah! Pake handuk bangsat!" Umpat kagami yang tidak tahan melihat Aomine telanjang bulat dihadapannya.

"Nggak ada handuknya, makanya gue masuk aja, gue udah kedinginan."

Aomine mendekati Kagami. "STOP! Jangan deket - deket gue. Handuk ada dilemari. Buruan pake!"

Tidak menghiraukan teriakan histeris Kagami, ia berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksud.

"Baka? Baju gue mana yang disini?"

"Mana gue tau."

"Lo buang?"

"Kurang kerjaan. Ada kok, mungkin keselip disitu."

Bodo amat, ia sudah mencari tetap tidak ada, jadi ia mengambil baju sekenanya, yang pasti baju Kagami.

Setelah memakai baju, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Baka?"

Kagami kaget, tiba - tiba Aomine sudah disampingnya.

"Apa! Lo mau apa! Jangan deket - deket gue."

"Apaan sih! Sensi banget sama gue."

"Lo homo."

"Terus aja tuduh gue homo."

"Yalah, lo tadi ngajak gue pacaran."

Aomine bengong. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia tertawa. "Oh yang itu. 'Kan gue udah bilang gue mau nyari pacar," ia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi kayaknya gue butuh latihan, mulai dari nembak sampe kencan."

"Terus?"

"Makanya tadi gue nembak lo. Karena cuma ada elo didepan gue," ucapnya. "Nah, karna lo udah gue tembak, jadi sekarang kita kencan."

"HAH! Sudi amat!"

"Ayolah Baka bantuin gue."

"Ogah! Gue 'kan laki, lo ngaco ya."

"Yakan cuma pura - pura, latihan doang kok."

"Ya tetep aja, idiot."

"Jadi, lo nggak mau."

"ENGGAK!"

"Yakin? Kita kencannya di Majiba, lo belum makan, 'kan? Terserah lo mau pesan apa aja, sebagai pacar yang baik jadi gue yang bayarin."

"Nggak usah nyogok gue. Lagian emang lo punya duit."

"Setan! Emang gue sekere itu ya."

"Pikir aja sendiri."

"Gue punya duit, okey. Sekarang tinggal elonya mau apa enggak."

"ENGGAK!"

"Ayolah Baka, please. Bantuin gue," mohonnya sambil bersujud.

"Najis!"

Aomine geram. Kagami begitu menyebalkan, apa susahnya bilang 'iya'. Tapi bukan Aomine namanya jika tidak mempunyai 1001 akal licik nan bodoh.

"Oke. Kalau lo nggak mau. Lo bakal tau akibatnya."

"Apa'an."

Aomine mengambil ponselnya dimeja. Membuka galery dan mencari - cari sesuatu. Setelah ketemu, ia menyeringai. "Liat ini," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Kagami.

Kagami yang melihat itu, frustasi.

"Kalau lo nggak mau. Photo ini bakal gue sebarin ke anak - anak dikelas."

"Shit! Dapet dari mana lo photo itu. Aho mesum!"

"Yang waktu gue ngintipin lo mandi. Kan nggak asyik kalau nggak di abadikan," ucapnya sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Ck!"

"Gimana?"

"Oke, tapi setelah apalah itu yang lo sebut kencan. Hapus photonya!"

"Siap baby."

Aomine menang, ia akan belajar kencan, dan setelah itu ia akan mencari pacar. Ia tidak ingin kalah dengan remaja dalam drama yang ia tonton. Enak saja dia bisa grepe - grepein perempuan, sedangkan dirinya tidak.

"Yosh, baru jam 08.00. Ayo berangkat sayang."

Dengan cepat Kagami mendaratkan tinjuannya dikepala Aomine. "Bisa nggak biasa aja! Nggak usah panggil sayang juga."

"Kan biar sempurna. Gue nggak mau latihan setengah – setengah, pasti hasilnya juga jelek."

Kagami pura - pura mati. "Beneran ya lo punya duit, gue nggak bawa dompet ni."

"Ia nggak percaya banget sama gue. Udah cepetan udah malem ni."

.

.

.

Dua sejoli yang baru jadian (katanya), dan akan kencan di Majiba. Aomine memakai jins panjang milik Kagami, dengan kaos tanpa lengan kemudian dilapisi dengan jaket.

Sedangkan Kagami memakai jins selutut dengan kaos warna merah. Mereka keluar Apartemen dengan seirama.

Aomine masih tersenyum - senyum bahagia, mengingat situasi dan kondisi, sepertinya rencana yang telah ia susun akan berhasil.

Kagami?

Kagami manyun, kesal, bt, apalagi melihat kawan disampingnya sedang tersenyum - tersenyum sendiri. Bukan apa - apa takutnya Aomine kesambet dan akan merepotkan dirinya.

Dibawah penerangan lampu jalanan, dan disamping kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. klakson yang saling bertautan, menambah irama jalanan malam itu. Dengan santai Mereka berjalan menuju Majiba, menyelusuri jalanan khusus untuk pejalan kaki.

Iya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki, karena bagi Aomine itu akan terlihat romantis. Majiba terletak diujung jalan sana, di perempatan setelah jalanan yang mereka lalui.

Ditengah perjalanan, Aomine lebih merapat ke laki - laki surai merah yang sedang berjalan disamping kirinya, sehingga lebih memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Ia lirik Kagami yang sedang memperhatikan jalananan dengan tatapan serius. Ia tersenyum geli, melihat wajah itu yang tampak serius dan sangar tapi sebenarnya sangat polos.

Tangan kanannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang tidak gatal, -salah tingkah. Seolah jalanan sepi dan hanya milik bedua. Ia dengan berani menempelkan jemarinya ke jemari Kagami, mengaitkannya, agar jemari Kagami terbawa sempurna.

.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"Oh..my," ucap Aomine shock, setelah merasakan kepalanya digeplak dengan sangat kencang oleh Kagami. Sesaat terlintas dipikirannya jika itu merupakan geplakan mesra.

Kagami memperhatikan reaksi dari manusia dim itu, intens. Tidak mengerti tampang apa yang dipasang oleh Aomine. Tambah parah lagi saat Aomine mengubah mimik wajahnya dari shock menjadi senyum - senyum, dan Kagami ngeri, takut pemikiran sebelumnya terjadi.

AOMINE KESURUPAN!

Kagami menjauh sedikit dari Aomine, takut ia diperkosa ditengah jalan oleh hantu yang tidak tau diri.

Tapi Kagami penasaran ia lirik lagi Aomine yang masih tersenyum - senyum, dan ia makin bingung karena mimiknya berubah (lagi) menjadi datar dan kemudian_

"S-Ssssss-sakitttt! Bodoh!" Teriaknya sambil memegangi kepala.

"TELAT WOI!" Kagami kesal memelototi Aomine.

Seberapa lemotnya syaraf - syaraf otak Aomine untuk menerima rangsangan dari luar. Padahal digeplaknya sudah 5 menit yang lalu, tapi teriaknya baru sekarang -_-

"Kasar banget lo jadi pacar. Nggak ada manis - manisnya tau nggak."

"Ada manis – manisnya? Lo kira gue Le Mineral," ucap Kagami dengan menyolot. "Lo ngapain pegang – pegang tangan gue."

"Ya mau gandengan tangan. 'kan biar romantis," ucapnya dengan lumayan kencang. Membuat orang – orang yang sedang berjalan diantara mereka tercengang, terutama pasangan kekasih yang terlihat sedang tidak akur, didepan mereka.

.

.

.

PLAK!

Lagi – lagi Kagami memukul kepala Aomine. "Sial! Jangan kuat – kuat. Lo nggak tau semua orang merhatiin kita sekarang."

Aomine celingukan melihat kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, dan memang semua mata sedang tertuju kepada dirinya.

"CK!" decaknya. "Gue nggak peduli, siapa mereka?"

"Itu 'kan elo. Kalau mau mamerin kehomo-an lo, jangan bawa – bawa gue dong."

Semua orang makin heran.

"Baka gue nggak homo, oke," ucapnya pelan.

"Lo homo," tunjuk Kagami.

"Enggak," memukul bokong Kagami.

"Tuhkan lo Homo," memukul kepala Aomine.

"Au! Enggak bangsat!" Menedang Kagami kuat sampai menabrak pasangan kekasih didepannya.

Dan siapapun akan berhenti setelah merasa tertabrak. Pasangan kekasih itu bengong, sudah dibuat bingung dengan debatan mereka yang tidak penting.

Iya sangat tidak penting, karena bagi orang – orang yang melihat mereka berdua itu pasangan homo tapi saling mengatai homo, sungguh pengungkapan jati diri yang luar biasa.

"Ma-maaf…" ucap Kagami malu. "Ki-kita-"

Aomine Bt kenapa mereka yang harus minta maaf. "Apa lo liat – liat pasangan nggak jelas," potong Aomine tiba – tiba, sambil menunjuk pasangan kekasih yang tak berdosa.

"Lo!" tunjuknya kemudian kepada sang laki – laki. "Muka lo jelek! Nggak enak diliat. Bada lo kurus, pendek," terdiam sebentar, memperhatikan intens laki – laki didepannya yang sedang sesak nafas. "Bibir lo ada kumisnya, pasti cewek lo nggak nyaman waktu ciuman, dan yang terakhir lo hidup lagi," ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kagami melebarkan matanya, baru menyadari ucapan yang dilontarkan Aomine begitu kulang ngajar sampai membuat laki – laki itu hampir mati kehabisan nafas.

"Dan lo!" Aomine sekarang menunjuk sang perempuan. Memandangi tubuh perempuan itu dari atas sampai bawah, seksama. "Hem…lumayan," ucapnya. "Lo mau – maunya pacaran sama dia. Mending sama gu-"

.

.

PLAK! PLAK!

"AWW!" teriak Aomine.

Ia mendapat tamparan kanan, kiri dengan sangat kuat dari perempuan itu.

"DASAR PASANGAN HOMO GILA! IDIOT! MATI LO SANA!" ucap perempuan itu, dan membawa kekasihnya pergi.

Aomine kaget sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Kagami tidak percaya, mata crimsonya hampir keluar, dan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Dasar mbak – mbak nggak tau diri. Padahal gue cuma ngasih tau," ucapnya tidak terima. Pipinya yang imut nan manis itu harus mendapat tamparan dari seorang perempuan tak dikenal.

"LO SIH BEGO!" Kagami emosi, kemudian meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mempermasalahkan pipinya. Gara – gara kelakuan Aomine ia disumpahin mati hari ini.

"LO KOK NYALAHIN GUE!" Teriaknya. Aomine makin kesal sudah ditampar mbak –mbak, sekarang disalahkan oleh temannya sendiri.

.

.

Aomine melihat punggung Kagami yang mulai terlihat samar – samar. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengerjarnya, ia masih mau berdiri ditempat ini. Ia ngambek Kagami tidak membelanya, dan ketika ia sedang ngomel – ngomel sendiri, tiba – tiba,

"WAAAAA…..SETAN LO!" teriaknya kaget, saat ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Lo berhadapan sama perempuan yang lagi marahan sama pacarnya, dan lagi emosi tingkat tinggi, ditambah dia lagi PMS! Kelar hidup lo!" ucap seseorang yang tidak dikenal, yang sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi.

Aomine tidak menjawab, ia masih bingung. Orang itu memakai baju prempuan dan memiliki rambut panjang, tapi saat berbicara suara laki – laki (?). Setelah mengatakan itu kepada Aomine, orang itu pergi begitu saja.

Aomine masih bingung apa maksudnya, maklum syaraf – syaraf di otaknya sangat lama untuk terconection.

Dari pada menunggu otaknya connect, dan itu membuat lama jadi, ia menyimpulkan bahwa yang tadi berbicara dengannya adalah setan beneran. "AAAAAA….." Teriaknya kuat sambil berlari mengejar Kagami. Membuat orang – orang yang sedang berjalan santai ikutan berlari.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah melewati beberapa drama, mereka sampai juga ditempat tujuan. Tempat favorite yang wajib dikunjungi tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.45, seharusnya mereka sudah tiba pada pukul 08.20 di Majiba, tapi dikarenakan banyaknya drama dalam perjalanan. Jadi, mereka harus merelakan 25 menit waktu kencan mereka dengan sia – sia.

Tanpa buang – buang waktu lagi, Aomine mengambil inisiatif untuk segera memesan makanan. Sebagai pacar yang baik, ia tidak mau kekasihnya kelaparan.

"Sayang? Kok mukamu cemberut sih," ucapnya setelah memperhatikan Kagami yang sedari tadi menekuk wajahnya.

Kagami yang mendengar itu langsung pasang wajah siap siaga, karena banyak mata yang langsung memandang mereka aneh. Kagami menarik nafasnya pelan. "Ah! Lagi – lagi," gumamnya.

"Apaan."

Kagami tidak menghiraukan suara Aomine. Ia sudah lelah, lapar pula.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian segunung pesanan datang. Dengan mata dan mulut penuh nafsu mereka menyantap makanannya.

Lapar yang tak tertahankan itu, membuat mereka focus kemakanan yang mereka kunyah tanpa memperdulikan satu sama lain sampai makanan ludes.

Kagami menelan kunyahannya yang terakhir, diikuti Aomine yang meletakkan gelasnya setelah air yang ada didalamnya habis sampai tetes terakhir.

"Ah! Kenyangnya," ucap Aomine.

Kemudian ia memandangi Kagami lekat – lekat, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pandangannya.

"Baka?"

"Hum."

Aomine mengangkat setengah tubuhnya. Setelah itu wajahnya dimajukan kehadapan Kagami yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Lo mau ngapain!"

"Lo diem dulu kenapa?" tangannya mengambil beberapa lembar tissue. Kemudian tissue itu diarahkan kewajah Kagami untuk mengelap saus tomat yang tertinggal dipipinya.

Semua mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua, ada yang baru mau menyantap makanan dan tidak jadi karena ingin menyaksikan pemandangan langka.

Segerombolan anak ABG sudah berteriak – teriak histeris. Banyak orang tua yang menutupi mata anak mereka agar tidak terkontaminasi, dan lain sebagainya.

.

.

.

Kagami hanya kedip – kedip melihat wajah Aomine yang begitu dekat.

"Ada saus dipipi lo," ucap Aomine dan dengan lembut mengelapnya, kemudian ia kembali pada posisi semula.

Sorak ramai terdengar jelas, membuat Kagami malu.

"AHOMINE IDIOT!" Bentaknya.

"Hahahahaha….." Aomine tertawa dengan kuat. "Gimana? Gimana? Latihan gue yang pertama bagus nggak?" ia terdiam sejenak menahan tawanya. "Lo tau Ka, jantung gue hampir copot, takut nggak berhasil."

Kagami menyerngit. "Bagus pala lo!" bentak Kagami. "Dan terima kasih, udah membuat image gue jelek," ucapnya. "Lo nggak liat reaksi orang – orang disini, Aho!"

"Bodo amat ya, emang gue pikirin."

"CK!" decak Kagami.

"Baka gue duduk samping lo, ya?"

"HAH!"

"Gue duduk disamping lo."

Dengan cepat Kagami mengambil sendok garfu dan diarahkan ke Aomine.

"DIEM DITEMPAT! ATAU MATI!" Ancamnya.

Lagi – lagi mereka diperhatikan oleh berpasang – pasang mata. Sebagian heran tadi mereka bermesra – mesraan sekarang malah mau saling membunuh. Pasangan macam apa?

"Sumpah! Gue punya pacar psikopat."

"Hah! Siapa juga yang pacar lo."

"Lahkan, lo udah gue tembak tadi."

"Tembak - tembak pantat lo. Udahlah Aho, nggak usah negomong yang aneh – aneh. Image gue udah cukup ancur. Nggak tau setelah ini masih ada perempuan yang suka sama gue apa enggak?"

Aomine tertawa. "Tenang aja, masih ada gue kok."

Kagami mengarahkan garfunya lagi ke wajah Aomine.

"Oke – oke maaf cuma bercanda," ucap Aomine.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit diam – diaman.

"Baka? Ayok kita serius latihannya," Aomine membuka suara.

"Harus banget ya?"

"Iyalah. Kalau nggak photonya gue sebarin."

"Anak kecil lo!"

Aomine hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Oke gue mulai ya."

Kagami tidak menanggapi, tapi tidak membuat Aomine mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sayang? Kamu tau nggak? Aku cinta banget sama kamu," ucap Aomine kuat.

Kelakuan mereka membuat semua mata memperhatikan lagi, dan itu mebuat Kagami ingin pulang.

"Baka jawab."

"Gue harus jawab apa? Lagian lo pelan – pelan dong ngomongnya, malu bangsat!"

"Udah sih nggak usah perduliin orang. Ya jawab apa kek yang romatis."

Kagami mendengus. "Tapi aku nggak cinta kamu."

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Bukan gitu!"

"Gimana?"

"Lo jawab yang sama kayak gue," ucap Aomine menjelakan. "Gue ulangin ya. Sayang? Kamu tau nggak? Aku cinta banget sama kamu."

"Sayang? Kamu tau nggak, aku cinta banget sama kamu," jawab Kagami.

"Bukan gitu baka!"

"Gimana? Kata lo, sama?"

"Arrr…..iya sama maksudnya lo juga cinta gue. Bukan bahasanya yang sama," kesal. "Udahlah lo ulangin lagi ucapan lo tadi."

Kagami menurut. "Sayang? Kamu tau nggak? aku cinta banget sama kamu."

"Yaampun sayang, makasih. Aku terharu dengernya. Aku juga cinta sama kamu. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, sayang," Respon Aomine.

Semua orang menganga mendengar ucapan Aomine, sedangkan Kagami ingin muntah.

"Mati aja lo Aho!"

Dan semua orang lebih menganga saat mendengar jawaban yang Kagami ucapkan. Masa pacarnya sudah romantic malah disuruh mati. Mereka menggeleng aneh, pasangan homo macam apa itu?

"BAKA SERIUS!"

"Ya kata – kata lo itu buat gue mau muntah."

"Namanya juga latihan. Gue sebarin nih phot-"

"Oke gue udah tau, nggak usah dilanjutin."

"Oke kita ulangin. Yaampun sayang, makasih. Aku terharu dengernya. Aku juga cinta sama kamu. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, sayang."

"Gue harus jawab apa?"

"BAKAGAMI!"

"Santai! Gue nggak tau harus jawab apa?"

Aomine gregetan. "Terserah lo yang penting nyambung."

"Misalnya?"

"Misalnya? Aku juga nggak mau kehilangan kamu sayang. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu."

"Perasaan itu percakapan di drama yang kita tonton, kan?"

"Iya memang kata – katanya dari acara itu semua."

Kagami menarik nafasnya ringan. Tidak mengerti dengan laki – laki dim dihadapannya, yang begitu ingin mempunyai pacar, sampai harus latihan sekaligus menjatuhkan harga diri.

"Oke – oke, gue ngerti," ucap Kagami.

"Yaampun sayang, makasih. Aku terharu dengernya. Aku juga cinta sama kamu. Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu, sayang," ulang Aomine.

"Aku juga nggak mau kehilangan kamu sayang. Aku nggak bisa hidup tanpa kamu," ucap Kagami. "Uwekkkk!" lanjutnya. Perutnya sangat mual.

"Jangan pake muntah!"

"Ya gue mual!"

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Lo idiot!"

.

.

Lagi – lagi pertengkaran yang tidak jelas. Saling tendang lewat bawah meja, saling pukul dengan sendok, untung tidak guling – guling di Majiba. Sampai ketika seseorang security akan mendekati meja mereka dengan membawa pentungan karena mereka terlalu berisik.

Dengan sigap dan cepat mereka mengakhiri pertengkaran itu, duduk dengan rapi bak anak SD. Kedua kaki dirapatkan, duduk dengan tegap, kedua tangan ditekuk dan diletakkan diatas meja, dan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Semua pengunjung yang melihat adegan itu sungguh geli luar biasa. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh dua remaja itu.

Datang ke Majiba, memesan makanan segunung, makan dengan sadis dan rakus, romantis – romantisan, saling mengungkapkan perasaan dengan bahasa yang alay, setelah itu bertengkar, mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak jelas, dan yang terakhir mereka imut seperti anak SD. Bahkan security yang akan mengusirnya malah ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

10 menit mereka diam seperti patung dan itu membuat otot – otot tubuh mereka keram.

"Udahlah, capek gue," ucap Kagami

"Sama gue juga, Ka."

"Lo sih!"

"Nggak usah mulai! Lo mau diusir? Orang ganteng ini harus diusir dari Majiba, apa kata dunia?"

"Najis!"

"Baka? Gue dari tadi tuh mau nanyaiin sesuatu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Lo tau artinya, PMS?"

Para wanita di Majiba, spontans menengok kesumber suara.

"Hah!"

"Artinya PMS?"

"P-M-S"

"Iya itu. Lo tau artinya apa?"

"Mungkin…." Kagami memikirkan jawabannya. "Para Manusia Srigala."

"HAH! Memang itu artinya?"

Kaum hawa yang mendengarkan dua remaja laki - laki yang sedang membahas PMS itu, tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Aomine dan Kagami heran kenapa semua para perempuan tertawa, memangnya ada yang lucu?

"Mereka nawain apa sih?" tanya Aomine.

"Nggak tau gue juga. Eh, memang lo denger kata PMS dari mana sih?"

"Dari setan."

Kagami kesal, dan menabok Aomine. "Serius bangsat!"

"Iya serius bangsat! Waktu lo ninggalin gue dijalan tadi, ada setan datengin gue dan ngomong kayak gini, 'lo berhadapan sama perempuan yang lagi marahan sama pacarnya, dan lagi emosi tingkat tinggi, ditambah dia lagi PMS! Kelar hidup lo!' gitu katanya."

Kagami yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan merinding. "Hebat ya setan bisa ngomong gitu."

"Mungkin dia setan masa kini."

Kagami menyatukan alis cabangnya, badannya gemetar. "A-A-Aho?"

"Ya. Kok muka lo pucet gitu?"

"A-ada…..i-itu…di-di-…."

"Apa'an sih!"

"Di-di-belakang l-lo…." Tunjuk Kagami.

Aomine menengokkan kepalanya, penasaran ada apa dibelakang sampai membuat Kagami gagap. "Hah!"

Dengan mata yang sedikit lagi hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

"AAAAAAAA…SETAAAAAAAAANNNNN…." Teriak mereka berdua, dengan kecepatan kilat langsung melesat keluar Majiba.

"Oi, Kalian bayar dulu…" teriak sang pelayan.

Tidak mau kalah security yang ada disitu melesat mengejar dua remaja yang belum membayar makanannya.

Seisi Majiba tertawa. Tapi laki – laki yang dikira setan itu bengong. Hellow ia bukan setan, ia hanya sedang cosplay, menjadi Ku*tila**k, dan datang ke Majiba karena kelaparan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wkwkwkwk…semoga AoKagazone malam minggu ini menghibur kalian semua para readers yang sangat aku cintai :*

Em…ano…maaf, minggu yang lalu nggak bisa update, karena daku sedang sibuk/ sok sibuk lo.

Beneran kok lagi sibuk/ nggak ada yang tanya.

Ah! Sudahlah kalau begitu, nantikan AoKagazone dimalam minggu selanjutnya :*. Setelah ini mungkin akan terus update karena sibuknya udahan dan memasuki masa libur *horeeeeeeeeee*

Jangan Lupa Terus Semangati Aku Dengan Respon Kalian :*

Oke Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 : Flu

**Desclaimer : Kurobas memang tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar, YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone :** **Flu** **"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huacchih!"

"Huacchih!"

"Huacchih!"

"Huacc..."

"Kagami bodoh, berisik!" Teriak Aomine, kemudian melempar Kagami dengan bola basket.

"...hih!" Kagami melanjutkan bersinnya. "Ao...s-sakit! (Sroooottttt)" rengek Kagami sambil menarik ingus cair yang hampir saja keluar.

Matahari sudah nyumput ntah ke mana. Kagami dan Aomine kemarin sempat mencari tau kenapa matahari bisa muncul dan pergi, ada siang dan malam.

Disebuah artikel yang mereka baca katanya ; karena, bumi berputar mengelilingi matahari ada juga yang menyebutkan matahari yang mengelilingi bumi.

Aomine dan Kagami pusing. Otaknya tidak sampai untuk berpikir lebih. Mana yang benar?

Karena artikel yang labil itu, mereka berdebat mengutarakan pendapatnya masing - masing yang berakhir dengan saling jotos dan saling tendang. Kejar - kejaran mengelilingi apartemen, sampai didatangi oleh Security karena mendapat laporan dari tetangga sebelah yang merasa terganggu.

Dan hari ini, langit yang tadinya cerah secerah surai Kuroko, digantikan dengan langit yang berwarna gelap, segelap kulit Aomine.

"Kagami, nggak usah ngejek gue," sentaknya. "Gue tau kulit gue nggak secerah elo, gue tau itu, gue vaham, -aww."

Sekarang Aomine yang dilempar bola basket oleh Kagami.

"Siapa juga yang ngejek, perasaan gue diem aja dari tadi," ucapnya membela diri. "Lagian itu bahasa lo kenapa? Paham bukan vaham, Aho."

Aomine terkekeh. "Yo.. Elo nggak gaul Baka, yo," berdiri, dan menunjuk - nunjuk Kagami ala anak reff. "Lo tao enggak, yoyo," badannya sampai di goyang - goyangkan. "kalaou huruv b, p mauvun f sudah mau vunah."

Jijik sumpah. Kagami mohon cabut nyawa Aomine Tuhan, sekarang juga. Kagami tidak tau makan apa Aomine tadi pagi sampai sikapnya begitu absurd.

"Biasa aja Baka, gue nggak suka cara lo natap gue. Memangnya gue eek kucing lo ngeliatnya ampek najis." Aomine kembali duduk di samping Kagami di bawah ring basket.

"Lebih najis daripada eek kuc- (Huaaccih)" harus terhenti karena bersin. Aomine kicep - kicep. "...cing. Ah..ah..." Tepat di depan wajah Aomine, sambil mengap - mengap.

"Bangsat!" Aomine mengusap wajahnya yang penuh semprotan bersin Kagami. "Jorok Baka!"

"Ma-maaf, nggak sengaja."

"One-on-one lagi, yok?"

Aomine semangat tiga kali lipat main one-on-one untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yaps. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di lapangan basket dekat rumah Aomine. Sedang melakukan ritual wajib selain mengunjungi Majiba. Dari pukul 03.00 sore sampai sekarang sudah pukul 07.00 malam.

"Ayok, Baka berdiri."

"Gue nggak kuat, Ao."

Teman macam apa, si Ao itu?

Teman macam apa, si Aho itu?

Teman macam apa, si AOMINE FUCKING DAIKI ITU?

Katakan pada Kagami, katakan, tolong siapapun katakan pada Kagami, teman macam apa laki - laki yang sedang mendrible - dribel bola, dihadapannya saat ini.

Ia sedang sakit, seharusnya Aomine tau itu. Katanya teman, katanya sohib, friend, sahabat, atau apalah itu. Tapi Aomine tidak peka sama sekali, malah ngajak bermain lagi. Ia sudah terlihat sangat loyo, berdiripun sudah tidak bisa, kepala nyut - nyutan, jika bisa ia ingin mencopotnya sebentar saja.

"Huachih!" Ia bersin lagi.

"Lo kenapa sih, Baka?" Ia berhenti dari kegiatannya. "Berisik banget, penyebar virus."

Aomine tidak mendapat respon. Dilihatnya Kagami yang sedang memejamkan mata. Aomine mendekatinya.

"Ka? Lo nggak apa - apa?"

"Hnmm."

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan keningnya kekening Kagami. Merasakan suhu dari tubuh Kagami.

"Lo panas, Baka? Lo sakit, ya?" Aomine glagapan.

'Kemana aja lo baru nyadar, Aho sialan.' Kagami menjawab dalam hati.

"Yaudah, ayok pulang. Lo bisa jalan?"

"Hnmm." Kagami menggeleng.

"Pulang ke rumah gue, ya?"

Kagami mengangguk.

Suhu tubuh Kagami makin naik. Ia juga lebih banyak bersin. Aomine bingung bagaimana membawa Kagami pulang.

Kagami dibantu berdiri, tangan Kagami disangkutkan kebahunya, sedangkan tangannya sendiri melingkar dipinggang kagami, ia memapah Kagami.

"Tahan ya, lo masih kuat, kan?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk - angguk lemas.

.

.

.

Aomine mencoba melangkahkan kakinya. Memapah Kagami yang sempoyongan.

Brukk...

"A..awww," erang Aomine yang tertindih tubuh Kagami. "Baka, lo nggak apa - apa?"

Aomine tidak melihat Kagami meresponnya. Laki - laki yang menindih tubuhnya itu sedang lemas dengan mata tertutup dan ada sedikit cairan yang keluar di sana.

Aomine merasakan suhu tubuh Kagami yang semakin meningkat.

"Oke, Baka bangun dulu," ia mendorong tubuh seberat 82 Kg itu. Dipeluknya erat takut Kagami jatuh lagi. "Gimana, ya?" Gumamnya bingung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian membalikkan badan, memberi punggungnya ke Kagami.

Mata Kagami yang merembaskan air mata, membuka sedikit. "A-A-Ao..."

Aomine menoleh. "Iya. Lo masih kuat, kan? Apa mau ke Rumah Sakit?"

Kagami geleng - geleng.

Aomine mendengus. "Yaudah, ayok gue gendong," ia menyodorkan punggungnya. Menarik kedua tangan Kagami untuk dilingkarkan dilehernya. "Pegangan ya."

"Hnmm"

"Ada - ada aja. Ngapa nggak bilang kalau lagi sakit? Kan nggak usah one-on-one. Ehhh...satu..dua.." Mulutnya komat kamit sendiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Kagami di punggungnya. "...tiga.." Ia menarik nafas dalam setelah berhasil berdiri. "Sumpah Baka. Gue tau lo makannya banyak, tapi nggak seberat ini juga kali. Kayaknya gue juga bakal sakit nih sampe rumah, karna gendong harimau yang beratnya nggak kira - kira."

"Ma...af.." Katanya sangat pelan dan lemas, tapi Aomine bisa mendengar itu.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya pelan - pelan, tidak ingin jatuh lagi. Kagami bukan beban yang ringan, mengendong Kagami itu sesuatu yang Wow! Amazing, ia sampai terhuyung - huyung, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya seperti saat one-on-one.

Ia sudah di luar lapangan mulai menapakkan kakinya dijalanan hitam. "Selalu deh," dengusnya.

Sumpah demi cangcut Batman, atau kolor ijonya Midorima, Aomine ingin melempari muka - muka orang dijalanan dengan eek sapi, misalnya. Ia tau memang tidak wajar gendong - gendongan dijalanan, tapi ini masalah serius hey! Kagami sedang sakit, sahabatnya tercinta sedang teler dipunggungnya saat ini.

Aomine tidak tega, ingin Kagami sembuh. Jika Kagami sakit, siapa yang akan menjadi bahan jailannya, siapa yang akan mengajaknya tertawa, siapa yang akan meladeninya berebut omong, siapa? Siapa? Yang lebih penting siapa yang akan meminjaminya uang untuk beli majalah Mai-chan, karena Mai-chan juga penting dalam hidupnya.

Akhirnya sampai juga di rumah. Jauh dari mata - mata dan cengiran aneh - aneh. Ia tadi sudah seperti syuting flm gay. Menggendong seseorang laki - laki di tengah keramaian, ditonton oleh orang - orang yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan ada segerombolan gadis ABG yang jerit - jerit, rasanya ingin membanting Kagami kemulut mereka agar diam.

Oh ya, ada juga yang sampai guling - guling diaspal, Aomine heran, benar - benar heran, hidup di zaman apa sih sekarang? Ketika ada cowok sama cowok jalan bareng, mereka menjerit - jerit, padahalkan cuma jalan bareng, jalan bareng apa salahnya. Ketika ada cowok sama cowok boncengan, diteriakin, ya kali harus boncengan sama mba kun-pipppp-nak yang ada belum sampai rumah udah almarhum dijalan.

Ada yang ngobrol bareng, dijeritin, yang saling liat - liatan dijeritin, pegangan tangan dijeritin, pelukan dijeritin, ciuman di jer- Ah! Yang ini memang patut dijeritin. Tidak tau mengapa Aomine merinding sendiri.

Ia buka pintu dengan perjuangan keras. Menahan Kagami agar tidak jatuh sekaligus membuka pintu yang terkunci. "Ah! Mana di rumah nggak ada siapa - siapa lagi," gumamnya sambil ngos - ngosan.

Aomine membawa Kagami ke kamarnya dilantai 2, tahap ini juga butuh perjuangan karena menuju kamar harus menaiki tangga terlebih dahulu.

"Huh...huh...huh...Wa...waaaw.." Aomine hampir hilang keseimbangan karena kakinya sedikit terpeleset.

Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih sayang mereka berdua. Jika tidak, tadi mereka sudah terjun bebas. Setelah itu mati berdua, dan beberapa hari kemudian, masyarakat dihebohkan oleh ; 'HANTU PASANGAN HOMO PENUNGGU TANGGA' kan tidak lucu.

Setelah sampai di kamar, rencananya ia akan menurunkan Kagami dari punggungnya. "Eh!" Teriak Aomine yang ikut terjatuh dan punggungnya menindih Kagami.

Ia tidak tau mimik wajah Kagami sekarang seperti apa, karena ia tidak bisa melihat, tapi dari responnya seperti kesakitan. Tidak pikir panjang Aomine langsung berguling ke kesamping.

"Oooooouhh.." Kagami berteriak walau lemas karena perutnya disikut oleh Aomine.

Aomine nyengir. "Maaf ya, nggak sengaja."

Kemudian Kagami dibaringkan dikasur. Ditatapnya wajah yang pucat berkeringat, hidung merah, mata sedikit berair, tubuh menggigil.

Aomine mendekat, menempelkan keningnya lagi kekening Kagami. "Wahh...panasnya makin menjadi. Lo sakit apa'an sih, Baka? Flu doang sampe begini parahnya."

Ia melepaskan sepatu yang masih menempel indah dikaki Kagami, kemudian menyelimutinya. Ia menyeringai, "Orang kekar kayak lo, bisa sakit juga, ya?"

Seringaiannya berubah menjadi tertawa kecil ketika melihat, wajah Kagami yang tidak menerima ejekannya, matanya yang berair dan sayu, hidung merah juga berair, dan mulut sedikit mengerucut, ia jarang bisa melihat Kagami seperti ini, ntah mengapa kelihatan manis.

"Minum obat, ya?"

Kagami geleng – geleng"

Aomine menyerngit. "Lo nggak mau sembuh, huh!"

"Sem...buh..kok..nan..ti..ju..ga..."

"Bodo amat, pokoknya lo harus minum obat!"

Kagami geleng - geleng (lagi)

"Ck! Baka. Gue nggak mau cuma gara - gara flu lo masuk rumah sakit," ucapnya. "Mi-num o-bat NGGAK!" Menatap dalam Kagami.

"Iya..."

Aomine tersenyum. Ia pergi ke bawah mencari kotak persediaan obat.

Tidak menunggu lama, Kagami sudah melihat lagi batang hidung laki - laki dekil itu membawa sekotak obat - obatan dan sebuah mangkuk.

"Gue kompres dulu ya, habis itu lo makan, baru minum obat."

Kagami hanya nurut lemas, ragu Aomine melakukan ini semua.

Aomine mencelupkan kain kedalam mangkuk berisi air kompresan. Setelah basah sempurna ia mengangkat kain itu dan ditempelkan (baca:ditutupkan) kewajah Kagami seluruhnya tanpa diperas.

Kan, Kagami pikir juga apa? Ia hanya bisa mengap - mengap dibalik kain kompresan ala Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat kain kompresnya, dan dilihat wajah Kagami yang basah kuyup.

"A-Ao...diot."

Aomine nyengir kuda. "Hehe...yudah nggak usah dikompres, ya?"

Kagami sujud syukur, karena is dekil itu tidak melanjutkan kompresannya, yang ada Kagami tambahn sakit diguyur dengan air kompresan yang dinginnya bukan main.

"Yaudah lo istirahat, gue ambil makan dulu."

Aomine kembali turun, menuju dapur.

"Ah! Masa ibu nggak masak," omelnya. "Kagami makan apa, ya? Orang sakit biasanya makan bubur."

Ia terpikir untuk pergi ke Konbini membeli bubur kemasan, yang tinggal seduh sudah siap untuk di makan.

"Eh, tapi itu nggak bergizi. Kalau Kagami mati gimana?" Ia geleng - geleng. "Yaudah buat bubur sendiri aja." Senyuman mengembang diwajahnya. Sebagai teman yang baik Aomine harus mengerti Kagami.

Ia mengambil beras sedikit, dicuci ; bersih atau tidaknya hanya Tuhan dan Aomine yang tau. Hidupkan kompor, dimasaknya didalam panci diberi air yang banyak, setelah beras berubah menjadi nasi yang benyek dan berair ia tambahkan garam, dan MSG.

Ada sayuran dikulkas ia potong kemudian ia masukkan, ada daging ia cincang - cincang ia masukkan, ada cabe ia masukkan, merica, tomat dan lain - lain yang masih terlihat olehnya ia masukkan saja, jangan - jangan gel pencuci piring ia masukkan juga, atau deterjen, mungkin -_-

Tunggu ajal kematianmu Kagami.

Setelah semuanya beres, dan sukses memberantakkan dapur Aomine kembali ke atas dengan semangkuk bubur paling lezat ditangannya.

Dilihatnya Kagami sudah tidur, mungkin ia kelamaan membuat buburnya. Ia tempelkan keningnya kekening Kagami (lagi).

"Panasnya udah mulai turun," gumamnya. "Baka? Oi, Baka bangun. Makan dulu."

Kagami membuka matanya, kemudian mencoba duduk.

"Nih," meyodorkan bubur. "Cepet makan, udah itu minum obat."

Kagami mengambil buburnya, dan ingatkan Kagami bagaimana caranya bernapas. Ia shock makanan macam apa? Bentuknya, warnanya, sudah bukan bentuk makanan.

"Kok begong, cepet makan."

"Ah..i-itu..a-an-"

"Ngomong apa'an sih, lama - lama kayak orang gagu, lo," omelnya. "Sini gue suapin."

Aomine merampas kembali bubur dari tangan Kagami.

"Nah, AA..."

Kagami bengong. Tidak bisa membuka mulut. Karena mulutnya tau mana makanan mana bukan.

"Buka mulut lo, Baka!"

Kagami masih enggan, malah lebih dirapatkan dan menelan ludah.

"Oi, Baka! Atau mau gue suapin pake mulut."

Kagami hanya kicep - kicep, mencerna omongan Aomine.

"Oke, gue suapin pake mulut ni ya, tapi lo harus makan."

Aomine sudah mau memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya, kemudian_

"Aaa.." Kagami buka mulut.

Aomine tersenyum, menyuapi Kagami.

Kagami lemas, pasrah, jika harus mati sekarang juga sudah ikhlas.

"Ao...pedes!"

"Hah! Enggak kok perasaan lo aja kali."

Aomine meyodorkan lagi sendok kedalam mulut Kagami.

"Ao...getir!"

"..."

"Ao...asin!"

"..."

"Ao...pait!"

"..."

Ao ini, Ao itu, Ao ini itu, Ao itu ini, terus saja sampai mereka menikah lalu mempunyai anak dan hidup bahagia.

"Oke .. Oke stop! Lo berisik, sini gue makan."

Slep.

Aomine memakan sesendok bubur buatannya.

Dan_

Dengan kecepatan panther ia langsung lari ke kamar mandi, muntah - muntah sampai kepalanya pusing.

"Najis! Makanan apa sih itu!" Teriaknya di kamar mandi.

Kagami hanya mendengus dan pasrah, ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Baka, minum obta dulu," perintahnya setelah kembali ke kamar.

"Ogah."

"Eh!"

"Nanti gue mati gimana?"

"Hah!"

"Lo, ngomperes nggak bener. Buat bubur nggak bener. Mau ngasih gue obat, jangan - jangan racun tikus lo kasih ke gue."

Aomine merengut, tidak suka Kagami menilainya seperti itu. Ia hanya khawatir apa salahnya? Jika tentang kompres dan bubur ia hanya ingin berguna untuk temannya, jangan salahkan ia jika tidak tau apa - apa, sekali lagi Aomine hanya ingin terlihat berguna dimata Kagami.

Ia tidak menghiraukan Kagami lagi, mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi. Kagami hanya menarik nafas dengan lemas saat melihat wajah Aomine, ia tau jika Aomine sudah diam itu artinya dia ngambek. Ah! Biarkan saja, Kagami ingin istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"Jam berapa, ya?" Gumamnya. Ia membuka mata saat merasa tubuhnya basah dengan keringat. Ia menempelkan punggung tangannya kekening. "Huftt... Panasnya udah turun," dan melihat jam kedinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 dini hari.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke samping, hanya ada bantal guling, tidak ada Aomine di sana.

Ia ingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, sepertinya Aomine masih marah sampai tidak mau tidur di sampingnya. Diliriknya karpet depan tivi, ternyata manusia astral ada di sana, sedang tertidur pulas, dengan boxer dan singletnya tanpa selimut. Kagami turun dari ranjang dengan sempoyongan karena kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, mendekati Aomine.

Ia berjongkok di depan tubuh Aomine, manic crimsonnya menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh berkulit tan itu, damai, tenang, dengan nafas yang senanda.

"Ao..hey?" Menggoyangkan tubuh Aomine. "Pindah kekasur, nanti lo sakit."

Aomine tidak bergeming seditpun, memang kebo kalau sudah tidur.

"Aomine? Pindah." Menggoyangkan lebih keras.

"Hnmm!" Risih tidurnya di ganggu.

"Pindah nanti lo sakit."

Aomine membuka matanya, melihat wajah pucat Kagami.

"Ck!" Decaknya masih sebal. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi Kagami.

"Lo masih ngambek?"

"Enggak!"

"Kalau gitu ayok pindah, nanti lo sakit."

"Peduli apa lo, sana pergi gue ngantuk."

"Itu artinya lo masih ngambek. Oke gue minta maaf. Lagian kalau malem pake baju yang bener."

"Ck!"

"Lama banget ngambeknya."

"..."

"Yaudah kalau nggak mau pindah gue juga tidur di sini."

"Serah!"

Aomine agak bergeser menjauh, Kagami merebahkan tubuh disampingnya, tidak dibagi bantal.

"Berisik," decaknya.

Kagami bingung apanya yang berisik, padahal ia sudah diam, adem ayem meskipun dingin dan tidak memakai bantal.

'WOI, BERISIK!' Teriak Aomine dalam hati.

Iya saat ini Aomine merasa ditertawakan ntah oleh siapa, mereka berisik sekali, padahal tidak ada yang lucu. Memang bukan tipenya ngambek - ngambek ala cewek PMS kurang perhatian, tapi omongan Kagami tadi membuat hatinya sakit, sungguh.

Didada Aomine rasanya nyut-nyut-nyut, ia tidak mengerti ada rasa seperti itu, yang ia tau selama ini hanya rasa stowberry, saya melon, apel, dan buah - buahan lainnya. Rasa yang ini, sudah tidak terlihat wujudnya seperti apa, tapi efeknya mampu membuatnya diam seribu bahasa alias NGAM-BEK!

Dua puluh menit berlalu, membuatnya ingin menutup mata lagi, sangat ngantuk.

Tapi laki - laki disampingnya alias yang di punggunginya sangat berisik, serius yang ini nyata.

Kagami sedang menggigil tahap dua.

"Ck!" Aomine berbalik. "Pindah sana kekasur. Gue nggak papa tidur di sini. Nanti lo tambah sakit."

Mereka saling berhadapan. Manic crimson bertemu dengan manic navy blue. "Lo juga pindah."

"Males."

"Yaudah," ucapnya. "Huacchih.." Tepat di wajah Aomine.

"Jorok Baka, sumpah!"

"Ma-af."

"Golongan darah lo, apa?"

"A, lo?"

"Wow! Gue B. Nanti kalau kita punya anak darahnya jadi AB bukan, ya?"

"HA...Huacchih...AH!" Kagami shock.

Aomine menjitak Kagami. "Bisa nggak kalau bersin tutup mulut lo, untung golongan darah kita beda."

"Emang kenapa kalau beda."

"Ya nggak akan nular, bodoh!"

"Sok tau!"

"Taulah. Emang lo bodoh!"

"Halah, lo idiot. Huacchih."

"Bodoh polos pula."

"Huac-"

Aomine langsung membekep mulut Kagami, agar tidak bersin di depan wajahnya.

Kagai memberontak karena saat ingin bersin dibekep, apa yang dirasa?

"Yaudah, ayok pindah," ia membangunkan Kagami. "Kuat nggak? Mau gue gendong lagi. Tapi gendongnya nggak di belakang, gendong depan, ala putri dari kerjaan."

"Aho! Emangnya gue cewek!"

Kagami berdiri dengan sempoyongan dan meninggalkan Aomine. Ia hanya nyengir melihat Kagami dari belakang.

Akhirnya Kagami bisa membuat Aomine kembali seperti semula, ntah mengapa rasanya lega. Mereka tidur bersebelahan dan saling berhadapan seperti sebelumnya.

"Kok, lo bisa sakit, Baka?"

"Iyalah, emang gue robot."

"Badan gede bisa sakit, ya?"

"Idiot!"

"Lo, lucu kalau lagi sakit gini."

"Nggak tau diri! Temen sakit bukannya prihatin malah dibilang lucu."

Aomine terkekeh. "Emang lucu."

"Jadi lo seneng gue sakit."

"Enggaklah! Walaupun lo kalau lagi sakit keliatan imut tapi gue lebih bahagia kalau lo sembuh," ia tersenyum. "Karena nanti nggak ada yang minjemin gue duit,"  
ia terbahak - bahak puas. "Becanda, Baka. Lagian kalau lo sakit itu mendokusai. Harus ngompres - ngompres, harus bikinin makanan alhasil kayak tadi," suaranya parau. "Gue sakit hati lo, sama omongan lo yang terakhir." Menatap intens manic crimsons dihadapannya.

Kagami tersenyum. "Sejak kapan ya temen gue satu ini mulai kayak cewek, dikit - dikit ngambekkan," menatap Aomine. "Coba bilang sama gue, sejak kapan? huh! ganti alat kelamin sana."

"Eh! Sejak kapan temen gue merhatiin gue sampe segitunya. Cie..ciee.."

"Apasih Aho! Huacchiih..."

Aomine mendekat ke Kagami. Yang didekati hanya kedip - kedip. Tangan Kagami mau memberontak, tapi tangan Aomine sudah menangkapnya duluan. Kalau sudah begini Kagami bisa apa? Pasrah? Mungkin iya.

Dan Aomine menempelkan keningnya kekening Kagami seperti yang sudah - sudah untuk mengecek suhu tubuh.

Ingatkan Kagami. Siapapun, bagaimana caranya menarik nafas yang baik dan benar. Saat wajah Aomine sangat dekat, bukan dekat lagi bahkan sudah menempel, dan Kagami juga bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Aomine. Kening yang saling menempel, hidung yang saling tabrak, dan bibir yang_

.

.

.

.

Ah! Sudah lupakan. Kemudian Aomine menarik wajahnya. "Badan lo panas lagi, tidur sana."

Kagami tidak menjawab ia langsung membelakangi Aomine dan kerukupan dengan selimut. Memang bukan yang pertama Aomine melakukannya, mungkin yang sudah - sudah Kagami sedang tidak sadar makanya tidak merasakan apa - apa, tapi yang terakhir demi kekuatan zone ia sadar 1000 persen.

.

.

.

.

Hohoho...chap ini merupakan request dari my sohib ; KURO, semoga dirimu menikmatinya.

Si Baka sama si Aho manis banget ya?/gak!

Bodo amat, pokoknya mereka manis banget. Malam ini biarkan dua mahluk bodoh itu tenang tidak mempermalukan diri dikhalayak umum, walaupun di atas, kebodohan Aomine masih ada wkwkwkwk... Apa sih arti AoKaga kalau bukan sifat bodohnya? Iya enggak?/digamparmesra.

Wah, maaf banget minggu kemarin lagi - lagi nggak bisa update :( , padahal dalam perjalanan pulang ke Karawang sempet - sempetin ngetik dihp, eh sampe rumah mau upload laptopnya nggak bisa buka google, yahoo, pokoknya semua pencarian ngak bisa.

Oke udahan curcolnya, sekali lagi gommen ne minna-san.

Untuk minggu depan, kalau ada yang mau request juga mereka ingin seperti apa? Silahkan tulis di kotak yang telah tersedia.

*pelukciumminna-san*


	5. Chapter 5 : Ulang Tahun Kuroko

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Ulang Tahun Kuroko"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Kebetulan ulang tahun Kuroko kemarin jatuh pada malam minggu. Jadi, anggap saja malam minggu sekarang merupakan malam ulang tahun Kuroko.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagami keluar dari kamar mandi berbalut handuk putih kesayangan. Tubuh manly, six pack ; tidak kalah sexi dengan sahabat idiotnya. Rambut merah gradasi hitam yang masih meneteskan sisa air setelah mandi tidak lupa ia gosok dengan handuk kecil.

Berdiri di depan kaca lemari yang setinggi dengannya. Masih mengacak - mengacak rambutnya, setelah dirasa cukup ia mencoba tersenyum sampai menampilkan giginya. Membuka lemari mengambil kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih, dengan jins hitam panjang, tidak lupa lengan kemejanya ia gulung sampai siku.

Berbagai tipe senyum ia peragakan di depan kaca, menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, memakai minyak rambut. Ia memandangi dirinya sendiri di dalam kaca, dengan senyum pastinya.

Satu menit berlalu, dibenaknya ia berpikir jika ia terlihat sangat handsome, cute, sweet jauh berbeda dengan sohib dekilnya.

Dua menit berlalu, ia mulai menyipitkan matanya.

Dua menit, tiga detik, "Arghhhhhh...najisssss..." Ia teriak histeris. "Gue ngapain sih!" Uring - uringan.

Dengan jari - jari panjangnya ia mengacak rambutnya lagi seperti semula, membuka kemejanya dan dibuang kesembarang arah. Mengambil kaus merah lengan pendek dan tetap dengan jins yang tadi. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Yang ia lakukan barusan adalah orang lain bukan dirinya, atau jangan - jangan roh Aomine sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya memang ia terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si Aho itu.

"Lo ngapain, Baka?" Aomine dengan manik navy bluenya mengamati setiap inci ruangan kamar Kagami. Memperhatikan Kagami yang sedari tadi sibuk ngomel dan ganti pakaian.

Sedangkan Kagami terhentak, kaget luar biasa, si Aho itu datang dari mana. "Aho!? L-lo datang dari mana?"

Aomine mengunakan kaos oblong berlapis jaket seperti biasa, diikuti dengan jins panjanganya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kagami. "Ya dari rumahlah, Baka."

Kagami memasang wajah juteknya seperti biasa. "Bukan itu maksudnya, sial! Lo masuk lewat mana? Seingat gue, pintu gue kunci."

Aomine hanya nyengir.

Kagami yang melihat itu merasakan hal yang tidak beres. "Ditanya itu, jawab! Bukan nyengir Aho!" Duduk diranjangnya, kesal.

"Hahaha..." Tawa Aomine meledak, merasa menang. "Taraaaaa..." Teriaknya dengan absurd, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan diperlihatkan di depan wajah Kagami.

"Heh...dapet kunci apartemen gue dari mana?" Kagami berusaha merampas kunci itu tapi dengan cepat tangan Aomine menariknya.

"Baka, denger ya? Gue ini cerdas, oke."

"Najis," Kagami memandang tidak suka. "Dapet dari mana kuncinya, Ao?"

"Gue buat duplikatnya kemaren, hahaha.." Dengan tampang tanpa dosa, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Kagami. "Cerdas kan, gue? Jadi kalau nanti ada apa-apa, gue tinggal masuk aja."

Kagami melirik tajam. Cerdas sih cerdas, tapi bilang - bilang dulu sama pemiliknya jangan main asal duplikat. Untung tadi Kagami udah memakai baju, kalau belum? Tiba - tiba Aomine datang. Kagami mohon tuhan hukum si idiot itu.

Karena kesal yang tak tertahankan Kagami menaiki Aomine dan duduk diperutnya, lalu membekap Aomine dengan bantal sampai meronta - ronta. Kagami mendengar permohonan ampun yang merintih, janji tidak akan diulangi lagi, Baka ganteng, Baka manis, Baka sayang gue, dan lain - lain.

Ugh! Aomine memang selalu begini ; selalu membuatnya kesal, selalu membuatnya ingin sekali menghajarnya, dan selalu membuatnya menarik napas dalam, mengampuninya karena Kagami tidak tega.

"Jahat banget lo," gumam Aomine. Setelah bekapannya dilepaskan, Kagami mendengus dan lengah, tidak sadar akan serangan baliknya. Aomine dengan cepat menarik lengan Kagami sampai mereka saling menindih, kemudian digulingkan ke samping. Ah! Berhasil. Sekarang Aomine yang berada di atas Kagami.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik. Aomine menyeringai, dan Kagami horor. "Aaaaaaaaaa...gue nggak mau diperkosaaaaaaa," teriak Kagami sambil meronta.

Aomine menyerngit, apa maksud teriakan Kagami. "Lo teriak apa tadi?"

"Lepasin gue Aho! Gue nggak mau diperkosa!"

"Hah! Siapa yang mau perkosa?"

"Terus lo mau ngapain?" Tanya Kagami polos.

Aomine makin menyeringai. "Oke. Sini gue perkosa, kalau gitu."

Kagami lebih horor. "Mati lo sana!"

"He...mulai dari mana, ya?" Tangan Aomine sudah memegangi leher Kagami. Wajahnya didekatkan.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa...aup-" Teriak Kagami lagi, kali ini lebih kencang. Telinga Aomine sampai merasa tuli.

"BAKA BERISIK!" Aomine membekap dengan telapak tangannya.

Kagami meronta kuat.

"Oke oke gue lepasin tapi jangan teriak lagi, sakit telinga gue." Aomine tidak berbohong, ia melepaskan bekapannya. Dan geli melihat Kagami yang mengap - mengap karena tidak bisa bernapas.

"Nggak lucu!" Sentak Kagami, kemudian mendorong Aomine dan memisahkan diri.

"Lucu," goda Aomine.

"Enggak!"

"Lucu Baka!"

"Enggak Aho!"

"Lucuuuuu."

"Enggakkkkkk."

"Pokoknya lucu."

"Bodo amat. Nggak lucu!"

"Cium nih," Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mau...-" Balas Kagami.

Aomine menarik kepalanya cepat, horor. Siapa laki - laki di depannya saat ini. Kagami, kah?

Tidak! Bukan! Kagami tidak akan menjawab begitu, jika itu Kagami pasti dia akan menuduhnya homo, gay, atau semacamlah. Hah? Homo dan gay itu sama aja. Tapi bagi Aomine itu TIDAK SAMA! Dan jangan protes. Ia menatap intens manik krimson itu, dan dengan kekuatan panthernya_

.

.

.

PLAK! PLAK!

Aomine menampar kuat pipi kanan dan kiri Kagami, dan berteriak, "Keluar dari tubuh Kagami gue, setan sialan!"

Kepala Kagami pusing, pipinya berasa bengkak dan perih akibat tamparan keras Aomine. Yang menamparnya hanya melempar senyum seakan tidak mempunyai dosa.

"Baka? Lo udah sadar? Setannya udah keluar belum?"

"SETAN PANTAT LO! SAKIT BANGSAT! LO KIRA PIPI GUE PAPAN LO PUKUL SEKUAT ITU!" Teriak Kagami tiga kali lipat lebih keras daripada seorang rock sedang menjerit dengan toa. Aomine yang mendengar langsung mencelat kepojokan. Barang - barang pecah berantakan. Apartemen Kagami belah jadi dua.

Hahaha...nggak gitu juga kali. Intinya Kagami emosi tingkat internasional.

"Bisa nggak sih, nggak usah teriak - teriak! Lo kira ini hutan," protes Aomine, masih belum sadar atas kelakuannya.

"AHO!"

"Tuhkan teriak lagi. Kan gue tanya baik - baik, setannya udah keluar belum?"

"Siapa sih yang kerasukan setan, huh!?"

"Elo. Masa gue mau cium, lo mau?"

"Hah!"

"Iya. Yang tadi waktu gue bilang 'cium nih' dan lo jawab 'mau', kan horor. Hayoo?" Ia menggoda Kagami. "Jangan - jangan lo jadi homo, ya?"

Sumpah Kagami ingin menyumpal mulut Aomine dengan semen. "Apa'an sih, makanya orang ngomong jangan dipotong dulu, jawaban gue itu 'mau muntah' Aho kampret!"

Aomine yang mendengar penjelasan Kagami hanya nyengir seperti biasa, tanpa permintaan maaf.

"Lagian, konyol banget cowok sama cowok ciuman," lanjut Kagami. Dilihatnya Aomine hanya mengangguk. "Dan denger, gue nggak jadi TRAKTIR LO MAKAN DI MAJIBA!" Tegasnya, kemudian meninggalkan Aomine dengan beribu macam perotesannya, mulai dari : lo parah, Baka. Baka, lo jahat. Baka, ini nggak adil. Baka, lo ngingkarin janji, dan lain - lain sampai telinga Kagami panas, Aomine sudah seperti emak - emak kekurangan uang belanja.

Kemarin sore, mereka melakukan kegiatan ritual di lapangan basket dekat rumah Aomine. Semua pasti sudah paham apa kegiatan ritual itu. Mereka taruhan seperti biasa, yang kalah akan mentraktir makan sampai puas di Majiba.

Kagami sedang tidak beruntung sore itu, ia kalah telak dari Aomine, dan ia harus bisa merelakan uangnya hangus terkuras untuk mentraktir si manusia astral bin menyebalkan besok. Eh! Malam ini Tuhan berbaik hati, karena Aomine menamparnya dengan tidak kira - kira, jadi Kagami gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membatalkan, ia bersyukur walau pipinya yang jadi korban.

"Baka, gue minta maaf deh. Tapi jangan batalin traktirannya, yayayaya," mohonnya kepada Kagami yang sedang menegak minuman dingin di dapur.

"Ada maunya baru mintaa maaf."

"Kan tadi gue takut lo kenapa - kenapa," ia membela diri. "Gue sahabat yang baik, kan? Menyadarkan teman dari-"

"Bukan nyadarin! Lo nyiksa gue."

"Ah...Baka?" Rengeknya lagi, sambil memperhatikan Kagami.

"Apa liat - liat."

"Mau minumnya, lo pelit banget nggak bagi - bagi."

"Mau?" Tanya Kagami, ia langsung menyodorkan kaleng minumannya. "Nih, ambil semuanya," Kagami langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"BAKAAAAA!" Teriak Aomine.

Klontrang...

Kaleng minuman itu dibanting kesembarang tempat. Aomine geram. Kagami menyebalkan, masa ia diberi kaleng yang sudah kosong. Itu tidak sopan, kan? Ia tidak terima, Kagami harus diberi pelajaran.

Ia meyusul Kagami, berlari mencari mahluk merah itu, bersembunyi di mana dia?

Aomine melihat sembulan surai merah bata dibalik sofa. Ia menyeringai, mahluk bodoh itu tidak pandai bersembunyi. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati sofa itu dari belakang. Dan_

Grap...

"Di sini lo rupanya, Bakagami!"

Kagami yang kaget karena ditemukan langsung memelayangkan bantal yang ia bawa sebagai senjata.

Buk!

"Mampus lo, hahaha," Kagami menang, dan lepas dari Aomine.

Aomine tidak menyerah ia mengejar Kagami, dan mereka akhirnya kejar - kejaran di dalam apartemen seperti minggu - minggu yang lalu.

Aomine maupun Kagami tidak perduli jika mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil, yang mereka tau mereka bisa bahagia, bisa tertawa bersama. Inilah mereka dengan kehidupannya, disaat seumuran mereka harus merasakan galau karena cinta, menangis, bahkan ada yang bunuh diri dan masalah remaja lainnya. Mereka fine, mereka enjoy dengan hidup mereka yang sekarang. Mereka bahkan tidak ingin menjadi besar, menjadi dewasa, memikirkan hal yang lebih rumit dari sekedar main one-on-one, atau balapan makan di Majiba.

Jika sudah dewasa pasti mereka akan berpisah karena jalan mereka tidak akan selalu sama melihat masa depan, atau Kagami yang pulang ke Amrik dan tidak akan pernah kembali, sedangkan Aomine yang dipusingkan dengan segala kasus di kota yang dipimpinnya karena ia punya impian menjadi polisi. Mereka tidak ingin seperti itu, mereka mohon biarkan mereka seperti ini setiap saat, mereka mohon agar waktu tidak berjalan dengan cepat.

Sampai suara hp salah satu dari mereka berbunyi dengan keras. Mereka berdua berhenti berlari dengan napas yang tidak seimbang. Tangan panjang dim itu merogoh saku jinsnya.

"Hall-"

"Daiki kau di mana? Bersama Taiga, kan? Jika iya cepat langsung ke rumah Tetsuya, kami semua sudah berkumpul. Cepat!"

"I-iy-"

Tutttttt...

"Dasar iblis kecil tidak tau diri!" Decaknya kesal.

Kagami hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Aomine yang sangat kesal.

"Nggak usah ketawa!" Melirik Kagami. "Baka, buruan siap - siap. Kita berangkat ke rumah Tetsu, udah jam delapan nih."

"Berangkat sekarang?"

"Enggak, nanti! Kalau lo udah punya anak, ya iyalah, pake tanya lagi."

Kagami cemberut, melangkah menuju kamar untuk mengambil dompet, dan kado yang telah ia siapkan kemarin bersama Aomine, walau kebanyakan ia yang kerja sedangkan Aomine bersantai sambil ngemil.

"Ka?"

Kagami berhenti dan menoleh saat suara berat milik sohibnya memanggil. "Hem."

"Jangan lupa pake jaket tebel. Gue nggak mau lo sakit kayak minggu lalu, ya." Ia tersenyum. "Gue tunggu di luar, sambil cegat taxi."

Kagami membalas senyumnya. "Iya, Ao."

Cieee...Aomine perhatian. Hem, kadang sohib terabsurd, menyebalkan, tidak tau diri, suka bertingkah tanpa dosa itu, bisa perhatian juga ya. Kagami hanya bisa terus tersenyum sampai tidak sadar jika ia sudah ada di luar dan di depan taxi yang Aomine cegat.

"Lo kenapa senyum - senyum? Ada yang rasukin lagi. Mau gue tampar ronde 2?" Goda Aomine yang tidak tahan melihat senyum sok manis Kagami.

Mendengar hal itu Kagami langsung kembali kewajah juteknya. Benar - benar menyebalkan! Aomine hanya tertawa geli, mereka masuk ke dalam taxi dengan pertengkaran kecil, membuat bapak supir gemes melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk mereka tiba di depan rumah Kuroko. Kagami turun duluan dan langsung berlari, ia memanfaatkan waktu yang ada. "Pak. Si jelek item berkepala biru yang bayar," menjauh sambil lambai - lambai tangan.

Sedangkan Aomine masih di dalam taxi, memancarkan aura hitam pekat, dengan otot wajah sudah keluar kemana - kemana. Ah! Kagami akhir - akhir ini sangat menyebalkan, harusnya ia saja yang mendapat predikat orang paling menyebalkan. "Awas lo Baka!" Geramnya.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, jengkel : pertama, Kagami meninggalkan kado yang besarnya tidak kira - kira, malah pergi duluan tanpa dosa. Dan ia terpaksa harus membawanya. Apa kata kolor ijo Midorima? Atau celana dalam Kuroko yang imut, jika manusia paling ter-sexi di dunia harus keluar dari taxi dengan menenteng - nenteng kado. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan reputasinya akan hancur. Memang punya reputasi?

Kedua, yang bayar taxi ia semua, Kagami tidak mau bagi dua, padahal didompet isinya tinggal selembar, Kagami tega.

Ketiga, apa - apaan si jelek item berkepala biru? CHIKUSO! Ia berkaca dispions taxi sebelum mengeluarkan uang. "Gue nggak jelek, kok. Gue ini sexi huhu.." gumamnya. Lalu menengok ke bapak supir yang sedang mendelikkan mata. "Iya, kan pak?" Tanyanya sambil memberi uang.

Bapak supir tidak menjawab, dia langsung menutup kaca mobil dan menggas taxinya dengan kekuatan ekstra. Sumpah! Atas nama perut kotak - kotaknya, ia doakan bapak tadi putus dengan istrinya agar sama - sama mempunyai gelar jomlo.

.

.

"Maaf telat," kata Kagami setelah masuk ke rumah Kuroko. Menyapa semua teman - temannya yang sudah berkumpul.

"Tidak apa – apa, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko. Maniknya mencari sesuatu. "Aomine-kun, mana?"

"Ah...dia masih dilu-"

"BAKAAAAAAA...MATI LO!" Teriak Aomine memasuki rumah Kuroko dengan berlari. Kagami panik dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Semua yang ada menghela napas, melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Akashi sudah bersiap - siap mengeluarkan mata dwi warnanya kalau - kalau mereka membuat ulah.

"Hai, semua," sapa Aomine, disela matanya yang beringas mencari sosok kekar bermanik krimson. Memberikan kotak besar kepada Kuroko sebagai hadiahnya, dan ia harus tertawa karena kotak itu bahkan lebih besar dari Kuroko. "Semoga kau cepat tumbuh, ya Tetsu. Supaya tidak kalah dengan kotak ini," ia nyengir kuda. "Oh ya, Tetsu. Mana Kagami?"

"Dibalik meja ini, Aomine-kun," Kuroko dengan wajah tripleknya menunjuk meja di sampingnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

Kagami yang mendengar, mengumpat sebanyak apapun ternyata dia salah orang untuk dimintai amanah. Aomine menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Semua yang menonton lagi - lagi harus menghela napas, dan memegang jidatnya masing - masing lalu geleng - geleng kepala, melihat Kuroko yang terlalu jujur.

"Oi, Kurokocchi. Seharusnya kau tidak usah memberi tau-ssu."

"Aku hanya bersikap jujur, Kise-kun."

Aomine menjulurkan lidah kepada Kise. "Aominecchi menyebalkan-ssu!" Rengeknya. "Midorimacchi, kau harus menghukum Aominecchi."

"Aku tidak terlibat dengan urusan kalian," menaikkan kacamatanya cool.

Aomine lagi - lagi menjulurkan lidahnya merasa menang dua kali lipat.

"Daiki! Sekali lagi kau julurkan lidahmu akan ku potong dengan gunting ini," Akashi turun tangan.

"Membosankan!" Aomine melirik Akashi. "Aku tidak suka matamu yang berbeda itu Akashi, kau terlihat seperti anak kucing yang malang."

Kacamata Midorima pecah seketika. Akashi memandang Aomine tajam. "Daiki!"

Aomine kalang kabut, padahal ia hanya bercanda kok. "Bakaaaaa..." Ia berlari menyusul Kagami untuk bersembunyi dibalik meja. Setelah bertemu, Aomine langsung memeluk Kagami. "Baka, Akashi ngeri banget."

"Bodo amat! Lagian ini kenapa sih peluk - peluk."

Aomine melepaskan pelukkannya, dan meyeringai tajam di depan wajah Kagami. Kagami panas dingin mengerti apa artinya itu.

"BA-KA?" Aomine memegang pundak Kagami.

"Ampun," ucap Kagami, mencari aman. Masalahnya ini di rumah Kuroko. Kalau saja di rumahnya pasti sudah dihajar mahluk astral di depannya itu.

"Apa?"

"Oke. Gue minta maaf, tapi jangan di sini. Rumah orang, Aho!"

"Bodo amat. Emangnya gue peduli, lagian orang tua sama neneknya Tetsu lagi nggak di rumah," ia nyengir lebar. Menurunkan kedua tangan kepinggang Kagami.

"Hahaha...Ahomine! Ampun." Kagami teriak - teriak geli. Karena Aomine menggelitikinya tiada henti. "Mampus lo baka, rasain," gumamnya sambil turun naik mengitik - ngitik pinggang Kagami. "Cari masalah sih," Lanjutnya.

"Hahahaha...Aho, sumpah ampun, berhenti nggak!" Sesekali jika ada kesempatan Kagami juga mengitik - ngitik Aomine.

Mereka semua penasaran, apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang mempunyai predikat masing - masing ; satunya bodoh dan satunya idiot, pasangan yang sempurna. Surai - surai pelangi yang ada ditambah penampakan Takao dan Himuro, berjalan menuju meja untuk melihat secara langsung pertunjukannya.

"Ao! Udah!" Teriak Kagami lagi.

"Haha...apa? Apa?" Aomine malah mengejek Kagami.

Mereka semua yang melihat hanya bisa diam dan tutup mata. Tidak tau dapat kutukan dari mana, sampai mereka mempunyai dua teman yang benar - benar aneh, dan menggelikkan.

Kagami malu menjadi pertontonan gratis. Tapi Aomine malah senang - senang saja.

Ah! Ia kesal. "AHOMINE!" Teriaknya keras dan menendang lelaki di depannya. Aomine kesakitan dan tidak terima, tidak mau kalah, ia menerkam Kagami lagi, karena badan mereka sama - sama besar sampai menyenggol meja.

BRUKKK! KLONTRANG!

Mereka berdua tertimpa piring - piring berisi kue. Meja itu terguling, menjatuhkan semua makanan yang ada di atasnya. Aomine maupun Kagami menghentikan kegiatannya dan meratapi dengan sok shock. Yang lain sedang berdiri membelalakkan matanya, diikuti dengan aura pelangi disekitarnya. Menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan membunuh. Aomine dan Kagami bergidik.

Kuroko kelihatan sedih walau dengan wajah datar. Murasakibara dilihat dari tatapannya berkata, 'Mati kau, karena menyia - nyiakan makanan!' Takao dan Himuro hanya membulatkan mulut. Kise menatap mereka dengan wajah sedih, sedangkan Midorima dan Akashi sedang kolaborasi, karena malam ini Lucky Itemnya tali tambang, jadi mereka berkerja sama untuk mengikat dua cecunguk itu, lalu digantung di atas api.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat mereka semua lega, untung saja, sekali lagi UNTUNG SAJA! Meja yang terbalik hanya berisi makanan - makan kering. Bukan makanan berkuah atau minuman dan gelas - gelas, sedikit terselamatkan.

"Lo sih" Senggol Aomine sambil berbisik.

"Hah! Kok gue. Siapa yang mulai."

"Elo Baka."

"Enak aja, yang ngitik - ngitik gue, elo duluan."

"Tapikan yang buat masalah elo duluan."

"Gue nggak buat masalah."

"Buat!"

"Enggak!"

"BUAT!"

"ENGGAK!"

Dan dari berbisik - bisik pelan karena takut oleh mereka yang sedang mengintimidasi, menjadi saling meneriaki seolah - olah mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kagami atau rumah Aomine.

"Daiki! Taiga!" Bentak Akashi keras, yang sudah gemas melihat kelakuan mereka. "Berdiri kalian!" Titahnya.

Aomine dan Kagami menganga. Dengan cepat mereka berdiri. Mereka tidak ingin mati sekarang. Mereka masih ingin main berdua dan bersenang - senang. Mereka masih ingin saling sayang.

"Baris kalian!" Akashi memberi perintah lagi. "Kalian juga baris di depan mereka," menunjuk kawanan pelanginya.

Sekarang baru jam setengah 10, masih ada waktu beberapa jam, menunggu tengah malam. Waktu ini Akashi gunakan untuk menghukum dua cecunguk menyebalkan.

Aomine dan Kagami baris bersebelahan. Kepala mereka menunduk, mereka tau sudah salah. Kedua kaki dirapatkan tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Kagami mengaitkan kedua telapak tangannya dan diletakkan di depan tubuh. Sedangkan Aomine meletakkan tangannya kebelakang.

"Daiki, tanganmu di depan seperti Taiga," ucap sang pemimpin penghukuman.

Aomine kaget, dengan cepat mengubah posisi tangannya. Kagami sebenarnya geli ingin menertawakan Aomine, tetapi ia tahan, ia masih berkeinginan untuk hidup.

"Kalian ini selalu saja membuat onar!" Akashi mulai berpidato. "Kalian tau itu tidak baik!"

"Iya kami tau," jawab Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

"Kalian sadar kalian salah!"

"Aku tidak salah!" Ucap mereka bersamaan lagi, tapi kali ini Aomine menunjuk Kagami, dan Kagami menunjuk Aomine. "Dia yang mulai," lanjut mereka.

"Enak aja! Lo yang salah Baka!"

"Lo Aho!"

"Ngaku aja."

"Nggak mau, ya!"

"DIAMMMM...!" Ugh. Kepala Akashi sakit. Mengapa Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei mau repot - repot menciptakan mereka. Sungguh tidak bisa dimengerti.

Kagami dan Aomine diam mematung seperti semula. Dalam pikiran masing - masing masih bersih keras bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah.

"Kalian tau, kalian sudah membuat pesta Tetsuya berantakan!"

Oooooooo...begitulah respon penonton seandainya mereka sedang dalam drama komedi.

Aomine menyikut Kagami, memberi isyarat agar melihat kepadanya. "Baka, gimana ini?" bisiknya.

"Nggak tau, Ao. Minta maaf aja yok sama Kuroko."

"Ide bagus."

"Kuroko," kata Kagami langsung. "Tetsu," disambung oleh Aomine. "Kami minta maaf. Tidak apa - apa, kan? Jangan marah," ucap mereka bersamaan, sepertinya predikat mereka berubah setelah ini menjadi 'Tim Paduan Suara'.

Kuroko tertawa dengan langkanya, sudah 17 tahun ia menyandang sebagai pemilik wajah terdatar, penghargaan apapun sudah ia dapatkan, jika tidak percaya silahkan masuk ke kamarnya. Menahan tawa selama bertahun - tahun pegal juga. Biar saja penghargaan tahun ini diambil oleh Mayuzumi-san. Lirik Akashi. Waaaaaaa...wajah mungilnya merah, karena nama kekasihnya disebut - sebut. Cieee - cieee Kressss! Gunting melayang.

"Iya. Kagami-kun, Aominen-kun tidak apa - apa."

Mendengar hal itu Kagami dan Aomine langsung jingkrak dan pelukan. Yang menonton lagi - lagi harus menggelengkan kepala, menyadari jika Kuroko terlalu baik.

"Tapi Tetsu, lebih baik kau tidak usah tertawa, tetaplah dengan wajah datarmu, karena kau telihat mengerikan," celetuk Aomine setelah sesi jingkrak - jingkrakkan.

"Heem, aku setuju dengan Aomine," sambung Kagami.

Kuroko dengan cepat berubah kembali kewujud aslinya dan menatap Aomine dan Kagami dengan kilatan. "Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun aku tidak jadi memaafkan kalian."

Ctarrrrrr!

Aomine dan Kagami pura - pura mati karena mereka salah ngomong lagi.

Akashi tertawa penuh dengan kemenangan luar biasa. "Oke kalian akan ku hukum," Akashi melirik teman - temannya yang akan membantu. "Kalian akan dihukum oleh mereka. Ah. maksudnya mereka akan memerintahkan kalian sesuatu dan kalian harus mengikutinya. Paham?"

"Paham."

"Oh ya. Takao dan Himuro kalian tidak usah ikut dalam hal ini, serahkan saja kepada pasangan kalian,"

Hah? Pasangan? Ngaco nih Akashi.

Takao dan Himuro dengan santainya duduk di kursi, mereka sih tak masalah.

"Mulai dari Shintarou, berikan hukumannya kepada mereka."

"Em. Akashi sebenarnya aku sudah bilang dari awal jika aku tidak terlibat dengan hal tidak penting semacam ini," dengan coolnya Midorima langsung pergi dan duduk di samping Takao.

Kagami dan Aomine mengelus dada.

"He...kau tidak bisa jauh dariku ya, Shin-chan."

"Diam, Takao!"

"Hah? Oke. Atsushi giliranmu," Akashi melanjutkan.

"Aku juga tidak mau ikutan Akachin, aku lapar. Aku ngantuk. Murochin? Pulang saja yok?"

Kagami dan Aomine sujud syukur.

Kepala Akashi benar - benar sakit tingkat dewa. "Oke kau duduk saja, tapi jangan pulang."

"Giliranku...yeyeyey...giliranku..." Kise teriak - teriak gembira.

"Iya, Ryouta giliranmu. Kau mau memberi hukuman, apa?"

"Aku mau Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi, berdansa. Ya. Berdansa."

"Kalian dengar itu, kan?"

Kagami dan Aomine, keselek biji kedondong. "Da-dansa? Nggak salah nih, Kise," Aomine protes.

"Aominecchi tidak ada yang salah," ia tertawa riang. "Kalau kenapa Aominecchi lahir, baru itu salah."

"Gue setuju sama lo, kise," dukung Kagami.

Aomine meninju Kagami kecil, cemberut. "Belain gue kek, Baka."

"Males."

"Daiki, Taiga, cepat berdansa!" Akashi kembali mendeklarasikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa," jawab ketus Aomine.

"Aku juga, Akashi," Kagami mendukung.

"Tidak mau tau alasan kalian," Akashi mendelik. "Kise hidupkan musiknya."

"Perintah diterima, Akashicchi," dengan semangat, si surai pirang itu berlari keperangkat musik yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

Musik dansa mengalun dengan tenang dan damai. Akashi kembali kekursi untuk memberi ruangan kepada Aomine dan Kagami. Sedangkan Kagami dan Aomine harus dibengongkan ; dari mana mereka mendapatkan musik dansa? Dan bagaimana mereka berdansa?

"Mulaiii..." Takao berteriak.

"Semangat Taiga," sang kaka mengeluarkan suara.

"Ao, gimana?"

"Nggak tau."

"Daiki, mulai!" Teriak Akashi yang semakin gemas.

Aomine menghela napas, Daiki, Daiki, dan Daiki. Dasar iblis merah. Sudah, dia sudah lelah, dia akan mengikuti apa yang teman - temannya mau.

Kagami yang berdiri polos, dengan kebingungannya malah terlihat imut, Aomine akui itu. Musik yang mengalun semakin panjang membuat ia tersadar, tidak pikir panjang, tangan dimnya meraih tangan panjang lelaki di depannya.

"Apa'an?" Kagami kaget.

"Udah ikutin aja apa yang mereka mau."

"Emang lo bisa dansa?"

"Enggak sih."

Kerena keterbatasan pengetahuan, mereka sama - sama tidak tau bagaimana caranya berdansa. Ah, tapi mereka akan melakukannya tenang saja. Aomine menggandeng tangan Kagami, dan memberinya isyarat. Kagami dengan polos mengikutinya.

Musik masih mengalun dengan santai. "1...2...3.." Ucap Aomine memimpin. Dan akhirnya mereka bergerak, Aomine maju, dan Kagami mundur. Mereka hanya bergandengan tangan dengan bersebelahan bukannya berhadapan, maju mundur, kiri kanan dengan absurd.

Semua yang menonton tidak bisa menahan tawa. Kise dan Takao yang notabene manusia paling berisik tertawa dengan keras sampai guling - gulingan dilantai. Midorima pun sampai menyungingkan senyum sedikit, cuma sepersekian detik, dia kembali lagi kewajah awal takut ke-cool-annya hilang. Akashi makin sakit kepala. "Ryouta, ajari mereka."

"Hahaha...siap - siap."

Aomine dan Kagami sudah merasa pasti mereka sedang menertawakannya.

"Puas lo nawain kita!" Bentak Aomine saat Kise datang.

"Aominecchi lucu, benar - benar tidak tau caranya berdansa, ya-ssu?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang dari kemarin."

Kise berpikir. "Ha? Perasaanku baru beberapa menit yang lalu, bukan kemarin-ssu," dan ternyata Kise ikutan bodoh.

"Terserah bodoh! Terus untuk apa kau ke sini, kami sudah boleh duduk."

"Neyney.." Kise mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Aku diberi tugas untuk mengajari kalian cara berdansa."

"Ha? Kau bisa, Kise?" Tanya Kagami.

"Jangan salah, aku ini terkenal-ssu."

Pletak. Satu jitakan mendarat dikepala kuning Kise. "Tidak ada hubungannya!" Aomine geram.

"Ryouta cepat..."

"Nah, kalian dengarkan si pendek itu."

"What? Si pendek? Gue bilangin lo Kise, sumpah," ancam Aomine.

"Jangan-ssu. Aku keceplosan."

"Akashiii...?" Panggil Aomine.

"Aominecchi, hidoi-ssu."

"Ryouta cepat! Sebentar lagi jam 11, kita belum menyiapkan kue."

"Oke. Oke." Kise memberi tanda kepada Akashi, "Hehe...gomen Aominecchi aku menang-ssu."

"Ck!"

"Oke caranya begini. Kalian harus berhadapan satu sama lain-ssu," ia menarik Aomine dan Kagami menjadi saling berhadapan. "Kurang dekat, mepet lagi sampai dada kalian bertemu," protes Kise.

"Ha? Sama kayak pelukan maksudnya," tanya Aomine.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Terserah bagaimana Aominecchi mengartikannya-ssu," jawab Kise, dan mereka menuruti. "Sekarang tangan kanan Aominecchi diletakkan dipundak kiri Kagamicchi, -ah iya seperti itu. Lalu tangan kiri dilingkarkan dipinggang Kagamicchi, -yaya seperti itu bagus," ia tersenyum geli. "Nah untuk Kagamicchi juga lakukan hal yang sama, kebalikannya, -oke sempurna. Oh, ya satu lagi. Wajah kalian harus selaras, jadi kalian harus saling menatap satu sama lain-"

"Apa lo liat - liat, Baka!"

"Lo juga liatin gue."

"Aaaa...kalian nanti saja bertengkarnya, please. Untuk kakinya, kalian tentukan siapa yang maju dan siapa yang mundur. Oke, musiknya akan diputar, dan selamat berdansa," Kise kembali kekursi dengan raut muka sumringah.

Musik sudah dilantunkan lagi. "Lo maju Baka, gue mundur, ya?"

"Iya."

"Tu, wa, ga..."

Mereka mulai berdansa sesuai dengan perjanjian awal, Kagami maju dan Aomine mundur. Sangat selaras, mereka menikmatinya. Yang menontonpun sampai tidak berkedip. Kagami dan Aomine tak menyangka bisa melakukannya, mereka terbawa oleh indah alunan musik. Tidak hanya mundur tapi mereka juga melakukan gerakan kanan kiri.

Mata mereka saling menatap seolah - seolah sedang berkaca satu sama lain. Aomine menyunggingkan senyum, dan dibalas oleh Kagami. Kise dan Takao lagi - lagi berteriak histeris. Mereka mengabaikan teriakan tidak penting itu.

99 detik berlalu. Didetik ke-100 Aomine menarik pinggang Kagami agar lebih dekat. Kagami mengikuti alur. Aomine mencoba memeluk Kagami, dan ternyata dibalas oleh Kagami. Kagami meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Aomine, begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Aomine. Mereka masih bergerak mengikuti alunan musik.

"Baka?" Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kagami. Tidak ada yang bisa mendengar kecuali mereka berdua.

"Hem."

"Lo, imut."

Kagami tidak terima dan mencubit pinggang Aomine. "Emang gue cewek!"

"-Aww, bercanda. Nggak pake cubit. Gue gigit nih telinga lo."

"Gue juga bisa gigit. Apa lo, huh?"

"Akhirnya kita ngelakuin hal aneh ini ya, Baka."

"Heem. Semuanya salah Akashi."

"Iya. Apa maunya iblis merah pendek itu."

"Nggak taulah, seenaknya main perintah aja."

"Baka, gue punya ide?"

"Apa'an?"

"Kita santet yok, si Akashi itu?"

"HAH!" Kali ini Kagami berteriak sangat kencang, sampai telinga Aomine terngiang, juga mereka yang sedang menonton sampai kaget.

"SAKIT BODOH!" Aomine balas meneriaki Kagami.

"NGGAK SENGAJA!" Balas Kagami lagi.

Dan akhirnya mereka teriak - teriakan, lantang - lantangan suara, saling jotos dan saling tendang.

Ingatkan bagaimana kami semua harus menghela napas melihat dua mahluk ter..ter..terbodoh, teridiot, terabsurd, terkulang ajar, ter-semuanya. Lagi - lagi mereka bertengkar dengan caranya.

DOR!

Akashi menembakkan pistol siaga satu untuk memisahkan mereka. Dengan segala upaya akhirnya mereka terpisah dengan basah kuyup. Ralat bukan pistol siaga satu, tapi pistol air yang dengan tepat diarahkan kewajah mereka. Kagami dan Aomine bersumpah, nanti pulang langsung pergi kerumah mbah dukun.

Ugh. Setelah kekacauan yang dibuat Aomine dan Kagami, sekarang mereka semua menyiapkan acara utama, yaitu acara peniupan lilin.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 24.58. Kuroko sudah bersiap di tengah dan dikelilingi oleh para pengeran tampan untuk meniup lilin. Kise dan Takao memegang terompet. Akashi menjadi pemandu acara yang selalu setia di samping Kuroko (gue bilangin bang Mayu, lo nanti) haha abaikan.

Midorima BT karena Takao terlalu bersemangat, padahal tahun lalu dihari ulang tahunnya, Takao lupa. Aku bukannya lupa Shin-chan, kan aku mau memberimu surprise bela Takao di dalam pikirannya.

Murasakibara sudah menyiapkan piring paling besar, agar nanti saat Kuroko membagikan kue ia dapat yang paling banyak, dengan pendaping setianya yang selalu mengingatkan 'Atsushi jangan makan yang manis terlalu banyak, nanti kena diabetes'.

Si Baka sama si Aho mana? Kemana mereka? Mereka tidak terlihat. Wah jangan - jangan Akashi sudah mengusirnya, mungkin mereka sedang pergi kerumah mbah dukun.

Tidak! Tidak!

Ternyata mereka sedang bergulat di belakang tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, mereka sedang saling tidih dan saling jewer melanjutkan sesi yang terpotong karena Akashi menembakkan pistol air.

Teng! Tong!

Dentangan keras berasal dari jam dinding Kuroko, itu artinya sekarang tepat pukul 00.00. Kagami dan Aomine bangun dari gulatnya untuk menyaksikan teman termungilnya meniup lilin. Lagu selamat ulang tahun menggema diruangan. Saat masuk kalimat 'Tiup Lilinnya' Kuroko meniup habis lilin itu.

"Yeeee...Tanjoubi Omedetou Kuroko," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sesi tiup lilin dan bagi kue sudah selesai. Mereka berpesta ria, menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi. Pada pukul enam pagi semuanya pulang, dan Kuroko bersyukur atas apa yang diberikan Tuhan melalui teman - temannya.

Dengan semangat Kuroko kembali keruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Kok semangat? Karena Kuroko akan membuka hadiah dari sahabatnya yang besarnya mengalahkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kuroko dengan cepat membongkar kotak itu, ternyata di dalam kotak, masih ada kotak, ia buka lagi, masih ada kotak, ia buka lagi sampai kotak ke-5. Ah, ia lelah, tapi penasaran karena kotak masih besar, ia buka lagi dan berharap hadiahnya sudah muncul.

Deng.

Dan ternyata benar isinya ada kain bekas, gabus, kertas - kertas sobekan, dan macam - macam hanya sebagai pemberat. Setelah diacak - acak akhirnya ia menemukan hadiahnya dan seketika itu juga ia sesak napas dan pingsan mendadak. Isinya adalah pil suplemen agar cepat tinggi sebanyak 4 tablet. Disana ada surat yang berbunyi :

Kuroko maafkan aku, ya. Ini semua si brengsek itu yang memaksanya.

Tertanda

Kagami Taiga

.

.

.

.

*hihihi* Waktu mereka dansa sama saling mengelitiki ntah kenapa saya senyum – senyum sendiri. Ada yang sama? kalau nggak saya bunuh/dibunuhduluan.

Mau bales Rifiuuuu chap yang lalu, boleh?

Kuro : Aku kangen wkwkwk. Aku nggak punya kawan, selalu di dalem kamar.

Nana : Nana-chan maaf kalau PHP-in kamu, aku mah begini orangnya/digaplok. Hehe bukan maksud begitu kok, beneran kemarin itu udah diketik cuma ada kesalahan teknis/alesan. Um, makasih ya sarannya, boleh juga kayak minum pil kb. Emangnya gitu ya minum pil kb kalau lupa harus minum dobel, baru tau hikshiks. Jadian? Belum terpikir sih. Nikmatin dulu aja kedekatan mereka, nanti ada kejutan huhu.

AokagaKuroLover : Si dia ini memang suka yang panjang – panjang ya/kayaknya ambigu banget. Nih dikasih panjang AokagaKuroLover, kalau masih kurang panjang, bunuh saja jiwa ini.

Nam Min Seul : Kisunya nanti kalau mereka sudah halal haha. Thanks rifiunya Nam-san.

WhoAmI : I don't know. 'Hantu Pasangan Homo Penunggu Tangga' kayaknya lucu sih. Sankyuu atas rifiunya ;)

Sekali lagi sankyuu rifiu, fav, foll, sini pelukan bareng. Ketemu lagi minggu depan, bye :*


	6. Chapter 6 : Valentine's Party

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Valentine's Party"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Si navy sedang berdiri dengan napas yang terengah. Ia menggunakan bajunya untuk mengusap peluh yang mengucur deras sampai memperlihatkan ABSnya, mengerucut kesal melihat si krimson sedang menari - nari di tengah lapangan.

"Hahaha...gue menang, Aho," seru si krimson dengan riang gembira ala Kise. "Traktir. Majiba. Gendong sampe rumah," ucapnya lagi.

Aomine makin kesal, banyak perempatan imajiner yang sudah menutupi wajahnya.

Kagami masih menari - menari, "Gue menang, gue menang, gue men, -awwww" ia mengaduh saat kepalanya dicium bola orange. Kemudian melirik orang yang melakukannya. "Gue tau lo kalah, Aho. Tapi jangan marah - marah, dong. Sakit idiot!"

"Baka..." Ia berlari menerkam Kagami. "Lo itu kalau menang suka sombong nggak jelas. Kesel gue ngeliatnya," ocehnya sambil melilitkan tangan dileher Kagami. "Baru juga menang beberapa kali, huh!"

"Yang penting hari ini gue menang, oke. Besok Majiba."

"Ck!" Ia menjegal Kagami sampai terjatuh, sedangkan Kagami reflek menarik bajunya, dan alhasil mereka terjatuh berjamaah.

Musim dingin di bulan Februari ini tidak menghalangi mereka untuk melaksanakan ritual kewajiban. Banyak cara yang dilakukan oleh kedua mahluk itu, salah satunya menyewa lapangan indoor yang berada dekat dengan rumah Aomine. Walau lagi - lagi yang paling banyak mengeluarkan uang harus Kagami juga.

Ugh. Tapi tak apa, ia rela demi menyalurkan hobinya apalagi lawannya si Aomine idiot Daiki, mereka memang sahabat tapi jika sedang bermain basket mereka adalah rival.

"Eh...kalian! Jangan berkelahi di sini!" Teriak bapak penjaga indoor sambil membawa pentungan hansip.

Sayang, mereka tak menghiraukannya. Bapak itu sudah koar - koar sampai suara habis. Gemas bin kesal, bapak itu berjalan dan mendekati mereka, "KALIAN JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" Teriaknya kuat sambil mengacungkan tongkat hansip.

Mereka yang mendengar hanya bisa sweatdrop, diam - diam berdiri dan kemudian kabur. "Lari...Bakaaa.."

Setelah berada di luar dengan aman, mereka berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Lo sih!" Si navy lagi - lagi membentak.

"Gue aja terus yang disalahin! Minggu kemarin juga gue yang disalahin, kemarin, kemarin, kemarin, Kema...mmmphhh."

Aomine membekap mulut Kagami yang sedang mengoceh. "Udah, Baka. Berisik, oke," kemudian melepaskannya.

"Fueeehhhhh...asin!" Kagami muntah - muntah mual. "Aho! Jorok, tangan lo kan keringet semua, habis megang bola lagi."

"Hehehe...memang iya. Enak, nggak?" Dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang masih mengomel.

"Eh! Lo mau ke mana, Ao?"

"Pulanglah. Kalau lo mau nginep di sini juga nggak apa - apa."

Kagami berlari kecil mengejar Aomine. "Tunggu sial!" Cegahnya. "Oh….jadi lo mau melanggar undang - undang yang baru kita sepakatin."

Aomine nyengir, tidak lupa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Heheh..lupa Baka."

"Halah! Alesan. Cepet gendong gue, atau lo mau kena hukuman."

"Ck! Iya - iya ntah kenapa lo hari ini bawel banget," Aomine memberikan tasnya kepada Kagami, mengingat ia tidak ingin dihukum. Kemudian ia berjongkok. "Cepet naik. Gue udah laper nih."

Tanpa kata Kagami langsung naik kepunggung Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine harus berusaha dengan keras menggendong manusia harimau itu dengan berat yang bukan main.

Hari ini tanggal 13 Februari 20xx. Mereka mendeklarasikan undang - undang per-one-on-one-an baru, ini merupakan perundang - undangan mereka yang ke-8 dengan pasal 31 ayat 2 yang berbunyi : bahwasanya, yang kalah dalam ritual wajib ; one-one-one selain mentraktir makan di Majiba sepuasnya, juga menggendong yang menang sampai tiba di rumah dengan selamat.

Barang siapa yang melanggar akan dihukum, dengan hukuman sebagai berikut : pertama, harus mentraktir selama satu bulan penuh. Kedua, harus melayani yang menang dengan baik selama satu bulan penuh juga.

"Baka, diet kenapa? Berat banget, sumpah."

"Emang gue cewek, huh! Bentar - bentar diet."

"Heem, Satsuki juga suka diet - diet," jawabnya, sambil terengah. "Inget waktu lo sakit. Digendong, mata berair, hidung berair, ngomong cuma angguk - angguk, hahaha..." ejeknya dibarengi dengan tertawa yang pecah.

Kagami yang sedang digendong hanya manyun, "Kalau gue, inget orang dekil yang ngambek cuma gara - gara gue salah ngomong," balasnya tak mau kalah.

Mereka ejek - ejekkan mengungkit masa yang sudah - sudah, sama - sama keras kepala dan tidak ada yang ingin mengalah, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah.

"Ehhh...kalian kenapa malam - malam gendong - gendongan seperti itu," jerit wanita beranak tunggal yang kebetulan ada di luar, pulang dari Konbini. "Kalau jatuh, bagaimana?"

Aomine menurunkan Kagami. "Si Baka manja bu, sini - situ aja minta digendong," jawab Aomine sambil terkekeh.

"Enak aja!" Semprotnya. "Aho, kalah main basket bu," ia membela diri.

"Kalian ini tidak ada bosan - bosannya dengan basket, ya."

Mereka hanya cengar - cengir tidak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Yasudah. Kalian cepat mandi sana. Ibu siapkan makan malam."

"Ayam teriyaki?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tidak Daiki. Ibu masak yang lain."

"Mmpusss lo," ucap Kagami sambil menyibir ke arah Aomine.

"Nih! Mampus," ia yang kesal langsung menjitak kepala Kagami dan dengan cepat langsung lari ke dalam rumah.

"Aho!" Teriak Kagami yang mengejar Aomine masuk.

Wanita yang bernama Aomine Hikari itu hanya bisa geleng - geleng kepala dan menarik napas. Mereka berdua merupakan anak - anak kesayangannya. Walaupun mereka sudah duduk dikelas 2 SMA, baginya tetaplah anak - anak.

Ia bahagia putranya mendapat sahabat yang begitu baik. Sekarang ia tidak khawatir jika si dekilnya tidak pulang ke rumah, karena ia tau Aomine mempunyai rumah kedua, rumah Kagami. Kagami sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri, terbukti dengan Kagami yang memanggilnya 'ibu', dan dengan Baka-Aho, ia sudah tau panggilan akrab mereka. Ia hanya tertawa geli. Ah, biarkan saja mereka mau melakukan apa, yang penting masih positif dan tidak keluar batas.

OoOoOoOoOo

"Ao, handuk gue mana?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah membuka lemari Aomine.

"Ada kok di situ, kan lo yang nyimpen," jawabnya santai sambil main game dihp.

"Mana? Enggak ada."

"Yaudah kalau nggak ada berarti di kamar mandi."

"Ha? Lo pake handuk gue lagi?" Ia berbalik dan memasang wajah death glare.

Aomine yang merasakan ada aura aneh langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Hehehe...nggak sengaja, Baka."

"Lo punya handuk sendiri, kan? Kenapa handuk gue dipake terus!"

"Santai sih, Baka. Kitakan udah kayak sodara, sahabatan udah lama. Barang lo itu, ya barang gue juga, dan-"

"Dan barang gue, ya tetap barang gue, Baka," potong Kagami. "Itukan yang mau lo omongin, huh!?"

"Yaps. Tepat, hehe."

"Hapal gue," mendelik dan langsung masuk kamar mandi.

Ya. Kagami meninggalkan sebagian barang - barangnya di rumah Aomine. Seperti ; handuk, baju, sikat gigi, dan keperluan lainnya. Supaya jika sedang menginap tidak repot - repot membawa dari rumah. Begitu pula dengan Aomine, tapi dia kebanyakan minjamnya.

.

"Baka..." Aomine dengan tidak pedulinya masuk kamar mandi.

Kagami yang sedang sabunan hanya bisa speechless. Apa - apaan masuk kamar mandi tanpa permisi. "Ahomine!" Ia langsung berbalik membelakangi Aomine. Ma-masalahnya di-dia cuma memakai basahan celana dalam batman. Oke.

"Hahaha...biasa aja kali. Lagian pintunya nggak dikunci. Kita mandi bareng..."

Tidak tau apa yang harus Kagami lakukan. Sesama lelaki mandi berduaan memangnya normal? Sepertinya nanti Kagami harus membawa Aomine ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Oi, Baka. Lo sabunan mulu dari tadi. Kapan bilasnya?"

"L-lo...ngadep sana."

"Ha? Memang kenapa?"

"Udah ngadep sana, ma-mata gue perihh..." Dengan mata tertutup dan kicep - kicep, ia berbalik mencari air. Sebodo amat, sama adanya Aomine yang terpenting ia butuh air sekarang. "Ao, airrr..."

"Ha...yaya...ini." Dengan cepat Aomine mengguyur wajah Kagami. "Masih perih?"

"Iya. Lagi."

"Lagian sih sama - sama laki - laki harus malu," ocehnya sambil mengguyuri wajah Kagami berulang - ulang.

"Ck! Enak lo pake kolor. Gue?"

"Yaampun gitu doang dipermasalahin. Gue malah mau telanjang."

"NGGAK USAH!" Teriak Kagami cepat.

"Ha? Yaudah sini gue mandiin."

"Enggak! Gue bisa mandi sendiri."

Karena sudah terlanjur akhirnya mereka, lebih tepatnya Kagami menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada. Mereka mandi berbarengan. Aomine minta digosok punggungnya, dan Kagami menolak, masih trauma dengan kejadian waktu ia menggosok punggung Hyuuga-senpai dengan sikat lantai.

"Baka?"

"Hum."

"Itu...kok 'Punya' lo kecil, ya?" Tunjuk Aomine ke adik Kagami.

"Hah! Aho! L-lo ngeliatin apa?"

"Hahaha...'Punya' lo kecil," ia malah tertawa sepuasnya.

Kagami mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner sebanyak - banyaknya. "Emang 'punya' lo gede?"

"Mau liat?" Tawar Aomine dengan bangga.

"Enggak makasih!" Kagami mengambil handuk setelah membilas bersih tubuhnya, lalu pergi dari kamar mandi laknat itu.

Tidak lama disusul Aomine. Mereka ganti pakaian sekenanya. "Baka, jam berapa?"

"Setengah delapan."

"Daikiii...ajak Kagami-kun makan," koar sang ibu dari balik pintu.

"Oke. Sebentar lagi," jawabnya. "Baka, emang lo suka makan?" Lanjutnya setelah melirik Kagami.

"Enggak!"

"Upsss. Salah tanya orang,"

Kagami tidak menanggapinya. Biarkan saja si Aho brengsek itu ngoceh sendiri.

"Balapan sampe ruang makan," Aomine malanjutkan dan membuka pintu kamar, kemudian ia mengambil ancang - ancang.

"Oke, siapa takut," jawab Kagami mengambil ancang - ancang di samping Aomine.

"Satu...dua..."

Wosshhh...Kagami lari duluan sebelum Aomine selesai menghitung. "Woi, Baka! Nggak asyik, lo!" Kejar Aomine.

Ucapan Aomine hanya terdengar samar ditelinga Kagami, ia tak menghiraukan dan lanjut berlari. Sttttttt...ia mengerem ketika sudah sampai dimeja makan, dan beberapa detik kemudian ditabrak Aomine.

"Awwww..." Erang mereka bersamaan.

"Sakit Idiot!"

"Lo berhenti disitu"

Ibu Aomine Hikari hanya bisa geleng – geleng untuk kesekian kali. "Kalian ini."

"Baka ngajak balapan, bu."

"Enak aja! Lo yang ngajak balapan."

"Lo yang lari duluan. Licik, huh!"

"Suka - suka."

"Sudah cepat makan, nanti keburu dingin," sang ibu memerintahkan.

Setelah saling tatap tidak suka mereka manarik kursi dan duduk bersebelahan. Mengambil piring dan nasi juga lauk yang banyak.

Mereka sempat berebut lauk seperti biasa, sepertinya kurang etis jika sedang melakukan sesuatu tanpa bertengkar. Dalam sesi makanpun ada saja yang harus dipermasalahkan ; lauknya inilah, lauknya itulah, gelas minumnya tertukarlah, saling colong lauklah.

Dan di sini ibunda Hikari harus turun tangan, membagi lauk sama rata, gelas minum yang dipisah jauh, tapi urusan saling colong lauk ia tobat. Biarkan sajalah mereka mau bagaimana, toh mereka sudah pada besar. Mending dia masuk kamar dan menelpon sang suami yang sedang di luar kota.

OoOoOoOoOo

Mereka tepar dikarpet di dalam kamar setelah sesi makan yang mengasyikan. Aomine maupun Kagami mengelus - elus perutnya yang agak buncit.

"Malem minggu, ya?" Kagami memulai dialog.

"Heem...bosen gue malem mingguan sama lo terus."

"Ha? Memang lo pikir gue nggak bosen."

"Alahhh...bukannya lo seneng, ya."

"Najis Ao!"

"Hahaha...main PS, yok?"

"Ayok aja."

"Gue kebawah dulu ngambil camilan. Lo siapin kaset gamenya."

Kagami tidak menjawab dan Aomine bangkit dari zona teparannya untuk pergi mengambil camilan. Belum juga ia melangkahkan kakinya_

"Daiiiiii...channnnn..." gadis surai baby pink menyembul dari balik pintu dengan berteriak, dan menabrak Aomine. "Aku rinduuuuu..."

"Oi, Satsuki! Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Iya tapi lepas dulu pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa bernapas, oi."

Momoi melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum renyah. "Kau makin hitam, Dai-chan, haha. Suka tidak pakai baju sih."

"Berisik, Satsuki. Mau apa ke sini? Malam - malam lagi."

"Mau bertemu kau dan oba-san, tidak boleh?"

"Ha? Dari seringaianmu sih ada yang lain."

Momoi melirik lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan kaset game. "Eh...ada Kagamin juga."

Kagami menoleh. "Yo. Momoi."

"Kalian makin akrab, yah."

"Kita ini pasangan sejati, man..." Jawab Aomine. "Iya nggak, Baka?"

"Enggak!"

"Ck!"

Momoi hanya terkekeh, ya dia tau persahabatan mereka dimulai saat mereka bertemu dibasket. Sama - sama mencintai basket, sama - sama seorang cahaya, sama - sama bodoh. Yang terpenting Kagami sudah mengembalikan Aomine seperti semula, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu.

"Yosh, karena kalian ada di sini. Kita pergi Sekarang," si baby pink berkoar.

"Pergi ke mana?" Lagi - lagi mereka membuat paduan suara.

"Ke acara valentine's party di sekolah, yiuhuuu.."

"Valentine? Memang ini tanggal berapa?" Tanya Aomine.

"13 Dai-chan."

"Setau gue valentine tanggal 14, iya nggak sih Baka?"

"Ntah."

"Memang tanggal 14. Tapi Osis dan para senpai mengadakannya malam ini, karena besoknya bisa istirahat, Dai-chan. Lagipula ini malam minggu jadi lebih asyik."

"Tapikan kita tidak punya pasangan," celetuk Kagami.

"Kan ada gue, Baka."

"Ogah!"

"Tidak perlu bawa pasangan jika tidak punya, hahah. Kita happy - happy saja. Tets-kun juga datang."

Dengan segala pertimbangan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ikut Momoi ke acara Valentine's Party. Mengenakan baju seadanya yang mereka pakai, tapi tidak lupa dilapisi jaket dan sal.

30 menit kemudian mereka tiba dilokasi. Halaman sekolah ramai dengan manusia - manusia berpasangan yang mulai memasuki aula di mana party diadakan. Begitupula dengan Aomine, Momoi maupun Kagami.

"Wow! Dadanya," kesan pertama Aomine saat berada di dalam ruangan.

Kagami yang mendengar hanya menyerngit, ia sudah mafhum dengan penyakit temannya itu.

"Tets-kunnnn..." Momoi yang notabene agresif terhadap Kuroko langsung memeluknya erat.

"Momoi-san, kapan datang?"

"Baru saja, dengan kedua manusia aneh."

"Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun."

"Heem.." Momoi melirik Aomine yang sedang mengganggu gadis - gadis dan Kagami yang berkomat kamit mengumpat.

.

"Baka, mau tau nggak? Gimana caranya kenalan sama cewek?"

"Ha, gue nggak percaya sama lo. Apapun yang lo omongin nggak ada yang bener."

"Fine. Gue buktiin nih, ya."

Mereka berjalan selaras mencari gadis cantik untuk diajak kenalan. Setelah cukup berkeliling mereka berhenti, dan tidak lama kemudian ada seorang gadis cantik berjalan di depan mereka. tangan tan panjang itu dengan cepat meraba bokong sang cewek, "Hai..." Ucapnya.

Gadis itu kaget, menengok dan langsung menampar pipi putih tak bersalah. "Nggak sopan lo ya!"

Aomine jaw drop, sedangkan Kagami berteriak. "A'aawww...Oi, bukan gue mbak!"

"Anak kelas berapa lo, huh!?" Bentak sang kaka alumni.

"Du-dua," jawab Kagami sekenanya.

"Masih bocah! Kelakuan udah nggak bener."

"Bukan gue-"

"Tukang ngeles lagi!" Semprotnya untuk yang terakhir, karena setelah itu ia langsung pergi.

Aomine hanya bisa terkekeh, melihat wajah merah Kagami yang terkena tamparan kemudian dibentak – bentak dan diomeli oleh kaka alumni sadis.

Uhg. Kagami kesal luar biasa, orang yang membuat masalah bukannya ngaku salah malah menertawakannya. Pipinya perih, ntah terbuat dari apa tangan mbak tadi, mungkin telapak tangannya parutan kelapa.

Aomine masih tertawa, sekarang volumenya naik semakin besar. "Kasiannya hidup lo, Baka."

"PUAS LO!" Bentaknya. Ia merengut saking kesalnya. Kemudian meninggalkan Aomine yang masih tertawa.

"Baka, mau ke mana?"

"Nggak usah deket - deket gue!"

Aomine memutar bola mata. "Ngambek?"

"IYA!"

"Maaf. Kalau nggak deket lo, gue sama siapa?"

"Terserah!" Meninggalkan Aomine untuk yang kedua kali. Ia mendekati Kuroko dan yang lain.

Aomine hanya bisa memandang punggung besar Kagami dengan lesu, tidak menyangka ia akan membuatnya marah. Dan ini perdana.

"Kagami-kun, kau kena tampar, ya?" Baby blue angkat bicara.

"Heem. Gara - gara manusia sialan itu!"

"Eh, kemana Aomine-kunnya?"

"Mana kutau."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Biar tau rasa dia," ucapnya santai sambil mengambil makanan yang telah tersedia. Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

Acara dimulai, musik berdentang dengan seirama. Dipembukaan ada dance yang merupakan persembahan dari anak - anak kelas satu. Kemudian disusul dengan permainan biola oleh sang Akashi Seijuuro, semuanya bersorai - bersorai gembira.

Aomine berdiri sendirian di tengah keramaian itu, tidak tau akan melakukan apa tanpa si bodohnya. Ia menggaruk - garuk kepalanya. Acara masih berlangsung dengan berbagai macam penampilan. Ia melirik Kagami yang sedang bercandaan dengan yang lain, ketawa ketiwi tanpa memperdulikannya.

Ia ingin minta maaf tapi tidak tau bagaimana caranya meminta maaf. Sudah dibilangkan, ini perdana baginya. Dengan gontai ia mencoba mendekati rombongan Kagami. "Baka?" Panggilnya dengan wajah sok suram setelah berada di samping kagami.

Kagami pura - pura tidak mendengar, ia malah menghindari Aomine dan tanpa sengaja menyusup diantara Midorima dan Takao.

Si lumut menaikkan kacamatanya dan menyipit. Apa - apaan main nyusup tanpa permisi, dan memisahkannya dengan...dengan...ah! Sudahlah lupakan. Sedangkan Takao kepo. Ia perhatikan wajah Kagami kemudain Aomine, Kagami kemudian Aomine lagi. Setelah mendapat pencerahan ia ngakak bukan kepalang, membuat si calon dokter tampan masa depan itu mengerutkan kening.

"Hahaha...wajah kalian kenapa?" Tanya Takao.

Kagami yang merasa ditanya menjawab, "Tidak apa - apa."

Takao lebih mengeraskan tertawanya. "Yakin?"

Kagami tidak menjawab, ternyata ia baru sadar menyusup ditempat yang salah. Manusia dengan model rambut aneh itu sangat berisik, tanya ini dan itu. Ia pindah lagi, sekarang ke samping Himuro. Sedangkan Takao mendapat ocehan dari Midorima.

Aomine hanya bisa memperhatikan saja. Panggilannya tadi tidak dijawab. Sebegitu marahnya kah Kagami? Ah! Perduli setanlah.

Terserah mau marah atau tidak. Ia sudah meminta maaf. Mending ia mencari gadis sexi untuk diajak kenalan, siapa tau lama - lama bisa diajak kencan, dan dia akan membuktikan pada Kagami jika ia bisa.

Manik navynya mengintari seluruh ruangan mencari gadis yang paling sexi dan berdada besar, mau juniornya, seniornya atau alumni sekalipun tidak masalah.

Sssttttt...insting panthernya menangkap sinyal - sinyal gadis cantik. Wow! Ia jaw drop. Memiliki tinggi yang sama dengannya, dadanya tidak beda jauh dengan Mai-chan, kulitnya putih mulus ala susu murni, rambutnya coklat bergelombang, sempurna. Gadis itu sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Ia dengan percaya diri penuh, mendekati untuk berkenalan.

"Hai..." Sapanya. "Nona cantik, boleh kenalan?"

Dua gadis itu menoleh, begitu juga dengan Kagami yang mendengar suara berat berkata 'nona cantik'.

"Wow! Boleh, boleh."

"Aomine Daiki," ucapnya tegas. "Nama nona siapa?"

"O..nama yang bagus," ia tertawa. "Kau tampan."

Mata Aomine langsung berkilat. "Terima Kasih."

"Hey...menurutmu bagaimana?" Sikut si gadis bohay kepada temannya.

Temannya langsung memandang Aomine dari kepala hingga kaki. Diperhatikan lekat - lekat sampai tidak ada celah yang terlewat. Aomine bergidik sendiri.

"Ne...bagaimana?"

"Ya. Di homo."

"Ha?" Ia hanya bisa menganga lebar. Kesimpulan macam apa itu. Kenalan baik - baik malah disangka homo. Ia rasanya ingin salto kemudian nari silento.

Kagami ingin tertawa, sumpah. Sttttt...niat tertawanya diurungkan karena ia mengingat sedang ngambek kepada Aomine. Gengsilah. Dan Kuroko mengedikkan bahu melihat dua sahabatnya seperti ABG labil yang baru pertama kali punya pacar.

.

"Seme atau uke?"

"Menurutku sih seme."

"Ha? Apalagi itu seme uke," kata Aomine menimpali.

"Anak kecil tidak perlu tau..." Ucap sang gadis sexi yang dibarengi dengan cekikikan, dan meninggalkan Aomine.

"Ck! Gue sumpahin dada lo kempes, mbak!" Teriak Aomine. Mbak gadis berhenti dan menoleh death glare. Aomine panas dingin dan lari dengan cepat. "Bakaaaaaaaa..." Ia bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kagami.

"Ck!" Kagami berdecak dan menghindar (lagi)

Aomine mengerucut dan kesal, ia mendaratkan bokongnya dan mengambil beberapa makanan, kemudian dilahap dengan sadis.

.

"Perhatiannya, minna-san," koar Momoi di panggung. "Aku sebagai salah satu panitia bagian acara Valentine's Party malam ini akan menjelaskan sebuah permainan ungkapan perasaan."

"Heee...dia panitia," gumam Aomine sambil mengunyah.

"Kami sudah menyiapkan gulungan kertas kecil yang berisi nomor sebanyak kalian diruangan ini. Jadi, nanti kalian akan dibagikan gulungan kertas itu."

Semua bersorai - sorai gembira dan antusias. "Oke tenang dulu. Yang akan memainkan ungkapan perasaan ini adalah yang nomornya dipanggil setelah kami mendapat hasil kocokannya. Nah, nanti kalian naik ke panggung, ungkapkan perasaan kalian kepada kekasih atau orang tersayang. Terserah kalian dengan cara apa saja, bebas."

"HuuUuuuuu..." Mereka semua bersorai kembali.

"Tapi minna-san tidak semuanya maju. Kami hanya akan menampilkan tiga orang saja. Jadi, semoga kalian beruntung."

OoOoOoOoOo

Tim panitia mulai membagikan gulungan kertas setelah momoi turun dari panggung. Semuanya terbagi dengan rata dan disambut dengan antusias yang luar biasa. Tapi tidak bagi Aomine dan Kagami. Permainan macam apa? Mengungkapkan perasaan. Ah! Mereka tidak punya pacar ataupun gebetan.

"Kagami-kun, dapat nomor berapa?"

"5. Kau?"

"Aku 11."

.

"Neeee...Aominecchi, kau mendapat nomor berapa-ssu? Aku dapat nomor 7."

"Mana kutau."

"Ha? Memangnya tidak dibuka?"

"Tidak."

"Ck! Sini aku saja yang buka," Kise mengambil gulungan kertas dari tangan Aomine dan membukanya. "Uoooo...Aominecchi mendapat nomor 10."

"Berisik Kise!"

Kise menarik napasnya. "Ya ya...Aominecchi semoga beruntung."

"Aku tidak minat."

.

"Oke, mari kita mulai permainannya," kata momoi memimpin. "Kita kocok sama - sama siapa yang akan beruntung untuk naik ke panggung ini, -oke ini dia sudah kita dapatkan. Untuk yang pertama selamat kepada nomor ke-14 dan silahkan naik."

Seorang laki - laki imut sepertinya anak kelas 1 dengan berani ia langsung menaiki panggung dengan membawa setangkai mawar merah menyala. Ia mendapat tepukan tangan dari sana - sini. Kemudian memulai aktraksinya dengan membacakan puisi ciptaannya sendiri untuk sang kekasih yang menonton, setelah itu menjeputnya dan diberi bunga. Sosweet….teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

"Cih! Sosweet dari sisi mananya?" Dumel Aomine.

"Tidak boleh begitu Aominecchi. Dia sudah berusaha. Kau iri, ya...hahaha."

Aomine hanya mendengus dan melirik Kagami yang sedang ayik dengan Kuroko.

"Semoga setelah ini aku-ssu. Aominecchi doakan aku."

"Ha? Kau mau mengungkapkan untuk siapa?"

"Himitsu, ne.."

.

"Oke, peserta kita yang kedua adalah nomor 2. Wow! Dua dan dua semoga beruntung, silahkan naik."

.

"Aominecchi, kau tidak mendoakanku-ssu," Kise kejet - kejet.

Aomine hanya menjulurkan lidah dan tertawa sepuasnya.

Kali ini pesertanya adalah senior. Dia membawa pasangannya untuk berdansa di atas panggung. Semua yang melihat terharu dan ikut - ikut berdansa. Terkecuali para rombongan pelangi karena tidak ada pasangan, dan juga Kagami maupun Aomine yang terkekeh diam - diam mengingat malam minggu yang lalu.

.

"Oke - oke kita sampai pada peserta ketiga sekaligus terakhir, siapakah yang akan beruntung? -yapsss...jatuh pada nomor 10..."

.

"Uwoooo...Aominecchi itu kan nomormu."

"Ha?"

"Arrrghhh...kau beruntung sekali."

.

"Siapa yang merasa nomor 10 silahkan naik ke panggung," momoi berintruksi lagi.

"Aominecchi...Aominecchi..." Teriak Kise.

"Siapa?"

"Aominecchi..."

"Hoooo...Dai-chan," gumamnya dari atas panggung. "Ya. Peserta kita yang ketiga adalah Aomine Daiki."

"Oi, Satsuki boleh digantikan saja...!" Teriaknya. "Kau saja yang maju Kise."

"Tidak boleh! Cepat maju."

"Maju...maju...maju...maju..." Teriak yang lain memberi semangat.

Kagami hanya memicing, apa yang akan dilakukan si Aho di atas panggung, kemudian tertawa di dalam hati, 'Mpusss lo Aho!'

.

.

"Arghh," geramnya. Ia dengan malas - malas maju naik ke atas panggung. Sedangkan Kagami di belakang sedang menertawakan dan mengumpat.

"Neee..Dai-chan, kau akan mengungkapkan apa?"

"Berisik Satsuki. Aku mau turun saja."

"Tidak bisa! Lakukan apa saja."

"Aku tidak bisa apa - apa."

"Masaa.. Daiki yang kuanggap hebat ciut begitu saja, tidak malu dengan Kagamin."

Aomine merenung sampai 2 menit, yang menonton sudah bersorai - sorai tidak sabaran. Aomine akhirnya risih juga. "Oke. Ada gitar?"

"Kyaaaaa...ada - ada. Gitar - gitar." Pinta Momoi pada panitia perlengkapan. "Nih…Dai-chan. Selamat mengungkapkan perasaan..hihi."

Kagami dengan tidak sadar ikut antusias melihat Aomine yang memegang gitar .

"Gue di sini nggak punya kekasih ataupun orang tersayang," katanya berpidato. "Tapi gue punya si Baka, sahabat gue," Ia melirik Kagami yang sedang melihat kearahnya juga. "Gue nggak sayang dia, atau apapun, tapi dia berharga dan segalanya buat gue."

Semua orang yang mendengar menganga, ngomong apa si dekil itu. Kagami diam tak berekspresi, tertular Kuroko karena berjam - jam bercandaan dengannya.

"Tapi, tadi gue buat kesalahan, dan sekarang dia ngambek dipojokan," masih melihat Kagami, dan Kagami mendelik. "Eh...enggak kok. Intinya gue di sini mau nyanyi buat si Baka gue, sebagai permintaan maaf," Ia tersenyum kearah Kagami. "Itu...kalau bahasa inggris gue jelek jangan diketawain, ya." Sekarang Kagami yang tersenyum geli.

Jrengg….

Say it once, tell me twice

Are you certain I'm alright?

Just a sign, to remind me tomorrow's worth the fight

Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive

Jrengg….

So make a wish, and say….

Give me life, give me love

Scarlet angel from above (Aomine menatap Kagami tepat dimaniknya yang merah dan tersenyum lepas, Kagami membalasnya tanpa sadar)

Not so low, not so high

Keep it perfectly disguised

Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive

Jrengg….

Take another look

Take a look around

It's you and me

It's here and now

As you sparkle in the sky

I'll catch you while I can

Cause all we are is all I am

I just want you to see

What I've always believed

You are…

The miracle in me

Jrengg….

Baka, You are….

The miracle in me

"Dai-chan….." Momoi menitikkan air mata bahagia.

Semua berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Kise kejet – kejet dilantai, Kuroko memeluk Midorima yang kemudian dihujat oleh Takao. Himuro menelpon Murasakibara yang sedang ada di luar kota mengingatkan, 'Atsushi jangan makan jajanan sembarangan'.

Sedangkan sang penanggung jawab acara, Akashi Seijuuro nyumput dipojokan mengecek hpnya berharap ada pesan dari seseorang, dan ia tersenyum kecil saat yang diharapkannya tidak mengecewakan.

From : *******

Jangan tidur terlalu malam.

.

Yang bersangkutan, Kagami Taiga hanya mengumpat dan tertawa, "Bahasa Inggris lo ancur abis, Aho! Sumpah!" Teriaknya.

"Lo pasti lagi nawain gue, kan?" kata Aomine yang masih di atas panggung. "Baka, lo bisa nggak majuan dikit." perintahnya. Kagami menengok kearah suara yang menggema, siapapun akan mendengar karena si Aho itu menggunakan mix.

Kagami maju setelah didorong oleh Kuroko dan Takao. "Gue tadi nemu sesuatu disofa," lanjut Aomine, dibarengi dengan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia ucapkan, dari dalam saku. "Hehehe….gue nemu ini," ia menunjukkan satu permen lollipop rasa coklat. "Buat lo," kemudian melemparkan tepat kearah Kagami dan ditangkap dengan baik.

"Thanks, Ao," ucapnya seperti berbisik, tidak ada sesiapapun yang bisa mendengar.

.

.

"Shin-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Takao yang melihat Midorima menunduk dengan wajah yang suram dan merengut, perduli setan dengan ke-coolannya.

"Lucky Itemku," rengeknya sambil menunjuk lollipop yang sudah dipecah menjadi dua oleh Kagami untuk berbagi dengan Aomine.

Takao jaw drop, itu permen lollipop ia yang mencari sampai kakinya mau patah demi Shin-chan. Ah, ya permen lollipop biasa memang banyak tapi permen lollipop dengan model molekul senyawa H2O itu beda cerita. "Sudahlah tak apa, Shin-chan. Nanti aku carikan yang baru, ya," hiburnya kepada Midorima.

O

o

O

o

O

o

Nggak tega sama Midorin sebenernya, maafkan daku/dibunuhTakao.

Selamat tanggal 14 bagi yang merayakan dan mempunyai pasangan/nahlo. Semoga mereka semua bahagia dan juga kita semua, intinya jangan lupa bahagia .

Lagu di atas judulnya Miracle punyanya Shinedown

Nam Min Seul : Halalnya? Kapan ya? mungkin melewati beberapa rintangan dulu. Tenang nanti mereka kalau udah halal kissunya banyakksss. Itu jam, ya? kan AoKaga nggak mau waktu berakhir, jadi nggak ada batas waktu/hahahahngeles.

AoKagaKuroLover : Masih berlanjut, rencananya sampe mereka nikah/ehkeceplosan. So, jangan bosen buat bacanya ya AoKaKuroLover.

Nana : Jika kamu terhibur aku merasa sangat bahagia/eaaaaa. Makasih semangatnya Nana. Request-nya diusahain ya .

Terima kasih sudah membaca (y).


	7. Chapter 7 : Jarak

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Jarak"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Aomine membuka kelopak matanya, mempertemukan bola navy dengan udara pagi sekitar pukul 11.00, jangan ada yang protes! Baginya bangun pukul 11.00 di hari libur itu masih terbilang pagi. Ia berkedip - kedip, kemudian menarik kedua tangannya ke atas, menggeliat.

Setelah itu, Ia menghadap wajah mahluk di sampingnya. Memperhatikan si kekar polos yang masih tertidur pulas dengan intens. Tangan dan kaki putihnya memeluk guling. Alis cabangnya jelas terlihat karena rambutnya yang terkesiap ke belakang, ditambah deruan napasnya yang seirama.

"Baka, bangun," ucapnya sambil menarik hidung mancung Kagami.

"Mmmhhh..." Erang sang empu kemudian mengeratkan pelukan gulingnya.

Aomine menyerngit tipis. Seingatnya, selama ia kenal dan sering tidur bersama, baru kali ini ia bangun lebih dulu. Dan hari ini, tumben sekali Kagami belum bangun. Yang ia tau, di jam sekarang ini Kagami sudah selesai membuat sarapan, sudah membersihkan apartemen, sudah mandi.

Jadi, saat ia bangun, sarapan sudah tersedia di meja, dan dengan senang hati ia menghabiskannya. Ruangan sudah harum dan ia tinggal duduk manis sambil bermain game. Ujung - ujungnya Kagami menggeretnya ke kamar mandi, karena Kagami tidak suka dengannya yang belum mandi sejak kemarin pagi, sedangkan ia dengan keras kepalanya menolak, akhirnya perang dunia ketiga dimulai.

"Baka, oi! Bangunnnn..." Aomine bersuara lagi kali ini sambil mengacak surai merah itu.

"Ck!" Decak Kagami yang tidak suka. Kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Aomine.

Yang di belakangi hanya mengerucut sebal. Apa – apaan! Ia berniat baik membangunkannya malah diberi punggung, tidak sopan sekali. Sambil memasang tampang pemikir, sepertinya ia tau mengapa Kagami belum mau bangun, itu karena acara laknat semalam, apalah namanya, Valentine's Party. Mereka begadang sampai pukul 05.00 pagi.

Ugh. Namanya juga Aomine kampret Daiki, sudah mengerti bukannya membiarkan Kagami tidur, malah semangat menjailinya. "Bangun...bangun...bangun..." Serunya, tidak lupa jari telunjuk tak berdosa itu digerakkan untuk mencolek - colek bagian yang bisa membuat empunya kegelian. "Bangun nggak lo."

"Aoooo! Arrghgg!" Kagami menyingkirkan jari itu dari pinggangnya.

Aomine hanya terkekeh. "Oke janji nggak ganggu lagi, tapi pinjem hp."

Kagami tidak menghiraukan dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Aomine tidak suka, sama sekali tidak suka.

"Bakaa...pinjem hp buat buka internet," ucapnya tepat dilubang telinga Kagami.

Kagami lagi - lagi harus mengelus dada, 'Ya Tuhan tolong pindahkan ia ke apartemennya' doa Kagami pagi ini. "Hp lo ke mana?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kuota abis, hehe.."

Tidak membalas, Kagami langsung memberikan hpnya kepada Aomine. Dan si navy menerimanya dengan girang. "Oke, lo tidur yang nyenyak ya. Sini gue selimutin, kurang baik apa coba gue ini, Baka," ocehnya.

.

.

30 menit berlalu, Aomine masih berselancar di dunia maya. Sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa tidur ayam, karena mulut setan dim itu tidak mau diam. Ia mengoceh sendiri seperti : Oh, gitu, ya? ; hah? Kok bisa? ; emang, iya? ; baru tau gue ; sesekali terkekeh ; dan lain sebagainya.

Dengan tidak puas akhirnya Kagami membuka mata, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ao berisik! Lo lagi ngapain sih!?"

"Eh...bangun. Gue lagi nyari pengertian seme dan uke, Baka."

"Apa'an itu? Makanan?" Tanya Kagami antusias.

"Bukan!"

"Terus? Apa tentang Mai-chan?"

"Bukanlah! Ternyata ini tentang perhomoan."

"What!?"Semburnya tepat diwajah Aomine. "Homoan? Yang laki sama laki pacaran, kan?"

"Sial!" Umpatnya. "Iyalah! Gue sumpahin lo bodoh seumur hidup, Baka. Jangan pura - pura sok nggak tau."

"Oke. Terus artinya apa'an?"

"Seme itu di atas dan uke di bawah."

"Maksud lo mereka berantem?" Tanyanya sambil menyerngit.

"Iya, berantem diranjang."

"Perasaan kita sering deh berantem kayak gitu. Berarti kita homo, gitu?" Kagami bergidik. "Salah ketik kali yang buat pengertian, gue nggak homo."

Aomine speechless mamandang Kagami. Ntah karena efek kurang tidur atau kurang makan, yang pasti satu hal, ia ingin membuang Kagami ke laut. "Berantemnya bukan kayak kita. Tapi si seme nindih dan ukenya pasrah."

"Kita juga pernah. Waktu gue nindihin lo, dan lo pasrah."

"Sumpah! Itu kita lagi gulat ya, Baka. Dan lo dengan tidak tau dirinya cekik leher gue sampe mau mati!"

"Berarti salah dong yang buat pengertian."

Aomine menghela napas panjang. "Gini deh. Kalau normalnya, seme itu berperan sebagai cowok, sedangkan uke berperan sebagai cewek, udah ngerti?" Jelasnya. "Nah, nanti kalau kita pacaran gue semenya, dan lo uke," ucapnya dengan percaya diri tinggi.

"Hah!? Najis. Mati lo sana, homo!" Umpat Kagami setelah mengerti. Ia kembali menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya.

Aomine hanya senyum - senyum sendiri. "Bercanda, weh! Gue masih cinta mandangin gunung," katanya. Ia meletakkan hp di samping Kagami, dan kemudian lari ke kamar mandi, karena perutnya yang semakin memberontak.

Kagami tertawa nista di dalam selimut. Si navy itu jika sedang BAB bisa menghabiskan waktu lama, jadi bisa ia manfaatkan untuk tidur. Jujur ia masih sangat ngantuk. Ia menutup matanya perlahan.

.

.

Tapi dua menit kemudian, perempatan imajiner tumbuh diseluruh tubuh Kagami. "Arrrggh!" Geramnya. Ia melirik benda yang ada di sampingnya, berisik sekali. Hp itu sedari tadi tidak bisa diam.

Dengan ogah dan mata ngantuk ia mengambil hpnya dengan kasar. Dan ia harus terheran – heran, karena banyak sekali pesan diaplikasi BBMnya. Ia membuka pesan - pesan itu dan membacanya, seketika itu juga ia langsung gemetar. Kagami bersumpah! Akan pergi ke planet mars setelah ini, di mana tidak ada mahluk bernama AOMINE DAIKI! Menyebalkan!

"Yah, Sayang. Ganteng - ganteng kok homo!"

"Kyaaaaa...Kagami uke?"

"Serius nih, uke? Tampang macam lo, uke?"

"Kaga-kun, uke? Semenya siapa?"

"Semenya Aomine ya, Kagami?"

"Cieee uke cieee...semenya Aomine ciee..."

"Pergi dari bumi ini kau pendosa!"

"Mati lo!"

Itulah beberapa pesan yang Kagami baca, yang lainnya langsung dihapus. Kagami menelan ludah panas dingin. Imagenya benar - benar hancur sekarang.

'GUE HOMO DAN GUE UKE!' Begitulah status yang tertulis diBBMnya, dan pelakunya adalah, "AHOMINE...!" Teriaknya kuat.

.

.

.

Itulah kebersamaan Aomine dengan Kagami di hari minggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa guling - guling ditempat tidurnya sambil terkekeh sendiri mengingat saat ia membajak hp Kagami. Setelahnya Ia mendapat amukan dari empunya, tentu saja. Mereka perang dunia keempat, dan masalah selesai ketika ia mengajaknya ke Majiba untuk memenuhi hukuman kalah one-on-one. Tepat pada malam senin Kagami meninggalkannya, ia pulang ke Amrik atas permintaan sang ibu yang sedang sakit.

Aomine berhenti terkekeh, sekarang malah memasang wajah lesu berlipat. Ternyata sudah mau satu minggu Kagami di Amrik, sudah enam hari ia hidup tanpa si Bakanya, sudah 144 jam ia tidak melihat manusia krimson itu.

Dan selama itu juga ia tidak melakukan ritual wajib baik makan di Majiba maupun bermain basket, semuanya membosankan tanpa Kagami, sahabat tersayangnya. Ditambah ia dan Kagami sangat jarang berkomunikasi. Mungkin Kagami sedang sibuk mengurus ibunya yang sakit, atau ia sudah dilupakan.

Teman - teman pelanginya di sekolah juga sampai keheranan, satu minggu ini Aomine minim bicara. Wajahnya selalu ditekuk, bahkan ia bisa tiga kali lipat lebih sewot dari gadis labil sedang PMS, jika ada yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Contohnya : hari kamis kemarin, saat itu, sensei jam pelajaran ketiga, yaitu pelajaran Kimia yang kebetulan minim rambut alias botak sedang serius menjelaskan tentang teori ikatan kovalen dan non kovalen. Tapi Aomine dengan santai malah bermalas - malasan sambil meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, melamun, senyum - senyum, jika sekarang ia sedang syuting film, ia sungguh berbakat memerankan orang gila.

"Aomine-kun! Tegakkan tubuhmu, dan perhatikan papan tulis!" Bentak sensei Kimia itu dengan geram.

Aomine terhenyak dan sangat tidak suka, ia bangun dan menciptakan tatapan death glare kepada sensei itu. "Sudahlah! Sensei diam saja! Sensei tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku saat ini!" Ia membalas bentakan sang sensei lebih kuat.

Sensei Kimia tiba - tiba sakit jantung. "Kau ini sudah salah, malah memerintahkanku untuk diam!" Balas sensei tidak terima.

Semua murid tegang melihat teman dan senseinya berebut omong. Sedangkan Aomine mengerutkan kening, ia juga tidak terima. "Ha? Aku salah?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri. "Cih! Salahkan kepala botakmu itu, sensei!" Lanjutnya.

Semuanya speechless, sang sensei malah sudah mati berdiri. Akibat kelakuannya itu, ia dihukum berlari keliling lapangan sekolah sebanyak 10 kali putaran.

.

.

"Ck!" Decaknya kesal, mengingat sensei botak itu.

Malam minggu kali ini ia hanya sendirian di kamar. Tidak ada yang membuatnya tertawa, tidak ada sasaran kejahilannya. Ia sudah mencoba menonton tivi tapi sama sekali tidak mengusir kebosanannya. Membaca majalah Mai-chan, sempat terkekeh tapi hanya sepersekian detik, kemudian majalah itu dilempar kesembarang arah. Main PS, tapi ternyata ia selalu kalah, dan itu malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Mau main basket ke lapangan, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bermusyawarah, sangat lemas. Ya. Tapi, tapi, tapi, dan tapi, terlalu banyak tapi malam ini.

Dilihatnya jam dengan enggan. Ia menyerngit, tidak tau jam dindingnya error, waktu berubah bergerak lambat, atau dirinya yang terlalu suntuk. Perasaan sejak tadi masih saja menunjukkan pukul 08.00

Tolonglah! Malam cepat berubahlah menjadi pagi. Si Baka bilang, ia akan pulang ke Jepang hari selasa. Yah! Aomine tidak sabar menanti hari itu.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ia belum mandi hari ini. "Ah! Malesnya mau mandi," gumamnya kecil. Seketika itu juga ia langsung bangkit dari zona tidurannya, bukan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi untuk mengendus kedua ketiaknya. "Masih harum kok," desisnya. "Lagian gue nggak mandi juga udah ganteng." Ia kembali menjatuhkan diri, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

Drrrdddd...

Hpnya bergetar keras, dengan antusias ia membalikkan tubuhnya, mengambil benda yang sedang bergetar itu. Senyuman tipis tercipta dibibirnya.

.

.

"Arghhh! Sialan! Kirain si Baka," umpatnya, setelah membuka pesan masuk senyum lenyap tak berbekas, ternyata hanya pesan dari operator yang mengingatkannya agar segera melakukan isi ulang pulsa.

Dengan cepat ia mengecek pulsanya, dan setelah dicek wajahnya semakin tak beraturan, jika Kagami melihat penampakkan ini pasti dia akan mengejeknya habis - habisan. Karena ia sekarang hanya mempunyai pulsa 0 (E-N-O-L) tidak lebih tidak kurang.

"Ck! Gara - gara si Baka nih," gumamnya. Sebenarnya baru kemarin ia mengisi pulsa, tapi karena bosan bin kesal ia tidak henti - hentinya internetan ; browsing, streaming, bermain game online, mendownload aplikasi tidak penting, dan lainnya. Lihat, sekarang pulsa yang lumayan nominalnya itu ludes. Dan lagi, dari kemarin ia sama sekali tidak mendapat pesan dari Kagami apalagi menelpon. Oke, ia tau Kagami sibuk tapi, masa sahabat terbaik, terkece, tersexi ini dilupakan begitu saja. Kagami benar - benar tidak sopan. "Liat aja lo pulang nanti, Baka. Gue kasih pelajaran!" Ancamnya bersemangat. Lalu bangkit dan berlari keluar kamar, menuju ruang makan.

.

.

"Ibu?" Panggilnya sambil duduk dikursi. Tidak lupa tangannya mencomot lauk sang ibu yang sedang makan bersama sang ayah. "Pinjam hp."

"Daiki tidak sopan!" Ayahnya berkomentar.

Yah. Namanya juga Aomine, ia dengan tidak tau dirinya mengabaikan protesan sang ayah.

"Hpmu ke mana? Ibu tadi memanggilmu untuk makan malam tidak kau jawab, ibu kira sudah tidur," jelas sang ibu disela mengunyah.

"Ha? Memang iya? Aku tidak mendengar sama sekali," sambil mencomot lauk lagi. "Mana hpnya?"

Belum juga ibunya mengizinkan, Aomine sudah mengambilnya duluan. Ayahnya hanya mendelik melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya. Mendadak sakit kepala, untung hanya punya satu Daiki, bagaimana kalau 10?

"Aku mau mengirim pesan kepada Satsuki."

"Hem. Terserahmu. Kau tidak makan malam?" Tanya ibunda Aomine Hikari.

"Kenyang," jawabnya singkat.

"Kagami-kun belum pulang?" Kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya.

"Belum. Katanya sih hari selasa. Kenapa ayah bisa tau?" Sambil menatap ayahnya penuh tanda tanya. Seingatnya, sang ayah sama sekali tidak pernah mengurusi hal spele anaknya macam ini. Apalagi sampai bertanya soal Kagami.

"Ibumu yang cerita. Karena kelakuanmu aneh ditinggal oleh Kagami-kun," ucapnya dibarengi dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ayah dan ibu jangan sok tau." Ia meletakkan kembali hp ibunya, kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Aomine menyeringai setelah masuk ke dalam kamar, tidak lupa mengunci pintu. "Tiga..." Ia mulai menghitung mundur, "dua...sa...tu."

"DAIKIIII...!" Teriak sang ibu di bawah.

Aomine mencak - mencak gembira, karena ia baru sadar ternyata ia cerdas, bukan hanya cerdas tapi sangat cerdas karena ia telah berhasil menstransfer pulsa sang ibu kehp miliknya. "Aomine ganteng Daiki, lo cerdas," katanya menyombongkan diri.

Ia mendaratkan bokongnya disofa dengan tersenyum, masih tidak percaya akan kecerdasannya, tidak sabar ingin menceritakan semuanya kepada Kagami pasti si bodoh itu akan memujinya. Tidak pikir panjang jarinya sudah menari dilayar hp.

To : Baka

Lo lagi sibuk, nggak? Perasaan dari kemarin nggak ngabarin gue. Lupa ya sama temen.

'Send'

Drdddd...

From : Baka

Kebetulan sekarang, enggak. Iya maaf Ao, gue baru aja pegang hp. Alay lo!

Aomine nyengir membaca balasan dari Kagami.

Gue mau nelpon, ya.

Ha? Punya pulsa gitu?

Bangsat lo! Punyalah. Emang lo doang yang punya pulsa.

Alah! gue nggak percaya.

Sial! Gue mau cerita, pasti lo nggak bakal percaya.

Cerita apa?

Makanya, gue mau nelpon.

Iya udah telpon aja.

Tidak membalas pesan Kagami lagi, ia langsung menekan tombol nomor 2 yang sudah disetting sebagai panggilan cepat untuk kontak Kagami. Sedangkan tombol nomor 1 untuk kontak ibunya.

Tak usah menunggu berdetik - detik, ia langsung mendengar suara Kagami ketika telpon tersambung.

"Ciee...punya pulsa," hal pertama yang Kagami ucapkan, setelah satu minggu mereka tidak mengobrol.

"Setan! Sahabat yang baik itu harusnya nanyain kabar atau bilang gue kangen sama lo, ini belum - belum udah ngeledek!" Oceh Aomine.

"Sahabat yang baik itu udah pasti tau sahabatnya di sana baik - baik aja. Jadi, ngapain harus nanyain kabar lagi. Sayangnya, gue nggak kangen sama lo, Aho."

"Tapi gue kangen lo, Baka," ucapnya parau. "Gue di sini malem minggu sendirian. Cepetan pulang."

"Hahaha..." Tawanya kencang. "Suara jelek lo itu, nggak akan berpengaruh sama gue. Mmpuss lo! Emang enak. Kan rumah gue di sini, ngapain pulang ke sana."

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Tidak ada jawaban disebrang sana.

"Ao?" Panggil Kagami. "Kok diem."

Hening.

"Hallo..."

Hening.

"Oke, Ao. Nggak lucu lo ngambek!"

"Gue serius tau," akhirnya Aomine mengeluarkan suaranya lebih parau.

Kagami terkekeh. "Iya, gue tadi cuma bercanda. Tapi kalau yang nggak kangen lo, itu jujur dari dalam hati."

Hening.

Hening.

"Sialan! Iya, iya gue juga kangen sama lo, puas!? Pasti lo salah makan lagi, ya," Kagami geli sendiri.

"Hahah..." Tawa Aomine meledak. "Akhirnya kena juga lo, katanya nggak akan berpengaruh."

"Ck! Sialan!" Kagami uring - uringan dijauh sana. Aomine yang mendengar merasa menang.

"Tapi serius, Baka. Cepetan pulang, gue nggak mau malem minggu sendirian."

"Halah! Katanya bosen malem mingguan sama gue terus. Minggu lalu lo bilang gitu, kan?"

"Bosen kalau liat dan deket lo, tapi kangen kalau jauhan gini. Ohya, gue kan mau ceri-"

"Aho, udah dulu ya telponnya. Nanti gue yang telpon sekitar jam setengah 10. Gue ada urusan, daaahhh."

Tutttttt...sambungan terputus.

Aomine kembali mengerucut, baru juga mau bercerita. Kenapa kesibukan tega mengambil Kagami darinya. Ia pastikan suatu saat akan mengeksekusi kesibukan itu.

Setengah 10 dan sekarang baru pukul 9 tepat, setengah jam lagi ia harus menunggu Kagami. Ia mengangguk - angguk sambil mengotak ngatik hpnya, memperbesar volume ringtone telpon, setelah selesai ia meletakkan hp itu dimeja. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengambil majalah yang sempat ia buang. Sekarang ia khusuk memandangi dada sang idol. "Wow!" Gumamnya dengan mata yang hampir keluar. "Mau pegang," lanjutnya. Ia melirik jam dindingnya. "Lewat satu menit."

Lihat majalah. Lirik jam. Lihat majalah. Lirik jam. Lihat majalah. Lirik jam. "Aaarrrrghh...lamaaaa, baru lewat 7 menit. Kapan setengah sepuluhnya!?" Teriaknya, melempar kembali majalah tak berdosa itu. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan tentang kecerdasannya kepada Kagami.

Bosan melanda kembali hidupnya, lalu ia mencoba untuk olahraga ; melakukan push up, shit up, loncat tinggi, sampai peluh bercucuran.

Kryukkkk! Perutnya berbunyi keras. "Laper.." Rengeknya. Sebelum turun ke bawah ia sempatkan dulu untuk melirik jam. "Lewat 10 menit." Dengan kecepatan tak tertandingi ia melesat ke ruang makan. Dan ia akan berlama - lama di sana.

.

.

.

"Oh...pencuri pulsa sedang makan, ya? Katanya tadi kenyang," sindir sekaligus ejek sang ibu yang membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air minum.

Aomine hanya nyengir sambil melahap udang gorengnya. "Cerdaskan anakmu ini? Kan tadi, sekarang beda."

Ibu Aomine hanya menyipitkan mata. "Yaya. Cerdas sekali Daiki ibu. Sa...ngat bangga," ucapnya mendekati Aomine.

Mata Aomine berbinar - binar, ia langsung menegak air minumnya dan berdiri. "Benar, kan!?" Teriaknya. "Ganteng dan cerdas itulah aku," cup! Aomine mencium pipi sang ibu untuk kemudian lari menuju kamar.

Aomine Hikari hanya bisa bengong, baru sadar ternyata putranya mempunyai IQ di bawah rata - rata. Ia tadi memuji untuk mendekatinya supaya bisa menjewer telinga Aomine, agar perbuatan itu tidak diulangi. Tapi ternyata putranya malah gembira luar biasa. Ia sakit kepala, sungguh.

OoOoOoOoOo

Aomine berteriak – teriak di dalam kamarnya, tidak menyangka ibunya akan memuji seperti tadi. Ugh. Semakin tidak sabar ingin bercerita kepada Kagami. Ia melirik jam lagi ternyata masih kurang lima menit.

Ia menyomot hpnya dari meja sambil bersiul – siul. Ia manfaatkan waktu sebelum Kagami menelpon untuk bermain game, dan saat itu juga matanya hanya berkedip – kedip, mendapati ada lima panggilan tidak terjawab dari sohibnya. "Katanya mau telpon jam setengah sepuluh, gimana sih!" omel Aomine kesal. Tidak pikir ini itu ia langsung menelpon balik. "Ck!" decaknya, ternyata yang mengangkat telponnya adalah seorang gadis yang memperingatkannya untuk menekan tombol 1 jika akan meninggalkan pesan. "Sekarang nomornya nggak aktif."

To : Baka

Belum jam setengah sepuluh, lo kok udah nelpon sih! Gue tadi lagi makan di bawah, sorry nggak keangkat. Sekarang nomor lo nggak aktif, lo ke mana?

'send'

Aomine melempar hpnya ke atas kasur, tidak lama disusul oleh dirinya. Ia tidur terlentang kemudian berpikir mengapa nomor Kagami tidak aktif, tidak biasanya Kagami melakukan hal semacam ini. Ah! Sekarang perasaannya jadi tidak karuan, ntah kenapa ia menjadi sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kagami, atau ibunya yang sedang sakit. Tiba - tiba ia menampar pipinya sendiri. "Jangan berpikiran aneh – aneh, mungkin hpnya low," ucapnya.

Ia mengambil hpnya lagi, menghubungi nomor yang sama, tetap nihil, masih tidak aktif. "Ayo dong Baka, aktifin nomor lo," gumamnya berulang – ulang. Ia mencoba lagi dan lagi sampai tidak tau sudah keberapa puluh kali.

To : Baka

Lo nggak apa – apa, kan?

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 11.00 malam, matanya masih segar, sama sekali tidak merasakan kantuk. Tapi, rasa khawatir terhadap sahabatnya masih menyelimuti. Ia membuka kotak pesan keluarnya, dan harus kecewa karena belum ada satu pesanpun yang terkirim, itu berarti nomor Kagami juga belum aktif.

To : Baka

WOI LO KEMANA SIH! KALAU NGGAK MAU TELPONAN SAMA GUE, NGGAK USAH PAKE ACARA MATIIN HP, SIALAN!

Ia sengaja caps lock saking kesalnya. Si Baka itu menyebalkan! Sudahlah! Ia mau tidur saja, percuma juga menunggu.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Aomine masih berkedip – kedip menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Mendadak ia merasa panas padahal sekarang masih musim dingin. Mungkin ia memang harus mandi, perduli setan dengan ilmu sains yang mengatakan jika mandi malam – malam akan menyebabkan penyakit rematik. Ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di sofa dan kemudian masuk kamar mandi.

"Argghh…segar," gumamnya, setelah air yang tidak terlalu digin membasahi tubuhnya. Ia menyikat gigi, kemudian berkumur dengan antiseptic mountwash. Mengambil shampo, membersihkan rambutnya yang ternyata sudah empat hari tidak dikeramas. Mengambil bodywash, kemudian pencuci muka. Intinya ia semangat mandi tengah malam, bahkan baru kali ini ia mandi dengan sempurna memakai mounthwashlah, inilah, itulah.

Slep!

Gelap.

Hitam.

Pekat.

"AAAAAA…Baka….." Teriaknya ketakutan. "Ma-mata gue perihhhh…a-air...," teriaknya lagi. Ia mengumpat berkali – kali kenapa disaat seperti ini lampu listrik harus mati. Saking panik dan takutnya ditambah matanya yang perih karena sabun, dan belum berhasil mendapatkan air. Ia meraba – meraba tombol sower tapi malah ada sesuatu yang jatuh di kakinya.

Prangg…..

"Hantuu…." ia makin panik dan spontan langsung berlari. Dugh! "Arghh...!" teriaknya. Kepalanya sukses menabrak tembok. Ia langsung tepar dilantai kamar mandi, pasrah. Matanya berair karena menahan perih. Beberapa detik kemudian listrik hidup, dan semuanya terang kembali. "Bangsat!" umpatnya, kemudian melirik pecahan beling yang berserakan. Oh, ternyata wadah sikat giginya yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

Satu jampun telah berlalu lagi. Rencananya untuk tidur, sama sekali tidak lancar. Ntah kenapa pikirannya masih saja tertuju kepada satu orang itu, si Bakanya. Ia melihat hp ; masih sama, tidak ada apapun yang muncul dilayarnya. Ia mendengus, sudah malam minggu sendirian, nomor sahabatnya tidak aktif sampai membuatnya khawatir, saat mandi listrik mati, menabrak tembok sampai keningnya memar, dan sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. "Oh. Kami-sama, jangan uji umatmu yang cerdas ini," ucapnya berdoa.

.

.

.

Lagi - lagi waktu berlalu, yang tadinya pukul 02.00 sekarang pukul 03.00. Hey, ini sudah pagi. Bukankah ia mengharapkan pagi cepat datang. Ah, bukan! Maksudnya pagi itu langsung pukul 7,8,9,10...kemudian sore, lalu menjadi malam, pagi lagi, sore, malam, dan paginya adalah waktu di mana Kagami pulang ke sini. Menunggu kepulangan Kagami dari saat ia pergi sampai sekarang seperti sedang melewati waktu berpuluh - puluh tahun. Ia dulu meminta waktu agar tidak cepat berlalu, itu karena ada si Baka. Sekarang, apalah artinya tanpa manusia krimson itu.

.

Drddddd...

Ia melirik hpnya yang bergetar, tapi tidak dibukanya hanya dipandang, mungkin hanya peringatan dari operator lagi.

Drdddd...

Ayolah, jangan membuatnya kesal, atau lama - lama ia bisa saja membanting benda itu.

Drdddd...

Ia menarik napas panjang, sumpah ingin membantingnya.

3 Message Received

Baka

"Ha? Si Baka!?"

'Lo kenapa? Lagi PMS, ya?'

'Ao, lo udah tidur? Apa marah sama gue.'

'Yaudah kalau lo udah tidur. Padahal gue mau nelpon.'

Aomine speechless. Berapa jam ia menunggu Kagami mengaktifkan hpnya. Dari jam setengah sepuluh dan sekarang sudah jam tiga pagi, bahkan sudah lewat 15 menit. Huh! Ia membalas, memberi tahukan jika dirinya belum tidur, tapi baru menulis kata 'Gu' pesannya sudah terkirim, mungkin sangking cepatnya.

Sudahlah yang penting sudah terkirim, itu saja sudah cukup. Eh, tunggu, seorang Aomine tidak akan puas, hanya dengan melakukan hal itu. Ia langsung menekan tombol hijau. "Ck! Nggak aktif lagi!" Umpatnya. Ia coba lagi sampai lima kali dan hasilnya sama hanya ada suara gadis operator.

.

.

.

'Honnou goto yusabutte / kyokugen kakehiki. Junsui na respect / sou sa yeh / kuraitsuke.'

Hpnya berdering setelah 2 menit ia diamkan. Suara Kagami melantun dengan semangatnya. Ia mengambilnya dengan malas.

Baka calling...

.

"Terus aja ngilang!" Bentak Aomine to the point.

"Ha!?" Suara Kagami menderu keheranan.

"Pake 'ha' lagi!"

"Apa'an sih Ao! Nomor lo nggak aktif tadi."

"Nomor lo yang nggak aktif! Jangan sok nyalahin gue."

"Barusan nomor lo nggak aktif, idiot!"

"Aktif. Selalu aktif. Nomor lo yang nggak aktif!"

"Ia memang yang tadi - tadi nggak gue aktifin. Tapi yang barusan itu nomor lo nggak aktif."

"Ha!? Gue juga barusan nelpon lo nggak aktif."

Hening.

Hening.

Aomine merasakan aura negatif disebrang sana. "Ba-baka? Ha-"

"IDIOT! Iyalah nggak akan nyambung. Gue nelpon, lo nelpon, gimana sih!" Potong Kagami. "Gitu marah - marah sama gue! Terus apa maksud lo ngirim pesan caps loks semua, huh!?"

"Biasa aja woi! Nggak suka gue sama teriakan lo! Mana gue tau kalau lo juga nelpon, kan!"

"Terus maksud pesan lo!?"

"Gue khawatir bodoh sialan! Lo tau, gue nunggu nomor lo aktif sampe jam segini."

"Y-ya...ma-maaf..."

"Ha? Maaf doang. Bangs-"

"Maaf, Ao. Tadi ibu masuk rumah sakit lagi. Padahal katanya udah sembuh. Di dalam ruangan pasien, nggak boleh ngaktifin hp, dan tadi gue lagi nungguin ibu jadi nggak bisa hubungin lo. Ini gue baru pulang ke rumah."

"O-oh...gitu. Sorry gue cuma khawatir sama lo. Memang ibu sakit apa?"

Hening...

Hening...

"Hallo. Baka? Lo nggak apa - apa, kan?"

Hening...

"Oke kalau lo belum bisa cerita sama gue juga nggak apa - apa. Tapi nanti kalau lo udah di sini, gue selalu ada kok buat lo," katanya pengertian. "Buat sekarang, plis, jangan diemin gue."

"I-iya. Maaf, Ao."

See? Jika sedang serius, mereka juga bisa saling pengertian satu sama lain. Tidak hanya bisa bertengkar, saling tonjok, saling jotos sana sini, memperdebatkan hal - hal spele, berebut omong ditempat umum. Mereka itu saling menyayangi, walau tidak pernah ada kata, "Gue sayang sama lo." Sayang dalam arti sahabat.

Mereka bersahabat sudah sangat lama, jika waktu yang mereka lalui dijadikan detik akan ada banyak deretan angka yang tercipta. Mereka memang berbeda tapi saling terikat, saling membutuhkan seperti ; lem dan perangko ; tangan kiri dan kanan dan sebagainya.

Perempuan masih bisa menyembunyikan hal lain dari sahabatnya sendiri, tapi tidak dengan laki - laki. Laki – laki, jika sudah menemukan sahabat sejatinya tidak akan ada lagi kata rahasia diantara mereka. Laki – laki, jika sudah bersahabat akan terlihat lebih dekat dan lebih saling menyayangi daripada pasangan yang menjalin asmara.

.

.

"Emm..." gumam Kagami. "Jadi, hari selasa besok gue belum bisa ke Jepang, kemungkinan minggu depan gue pulangnya."

"APA!?"

"Sakit telinga gue, Ao. Jangan teriak juga."

"K-kok nggak jadi pulang?"

"Kondisi ibu membutuhkan gue."

"O-ohh...y-yaudahlah mau gimana lagi. Salam buat ibu, semoga cepat sembuh."

"Oke, thanks. Lo di sekolah kenapa? Kata Kuroko dihukum sensei botak."

"A-ahhh...itu...hanya kesalahan teknis," jawabnya enggan. 'Awas lo Tetsu, nggak selamet hari senin,' celotehnya dalam hati.

"Makanya sensei jelasin dengerin do-"

"Lo komunikasi sama Tetsu!" Potongnya. "Sedangkan sama gue, enggak!"

"Iri aja lo."

"Oke, fine."

"Mulai, kan. Katanya lo mau cer-"

"A'aaawww.." Erang Aomine.

"Kenapa?"

"Kening gue memar, sakit banget, Baka."

"Hahaha..." Tawanya kuat. "Lo habis ngapain memangnya?"

"Gue tadi lagi mandi, terus listriknya mati. Gue takut ada hantu, terus gue lari, eh taunya bukan kepintu tapi nabrak tembok."

Kagami tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Andai saja ia ada di sana, dengan senang hati ia akan mengejek si dekil itu habis - habisan. Mereka bercerita apa saja dari A-Z, tertawa bersama walau tidak bisa melihat satu sama lain, berebut omong, tentu saja.

Aomine dengan semangat menggebu, menceritakan tentang kecerdasannya. Bagaimana ia mencuri pulsa dari hp sang ibu. Kagami yang mendengar hanya bisa bilang, "Ao?"

"Hum. Lo pasti bakal muji gue, kan? Udahlah gue udah tau. Thanks ya, Baka."

"Ha!? Siapa yang mau muji lo, idiot! Gue cuma mau tanya, lo udah pernah nelen biji kedondong belum?"

Mereka berdebat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aomine heran kenapa Kagami tidak memuji seperti ibunya. Sahabat macam apa? Kagami malah mengatainya, idiot, bodoh, anak durhaka. Ia sih, hanya berpikir positif, mungkin Kagami hanya iri saja dengannya. Perdebatan berhenti saat ia mendengar Kagami menguap penuh.

"Lo mau tidur, Baka?"

"Iya kayaknya. Lagian udah jam lima, lo juga tidur."

"Oke. Kalau ada apa - apa hubungin gue, ya."

"Heum. Bye, Aho."

"Bye.. Mmuuachh."

"Mmuuachh."

Tutttt...sambungan lenyap.

Tidak menunggu detik apalagi menit. Aomine dengan cepat sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Hola halooooo…..semoga kalian semua bahagia di malam minggu ini. Untuk ibunda bang Kaga semoga cepat sembuh dan semoga kalian bisa malam minggu bersama lagi. Adegan bang Ao lagi mandi, terus listrik mati itu saya pernah ngalamin, emang kuso banget waktu itu juga pas lagi sabunan/curhat.

.

Melani. : halo, salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan ripiunya *cium*. Bang Ao masih polos kayak pantat ayam….bhaaaa.

Nana : kamu juga manis kok, pembaca setia fic akuh *peluk* tenang aku bakal undang kamu, jangan lupa hadiahnya. Ah, iya aku typo ya. NOOOOOO! AoAka NOOOOO! Bang Ao hanya untuk Bang Kaga seorang sampai batu kalau direbus jadi empuk, dan bang Akashi hanya untuk bang Mayuyu….huahahaha.

Nam min Seul : iyah aku juga nggak sabaran kok. Umm….itu…ano….aku bukan Kuro. Kuro itu pacar aku/ehkeceplosan. Maksudnya Kuro itu sohib aku kayak bang Kaga sama bang Ao *hehehe*. Aku Zoka, kebetulan ini akun kita berdua wkwkwkwk. Terima Kasih Nam-chan *cium*

AoKagaKuroLover : Love you so much.

Mavro Fos : hai… salam kenal. Iyah setiap malem minggu, jangan bosen baca dan thanks sudah suka *peluk*

WhoAmI : Nande monai…memang bang Kaga kalau ngambek bikin gemes. Suara bang Ao ancur, sumpah. Tapi nggak kebayang sih suara ngebasssnya itu minta ditimpuk bibir bang Kaga. Bhaaaaa.

Oke. Thanks.

Buat kalian, para silent reader juga thanks banget sudah baca. Akumah nggak papa, yang penting kalian mencintai AoKaga sepenuh hati.

*jangan lupa bahagia*


	8. Chapter 8 : AoKaga

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : AoKaga"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Malam ini, tepatnya pada pukul 07.30, remaja belasan tahun itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 105. Membawa barang yang begitu banyak, juga sangat besar.

Kemudian, tangan putih panjangnya membuka pintu yang terkunci. Blam! Indra penciumannya menghirup aroma dari rumah yang sudah dua minggu ia tinggalkan. Bola mata krimsonnya menelisik keseluruh ruangan, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir ia meninggalkannya, masih tertata rapi. Ia menyerngit dan berpikir.

Kenapa? Bukannya itu bagus.

Tidak! Menurutnya ini tidak bagus. Itu berarti selama ia pergi, sahabatnya sama sekali tidak mengunjungi apartemennya. Lagipula, si idiot itu sudah tahu, jika ia akan tiba malam ini, karena memang sudah diberitahu jauh–jauh hari. Ia mendengus sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya.

Pikirnya, ia akan mendapat sambutan dari sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu, tapi ternyata tidak, ntah mengapa ada sedikit rasa kecewa atau mungkin lebih dari sedikit. Bibir merahnya naik beberapa senti, mengerucut.

Ugh. Tidak perlu disambut dengan pesta kembang api atau ruangan yang dihias penuh dengan balon berwarna–warni lengkap dengan kuenya, karena memang ia sedang tidak berulang tahun sekarang. Tidak perlu yang seperti itu, sungguh. Yang ia inginkan hanya…. Saat ia membuka pintu ada yang menyambutnya dan mengatakan "Selamat datang" itu saja.

Errrrr…mengapa ia mendadak jadi melankolis begini?

Yang harus kalian tahu, di sini, di negeri terbitnya matahari ini, ia hanya mempunyai satu orang yang benar–benar dekat dengannya. Satu orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sekaligus jengkel tingkat dewa. Hanya satu orang, ia hanya mempunyai seorang Ahomine. Dan, si idiot itu adalah alasan mengapa ia mau kembali lagi ke Jepang.

Hem... Melihat dari segi fisik juga materi seharusnya, ia mempunyai seorang kekasih. Tapi apa daya, tidak ada wanita yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hati.

Jika hanya bermain–main supaya kekinian, maaf saja, ia bukan tipe laki–laki yang bisa mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita, karena ia tahu, ia terlahir dari sosok seorang wanita yang menurutnya itu sungguh luar biasa. Wajar, 'kan? Jika ia menjadi dramatisir begini. Karena pikirnya, jika ia disambut berarti ia ditunggu.

Dengan gontai, ia melangkah memasuki kamar meninggalkan barang bawaanya diruang tamu. Ah, lelah sekali. Badannya terasa sangat remuk, lebih baik bermain basket setiap hari tanpa henti daripada melakukan perjalanan jarak jauh.

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas busa empuk, dengan kaki yang masih terbungkus sempurna oleh sepatu berwarna merah biru. Merogoh alat komunikasi yang semakin hari semakin canggih. Errrr… Hanya ada layar yang polos tanpa arti. Padahal, berharap ada pesan dari mahluk dekil itu.

Yosha! Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mempersulit keadaan. Jika memang tidak ada pesan, apa salahnya menghubungi duluan. Yang ia tahu, jadi orang tsunderima itu sangat menyiksa. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kau pikir, sudah berapa lama ia mengenal Midorima dan ke-tsunderan-nya.

Mengetik nomor yang sudah hapal di luar kepala, lalu menekan tombol hijau. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar nada sambung. Sejatinya, jika sudah terdengar nada sambung harusnya ada suara di sebrang sana, tetapi ini tidak ada sampai panggilan berakhir. "Sial, nggak diangkat," decak Kagami. Ia kembali meletakkan hpnya ditelinga, mencoba lagi.

"Hallo…" jawab seseorang dibelahan dunia lain. Ah, akhirnya diangkat juga. Tapi, tuggu dulu, ia tak mengenal suara ini. Sejak kapan, Aomine berubah gender? Apa karena ia meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Hey! Hanya dua minggu dan itu artinya hanya 14 hari.

"Hallo….Kagamin?"

"Ha-haloo. Ini siapa?"

"Moo…..Kagamin jahat tidak mengenaliku."

"Hah?"

"Momoi…Momoi Satsuki," jelasnya.

"O-oh, Momoi. Aomine mana? Dia denganmu?"

"Iya. Ini di sampingku sedang cemberut, jelek sekali," ucap momoi sambil tertawa ceria.

"Aku mau bicara dengannya, boleh?"

(Nee…Dai-chan, Kagamin mau bicara / tidak mau!) begitulah yang Kagami dengar.

"Kagamin….Dai-channya tidak mau…"

"Yasudah, aku tutup ya, telponenya," ucapnya, kemudian menekan tombol merah.

Kagami menghela napas, ada apalagi dengan Aomine kampret itu. Harusnya senang, ia sudah kembali sekarang. Bukankah minggu lalu, Aomine memintanya pulang cepat? Sudah pulang malah dicueki, atau mungkin, ia sudah punya teman malam minggunya.

Huh, walau sudah bersahabat lama, kadang ada saatnya ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap Aomine. Kagami bangkit, daripada memikirkan mahluk menyebalkan itu, mending ia mandi.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Kagami sedang mondar mandir sendiri di dalam kamarnya, seperti orang yang terlilit banyak hutang. Tapi ternyata, ia hanya sedang bingung, apa ia pergi ke rumah Aomine atau tidak. Sudah pukul 09.30 sekarang, lelah sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa tidur. Oh, iya. Aomine 'kan sedang malam mingguan dengan Momoi, kalau dia ganggu bagaimana?

Errrrr…. Tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ia mengambil hp lagi untuk kemudian menelpon Aomine. Dan clik!

.

"Hall-"

"Ada apa lo nelpon gue!?" suara berat itu memotong perkataannya.

"Ha? Lo kenapa? Gue udah di apartemen nih. Lo nggak ke sini, Ao?"

"Mau ngapain gue ke sana," balas Aomine malas.

"Yaudah, gue ke rumah lo, ya."

"Ngga usah!" seru Aomine kuat.

Kagami menyerngit, salah apa lagi dia. Sahabat macam apa sih, Aomine itu? selalu bersikap kekanakan. Akhir–akhir ini, tidak tahu mengapa Aomine selalu PMS. Apa karena ia tinggalkan ke Amrik. Hah!? Sungguh kekanakan sekali, benar–benar membuatnya sakit kepala, dasar sahabat idiot. "Bangsat, lo kenapa sih! Gue capek tau, Ao."

"Ya, terus apa hubungannya sama gue. Capek tinggal istirahat."

"Lo marah sama gue, huh!?"

Hening.

Hening.

"WOI SETAN! SIALAN! JAWAB KALAU DITANYA. TERSERAH LO DEH!"

Clik! Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Sekarang kepala Kagami benar–benar sakit.

Ia menggenggam hpnya erat, menahan amarah, supaya benda itu tidak menjadi sasaran pelampiasannya. Kali ini, Aomine memang cari masalah, jangan salahkan ia, jika ke depannya hubungan mereka tidak seakrab biasanya.

Ia akan berusaha untuk tidur. Persetan dengan manusia bernama Aomine. Baru saja, ia akan melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur, tiba–tiba_

.

.

SLEP!

GELAP!

"Uuwaaaaa…" Teriaknya spontan. "Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini listrik harus mati. Arrghhh!" geramnya.

Tubuhnya sudah merinding sana sini, keringat panas dingin melanda. Ia benci terlahir dengan takut hantu dan gelap. Sudah dipusingkan oleh sikap Aomine, lelah, dan sekarang hal yang paling ia benci membuat penderitaannya makin sempurna, rasanya ingin menangis.

.

"AAAAAAAA….." teriaknya. "# !$^^% !#%%&&^% " tidak tahu bicara apa, intinya ia kumat kamit membaca doa. "Jangan bunuh gue, jangan bunuh gue, jangan bunuh gue…." Ucapnya berulang-ulang, sambil menutup mata saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan bun-"

"Sstttttt…. Berisik, Baka," bisiknya.

Apa? Baka? Di dunia ini yang memanggilnya Baka hanya satu orang. Dia, "A-Aomine!" Pekiknya.

"Iya, ini gue," jawab Aomine santai. Kemudian, memutar tubuh Kagami supaya menghadap kepadanya. Meraupnya erat. Mereka berpelukan dalam gelap. "Selamat datang, Baka," bisiknya lagi lembut.

"Gu-gue pulang," jawabnya, dan membalas pelukan Aomine. "Kok, lo ada di sini? Bukannya, lo marah sama gue?"

"Gue udah di sini dari lo nelpon, hehe..." Lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Jujur, ia sangat merindukan sosok laki-laki yang berada didekapannya saat ini.

"Ha!? Terus Momoi mana?"

"Di rumahnyalah."

"Nggak ngerti gue," Pekik Kagami.

"Sebenarnya, gue udah mau ke sini dari jam tujuh. Cuma, Satsuki mendadak minta dianterin belanja sampe nangis-nangis, gue nggak tega, 'kan?" Jelasnya. "Hp gue dipegang Satsuki. Makanya, dia yang angkat telpon dari lo. Yaudah, sekalian aja gue jailin, hahah.." Ia tertawa lepas. "Dan, waktu lo nelpon yang kedua, gue udah di depan pintu. Gue 'kan punya kunci sendiri, jadi gue bebas masuk kapan aja."

"Nggak lucu!" Bentak Kagami. "Terus, mau sampe kapan pelukan kayak gini? Mana gelap banget. L-lo beneran Aomine fucking Daiki, 'kan? Jangan - jangan lo setan, ya?"

"APA? SETAN!? Mana setan, mana setan," jawab Aomine gelagapan. "AAAAAA... Bakaaaaa... Kok gelap!" Teriak Aomine, sampai telinga Kagami hampir tuli. "Ini kenapa gelap!?" Sekarang, ia yang gemetar panas dingin.

Kagami speechless. Bunuh saja dia, Bunuh! dan buang kerawa-rawa. "Emang dari tadi 'kan udah gelap, Aho!" Di mana pikiran Aomine yang tidak menyadari dengan kegelapan ini.

"Kok, lo nggak kasih tau gue, kalau gelapnya udah dari tadi."

"Ha!?" Kagami memeking. "Nanti kita ke dokter mata, ya? Atau ke dokter jiwa sekalian."

Kagami melepaskan pelukan Aomine. Sepertinya, ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia memperhatikan kamar mandi secara intens. Iya, matanya tidak salah. Hey, asal tahu saja. Matanya sehat, karena ia selalu rutin mengkonsumsi sayur bervitamin A.

"Ao?"

"Hem."

"Kayaknya, ada yang salah deh. Kamar mandi terang, kok. Kenapa kamar gelap? Berarti nggak mati listrik, 'kan?" Jelasnya. Ia baru menyadari hal itu. Huh, segitu takutnya kah ia dengan gelap, sampai tidak dapat memperhatikan sekitar.

"Oh, iya. Gue inget. Gue yang matiin lampunya diem-diem," jawabnya bodoh.

"AHOMINE!" Teriak Kagami lepas, dari hati yang paling dalam. Tolong bunuh ia sekarang juga. Lalu, menuju saklar yang sudah ia hapal letaknya.

Slep! Terang!

Manik krimson bertemu dengan navy blue, mereka saling menatap. Kemudian, Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya. Kagami membalas dengan tersenyum, rasa kesalnya hilang begitu saja. Mereka saling mendekat dan berjabat tangan gentle, lalu sekali lagi berpelukan, dan saling mengacak surai satu sama lain.

"Gue kangen sama lo, bodoh," Ucap Aomine gemas, menarik hidung Kagami. "Jangan tinggalin gue lagi."

"Gue juga kangen, idiot. Siapa juga yang ninggalin lo, woi! Gue kan pulang sementara."

"Tapi lama."

"14 hari doang."

"Bagi gue berpuluh-puluh tahun."

"Ahahaha...Alay lo! Makin dekil aja," ledek Kagami disela canda tawanya.

"Sial!" Umpatnya, lalu menjitak Kagami sayang.

"Ck! Sakit woi!" Kagami tidak terima dan membalas. Dibalas lagi oleh Aomine.

Akhirnya, setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu fisik, sekarang mereka bergulat; saling tindih, jotos, jitak, tendang, jewer, apalah itu, sampai keduanya berantakan. Ini cara mereka melepaskan rindu satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Sudah hampir mau satu jam mereka bergulat, tapi belum ada rasa lelah. Kaki Aomine melingkar, mengunci tubuh Kagami di atasnya. Ia menyeringai, mencium aroma kemenangan.

Kagami sungguh tidak tahan dengan seringaian yang diciptakan oleh si Aho itu. Huh, jangan sombong dulu kau Ahomine, bukan Kagami Taiga namanya, jika harus menyerah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat, mengincar pipi tan itu. "Mati lo!" umpatnya. Kemudian, mengambil ancang–ancang untuk meninju. "Aho...!"

Aomine mengerjap, memejamkan mata. Sepertinya, kali ini Kagami serius. Ia tadi melihat ada kilatan dibola mata crimson itu. "AAAAA..." teriaknya kuat.

.

.

.

Kagami kicep, memperhatikan mahluk yang sedang berteriak dengan mata tertutup di bawahnya. "Ao?" panggilnya cepat, karena risih dengan teriakan Aomine.

"Ha, kok nggak sakit," ia membuka matanya. "Bukannya, lo tadi mau ninju gue?"

"Iya, tapi nggak jadi," ia memperhatikan wajah Aomine dengan seksama.

Setelah itu, ia melepaskan diri dari kuncian Aomine yang melonggar, lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan membantu sang rival untuk bangun. Aomine menerimanya dengan tandatanya besar. Mereka duduk disofa, menarik oksigen sebanyak–banyaknya.

"Ao, lo habis berantem?" tanyanya, menghadap lawan bicara.

"Hah!?" Aomine sungguh tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kagami. "Iya. Berantemnya 'kan, sama lo."

"Bukan itu maksud gue. Berantem sama orang lain gitu?"

Aomine tidak merespon. Butuh waktu loading yang lama untuknya, supaya bisa mengerti pertanyaan Kagami.

"Kenapa pipi lo memar?" Kagami bicara lagi. "Karna itu gue nggak jadi ninju lo," jelasnya. Walaupun terlihat dominan digelapnya, sebagai sahabat yang baik Kagami tahu, pipi Aomine baik–baik saja atau tidak.

"O-ohhh...ini," jawab Aomine, cepat meraba bagian yang memarnya.

"Iya. Keliatannya sakit banget, agak bengkak lagi."

"Hahaha...manja banget lo! Gue aja yang punya memarnya nggak ngerasain sakit," tawanya percaya diri.

Kagami menyerngit. "Oh, ya. Kalau gitu gue uji," ucapnya semangat, kemudian PAK!

"BANGSAT!" pekik Aomine, setelah menerima tamparan kuat dari Kagami.

Kagami hanya terkekeh. "Sakit, nggak? Itu buat gantiin tinjuan gue yang nggak jadi, karena gue salah udah khawatirin elo."

Aomine tidak merespon sama sekali, ia mengelus–elus pipinya yang malang. Kagami sialan! Si bodoh itu menamparnya dengan sepenuh hati. Perkataan yang ia ungkapkan, memang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ya, sangat sakit, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, hanya karena pipinya yang memar. Dan, ia tidak berharap dapat tambahan, sungguh.

Manusia dim itu masih mengelus–elus pipinya, rasanya nyut–nyutan panas dingin. Air asin mulai merembas dikedua matanya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Kagami. Laki–laki juga bisa menangis, jika matanya dicolok. Hal itu sudah biasa. Jika, mendapat tamparan dahsyat disaat pipinya sedang bengkak dan memar, bagaimana? Sepertinya sudah biasa juga.

Kagami geli sendiri melihat sohibnya, dan sekilas mata Aomine terlihat sangat merah, sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya. Ugh, salah siapa bertingkah sok kuat. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Aomine.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Kagami kembali dengan membawa mangkuk berisi air hangat, dan meletakkannya di depan seseorang yang sedang ngambek.

Kagami hanya senyum–senyum sendiri. Ia membuka lemari, mencari kain lembut yang bisa digunakan. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia kembali duduk di samping Aomine, melipat kain lembut itu menjadi lebih kecil.

"Sini, gue kompres dulu," ucap Kagami.

Tidak menunggu lama, Aomine langsung meresponnya dengan mata merah. "Ck!" decaknya.

"Awasinlah tangan lo, gimana gue mau ngompres." Ia melihat Aomine melepaskan tangannya dengan enggan. Lalu, ia mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam air hangat, agak diperas. Tangan kirinya menarik kepala Aomine, supaya lebih mendekat, tangan kananya menempelkan kain kompresan itu dipipi yang memar.

"Oi, sakit!" pekik Aomine.

"Katanya nggak manja, kena kompresan doang sakit."

"Cih!"

"Mengakui sakit itu, bukan berarti kita lemah 'kan, Ao," ucapnya sok bijak. "Kalau nggak diobatin, terus tambah parah, gimana? Siapa yang repot? Gue juga yang repot. Lo 'kan nyebelin."

"Tapikan, cuma memar."

"Gue nggak suka lo ngeremehin penyakit!"

"Iya, Baka sayang.." jawabnya tebar pesona.

"Najis! Terus kenapa bisa memar begini?

"Godain istri orang," ucapnya sangat innocently

"WHAT!?" teriak Kagami syokh, dan reflek menekan kuat pipi Aomine.

"SAKIT BODOH!" balas Aomine, menyingkirkan tangan Kagami dari pipinya. "Apalah what–whatan. Gue tau lo dari Amrik tapi nggak usah bawa–bawa bahasa an-."

"Lo kurang kerjaan godain istri orang, huh!?"

"Heh! Mana gue tahu, dia udah punya suami. Dia cantik, sumpah. Dadanya itu Baka..." ucapnya berapi–api, sambil memasang berbagai tipe wajah mesum. "Beusaaaaaarrrrrr...banget. Iya, besar banget kayak bola basket. Sayang banget lo nggak ngeliat, Baka. Itu surga dunia man..." menunjuk–nunjuk Kagami. "Yaampun Baka, pokoknya besar banget, banget, sayang lo nggak ngeliat, pokoknya sayang banget lo nggak ngeliat, kenapa lo nggak ngeliat!" ocehnya berulang–ulang.

Kagami hanya speechless, mendengarkan curhatan sohibnya. Tidak tahu sudah keberapa kali Aomine bicara 'sayang lo nggak ngeliat' rasanya, ia ingin mengundang Hulk untuk membanting–banting tubuh Aomine, lalu tidak lupa mengundang Thor supaya memalu kepalanya agar sehat kembali.

"Sayang bang-...mmphh.."

Kali ini, ia membekap mulut Aomine dengan kain kompresannya. "Diem nggak lo! Bosen gue dengernya. Pertanyaan gue itu cuma satu, kenapa pipi lo bisa memar? Bukan dadanya inilah itulah, dan blablablaaaa."

"Fuaaah...ah..ah" reaksinya saat berhasil lepas dari bekapan Kagami. "Makanya dengerin dulu."

"Elo yang kebanyakan bacot, Aho!"

"Oke. Tadi pagi, gue bolos sekolah karena males mandi. Dan, ternyata di rumah malah bosen, lo sih perginya lama banget,"

"Kenapa jadi nyalahin gue."

"Gue keluar dan ketemulah nona berdada besar. Niatnya, cuma pengen kenalan, tapi nggak tahu kenapa? Tangan gue, bukannya jabat tangan nona itu malah megang dadanya,"

"Mesum sih lo!"

"Setelah itu, gue ditinju sama om–om tinggi, besar, tegap, berotot, mana brewokan lagi, gue nggak tahu dia datangnya dari mana, dan gue pingsan Ba-"

"Bhahaha..." Tawa Kagami meledak puas dan semangat. Ia sampai memegangi perutnya untuk menahan sakit, akibat tawanya yang berlebihan. Aomine hanya memasang tatapan death glare di sana.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Mereka masih di dalam kamar, masih berada ditempat yang sebelumnya. Kagami masih tidak percaya, tentang Aomine yang menggoda istri om–om ganas, dan sangat geli ketika mendengar ia ditonjok hingga pingsan.

Hanya tidak menyangka, jika ia meninggalkan Aomine akan berdampak separah ini. Mereka saling bertukar cerita, tertawa, kemudian berebut omongan, bertengkar. Walau, yang paling banyak cerita kali ini adalah Aomine.

"Jadi gimana, ibu lo udah sembuh, Baka?" Tanya Aomine.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine, Kagami langsung diam seribu bahasa. Ia tertunduk dan lesu. Aomine terhentak, apa dia salah bertanya disaat seperti ini. Sepertinya tidak, baginya sekaranglah waktu yang tepat, untuk Kagami bercerita kepadanya.

Ia hanya ingin, Kagami tidak menyembunyikan secuilpun masalah darinya. Beban Kagami bebannya juga, masalah Kagami masalahnya juga, begitupun sebaliknya. Ia hanya ingin berguna, untuk orang yang sangat berharga.

"Baka, cerita sama gue," menatap Kagami yang masih menunduk.

"I-ibu..."

"Iya. Ibu lo sakit apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"S-sakit..."

"Baka, gue benci banget kalau lagi ngomong lo malingin muka," ucap tegas Aomine. "Kita sahabat udah lama, ya. Dan, lo nggak biasanya kayak gini," ia melirik Kagami yang malah kembali tak bergeming. "Baka, liat gue!" bentaknya. Ia menarik wajah Kagami yang menunduk, supaya menatapnya. Mata itu, yang biasanya mengeluarkan kilatan sebal terhadapnya, berubah menjadi sayu, lembab.

Ia mendengus, menarik tubuh mahluk di depannya, lalu dibawa ke dalam pelukan. "Jangan nangis. Emang lo nggak malu, sama wajah sangar lo itu, sama otot – otot lo juga, huh?" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, beharap Kagami dapat terhibur. "Gue nggak punya permen, nih. Cup...cup...cup..." lanjutnya sambil mengelus–elus rambut Kagami.

"Ao! Arrrghhh... Emangnya gue anak kecil, dicup–cup begitu!" bentaknya, dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aomine. "Lagian, gue nggak nangis! Mata gue merah karna kelilipan!" semprotnya.

Aomine hanya terkekeh. "Hey! Sadar diri bro. Lo memang masih kecil, ya. Masih SMA, taunya cuma makan, tidur, sama main basket," menarik hidung Kagami gemas.

"Halah! Jangan sok tua lo, yang lahir duluan memangnya siapa, huh?" suaranya mirip bencong, yang kadang Kagami dan Aomine temukan dipengkolan. Itu efek, karena si Aho belum melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Kagami.

"Gue suka lo yang selalu sewot kayak gini daripada nunduk diem macam orang mati," sambil mengeratkan tarikan hidung terhadap Kagami. Empunya hanya bisa mengap–mengap, karena susahnya bernapas dengan mulut. "Oke. Gue bakal lepasin tapi cerita, ya."

Kagami hanya mengangguk. Ia menghirup napas dalam, setelah Aomine melepaskannya. "Ibu mengidap penyakit tumor payudara parah," menarik napas lebih dalam. "Dokter nggak tahu lagi harus gimana buat nyembuhin penyakit ibu. Sebenarnya, gue masih pengen di sana, tapi ayah nyuruh gue pulang ke sini, buat sekolah. Kalau nggak inget sama lo, mungkin gue nggak akan pulang lagi ke sini,"

Aomine ikut menarik napasnya, ntahlah, rasanya sakit saat Kagami mengucapkan itu semua.

"Sekarang masih menjalani perawatan terbaik. Gue yakin ibu pasti sembuh. Iya 'kan, Ao?"

Aomine tersenyum renyah. "Pasti. Gue selalu berdoa yang terbaik," suportnya. Melirik Kagami yang tersenyum juga. "Yoshaaaa... Ngomong–ngmong, mana oleh-oleh buat gue, huh!?" Tanyanya, dan ia harus bengong ketika Kagami tidak meresponnya, malah langsung pergi begitu saja keluar dari kamar. Apa dia salah bicara?

Aomine mengejar Kagami yang menuju ruang tamu. "Baka, gue salah ngomong, ya? Tapikan lo tadi senyum. Oi, Baka!"

"Nih, oleh–oleh." Kagami melempar Aomine dengan bungkusan nan besar. Bahkan, si idiot itu tidak bisa menangkapnya, yang alhasil terjengkang kebelakang.

"Pinggang gue...!" erang Aomine, sambil memeluk bungkusan besar itu. "Apa'an nih, besar banget," Ia melirik Kagami hanya tersenyum mencurigakan. "Bom ya, Baka? Bilang sama gue, lo mau bunuh gue."

"Buka dulu baru protes, sial!"

Aomine mengangguk. Dengan semangat 105, iya mendedel bungkusan super besar itu. Dan OH! WOW! Ntah harus berkata apa? Ternyata isinya 2 boneka; ada harimau dan panther, keduanya sangat besar. Bahkan, sampai menyamai tubuhnya sendiri. Aomine menyipit, di mana Kagami mendapatkan boneka sebesar ini.

"Ini besar banget, Baka. Nyuri di mana lo?"

"Enak aja nyuri! Emangnya elo, pulsa aja nyuri sama ibu sendiri," protesnya, sambil mendekati Aomine dan sama–sama duduk dilantai. "Ini, gue beli pake uang sendiri, hasil kerja sama ayah gue."

"Ha? Kerja apaan?"

"Kerja di kantor ayah gue, jadi office boy. Hahha.."

"Serius?"

"Bercanda..." lanjutnya. "Waktu lagi nyari makanan, gue ngeliat panther ini dipajang dikaca. Gue langsung ketawa, mukanya mirip banget 'kan sama elo. Sinis, galak, sok–sokan, songong, sombong, bengis. Tapi, lincah, kuat, cepat, terlebih lagi warnanya gelap."

"Gelap?" Tanyanya. "Ck! Gue nggak segelap dia," protes Aomine, dibarengi dengan meninju-ninju wajah boneka panther besar berwarna hitam tersebut. "Apa lo liat-liat, boneka jelek!" Bentaknya kepada boneka yang tak berdosa.

"Itu buat lo, dan ini punya gue," Kagami memeluk boneka harimaunya.

"Hah? Nggak ah! Itu punya gue, dan yang ini baru punya lo," cerocosnya, kemudian Aomine merebut boneka harimau dari pelukan Kagami, dan menggantinya dengan panther.

"Lo nggak suka sama bangsa lo?" Tanya Kagami heran.

"Bukannya nggak suka," ia memperhatikan wajah harimau yang dipegangnya. "Boneka ini juga mirip lo. Keliatannya aja garang, tapi sebenernya manis," tawanya meledak. "Jadi, ini milik gue. Itu punya lo, TITIK!"

Kagami hanya bisa mendengus. Ya. Baginya mau yang manapun sama saja, masih sama-sama boneka. Aomine membawa tigernya masuk ke dalam kamar, begitupula dengan Kagami.

"Karna Tetsu punya anjing yang namanya Nigou," ucapnya. "Dan Harimau ini mirip elo, Baka," tunjuknya kepada Kagami. "Jadi gue udah ngambil keputusan kalau dia namanya Nibaka, hehehe..."

Kagami hanya bisa bengong, rasanya ingin menendang wajah gelap itu. "Yaudah, yang ini namanya Niaho," jawabnya polos.

Hem... Dua mahluk langka itu, sungguh tidak kreatif sama sekali. Ya, sudahlah. Biarkan mereka bahagia dengan mainan barunya. Yang terpenting malam ini, Aomine senang Kagaminya sudah kembali.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Pukul 09.30 sudah berlalu, sekarang digantikan oleh pukul 01.00 dini hari. Ugh, cepat sekali, bukan? Tapi walau begitu, mereka masih saling bercengkrama, membahas sesuatu yang menurut orang sehat sangat tidak penting sama sekali.

Misalnya; kenapa Kagami rambutnya berwarna merah bata sedangkan ia berwarna biru tua. Kagami menjawab, karena kita terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Kenapa ibu kita harus berbeda. Karena nenek kita yang berbeda. Kenapa nenek kita berbeda juga. Begitulah seterusnya jawaban mereka, tidak bermutu sama sekali.

Atau, mereka mempertanyakan tentang iklan yang mereka tonton; memangnya benar suara ulat itu, pucuk–pucuk–pucuk. Selama hidup di dunia yang penuh dengan sandiwara ini, mereka sama sekali belum pernah menemukan ulat yang berbunyi seperti itu, dan akhirnya mereka protes, jika pembuat iklan itu sangat bodoh.

Setelah puas dengan adu mulut dan argument masing–masing, sesekali mereka saling lempar bola basket, bermain PS, bermain ular tangga, dan semacamnya.

"Gue ngantuk, Ao. Tidur yok?" ajaknya. Ia berdiri dan membawa Niaho menuju tempat tidur, meninggalkan Aomine yang masih mengoceh karena ia kalah bermain ular tangga.

"Baka, belum selesai," ucapnya lantang dengan suara berat nan sexi.

"Gue capek, lo main sendiri aja."

"Ha? Gimana bisa, main sendiri?"

Kagami tidak merespon. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam selimutnya dengan memeluk Niaho. Boneka itu, sekarang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Ia menggeliat, sangat lelah. Tidak menyangka, jika menghabiskan waktu bersama si Aho, itu dapat merusak kesehatan tubuh.

Di sana, Aomine masih asyik bermain ular tangga sendiri, itu berkat ide dari sohib terbaiknnya. Ia berkicau, jika dadunya mengeluarkan nilai kecil. Berteriak dan loncat-loncat saat menang, dan membentur–benturkan kepalanya ketembok saat kalah.

"BERISIK!" Teriak Kagami kuat, sambil melempar Aomine dengan jam bekernya, tapi sayang, tidak tepat sasaran.

"Apasih, Baka!" bentaknya.

"Berisik setan!"

"Yaudah, sana pergi," jawabnya santai.

"Hah!?" mulutnya terbuka lebar. Kirim ia ke Amrik lagi, ya Tuhan. Salah satu, dari 1001 sifat Aomine yang menyebalkan adalah ketidak-tauan-dirinya.

Kryuuukk…..

Suara apa itu? Yang pasti bukan suara Mukkun, yang sedang ngemil keripik. Tapi, suara perut si manusia dim di sana yang sedang sibuk dengan ular tangganya.

"Baka, lapar.." rengeknya. Ia melempar mainan ular tangga laknat itu jauh–jauh. Ia pastikan, ini yang terkahir bermain dengan mainan tak bermutu itu, karena banyakan kalah daripada menangnya. "Baka, lapar loh..." Ucapnya lagi, karena tidak mendapat respon.

Uh. Ia melangkah menuju Kagami yang sedang kerukuban selimut. "Baka?" Panggilnya, menarik selimut yang ternyata sangat erat. Karena Aomine dengan keras kepalanya dan Kagami yang tidak pernah mau kalah. Akhirnya, mereka tarik-tarikan selimut dengan absurd.

"Baka bangun, bikinin makanan..."

Salah dua sifat Aomine adalah sebagai seorang pengganggu, yang sering membuat kepala Kagami sakit. Ia akan memberi penghargaan setingkat nobel, jika ada ilmuan yang menemukan obat penenang untuk mahluk pengganggu itu.

"BAKAAAA..." Aomine gemas, dengan lantang ia berteriak, memanfaatkan suaranya supaya Kagami merespon. "Baka laperrrrr..."

"Mati lo sana...!" Kagami bangun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menendang manusia sialan itu dari ranjang.

"Laper..." ucapnya parau, sambil tergeletak dilantai efek tendangan super dari Kagami.

Kagami yang mendengar menarik napas dalam. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak marah-marah dan berteriak kepada Aomine, karna ia tidak ingin menjadi cepat tua. Lagipula, badannya sakit semua dan sangat lemas. "Gue 'kan beli makanan banyak, Ao. Pizza, burger terayaki, kesukaan elo. Burger keju, ayam terayaki, keripik udang dan cemilan yang lainnya," katanya, dengan nada serendah mungkin. "Ya, tinggal dimakan. Apa susahnya sih. Apa masih kurang? Atau harus gue suapin. Gue ngantuk, capek, sialan."

"Nggak mau makan itu..." Jawabnya dengan nada ngambek ala anak kucing.

"Mau makan apa? Semen atau bata? Gue nggak punya. Mending tidur, udah jam dua nih."

"Tapi gue lapar, Baka!"

Sungguh anak manusia paling vswhjytewh. Kagami ingin tahu, ngidam apa ibu Aomine saat mengandungnya.

Ia melirik makanan yang masih menumpuk di atas karpet. Jika dipikir lagi. Sejak kapan, Aomine tidak suka makan? Sejak kapan, ada tumpukan makanan selama berjam-jam. Normalnya, jika ada tumpukan makanan seperti itu, sepuluh menit kemudian pasti sudah ludes beserta bungkus-bungkusnya. Ini, sejak ia datang dan sekarang sudah jam dua, makanan itu malah terlihat menyedihkan karna dicueki.

Kagami turun dari ranjang dengan setengah sadar. Ngantuk, lelah, tapi harus mengurusi bayi bajang satu itu. Ia mengambil kotak burger terayaki yang berisi lima buah. Membawanya ke hadapan Aomine yang sedang duduk dilantai. "Tuh makan, Aho. Kalau nggak mau juga, pulang lo sana!"

"Udah malem, banyak setan di luar," jawabnya cepat. "Kan udah dibilang nggak mau makan ini. Maunya makan masakan, elo."

Tidak tahu lagi, Kagami harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Sahabatnya ini, benar-benar merepotkan tingkat tak tertandingi. "Udah malem. Besok gue masakin, sekarang makan aja yang ada."

"Sekarang Baka!" Bentaknya. "Tau nggak? Gue rela nggak makan dari pagi, karna pengen makan masakan lo."

"Ya, itu sih salah lo. Siapa suruh nggak makan dari pagi. Emang aho, ya."

"Pokoknya masakin sekarang!"

"Ogah, gue mau tidur. Lagian, nggak ada bahan yang bisa dimasak," tegasnya kemudian naik keranjang lagi.

"Uso tsuki!"

"Yaudah, sana cari sendiri!"

Aomine berdiri cepat dengan penuh emosi. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Kagami sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Memang dia kira, hanya dia yang bisa masak, jangan berlagak sombong.

Aomine ganteng Daiki, putra tunggal Aomine Hikari. Bukannya tidak bisa masak, ia hanya malas, karena itu adalah pekerjaan wanita. Tapi, kali ini ia harus membuktikan kepada manusia yang sok-sokan di dalam.

.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kagami masih belum melihat pemuda biru tua itu. Apa dia mati di dapur? Atau dibawa hantu? Itu yang dipikirkankannya.

Tidak perduli sih sebenarnya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Jadi, penasaran apa yang sedang dikerjakan mahluk aho itu di dapur. Perasaan Kagami mulai tidak menentu.

Hidung mancungnya bergerak-gerak, seperti sedang memastikan sesuatu. "Bau apa in-"

"KEBAKARANNNN..." Teriak Aomine dari dapur. Kagami yang mendengar langsung loncat dari tempat tidur. Harusnya, ia tidak membiarkan Aomine berurusan dengan dapur. Dengan wajah panik dan jantung yang dagdigdug, Kagami berdoa, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

"AHO!" Panggilnya kencang, saat sudah tiba diruangan dapur. Ia melotot, sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya. Panci gosong yang sedang mengepulkan asap dan api di atasnya.

Ia melirik Aomine yang sedang panik ketakutan. Emosi, segera Kagami mematikan kompor yang dihidupkan dengan full. "Lo ngapain sih! Kalau kebakaran beneran gimana!?" Teriaknya sekaligus membentak Aomine. Ia mengangkat panci gosong berasap itu. "Jangan main-main deh!"

"Salah gue, huh!?"

"Iyahlah, bangsat! Lo kira salah siapa lagi."

"Tadi aja, gue minta buatin makanan lo nggak mau! Sekarang gue buat sendiri lo marah - marah."

"Ya, jelas marahlah! Lo mau gedung ini kebakaran. Nggak usah betingkah gegabah!"

Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak suka dengan perkataan Kagami, yang seolah-olah semua ini salahnya. "TERSERAH! GUE MAU PULANG!" Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar, sambil membanting pintu dapur. Kagami harus terperanjat saking kerasnya.

Ah, Kagami mendengus lega. Untung hanya pancinya yang gosong, bukan apartemennya. Tapi, jika ia tadi terlambat sedetik saja, ntahlah! Sulit dibayangkan.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit sudah, Kagami kerkutat di dapur. Ia putuskan kembali kekamar sekarang, karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Ditemani oleh sebuah mangkuk yang berukuran sedang ditangannya.

Ia menyeringai tipis, saat sudah berada di dalam kamar. "Katanya mau pulang. Kenapa masih di sini?" Tanya Kagami kepada pemuda gelap yang sedang memainkan hpnya disofa. Sungguh menggelikan.

"Takut ada yang culik," jawabnya ketus.

Melihat Aomine ngambek, termasuk dalam hal paling menyebalkan bagi Kagami. Ia maju mendekati si Ahonya. Kemudian, meletakkan mangkuk tepat di hadapannya. "Nih, gue masakin," ucap Kagami. "Tapi cuma mie instan. Tinggal itu satu-satunya yang ada dikulkas," jelasnya. "Dimakan. Gue udah masak capek-capek."

"Iya."

"Jangan berisik lagi, gue mau tidur, nih. Kalau udah makannya, lo juga tidur."

"Iya, Baka sayang..." Cengirnya dengan tidak tau diri. "Mmmuaachh..."

Kagami menyeka keringatnya dan menarik napas ringan. Akhirnya, ia bisa tidur sekarang. Melirik Aomine sekilas yang sedang menyerudup mie instannya ganas.

.

.

.

"Kenyang," gumam Aomine yang menyisakan mangkuk super bersih. Mungkin Kagami tidak harus menyucinya lagi.

Mangkuknya diletakkan dimeja begitu saja. Tidak mau mengembalikan ke dapur, katanya, takut diculik. Ia menegak segelas air mineral, lalu ke kamar mandi mencuci tangan, untuk kemudian naik ketempat tidur.

"Baka, mau nyium bibir lo dong," ucapnya manja.

Kagami yang menutup mata, tapi sebenarnya belum tidur, sangat jelas mendengar apa yang diucapkan mahluk di sampingnya. "LO TADI BILANG APA!?" Teriaknya. Ia bangun dan melotot kepada Aomine.

"Hah!? Katanya tadi tid-"

"LO TADI BILANG APA!?" Potongnya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Aomine untuk bicara.

"Apaan sih! Geer banget hidup lo. Gue mau cium bibir Baka gue," katanya, sambil mencium bibir boneka harimau. "Dan bukan bibir lo!"

"Kan namanya Nibaka bukan Baka, baka!" Protesnya. Kemudian, menendang Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai terjatuh dari ranjang.

Mereka putuskan untung bertengakar serius kali ini.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Ada kok, laki - laki yang punya boneka. Contohnya: sepupuku, dia koleksi boneka monyet, beruang, harimau dll. Yang terpenting, mereka nggak mainan boneka barbie *hahahahahaha*

Malam ini khusus mereka berdua *ckckck*. Buat Kuro yang aku cinta, requesanmu minggu depan, ya. Kalau ada yang mau kasih ide untuk episode - episode berikutnya juga boleh hehe.

.

.

suira seans: Ciyee... Berkembang kirain berbunga/plak. Iya, sedikit - sedikit sudah naik level. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan rifiu *peluk*. Jangan lupa nanti rifiu lagi ya/digiles.

melani. : Mereka memang suka membuat kita tidak tahan (ngiler). Eto...memang beda. Tapi anggap aja sama melani-chan hahah.

Nana: Kan emang jones bang Aho, plus maso dia *hahahahaha*. Kamu brutalpun terlihat manis kok, kata bang Aho ke Kagami. Oke. Fighting juga buat nana-chan yang bacanya.

AoKagaKuroLover: Sudah kubalas ya *senyum*

Nam Min Seul: Ih...harus sabar. Kata bang Ao, orang sabar itu dadanya besar/nahlo. Mereka belum siap lahir batin perlu latihan dan bimbingan/salahsambung.

Who Am I: Biasa pencinta bahasa kasar/eh. Syukurlah kalau suka biar aku tidak sia - sia menulis wkwkwkwk. Sankyuu semangatnya.

Cinta Killua: Thanks sudah membaca dan rifiuu. Eto..permintaannya, gimana ya? kan ini AoKaga. Boleh kok req lagi tapi berhubungan sama AoKaga, ya. Misal : AoKaga piknik sama anggota GoM.

*pelukcium* buat kalian semua, yang udah rifiu, fav, foll, silent reader. Jangan bosen baca ya, dengan humor yang kritis ini, karna memang aku bukan sule/dibekep.

Selamat malam minggu. Jangan bersedih hati buat yang tak punya pasangan. Ada bang Ao dan bang Kaga untuk kalian. Oke udahan!


	9. Chapter 9 : Double Date

"Sial!" umpat manusia berkepala biru tua sebiru bola matanya. Mulutnya menegak minuman kaleng dengan brutal.

Pasalnya, saat menuju apartemen Kagami, ia melihat ada selembar uang yang tergeletak sedih di jalanan.

Kalian tahu? Ia adalah manusia ganteng yang sangat baik hati. Jadi, daripada uang itu sedih dan sakit, karena tidak dihiraukan oleh para manusia yang lewat, mending ia pungut. Dan lihat hasilnya, ada 5 kaleng minuman dingin di depannya saat ini. "Semua ini gara-gara lo, Baka!" Sergahnya. Ia melempar kaleng minuman yang telah ludes isinya dan sukses mendarat dikening Kagami.

"Shit!" Kagami memekik, sambil mengelus keningnya sayang. "Jangan Cuma salahin gue. Elonya aja yang ceroboh," jelasnya membela diri. Melempar kaleng seperti yang dilakukan Aomine terhadapnya. Bedanya, kaleng yang ia lempar masih berisi. Layaknya mengshoot bola basket kering yang telah dikehendaki, begitupun dengan kaleng itu yang tepat mengenai sasaran dan mengguyur empunya.

"Baka...!" jerit Aomine yang mendapati wajah dan bajunya basah.

"Rasain lo!" balas Kagami puas. "Lagian, kalau lo memang nggak ngerasa, ya udah sih santai," lanjutnya.

"Santai pantat monyet! Malulah gue."

"Bukannya, lo udah biasa malu-maluin diri sendiri."

"O...ooh. Cari lapangan yok, Baka?" Ajaknya dengan wajah kesal penuh dengan perempatan imajiner.

"Mau ngapain?"

"KITA BERANTEM!" ucapnya dengan pelapalan yang menekan. Tidak menunggu lama, ia langsung menerkam mahluk yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak memberi sedikitpun kesempatan bagi Kagami untuk bersiap.

 **O**

 **...**

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **..**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Double Date"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **.**

 **A/N: OC untuk pasangan date AoKaga.**

 **Enjoy**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Pemilik mutlak kulit dim nan eksotis dengan tinggi 192 cm, tiba di sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Mau tahu alasannya?

Karena, ia menghindari omelan sang ibu yang tidak ada habis-habisnya seperti mercon berjalan. Sungguh, itu bukan salahnya. Ia hanya sekedar iseng mencicipi adonan kue yang ada di dapur. Dan setelah dicicipi, menurutnya kurang manis. Sebagai anak tunggal yang berbakti, ia siap membantu dan dapat diandalakan.

Tapi, sayangnya ia salah ambil, bukannya gula yang dimasukkan melainkan garam. Mending hanya sedikit, ia memasukkan satu gelas. Sudah dibilang! Jangan menyalahkannya. Itu salah ibu, karena tidak memberi tanda yang mana gula dan yang mana garam.

Ia menapakkan kakinya dilantai tiga, di mana kelasnya berada. Berjalan sangat santai dan penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi, karena ia ganteng, tentu saja. Tasnya disangkutkan dibahu sebelah kiri, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana. Mulutnya sibuk bersiul-siul.

.

.

Setelah agak lama, ia menyerngit. Heran. Kenapa para manusia disepanjang lorong kelas menatapnya aneh. Melihatnya dari bawah sampai atas, kemudian berbisik-bisik. Oh, Kami-sama, apakah ia seganteng itu sampai semuanya jatuh cinta. Tolonglah, jangan melihatnya seperti itu, membuat ia tersipu malu juga bangga.

"Ohayou..." ucapnya memberi salam saat sudah masuk diruang kelas. Dan, ini adalah salam perdana selama dua tahun ia bersekolah di SMA Teikou tercinta. Oh, ayolah. Memberi salam disetiap pagi itu merepotkan dan tidak penting. Hari ini, ia melakukannya hanya untuk mengapresiasi, mereka-mereka yang mengagumi kegantengannya.

Dan, ia harus lebih berbangga diri, ketika teman-teman pelanginya menatap sama seperti orang-orang yang lain. Sayang, Kagami belum tiba. Ia harus memamerkan semuanya kan. "Eh, memang aku seganteng itu, ya?" Tanyanya penuh dengan ambisi.

"Daiki, kau sakit," kata sang ketua kelas, Akashi Seijuuro-sama. Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. "Nanti kucarikan dokter dari luar negeri yang sangat handal," lanjutnya dengan tegas, sembari melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap Aomine intens.

"Hah!?" Aomine tidak mengerti.

"Aomine-kun, aku prihatin padamu," (srotttttt) setelahnya Kuroko menghisap vanilla milkshake yang sudah tercueki karena kedatangan Aomine.

"Tetsu! Wajahmu masih datar, sedatar dada Bakagami. Lalu, di mana prihatinnyaaaaa...?" ia naik darah. Teman yang satu ini memang sulit dimengerti.

"APA DADA!?" teriak anak-anak satu kelas. Telinga Aomine sampai berdenging.

"Kalian ini ken..."

"Hiks..." si surai kuning maju sambil nangis bombai, sampai Aomine tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine. "Aku tidak menyangka Aominecchi menjadi seperti ini. Semoga kau bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar-ssu," doanya dengan tulus.

"Kejalan yang benar? Memangnya aku nyasar?" Sumpah demi cangcut batman, dan mata belang Akashi. Ia benar-benar gagal paham dengan semua yang diucapkan teman-temannya, dan mengapa pula orang-orang sekelas menatapnya begitu mengintimidasi. "Kalian salah sarapan, ya?"

"Bukannya aku perduli padamu, Aomine," kata master tsunderima-sama, sambil menaikkan kacamatanya dengan cool. "Hanya saja, apa enaknya menjadi homo, nanodayo," to the point!

"HAH!? HOMOO...!" Teriak Aomine sampai mulutnya membulat, monyong.

Ia shock.

Teori mana yang dipelajari oleh teman-temannya, sampai mereka menarik kesimpulan bahwa ia homo. Jadi, semua tatapan orang-orang di sekolah ini bukan karena kegantengannya, melainkan mereka mengiranya homo. Bitch! Ia tidak terima sama sekali.

"Mine-chin, homo itu tidak baik lho untuk kesehatan. Mending makan snack," ucapnya dengan tidak tahu diri.

"Diam, kau bayi titan!" Aomine geram.

Dan, sekarang ia harus dipusingkan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya. Inilah, itulah semua pertanyaannya tidak bermanfaat dan tidak bisa dimengerti. Ia dihakimi, disudutkan, dibuli, apalah salahnya. "Arrrggghhh... Kalian ini kenapa sih!" berontaknya geram. "Dari mana kalian mengambil kesimpulan, kalau aku ini homo, huh!?"

"Daiki, tak usah acting yang memalukan begitu," Kata Akashi sarkas.

"Acting apa? Acting apa?" Aomine meminta penjelasan. "Kalau aku pintar acting, mungkin aku sudah jadi artis papan atas sekarang," lanjutnya. _**Kan gue ganteng, sexi lagi...hahaha**_

"Aomine-kun, apakah Kagami-kun tahu, jika kau homo," Tanya Kuroko santai. Aomine menyerngit. "Aku kasihan padanya. Kagami-kun memang malang." (Srotttttttt)

Kedua alis Aomine kedut-kedut emosi. "Tetsuuuu... AKU TIDAK HOMO!" Slep! Kemudian merampas minuman Kuroko, lalu membuangnya keluar jendela. "Itu hukuman, jika kau terlalu mengesalkan!"

Manusia baby blue itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Menatap cup milkshake dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sungguh tak rela, sangat tak rela. "Aomine-kun! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menyontekkanmu lagi pelajaran," Katanya dengan tatapan membunuh.

MAMPUS! Aomine sedang mengubur dirinya sendiri sekarang. Kenapa ia bertindak begitu bodoh. Padahal, ia bisa naik kelas, itu karena bantuan Kuroko. Hanya mahluk halus itu yang bisa dimintai contekan.

Karena, jika minta contekan kepada Midorima, pasti yang ada ia malah diceramahi, "Hidup itu harus berusaha, nanodayo. Karena, Tuhan menyukai orang-orang yang berusaha." Jika sudah begitu mungkin ia hanya mengorek telinganya. Apalagi, dengan Akashi. Ia belum bicara saja sudah mau dibunuh. Kadang Aomine berpikir, kenapa mahluk seseram Akashi harus lahir, atau mungkin ia salah cetak.

Sudahlah! Masalah dengan Kuroko bisa ia urus nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang, apa-apaan dengan tatapan yang makin mengintimidasi ini. "GUE BUKAN HOMO!" Teriaknya.

"Aominecchi, lihat ini-ssu," ucapnya. Kise mendekatkan layar hpnya didahapan Aomine.

 **[Aomine Daiki-ganth**

 **Gue sekarang homo. Semoga kalian bisa terima gue. Foto di bawah ini hanya sebagai pemanis.**

 **(Foto: Dua orang laki-laki tanpa sehelai benangpun, sedang berpelukan mesra sambil ciuman bibir panas. Dan, tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi meremas-remas pantat lelaki yag lebih pendek)**

 **9 hours ago. 100+ likes. 99 comments]**

 **.**

Aomine jawdroped. Jika dia sekarang ada di film kartun mungkin kepalanya sudah copot dan menggelinding.

"Daiki, kau tidak bisa ngelak sekarang."

Suara barinton Akashi menyadarkan dari mode shocknya. Aomine menepuk jidat histeris. "ASTAGA!" pekiknya. "Hp gue kan ketinggalan di rumah si Baka." _**Sialan! Lo Baka. Bajak Fb gue segitu bejatnya!**_

 __"Hpku ketinggalan di rumah Kagami. Jadi, yang buat status itu bukan aku," jelasnya.

Nihil! Penjelasannya nihil. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang percaya satupun, malah ia lebih disudutkan karena telah menuduh orang lain.

 _ **Shit! Si Baka ke mana sih. Jam segini belum nongol. Liatin aja lo, bodohhhh...**_

 __"Percayalah! Kagami yang bajak hpku," katanya menjelaskan lagi.

Tidak lama. Indra penciumannya menangkap bau seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Ia membalik badan, dan matanya berkilat saat melihat rambut merah gelap menyembul dibibir pintu. "BAKAAA..." Teriaknya emosi tingkat zone.

Ia berlari untuk menerkam mangsa yang sedang mendekatkan diri. "U-u-uwaaaaa..." Aomine menjerit saat ada yang menjegal kakinya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tubuhnya sekarang menjadi tidak seimbang, dan di depannya ada Kagami yang makin mendekat. Itu artinya-

Dug!

Aomine menabrak Kagami dengan kuat, sampai keduanya terjengkang. Jika nanti ia menindih Kagami itu sudah pasti. Lebih parahnya, bibir mereka... Bibir mereka... sedikit lagi bersentuhan. Menempel. Menyatu.

Semua penghuni kelas menganga, menyaksikan slowmotion terjatuhnya Aomine dan Kagami, yang pastinya akan diakhiri dengan saling cium.

"AAAAA..." teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

.

.

.

Bruk! Mereka mendarat sempurna.

Semua tutup mata.

Chu~ Aomine mencium

Chu~ Kagami mencium

Keduanya membelalak.

"Bangsat!" Aomine mengumpat, saat sadar bibirnya mencium sebuah penghampus papan tulis yang hitam karena tinta. Sedangkan Kagami mencium alasnya, walau begitu lumayan sakit karena tertekan oleh Aomine.

"HAHAHA..." tawa orang-orang satu kelas, saat melihat bibir Aomine berwarna hitam penuh kotoran tinta. Jangankan orang-orang, Kagami pun menertawakannya setelah mereka bangkit.

Aomine mengerucut, sebal. Sekarang, bola mata birunya melirik Takao yang sedang tertawa lebih heboh dari siapapun. Dan, ia tau siapa yang sudah menjegal kakinya tadi. Takao Kazunari kampret! Ia ingatkan jangan dekat-dekat dengan manusia yang punya model rambut macam om-om itu. Sudah jail, berisik, jelek lagi. _**Jauh bedalah sama gue!**_

"Siapa yang menaruh penghampus itu," Tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mengangkat tanganya tinggi. "Aku, Aomine-kun,"

"Tets-"

"Akashi yang menyuruhnya."

"Oh... Jadi kau lebih baik berciuman dengan bibir Taiga, begitu? Daiki?"

"B-bukan... Be-begitu juga..." katanya gagap, lalu melirik Kagami. "Mana hp gue?" menjulurkan tangan kepada Kagami.

"Di rumahlah."

"Kenapa nggak dibawa, sialan!"

"Males amat. Berat, Ao."

"Ha? Berat?" memandang Kagami sinis. "Lo ngapain bajak-bajak Fb gue, huh!?"

"Si-siapa juga yang bajak," jawab Kagami sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan mengalihkan tatapan Aomine.

"Kise mana hpmu, dan buka statusku tadi," perintah Aomine.

"Ini Aominecchi. Awas rusak-ssu," ia menyodorkan hpnya kepada Aomine dengan was-was takut dibanting.

"Liat ini, Baka!" tutur Aomine. "Yang mau gue Tanya, dari mana lo dapet gambar nista ini," tunjuknya kepada foto yang diupload di Fb.

"Um... Anu..."

"Kagami-kun... Ternyata..."

Sekarang tatapan intimidasi itu berbalik kepada Kagami. "A-apa? Kalian menatapku seperti itu."

"Lo yang upload ini di Fb gue, karena lo nggak berani kalau upload di Fb lo sendiri," crocos Aomine. "Jadi, sebenernya lo homo, Baka?"

"Hah?" apa-apan sih. Niatnya mau mempermalukan Aomine, kenapa dia juga ikutan kena. Aomine itu memang pembawa sial, harusnya Kagami paham itu.

Karena sama-sama tidak mau mengalah, akhirmya, mereka saling menuduh satu sama lain. Saling mengumpat, dan mengejek, tidak memperdulikan berapa banyak pasang mata yang menonton mereka.

"...berisik sekali ne..." (crausss) "Aku tahu kalian pasangan homo, jadi jangan saling menuduh begitu," lanjut Murasakibara.

Kagami dan Aomine langsung kicep.

Orang-orang di kelas menganggukan kepalanya antusias, menganggap bahwa perkataan Mursakibara benar adanya.

Kagami dan Aomine panas dingin. Saat mata-mata itu kembali menatap mereka dengan panas. Sekarang, bukan hanya Aomine atau Kagami seorang, tapi mereka berdua. "APA?" Kata Aomine dan Kagami berjamaah.

"Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun tidak pernah pisah."

Memang, karena kita sahabat sehidup semati kan.

"Kalian juga sering tidur bersama-ssu. Bahkan, tadi Aominecchi menyebut-nyebut dada Kagamicchi. Jangan-jangan..."

Tidur bersama kan biasa. Itu karena Tetsu menyebalkan.

"Mine-chin dan Kaga-chin juga sering peluk-pelukan."

Ah, itu juga biasa, namanya juga sahabat.

"Apa yang sudah kalian perbuat selama ini."

Main basket. Itu pasti.

"Daiki, Taiga, apakah kalian sudah saling menusuk."

Wow! Prontal sekali Akashi ini. Tepuk tangan.

"HAH!?" Semua orang di dalam kelas berteriak dan menganga karena tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, maksudnya seperti menusuk milkshake."

"Bukan! Tapi menusuk pantat, Tetsuya."

"Menusuk pantat," refleks Kuroko meraba bokongnya kalem. "Dengan apa?"

Semuanya speechless.

"Tentu saja dengan gunting tajam."

"Pasti rasanya sakit, Aka-chin..."

"Mungkin. Mana kutahu."

"Akashi, kenapa k-kau bisa tahu, nanodayo."

"Karna aku jenius," singkat, padat, jelas. Akashi kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Sudahlah, ia tak mau ikut campur. Mengurusi dua mahluk idiot itu sungguh menguras tenaga untuk hal yang tidak penting. Midorima pun mengikuti jejak Akashi, di belakangnya ada Takao yang setia.

"Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun, homo."

"Kuroko jangan bicara sembarangan! Itu aku hanya iseng membajak Fb si dekil ini," menatap Aomine sebal.

"Kami masih tidak percaya-ssu."

"Oke. Aku akan buktikan pada kalian," Aomine menyaut. "Aku dan Kagami akan kencan dengan wanita malam minggu nanti."

Kagami menganga, rasanya ingin menyobek mulut Aomine yang asal ngomong itu. Mau nyari perempuan di mana coba. Punya kenalan saja tidak. "Aho! Cari perempuan di mana?"

"Ini di kelas banyak," Aomine melirik bangga, dan ternyata teman-teman perempuannya malah pura-pura tidak mendengar. "Tsk!" Decaknya.

"Apa lo!"

"Kuterima pembuktian kalian. Masalah wanita tak usah khawatir, karena fansku ada yang ingin kenalan dengan kalian berdua. Mereka manis-manis ssu."

"Denger, Baka. Orang ganteng itu pasti banyak yang mau kenalan," tebar pesona.

Kagami pura-pura mati.

"Aku dan Kise-kun akan mengawasi kalian?"

"DEAL!" Mereka berempat menyetujui rencana di atas ruang hampa.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Kise dan Kuroko mengajak Aomine dan Kagami untuk berkenalan dengan gadis yang telah dibicarakan sebelumnya.

Aomine meminta Kise untuk membawa gadis-gadis itu ke atas atap. Awalnya, ada perdebatan panjang, masa iya mengajak wanita kenalan di atas atap. Tapi, pada akhirnya Kise dan Kuroko harus mengalah, karena Aomine mengancam akan loncat dari atas gedung sekolah. Padahal, Kagami setuju jika si idiot itu loncat.

"Ao, lo kenapa pucet?" Tanya Kagami, saat para gadis itu sudah menyembulkan surainya.

"Eng-Enggak... Enggak. Siapa juga yang pucet. Helow, gue ganteng, Baka," jawab Aomine dengan suara sekaku kayu balok dan berdiri setegap tiang listrik.

 **Demi apa... Demi apa... G-gue mau kenalan sama cewe secara resmi. Dan, ini yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup gueee...** Aomine mencak-mencak dalam pikirannya.

"Iki-chan, Mako-chan, perkenalkan ini Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi-ssu. Ya, walaupun kalian sudah tau sih, hehe," kata Kise ceria.

Wow! Aomine menganga, maniknya meneliti 5 cm di bawah dagu dari salah satu gadis itu.

Dadanya...

Pletak!

Satu jitakan nan kuat mendarat dikepala Aomine. "Liatin apa lo, huh!?" Bisik Kagami, tapi sangat jelas untuk Aomine.

Cepat Aomine mengulurkan tangan yang kaku. "A-Aomine Daiki," katanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku sudah tahu," kata gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku, Iki Mayori, senang bertemu dengan Mine-kun," tuturnya.

Gadis cantik dari kelas sebelah. Tinggi 175 cm. Memiliki surai sebahu belah tengah berwarna coklat terang, bulu mata lentik. Bola mata berwarna coklat juga, tapi lebih terang dari rambutnya. Kulit putih bening. Dada datar, sedatar wajah Kuroko.

Pokonya tubuhnya rata dari atas sampai bawah, tak berbentuk sama sekali. Itu hal yang paling mengecewakan bagi Aomine. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan gadis rata itu, atau jangan-jangan dia pria yang sedang menyamar. Demi kulit seksehnya, mending Aomine pilih Kagami kemana-mana, walau kekar begitu pantat Kagami berisi lho.

Maksudnya? Lupakan.

"H-hai. Kagami Taiga," mengulurkan tangan santai, tapi wajah merah sampai daun telinga. Aomine geli melihatnya, sampai ingin menjedotkan kepala merah itu ketembok.

"Mako Ayumi," katanya malu-malu. 11-12 dengan wajah Kagami.

Gadis imut dengan lesung pipit dikedua pipinya. Tinggi 178 cm. Surai berwarna hitam legam, panjang sampai mendekati pinggang dan berponi. Bola mata hitam kebiru-biruan. Kulit putih natural. Yang terpenting memiliki dada lebih ekstra daripada gadis satunya.

Setelah perkenalan dramatis, mereka saling tukar nomor hp, pin, atau email.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Itu sudah empat hari yang lalu sejak insiden bajak hp. Dituduh homo. Dan pada akhirnya malam ini, mereka harus menepati janji untuk berkencan, bukti kepada Kise dan Kuroko maupun yang lainnya bahwa mereka NO HOMO!

Ada bahagianya sih. Karena, malam ini malam minggu perdana mereka bersama dengan seoarang wanita. Melupakan sejenak bagaimana malam minggu yang lalu-lalu, penuh dengan keabsurdan, banyak memalukan diri sendiri, dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran tak guna.

.

.

"Nggak mau tahu, gue pinjemin kemeja," Aomine uring-uringan dan melepas kemejanya yang ternodai karena Kagami.

"Lap aja pake tissu, Ao," saran Kagami. Ia sedang sibuk menata rambutnya supaya terlihat dewasa(?).

"Masa iya. Gue pake baju yang ada bercak-bercak nodanya," gumamnya. Ia berjalan dan membuka lemari Kagami. Mengacak-acak seluruh isinya. Melemparnya kesembarang arah. Bahkan, satu lemari diturunkan semua kelantai.

"ASTAGA... AHOMINE...!" Teriak sang empu. Mirip emak-emak yang celana dalemnya dicolong orang. "Nggak gitu juga. Gue capek beresin, seenak jidat lo aja ngacak-ngacak," omelnya. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut yang sudah dimodifikasi, ia frustasi dengan kelakuan Aomine yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya hipertensi.

"Salah siapa?"

"Elo bangsat!"

Mungkin, ini sudah yang ke-99 kalinya mereka bertengkar, dari Aomine datang pukul lima sore sampai sudah mau pukul delapan malam.

Kagami tidak perduli dengan kemeja licin yang disetrika dengan menggunkan cairan bunga 7 warna. Mau kusut, mua sobek, mau apapun itu, sebodo amat. Yang penting kepuasannya menghajar Aomine, karena telah mengubrak-abrik lemarinya itu yang utama.

Saat di tengah-tengah mereka saling jambak, hp keduanya berdering dengan keras. Mereka berdua cangah dengan tidak etisnya, dan, "KENCAN!" Serunya bersamaan. Lalu mengambil hp masing-masing.

 **From: Kise**

 **Kalian di mana-ssu? Mereka sudah nunggu di cafe Carge Families. Cepat datang! Jangan lama! Aku juga dalam perjalanan bersama Kurokocchi. Selamat berjuang *emotcium***

.

"Gimana, gue nggak ada kemeja, Baka," serunya. "Punya lo nggak ada yang cocok."

"Entah. Kemeja gue juga udah ringsek kayak muka lo."

"GARA-GARA LO SIH!" Mereka berteriak dan saling tunjuk.

Jarum panjang yang sudah semakin dekat keangka delapan. Para gadis cantik sudah menunggu. Kise dan Kuroko dalam perjalan. Walhasil, mereka memakai baju seadanya, kaus lengan pendek dilapisi jaket hoodie dan sepatu basket. Keluar apartemen balapan, karena yang terakhir keluar akan bertugas mengunci pintu.

Selepasnya, mereka berdiri dipinggir jalan raya untuk menyetop taxi.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Aomine serius.

"Apalagi!"

"Ka?"

"..."

"Ka...?"

"..."

"Oi, Bakagamii tuli!" Hentaknya ditelinga Kagami.

"Apasih tinggal ngomong. Nggak usah berbelit-belit."

"I-tu... " Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya. Mengalihkan pandangan. "Minjem duit," ucapnya malu-malu kucing.

"HAH!?"

"Ayolah.. Gue nggak ada duit, serius..."

"..."

"Ka?"

"Hidup lo itu, ya! Lo, kasih makan anak orang hasil pinjeman. Dikencan perdana lo. Nggak habis pikir gue."

Aomine memocongkan bibirnya. "Nanti gue ganti..."

"..."

"Ka... Baka?"

"Taxi..." Panggil Kagami. Setelah taxi berhenti, ia masuk dengan sejahtera, saat Aomine akan masuk juga, Kagami menutup pintunya. "Jalan pak."

Bapak supir mengangguk, dan taxi kembali berjalan meninggalkan Aomine yang terbengong. Kagami puas hati.

"Bangsat," pekiknya. "Baka... Tungguin gueeee... Gue belum masuk kan!" Aomine berlari mengejar taxi itu dengan kecepatan yang ia punya.

Kagami menontonya dari dalam mobil dengan ketawa nista. "Rasain lo, Aho."

.

.

Makin lama lari Aomine semakin pelan. Makin lama Aomine semakin tidak kelihatan. Makin lama Aomine semakin, "Pak, berhenti," kata Kagami cepat.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Bisa mundur 200 meter dari sini."

"Maaf tuan, tidak bisa. Itu melanggar aturan."

Kagami mendengus. Lama-lama ia tidak tega dengan si kulit dim itu. Padahal, rencananya ia akan meninggalkan Aomine sampai tujuan. Ia keluar dan membayar taxi, lalu berlari menggunakan jalan khusus pejalan kaki, menyusul sahabatnya, ia khawatir Aomine bunuh diri di tengah jalan.

.

"Huh... Hah... Huh... Hah..." Kagami ngos-ngosan sampai tujuan. Ia mengelus dadanya lega. Aomine ternyata tidak bernekat bunuh diri, tapi malah berjongkok sambil mengukir jalan aspal dengan jari tangannya.

"Ao...ah..." Panggilnya disisa engosannya.

Aomine memutar badan, memunggungi Kagami. "Ngapain lo balik lagi. Tinggalin aja gue. Nggak guna ini, kan?"

Kagami terbahak. "Nggak usah ngambek. Berdiri. Lo nggak malu diliatin anak kecil."

"Bodo amat."

Kagami melangkah ke hadapan Aomine. Mengulurkan tangannya. "Bangun..."

Aomine menepis tangan Kagami acuh. "Mati sana!"

"Serius? Nanti kangen sama gue. Katanya, nggak mau gue tinggalin lagi," goda Kagami.

"Waktu itu khilaf."

"Lucu, ya? Buruan bangun, itu ada taxi, Ao."

 **From: Kise**

 **Oi, buruan! Kalian di mana. Masa membuat cewek menunggu (n).**

 **From: Kuroko**

 **Kalian tega!**

 **From: Mako Ayumi**

 **Kagami, kau di mana?**

.

"Buruan Aho. Ngambeknya simpen dulu. Udah pada nunggu kita nih. -Taxi..." Seru Kagami. "Iya. Gue pinjemin duit. Kalau nggak mau, gue tinggal."

"Hahaha... Serius?" sorak Aomine semangat. Ia cepat berdiri tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan Kagami. "Ngapa nggak daritadi, malu-maluin gue aja," protesnya. Untuk kemudian Aomine masuk ke dalam taxi.

Kagami me-nye-sal, harusnya ia tinggalkan saja mahluk Aho itu. Sekarang, ia harus apa? Marah balik?

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Cafe Carge Families adalah cafe terkenal abad ini. Memperkerjakan koki terhandal langsung dari Prancis. Dekorasi elegan, interior maupun eksteriornya. Cafe itu milik keluarga teman seperjuangan Kagami dan Aomine, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit dari apartement Kagami, dan sangat berbeda dengan Majiba tempat sacral mereka berdua. Walau begitu, Majiba tetap nomor satu dihati keduanya, karena tidak jauh, tak harus naik taxi, yang terpenting mereka bisa balapan sampai tujuan.

.

Dua mahluk tanpa cela yang ditata rapi oleh sang penciptanya, keluar dari taxi bersamaan. Jangan pikirkan ongkos, karena itu sudah ditanggung Kagami.

"Gimana, gue masih ganteng, kan?" kata Aomine, sambil merapikan jaketnya.

"Nggak denger, telinga gue ketinggalan di rumah," jawab Kagami enggan, meninggalkan Aomine.

 **From: Kise**

 **Telat! Cepat menuju meja nomor 20. Aku dan Kurokocchi akan mengawasi kalian-ssu. . ahahaha.**

Dengan cepat sesuai perintah yang tertulis, mereka menuju kemeja nomor 20 dengan santai, karena sudah latihan selama tiga hari. Dua gadis cantik berambut coklat dan hitam sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Maaf telat," Kata Kagami.

"Tidak apa, Kagami," jawab Mako Ayumi dengan senyum lembut, rambutnya melayang-layang indah. "Duduklah," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk sofa disebelahnya.

"Yo." sapa Aomine langsung duduk disebelah Iki Mayori.

"Y-Yo.. juga Mine-kun," sapa balik Iki Mayori dengan kaku.

.

Kise dan Kuroko bengong dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sejak kapan, menyapa seorang gadis di malam kencan dengan 'Yo'.

Setiap pasangan duduk saling bersebelahan, dan berhadapan dengan pasangan lain. Kagami mempersilahkan untuk melihat-lihat buku menu dan mulai memesan sesuatu supaya mengobrolnya lebih asyik.

"Huaa... Ada cheseeburger di sini," pekik Kagami senang.

"Iya, Baka. Ada burger terayaki juga, ada ayam terayaki saus udang. Gue mau ini..." Aomine ikut histeris.

Semuanya menoleh heran, terutama gadi-gadis di samping mereka. Maksudnya apa, mereka malah heboh berdua.

.

Kuroko tepuk jidat. Kise tahan napas, karena ingin berteriak tapi takut digampar security.

Kagami memanggil pelayan tanpa menghiraukan sesiapapun, setelah pelayan itu datang ia mulai memesan, "Aku 20 cheeseburger, 3 porsi beef bourguinon, 2 porsi cok au vin, 2 cup besar coca cola, satu gelas creme brulee. Itu saja," katanya.

Pelayannya bingung, 'itu saja' tapi sebanyak ini. Mako dan Iki sweatdroped. Menelan ludah duluan saat mendengar pesanan Kagami.

"Aku 20 burger terayaki, 5 ayam terayaki saus udang, aku juga mau 2 porsi beef bourguinon, 2 cup besar coca cola, satu lagi segelas chocolate mousse."

Pelayannya mencatat dengan tangan gemetar, para gadis hampir kehilangan napas. Kise misuh-misuh, karena gemas dengan kelakuan Aomine dan Kagami. Kuroko ikut berpikir keras sampai salah mengambil minum.

Aomine dan Kagami sadar, saat dua gadis memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hehe..." Mereka nyengir bersamaan, sambil malu-malu mita digorok pake gergaji. Kemudian kaki saling menendang di bawah meja, saling menyalahkan maksudnya.

"I-itu... Kalian mau pesan apa, pelayannya sudah menunggu," kata Kagami.

Mako maupun Iki langsung tersadar. "Ah... I-iya. Aku pesan grill atlantic salmon dan caramel mochacino," tutur Iki cepat.

"Hanya itu nona?"

"Ya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

"Hanya it-"

"Aku poulet vol au vent, dan minumnya cafe crème," potong Mako agar pelayan itu tidak hanya menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Mungkin dia bingung karena 2 teman lelakinya memesan sangat banyak.

"Bailkah. Tunggu sebentar. Kami akan membuatkan pesanan tuan dan nona," ucap sang pelayan.

Sebelum pesanan datang, mereka mencoba berbincang-bincang. Membicarakan apa saja yang penting tidak diam, mulai dari sekolah sampai ke hal pribadi.

Kuroko dan Kise damai mengawasi. Mereka menyimpulkan baru 5 persen yang menunjukkan jika Aomine dan Kagami tidak homo.

.

20 menit kemudian, pesanan yang segunung itu datang dengan mulus dan mendarat dimeja mereka tanpa cacat.

"Itadakimassu..." Doa mereka bersama.

Aomine dan Kagami bingung, mana duluan yang harus dihabiskan. "Kita balapan untuk 5 burger pertama, Baka," Aomine mencuap.

"Oke dalam waktu satu menit," Kagami menyanggupi cepat.

"Siapa takut..."

Mako dan Iki jawdroped, sebenernya ini kencan atau lomba makan? Boleh mereka pulang duluan?

.

Kise gigit jari. "Kurokocchi, mereka itu bodoh, ya?"

"Sudah tau masih tanya, apa Kise-kun juga bodoh?" Jawab Kuroko kalem.

"Hidoi-ssu. Apa kita datangi saja meja mereka?"

"Jangan dulu Kise-kun."

.

"Aum.. Aum... Gue menang," ucap Kagami bangga. Menegak colanya untuk melancarkan kunyahan terakhir masuk dalam kerongkongan.

"Sial, mulut lo mesin giling, ya, Baka?"

Slep!

Kagami tidak menghiraukan. Ia mengambil lima buah burger terayaki milik Aomine. "Buat gue."

"Hah!? Apa-apaan, lo kan ada.." Protes Aomine ketir.

"Gue kan menang."

"Ya, tapikan nggak ada perjanjian sebelumnya, yang menang harus ngambil milik yang kalah."

"Nggak perlu perjanjian kan, biasanya aja gitu."

"Ah! Nggak boleh," Aomine mengambil burgernya lagi dipiring Kagami.

"Nggak bisalah!" Merebut burger dari tangan Aomine.

Ugh. Mereka memperebutkan burger sampai penyet berantakan. Iki dan Mako speecheless. Haruskan mereka melerai atau tidak.

"Ka-kalian... Aomine, Kagami," si gadis rambut hitam mencoba berbicara. Berpuluh pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dengan tidak percayanya.

Aomine dan Kagami yang merasa ditatap aneh segera menyadari perbuatannya, dan memandang burger yang sudah penyet tak beraturan. Dengan segera, mereka berdua izin ke toilet untuk membersihkan tangan.

Saat ditoilet, mereka dikagetkan dengan suara Kuroko yang raganya tidak terlihat. Mereka menjerit dan berpelukan erat. Merasa diabaikan, Kuroko memukul dua mahluk Aho itu dengan sepatunya, lalu menceramahinya. Jangan membuat inilah, itulah, beginilah, begitulah, entahlah, Kuroko cerewet sekali, Aomine dan Kagami ingin memasukkannya kedalam karung lalu dibuang ke jamban.

"Kise mana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Mencari rumah sakit."

"Ha!? Kenapa? Dia sakit?" Aomine menyembur.

"Dia tidak sengaja mencolok matanya dengan garpu karena gemas dengan kalian,"

Aomine dan kagami menautkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Sudah cepat kembali, dan jangan buat gadis menunggu."

Aomine dan Kagami menurut mereka kembali kemeja dengan sedikit berlari.

Para gadis menyambutnya dengan senyum manis. Mengajak mereka ngobrol dan menikmati makanan yang tertunda.

"Kagami," panggil Mako, sambil meyodorkan sendok yang berisi makanan. "A..." lanjutnya.

"A-aku harus buka mulut?" Tanyanya bodoh.

"Tentu saja, karena aku akan menyuapimu, kan?"

Blush! Kagami memerah, seperti bunglon sedang beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. "A..." Kagami memajukan wajanya, dan membuka mulut lebar menyambut makanan yang disodorkan gadisnya, "Aum... E-enak."

.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. Kise tersenyum walau matanya diperban. "Lanjutkan Kagamicchi. Seperti itulah-ssu..."

Mereka sudah sedikit naik level, menjadi 15 persen tidak homo.

.

Aomine memperhatikan pasangan dihadapannya yang sok-sok romantis, entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia mual. Apalagi, melihat Kagami dengan wajah merahnya. Ah, Aomine baper. Kagami menyebalkan, kenapa harus semerah itu hanya karena disuapi seoarang gadis.

Kagami menghadap sang gadis, mengangkat sendok untuk menyuapinya juga. Mako Ayumi dengan senang hati menerima, ia membuka mulutnya anggun, mau menyantapnya. Tapi sebelum itu ada tangan dim yang meraup pergelangan tangan Kagami, dan membawa sendok itu kemulutnya. "Aummm..." Kunyah Aomine sambil nyengir. "Enak. Lagi, Ka.."

Mako kicep, i-itu kan...

"AHOMINE!" Pekik Kagami, sebal.

"Apa'an sih..."

"Bukan buat elo."

"Pokoknya lo nggak boleh nyuapin orang lain!"

"Hah!? Memangnya siapa elo."

"Gue, sahabat elo."

Kagami tidak paham, apa maksud Aomine. Ia telah menggagalkan moment terpenting dalam hidup Kagami. Moment yang belum tentu ia dapatkan lagi setelah ini.

.

"Kise-kun sepertinya kita turunkan."

"Iya. Manjadi 10 persen. Berarti 90 persen mereka homo."

.

"Mine-kun mau disuapi juga?" Tanya Iki Mayori dengan sigap. "Sini aku suapi, kalau gitu."

"Tidak usah," jawab Aomine. "Aku saja yang menyuapimu. Tapi tidak pakai sendok."

"Lalu?"

"Pakai bibir," Aomine menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis di sampingnya. Gadis berbola mata coklat itu hanya mematung tidak bisa menghindar... Bibir coklat Aomine semakin mendekat..

CU...

.

"Nggak boleh!" Kagami menarik kepala Aomine dan dibawa kehadapannya. Menangkup pipi Aomine dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sampai bibir Aomine monyong.

"Baka..."

"Nggak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan di sini, keliatan sama gue!"

"Terus, kalau lo nggak liat, boleh?"

"Nggak jugalah!"

.

"Kurokocchi, 95 persen mereka homo."

"Kise-kun benar."

.

Haruskah, Iki dan Mako bersikap biasa? Tidak! Mereka SAKIT HATI! Melihat pasangan mereka malah sedang romatisan dengan sahabatnya, tertawa, bercanda, bertengkar tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin dekat. Suap-suapan dan rebutan makanan, sampai yang di sampingnya sama sekali tidak dianggap. Apa lelaki jika sudah bersahabat seperti ini?

.

"Baka, satu tambah satu?" Aomine mengajukan pertanyaan antusias.

"Dualah. Nenek-nenek pikun juga tahu, Ao." Jawab kagami sambil melahap makanan yang masih tersisa

"Salah...hahaha," tawa Aomine menggelegar. "Sebelas dong, memang lo ditakdirin untuk baka ternyata."

"Ha!? Terori dari mana, satu tambah satu sebelas."

"Kan gue nggak bilang ada sama dengannya..."

Kagami berpikir keras sampai kepalanya sakit, kemudian ia mengangguk supaya cepat.

"Lo kalah. A..." Aomine membuka mulutnya minta disuapi. Kagami pun menyuapinya dengan santai.

Kalian anggap apa yang di samping? Penonton?

"Sekarang gue," kata si krimson. "Ada anak ayam 10, masuk sumur satu tinggal berapa?"

"Sembilan... Pertanyaan lo nggak bermutu, Baka."

"Dasar aho. Ya, habislah. Kan masuk semua ke satu sumur. Sumurnya yang sa-"

"Eghem... Eghem.." Mako pura-pura batuk. "Kagami, Aomine, boleh kita pulang sekarang." _**Sakit hati adek bang, adek tuh nggak bisa diginiin.**_

Aomine dan Kagami melongo. "Ma-mau pulang," kata Kagami. "Perlu kami antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Kise-chan dan Kuro-chan yang akan mengantar, karena dia yang menyuruh kami pulang."

.

"Mereka 99 persen homo," ucap Kise dan Kuroko bersamaan.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Requesan untuk Kuro digabung sama Suira Seans, semoga kalian sukalah yaa….. buat yang lain juga semoga terhibur malam minggunya yang selalu turun hujan. Nggak bisa kencan, ya? Kasian/nggaktahudiri. Jangan sedih ada aku yang menghibur bersama actor-aktor keceh tercinta.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

…

Aomine dan Kagami sudah kembali ke apartemen. Mereka tidak perduli tentang penilaian yang diberikan Kise juga Kuroko. Biarlah orang lain menganggapnya homo, atau apapun itu, yang terpenting kenyataannya tidak begitu.

Mereka terkapar dilantai dengan napas ngos-ngosan, karena mereka balapan dari Carge Families sampai apartemen. Entah kejutan atau kutukan, di tengah jalan mereka dikejar anjing, kemudian Aomine terjungkal karena tersandung batu.

Merasa sudah agak tenang, Kagami bangkit lalu menjulurkan tangannya membantu Aomine berdiri. Si navy blue menyambut kulit madu itu, Kagami menariknya kuat…

Mereka sudah setara sekarang, tapi Kagami masih saja menggenggam tangan Aomine. Mereka saling tatap untuk sepersekian detik.

Slep!

Aomine gemas, kemudian menarik Kagami ke dalam pelukannya. "Ka?" ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Kagami membalas pelukan Aomine sambil tersenyum. "Ya, Ao?"

"Cewek itu ngeribetin, ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Harus kencan, pura-pura sok manis, nggak bisa jadi diri sendiri,"

"Ngomong apa sih, lo."

"Kalau gitu, gue nggak mau punya cewek, Ka."

"Terus?"

"Maunya punya lo aja. Karna gue bisa bertingkah apa adanya."

"Iya, Ao. Gue udah punya lo dari dulu."

Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

… **.**

Suira Seans: Sudah dibuat ya reqnya Suira-chan, semoga suka.

Nam Min Seul: Bang Ahomah gitu orangnya. Malu-malu kunzeng.

Nana: Cie blushing. Karena bang Ao sudah dilatih untuk berbuat begitu/hah? Requesanmu minggu depan ya nana-chan. Strong diamah, apasih yang nggak buat Bang Baka.

Aomine Taiga: Guling-guling itu sejenis pasangan hvmv kah/ditabok. Hehe... masa iya, gomen atuh ya. Terlahir dengan baka atau bakat tuh, kayaknya beda tipis ya, hahhaha

Melani: Saya malah ngeri kalau bang Ao mode dewasa. Karena pasti dia pikirannya dewasa juga, 21 tahun keatas/ngok

Hour-SeiraMili12-Glass: Yeah. Lanjutkan. Sankyuu rifiunya dan sudah membaca.

Takukai: Bahaha... emang nggak berani kenapa? Tapi, thanks sudah mau rifiuu. Syukurlah kalau terhibur, aku bahagia jadinya bisa menghibur orang lain/aha. Kalau udah jadian Bang Baka bisa-bisa kena diabetes tingkat zone ya.

Who Am I: Artinya Bang Baka sudah putus asa, tidak bisa mengungkapkan kelakuan bang Ao dengan kata-kata lagi/APASIH! Sindikat perjualan manusia aja kagak mau nyulik. Hanya hati bang Baka yang mau nyulik/eaaaaa.

Hisakiri: Thanks senpai, udah sempetin baca. WtN the best/ngingggg. Aku juga sampe jatuh cinta.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Regards


	10. Chapter 10 : Cemburu

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone : Cemburu"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Aomine dan Kagami hanya berkedip-kedip, duduk disebuah bangku panjang di aula sekolahnya. Menopang dagu, bola matanya bergulir ke kanan ke kiri mengikuti gerak teman-temannya yang berlagak sok sibuk menata ruangan untuk acara nanti malam.

Ada yang menyapu dan mengepel. Di sebelah sana, ada yang sedang rapat kecil, membicarakan makanan apa yang akan disuguhkan. Ada juga yang membuat dekorasi, dan lain sebagainya.

Keduanya menghela napas tidak mengerti. Kenapa sore ini mereka ada di sini, di sekolahnya? Harusnya mereka makan burger di Majiba sambil balapan. Bagian terpahitnya, kenapa mereka harus menjadi anggota kepanitiaan acara? Kenapa semua orang sok sibuk dengan kegiatannya? Padahal itu kan melelahkan.

Aomine dan Kagami pun yang hanya duduk diam, menonton, merasa sangat lelah, apalagi harus ikutan bekerja. Dan satu lagi, kenapa OSIS harus repot-repot membuat pesta penyambutan musim semi? Apa pentingnya, coba?

Mending bermain basket, atau bermain PS, bisa juga bermain ular tangga, mungkin bermain petak umpet, lebih seru lagi bermain kucing duduk. Masih banyak kan yang bisa dilakukan daripada harus menghias ruangan yang luasnya kurang ajar keterlaluan.

Sang ketua OSIS, Akashi Seijuurou sangat semangat berkoar-koar, memberi intruksi kepada yang lain agar bekerja serius. Para pelangi pun ikut bekerja dengan antusias.

"Oi, Daiki, Taiga. Jangan hanya pacaran saja di sana," ujar Akashi. "Bukankah, masih banyak waktu untuk berduaan di rumah?"

Yayayaya... Mereka adalah trending topik minggu ini yang berada diurutan paling atas di antara gosip-gosip lainnya. Mengalahkan; gosip yang datang dari sensei ganteng pengajar Ilmu Matematika kelas tiga yang katanya menghamili anak kelas satu. Ada lagi, dua pasangan sejoli yang ketahuan melakukan yang iya-iya di dalam toilet.

Midorima dengan lucky itemnya yang bisa berjalan(?). Kuroko yang semakin mempunyai kemampuan menjadi hantu. Mata Akashi yang belang seperti mata kucing tetangga kelas sebelah.

Intinya, Aomine dan Kagami yang dituduh homoan dan sekarang digosipkan memang sudah pacaran. Itu karena Kise dan Kuroko, yang melaporkan pengamatan mereka minggu lalu. Jadilah, satu sekolahan menilai mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih, manalagi mereka selalu terlihat bersama-sama dan melakukan segalanya dengan akrab.

Uh, bagi Aomine dan Kagami sih tak masalah. Minggu lalu mereka sudah rapat berdua membicarakan tentang masalah ini sampai keakarnya. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menerima apa adanya.

Menerima tuduhan semua teman-temannya, menerima pandangan aneh dari teman-teman perempuannya. Toh, kenyataannya memang tidak benar sama sekali, hidup mereka masih normal, senormal paranormal.

Mereka enjoy diteriaki jika sedang berjalan bersama, mereka juga biasa saja saat salah satu dari mereka ada yang memeluknya. Walau Kagami agak jijik saat di mana Aomine memanggilnya dengan, "Sayang" lalu ia meneriaki Aomine dan mengumpatnya, "Setan lo! Mati sekarang juga!"

.

"Daiki, Taiga, kalian masih santai di situ," kata Akashi geram, saat ia kembali ternyata duo sejoli itu masih duduk berdua dengan tangan masih memangku dagu.

"Tsk! Akashi. Aku mau pulang saja boleh tidak," Aomine menyauti diikuti dengan anggukan dari Kagami.

"Boleh,"

Keduanya membelalakan mata, entah kenapa Akashi seperti Malaikat yang baru turun dari langit ketujuh dengan cahaya merah kuning emas disekelilingnya.

"Serius?" Kata Aomine antuasias.

"Ya, kapan aku tidak serius, Daiki," katanya berkilat. "Tapi bisakah kau ambilkan aku pisau dulu sebelum pulang," lanjutnya.

"Oke," jawab Aomine semangat. Ia berjalan menjauhi Akashi. Di tengah perjalanan, ia dipertemukan dengan gadis yang sedang membawa alat-alat memasak. Kemudian dengan cepat tanpa babibu, ia merampas pisaunya dan dibawa kehadapan Akashi. "Nih, pisaunya," ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum, senang karena sebentar lagi akan pulang.

"Terima kasih, Daiki,"

"Sama-sama."

"Sekarang boleh aku memotong kepala kalian, setelah itu silahkan pulang," kata Akashi menyeringai. Mengelus-elus pisau yang tajam mengkilat itu.

"HAH?" Teriak Aomine dan Kagami. Mereka salah persepsi, harusnya sudah sadar dari awal, jika Akashi adalah iblis merah yang tak akan pernah jadi Malaikat. Dan satu hal yang perlu diingat, Akashi yang terlihat baik lebih seram daripada Akashi biasanya.

"Kalian takut? Tinggalkan kepala kalian di sin-"

"AMPUN!" Seru mereka bersamaan dengan tubuh sudah gemetar, keringat berceceran. "Kita akan kerja kok, sumpah," ucapnya meyakinkan Akashi dengan jari membentuk huruf V dan nyengir dengan paksanya.

"Akashicchi, ada apa-ssu?" Kise datang entah dari mana dan mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Agaknya dia sudah tertular hawa Kuroko, mungkin karena kebanyakan bergaul dengan mahluk suka hilang-timbul itu. "Aominecchi, antar aku beli perlengkapan, yok?" Lanjutnya.

"Ha...perlengkapan, ah..." Ia melirik Akashi yang sedang membalik-balikan pisaunya. "Okey, berangkat sekarang?" Katanya, masih sayang nyawa, dan ingin hidup lebih lama dengan Kagami.

"Iya, ayok," Kise meraup tangan Aomine dan manariknya cepat. Lalu meninggalkan Akashi dan Kagami yang masih berdiri dengan aura yang agak aneh. "Kagamicchi, pacarmu kupinjam dulu ya..." Teriaknya setelah agak jauh, dan melambai-lambaikan tangan ceria.

"Bawa sana. Bila perlu nggak usah dikembaliin," gumam Kagami kesal. Ia juga meninggalkan Akashi dengan pisaunya tanpa sepatah katapun. Meluncur menuju ke arah di mana Kuroko sedang menata panggung. "Kuroko, ada yang bisa aku bantu," tuturnya.

"Ah, ya. Kebetulan Kagami-kun datang, tolong angkat pot-pot bunga besar itu," tunjuknya ke arah pot bunga yang berjejer indah di depan pintu masuk, yang besarnya membuat Kagami ingin mengurungkan niatan untuk membantu. "Bawa dan letakkan di sini," lanjut Kuroko.

"Oke," jawab Kagami agak malas. Ia berjalan ke arah tujuan dengan gontai dan wajah ditekuk, mirip seperti muka Garfield yang sedang cemburu kepada Odie.

.

Hari ini, tepatnya pukul setengah lima sore. Anak-anak sekolah menengah Teiko sedang bekerja bergotong royong untuk acara nanti malam, yang akan dibuka pukul delapan. Tidak ada yang tidak bekerja sekarang, di mana yang memimpinnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Panitia konsumsi ada di dapur sekolah untuk menyiapkan makanan. Panitia acara ada diruang rapat untuk membicarakan kegiatan apa yang akan diikutsertakan dalam acara nanti malam. Panitia perlengkapan, mencari perlengkapan yang kurang. Dan panitia kebersihan harus menyiapkan ruangan yang bersih bebas dari kotoran maupun debu, dan sebagaimana seterusnya.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Kagami mengatur napasnya sedemikian rupa supaya tidak terlalu ngos-ngosan, punggung tangannya mengelap butiran keringat yang ke luar dari pori-pori kulit. Ternyata punya tubuh besar agak menyusahkan dalam hal begini. Mengangkat pot bunga besar yang terbuat dari bebatuan sungai. Sekarang, dia sedang membawa pot yang terakhir dari 7 pot bunga yang ada.

"Kuroko, ah..." Katanya sambil terengah. Ia menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di lantai aula, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuh. "Aku sudah selesai," lanjutnya lagi. Merubuhkan badan dan tergeletak begitu saja. Memandang Kuroko yang sedang menghias panggung dari arah bawah dengan keadaan tidurannya.

Aomine dan Kise datang dari balik pintu, membawa gulungan kabel dan segala alat panggung lainnya.

"Baka, lo ngapain tiduran di lantai?" Tanya Aomine sambil berlalu melangkahi tubuh Kagami dengan songongnya.

Kagami bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Aomine yang membawa sebotol minuman dingin. Ludahnya terasa pahit dan kental, ditelanpun susah. Ia kehausan, daritadi tidak ada yang memberinya minum. Berdiri dan mendekati Aomine didekat mulut panggung. "Ao, bagi minumnya dong?" Katanya cepat dengan wajah sudah pucat karena dehidrasi.

"Ha?" Respon Aomine. Ia pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Kagami. Sifat jahilnya tumbuh begitu saja saat melihat wajah Kagami yang sok dipucat-pucatkan.

"Minum. Gue mau minum," ulang Kagami sambil menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Tangannya digerakkan untuk merampas minuman dari tangan Aomine, tetapi mahluk dim itu meresponnya lebih cepat, dia menghindari samberan tangan Kagami.

"Aho... gue mau min-"

"Aominecchi, sini minumanku," kata Kise yang datang dari arah berlawanan dengan Kagami. Ia merampas minumannya dari tangan Aomine dengan mudah. Kemudian, memasukkan ujung botol kemulut yang sudah menganga lebar. Gluk! Gluk! Begitulah suaranya. Kise meminumnya dengan semangat dan brutal tanpa memperdulikan orang lain yang sangat membutuhkan air itu.

Kagami melongo dan menelan ludah sakit melihat Kise menghabiskan minuman itu. Ia mengelap keringatnya frustasi, wajahnya kecewa. Tak berpikir lama, membalikkan badannya untuk melangkah pergi, kalau saja tangan Aomine tidak meyambar pergelangan tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Hey, mau ke mana?" Tanya Aomine dari belakang.

Kagami tidak berbalik, rasanya kesal dan emosi mendengar suara Aomine. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Aomine dengan kuat, tidak perduli jika orang di belakangnya merasa kesakitan. "Nggak usah pegang-pegang gue!" Katanya. Setelah itu ia langsung melangkahkan kaki besarnya yang terbalut sepatu sport dengan rapi.

Aomine memandangnya tak percaya. Ia menatap punggung kekar itu semakin menjauh, lalu kemudian hilang dari pintu. "Kenapa dia," gumamnya seperti berbisik.

"Kagamicchi, kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise yang berdiri di samping Aomine.

Aomine tak menjawab, ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya cepat. Lalu naik ke atas panggung merusuhi Kuroko yang sedang bekerja.

"Aomine-kun, jangan diacak-acak lagi," protes Kuroko saat melihat Aomine mengubrak-abrik alat-alat musik yang sudah tertata dengan baik. "Aku tidak selesai-selesai kalau begini caranya."

Yang diprotes tidak bergeming, menganggap suara Kuroko hanya bayangan halus seperti kepribadiannya. Ia malah semakin bersemangat, memukul-mukul drum dengan stik yang ada, segalanya ia coba.

"Aomine-kun, nanti Akashi-kun murka lho," Kuroko berucap lagi.

"Biar saja," jawabnya sambil memetik senar gitar dengan asal. "Tetsu, tadi Kagami kerja apa?"

"Mengangkat pot-pot ini," jawab Kuroko apa adanya sambil memegang pot bunga yang sudah berjejer rapi di pinggiran panggung.

Aomine mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa menjawab. Kemudian, bola matanya yang biru tua melihat rambut merah elegan berjalan menuju panggung dengan kilatan mata membunuh. Aomine sesak napas, lalu turun dari panggung dengan meloncat asal, untung saja tidak tersandung kabel-kabel. "Tetsu, aku pergi dulu ya..." Teriaknya berpamitan.

.

.

.

Aomine menarik napasnya dalam setelah ke luar dari ruangan aula, karena menghindari Akashi. Ia takut nyawanya hilang dengan sia-sia, kan masih sayang Kagami. Abaikan.

Huh, tidak di dalam tidak di luar semua orang memang sedang sibuk. Tapi, tidak bagi laki-laki bersurai merah bata yang sedang bersantai, memanjakan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar indah.

Mentransfer bau wanginya sampai menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung siapapun yang lewat dan memandangnya. Warna merah muda alaminya memberi kedamaian yang tiada tara. Apalagi, disinari oleh matahari sore yang berwarna keemasan.

Angin yang bersemilir menyibakkan rambut merah Kagami kala itu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya kepohon sakura. Memejamkan mata, seakan sedang menikmati setiap hembusan napas yang ditarik. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam botol minuman yang tinggal setengah.

Aomine tersenyum simpul, sahabatnya terlihat sangat bersinar, itu kelihatannya sangat manis. Aomine memajukan langkahnya dengan sangat hati-hati tidak ingin keberadaannya diketaui oleh Kagami.

Tap! Tap! Ia mengendap-endap seperti maling di siang bolong. Menyelinap dan bergerak ke belakang Kagami.

Setelah rencananya berjalan sempurna, dan ia sudah berada tepat di belakang Kagami. Ia mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya, menutupi kedua mata Kagami. "Tebak siapa gue," katanya sambil terbahak bodoh. Ia merasakan Kagami yang tersegak kaget akibat ulahnya.

 _ **Dasar idiot, siapa pun bakal tahu kalau bersuara kayak gitu.**_ Oceh Kagami dalam pikirannya.

Kagami menyingkirkan kedua tangan Aomine dari matanya. "Apa'an sih!" Katanya.

Aomine menyerngit tajam. Lalu bergulir kehadapan Kagami. "Lo kenapa, Ka? Sensi amat sama gue," tanya Aomine.

Kagami tidak menjawabnya, ia menegak minum yang masih tersisa dibotol yang dipegang. Wajah yang sewarna madu itu ditekuk berlipat-lipat, seakan tidak ingin ada Aomine di hadapannya sekarang.

"Oi, Baka. Gue ini lagi ngomong sama lo, ya. Bukan sama batu," tutur Aomine sarkas.

"Pergilah sana," usir Kagami. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Entahlah, intinya saat ini ia sebal melihat muka itu.

"What? Gara-gara minum tadi?"

"Bukan."

"Terus?"

"Gara-gara muka lo yang absurd itu."

Aomine tertawa keras, menarik hidung Kagami gemas. Lalu, mendaratkan bokongnya di samping Kagami. "Maaf, ya. Muka gue itu ganteng bukan absurd," cuapnya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking, dan disambut dengan jari kelingking Kagami. "Pulang, yok?"

"Mau di bunuh Akashi, huh!?" Semprot Kagami.

Aomine lagi-lagi harus menghela napas sebagai jawabannya.

"Aominecchi... Rupanya kau di sini-ssu," teriak Kise sambil berlari. "Temani aku lagi, ya," lanjutnya. Menarik Aomine dari dudukannya dan langsung membawa pergi begitu saja.

Kagami speechless. Rasanya agak aneh saat melihat Aomine dan Kise selalu bersama. Mungkin. Mungkin karena Aomine sahabat satu-satunya.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Sudah pukul tujuh malam sekarang, satu jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Semuanya sudah tertata dengan rapi, mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal terbesarnya.

Orang-orang juga sudah rapi, memakai pakaian terbaikknya. Tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan, para sensei, para alumni, maupun sekolah lain yang diundang. Semuanya bersuka ria, tertawa bersama dan menikmati waktu yang ada.

Kagami berdiri di pojokan Utara aula, memakai baju seadanya. Tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berwajah bosan. Banyak kerutan yang tercipta disekitar wajah, alis cabangnya saling bertautan. Tidak ada teman bicara sama sekali.

Aomine yang notabene selalu bersamanya sekarang tidak. Dia lebih memilih Kise. Lihat saja sekarang Keselatan, mereka sedang berbincang disofa. Aomine tertawa bebas di sana, tangan Kise merangkul pundaknya, mereka sangat akrab.

Tidak masalah sih bagi Kagami, Aomine mau berteman dengan siapa pun. Sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk melarang, tapi rasanya Kagami ingin makan orang, sungguh.

Kuroko sedang sibuk menemani Akashi menyambut para tamu juga sensei. Midorima malah sudah di atas panggung, karena pembukaan nanti ia akan menampilkan permainan pianonya.

Boleh Kagami pulang saja, toh di sini juga ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia sadar akan kebodohannya, makanya jadi tak berguna.

"Taiga?"

"Taiga...?"

"...ga... Taiga?"

"Hey, Taiga!"

Kagami terperanjat kaget saat ada tangan orang lain yang menepuk pundaknya kuat, sampai ia meringis kesakitan. "Ta-Tatsuya..." Katanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan. Aku panggil sampai tidak mendengar," tutur Himuro. Mata yang tidak tertutupi oleh poninya menatap Kagami intens.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak melamun," jawab Kagami agak bingung.

Himuro menyerngit, kemudian matanya bergulir untuk mencari penampakan seseorang yang biasanya selalu bersama dengan saudaranya ini. "Aomine, ke mana?" Tanyanya.

"Itu," tunjuk Kagami dengan tatapan mata. Himuro mengikuti ke mana arah mata Kagami. Setelah ketemu, ternyata di sana Aomine sedang berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Himuro, dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang Aomine dan Kise yang sedang tertawa ceria.

"Tidaklah. Apa-apaan bertengkar segala, memangnya anak SD," jelasnya, tapi dengan wajah ingin memakan Aomine.

Himuro agak geli, mendengar penjelasan saudaranya ini. Apa-apaan dengan wajahnya itu. "Oh, ya. Masa baru pacaran satu minggu sudah direbut orang lain," goda Himuro.

"Tsk! Diamlah Tatsuya," decak Kagami. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku ini tidak pacaran dengannya. Kalian ini kenapa senang menggosip sih!" Jelasnya. "Lagipula, kami berdua ini laki-laki, mana bisa menjalin hubungan."

"Seriously, Taiga. Aku ini hanya bercanda," tutur Himuro.

"Muro-chin?" Panggil Murasakibara. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana..." Tidak melanjutkan. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk memandangi Kagami yang sedang berdiri di samping Himuro. "Ada Kaga-chin, ya. Aku boleh bawa Muro-chin pergi tidak?" Lanjutnya.

Himuro hanya tersenyum. "Taiga, aku pergi dulu, ya," ucapnya.

"Silahkan."

Kagami memandangi kepergian dua manusia beda tinggi yang tidak kira-kira, malah terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Kemudian, kakinya melangkah menuju di mana Aomine berada.

Ia binggung sendiri, sebenarnya daritadi apa sih yang dikesalkan, toh sesungguhnya memang tidak ada kata pacaran antara ia dan Aomine.

Hanya bohongan.

Hanya rekayasa teman-temannya.

Kenapa harus kesal, jika Aomine dekat dengan yang lain.

Ingat. Hanya sahabat kan, Kagami.

.

.

"Ao?" Panggil Kagami. "Temenin gue ke luar, yok."

"Ha? Apa?"

Kagami menyipit, ajakannya hanya dijawab 'Ha? Apa?' Mending kalau sambil melihat kearahnya, ini tidak. Aomine masih saja sibuk mengobrol dengan Kise, sampai ia dianggap tidak ada.

Oh. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Iya, tadi yang Aominecchi ceritakan itu benar, kan? Terus apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya-ssu?"

"Aku larilah, bodoh," jawab Aomine. Tawanya meledak, lalu diikuti oleh tawa Kise.

 _ **Oh. Yang tadi itu jawapin, Kise. Kirain jawapin gue.**_

Kagami ikut tertawa miris. Entah menertawakan dirinya sendiri, entah obrolan Aomine dan Kise yang tidak ia ketahui. Jantungnya terasa aneh. Mungkin karena dicueki. Ugh, baru kali ini ia tidak dihiraukan oleh Aomine.

"Bangsat!" Kata Kagami kelepasan dengan suara keras dan lantang, sampai semua mata teralihkan kepadanya. "Ma-maaf," lanjutnya. Setelah semua kembali seperti semula, bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata Aomine yang sedang menatapnya tidak suka. Rasanya Kagami ingin menyolok mata itu dengan besi panas.

"Jaga omongan lo, Kagami. Ini ditempat ramai, kan," oceh Aomine. "Lagian lo dari mana aja baru keliatan."

Kagami hanya melongo, tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang ke luar dari mulut Aomine. Bukankah mereka berdua sering mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu, mau di manapun, tidak memandang tempat.

Lalu apa maksudnya dengan panggilan 'Kagami' bukankah Aomine memanggilnya Baka. Bukan tidak suka, atau apalah. Hanya ia tidak terbiasa Aomine memanggilnya seperti itu.

Dan satu lagi, tolong, ia kan sudah ada di sini daritadi. Bahkan, sudah mengajak ngobrol, dianya saja yang terlalu sibuk. Kagami gagal paham. Apa mungkin otak Aomine hilang dimakan rayap.

"Oi, Kagami. Gue lagi ngomong sama lo, bukan sam-"

"Bukan sama batu, iya kan?" Potong Kagami cepat.

"Lo kenapa?"

"Elo yang kenapa?"

"Ha? Gue biasa aja," jawab Aomine santai. "Kenapa apanya?"

Kagami tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba panas dan bergetar, darah bergolak diubun-ubun. Kagami emosi, ingin menonjok hidung Aomine kalau saja tidak sedang ditempat ramai. Untuk menghindari itu semua mending ia duduk. Menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, dan buang hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi negatif.

"Ryouta?" Panggil Akashi.

"Ada apa Akashicchi?"

"Bisa ambilkan microphone lagi diruangan peralatan," titah Akashi.

"Ah, ya. Aku ambil sekarang," Kise cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk memenuhi perintah Akashi.

"Aku ikut," ucap Aomine yang sukses menghentikan langkah Kise. Kise berbalik dan merekahkan senyuman, menyambut Aomine dengan uluran tangannya. Aomine membalas senyuman itu. Kemudian mereka pergi berdua. Tangan Aomine mengelus surai pirang Kise dengan lembut.

Kagami tidak berkedip menonton pemandangan yang menurutnya begitu, begitu tidak biasa. Agak terkesan manis, mungkin romantis. Walau Kagami tidak tahu apa itu romantis.

Baru kali ini ia melihat tangan besar Aomine mengelus kepala orang lain selembut itu. Ia yang sahabatnya dari zaman kapan, tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Mungkin pernah, tapi itu hanya mengacak bukan mengelusnya lembut.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Aomine dan Kise sudah kembali lagi ke aula, membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan oleh Akashi. Kagami masih duduk ditempatnya semula, tidak lama Aomine menyusul duduk di sampingnya, dan Kise di samping Aomine.

"Baka?" Panggil Aomine.

Kagami hanya terdiam, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan ke arah panggung, karena acara sudah akan dimulai. Akashi sudah berdiri dengan tegapnya di sana, memberi salam penghormatan kepada semua para tamu yang datang.

.

"Ka... Baka?" Panggil Aomine sekali lagi. Ia mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan Kagami. Oh... Ternyata sedang memperhatikan Akashi berpidato. Tangan Aomine bergerak meraih kedua pipi Kagami, dibawa kehadapannya supaya bisa saling tatap. "Baka sayang, gue manggil lo daritadi," lanjut Aomine.

"Lepaslah!" Kagami memberontak, dan menjauhkan pipinya dari tangan Aomine. "Urusin aja temen baru lo."

"Temen ba-"

"Aominecchi, A..." Sambar Kise sambil menyodorkan makanan kemulut Aomine. Mau tidak mau Aomine harus memakannya karena makanan itu sudah menyentuh bibir.

Kagami mengerucut, sangat sebal bin kesal. Jadi, Aomine menyuruhnya menengok supaya ia bisa memamerkan kemesraan.

 _ **Hell! ya. Sebodo amat, mau lo jungkir balik dari Kyoto ke Tokyo juga gue nggak peduli. Aho sialan, Aho bangsat, Aho setan. Nyebur lo ke laut!**_

"Kagamicchi mau kusuapi juga," tawar Kise, karena prihatin melihat mata Kagami yang agak berkaca-kaca.

"Enggak!" Jawab Kagami, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain, supaya tidak menatap mata Aomine.

"Yaudah kalau nggak mau. Kise suapi aku saja," cuap Aomine dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

Acara pembukaan berjalan dengan lancar. Kagami memperhatikan itu semua. Mulai dari pidato Akashi, pidato sensei, sampai permainan piano Midorima. Ia menghela napas panjang, ingin pulang, ingin memanjakan tubuhnya di atas busa empuk.

Di sini hanya diam seorang diri, tanpa teman, tanpa siapa pun. Semuanya menyebalkan. Membosankan. Ia terasa hidup dalam kelam. "Huaamm..." Ia menguap sangat lebar, untung saja tidak menyedot semua yang ada di ruangan ramai ini.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, tinggal 5 watt, sangat ngantuk. Melirik ke samping ternyata kosong, tidak ada Kise ataupun Aomine, semua pergi meninggalkannya.

Yang lain sibuk masing-masing dengan temannya. Hanya Kagami yang tidak punya teman. Apa salahnya, sih? Mau berteman dengan yang lain takut mengganggu, lagipula tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Kagami tidak pandai bicara, jika bukan dengan orang yang memang sudah dikenalnya lama.

Ya. Malam ini, ia benar-benar sendiri.

Kagami bangkit dari zona duduknya. Mungkin ia harus mencuci wajah supaya bisa segar kembali. Ia berjalan dengan mata kicep-kicep setengah menutup setengah tidak. Kantuk ini memang benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah lelah menyusuri lorong sekolahan, ia menemukan toilet juga. Dengan buru-buru ia langsung masuk.

Wow!

Wow!

Wow!

Kagami hanya mematung. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya tepat di sisi masing-masing. Ia tidak menganga sebagaimana orang kaget. Ia juga tidak membulatkan mata terkejut. Ia hanya menatap nanar ke arah dua mahluk laki-laki di depannya yang sedang bercumbu, begitulah pikiran Kagami.

Kise duduk di wastafel, ada Aomine di depannya. Bibir Aomine menempel di mata Kise.

"Lagi," kata Kise. Aomine mengangguk dan mendekatkan bibirnya lagi, tangannya meraup rambut kuning Kise. Mereka terlihat...

Entahlah, mungkin Kagami salah lihat. Mungkin itu bukan Aomine. Tapi siapa lagi yang mempunyai surai biru navy di sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba lutut Kagami lesu. Ia membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke aula atau mungkin langsung pulang saja. Persetan dengan Akashi yang akan ngamuk hari Senin nanti. Ada rasa tidak rela, teman dekatnya bergaul dengan orang lain.

Oh hey, Kagami. Memang Aomine siapamu? Cuma sekedar sahabat, kan? Tidak usah besikap egois, siapa pun ingin punya teman lebih dari satu. Memangnya hidup Aomine harus selalu bersama denganmu. Lagipula, apa pentingnya dirimu baginya.

Kagami bermusyawarah sendiri dalam pikirannya yang berkelumit. Iya, benar. Teman Aomine bukan hanya dirinya seorang.

Mungkin selama ini, Aomine memang punya hubungan lain dengan Kise. Tidak semua pribadi Aomine, ia harus tahu.

Tapi kan mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan menyimpan rahasia-rahasiaan. Oh ayolah, namanya juga manusia. Manusia itu berjanji hanya untuk sekedar hal formalitas, selebihnya ditepati atau tidak itu masalah belakangan.

Setelah agak lama, Kagami mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke aula, ia berbalik lagi menuju wastafel di mana ada Aomine dan Kise sedang... Itulah tak perlu dijelaskan, Kagami sudah cukup tahu. Jadi, sekarang pura-pura buta dan pura-pura tuli saja.

"Jadi, Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi itu tidak pacaran-ssu?"

"Tidaklah, bodoh. Kami berdua ini kan laki-laki. Kalian saja yang senang menggosip."

Ingat. Kagami. Pura-pura. Tuli.

"Sorry ganggu. Gue mau cuci muka," kata Kagami memberanikan diri mengganggu aktivitas dua sejoli biru-kuning.

"Eh... Kagamicchi," kata Kise agak terkejut sambil mengelus-elus matanya.

"Baka, dari kapan di sini?" Tanya Aomine dengan santainya.

Kagami tidak tahan ingin menjedotkan kepala biru itu ketembok sekarang juga, supaya otak koclak bin idiot Aomine bisa jalan lagi, agar dapat merasakan kehadiran orang lain.

"Nggak apa-apa lanjutin aja, gue cuma mau cuci muka sebentar," balas Kagami.

"Lanjutin apa?" Tanya Aomine.

Heh! Orang ini memang benar-benar minta dibunuh.

"Terserah mau lanjutin apa aja, pake tanya lagi!" ucapnya geram. Ia membasuh wajahnya, ingin pergi dari ruangan ini secepatnya.

Setelah dirasa segar, Kagami mematikan keran airnya, dan ketika berbalik sudah tidak ada sesiapapun, hanya ada dia seorang. Ia mendengus, untuk kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"BHUAAAA..." Teriak Aomine saat Kagami sudah ke luar dari pintu Toilet. Niatnya sih untuk mengagetkan si mata krimson itu. Tapi...

BUAK!

Kagami reflek menendang Aomine dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan kaki yang terbungkus sepatu basketnya. Sumpah, ia kaget bukan main, dan ia mengira yang tadi mengagetnya adalah hantu. Jadi bukan salahnya kan jika Aomine sampai terpelanting.

"Bangsat lo Baka!" Erang Aomine sambil memegangi perutnya yang agak mual karena terlalu sakit.

Kagami tidak perduli. Sekali lagi itu bukan salahnya. Ia memandang Aomine dengan cuek, masih kesal dengan sikap Aomine kepadanya malam ini. Terserah. Aomine kan sudah punya teman baru atau pacar baru, yang manapun itu ia tidak ingin tahu, jadi untuk apa menolongnya. Kagami meninggalkan Aomine begitu saja.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, acara sudah ditutup limabelas menit yang lalu. Para tamu sudah pulang usai makan-makan.

Aomine sibuk membawa piring besar berisi makanan. Matanya mengerling ke mana-mana, mencari sosok mahluk berkepala merah bata.

Pasalnya, setelah mengagetkan Kagami di toilet dan malah kena tendang super, sejak saat itu Kagami sama sekali tidak mau berbicara kepadanya. Ia sudah mengajak bicara, tapi Kagami selalu menghindar. Ia juga sudah minta maaf tapi sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

Aomine bingung, masa hanya karena dikagetkan Kagami sampai semarah itu dengannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan kelakuan-kelakuannya tempo hari kan lebih parah.

Anehnya, Kagami selalu memasang wajah sebal saat tidak sengaja bertatapan dengannya. Mungkin Aomine hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, dan bertanya-tanya, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahnya? Saat itu juga ia langsung pergi ke toilet untuk berkaca, takut-takut ada kotoran kucing yang nempel.

"Oi, mata empat, lihat Kagami tidak?" tanya Aomine kepada Midorima yang sedang melahap makanan disalah satu meja bersama dengan Takao dan yang lainnya.

"Shin-chan tidak melihatnya, Aomine," jawab Takao mewakili Midorima yang sedang kesal karena dipanggil mata empat.

"Ke mana manusia bodoh itu," gumamnya. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang berisikan Kuroko dan Kise yang juga sedang menikmati hidangan.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko. Risih melihat wajah temannya yang agak hitam itu kebingungan.

"Tetsu, lihat Kagami tidak?"

"Kagami-kun, aku tidak lihat," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kise..."

"Aku tidak lihat Aominecchi. Mungkin di luar sedang mencari angin."

Aomine mengangguk, meletakkan piring makanannya di meja Kise dan Kuroko. Sebodo amat, ia sudah tidak ada nafsu untuk makan. Ia mengambil hp di dalam sakunya, bingung dan was-was takut terjadi sesuatu dengan si Bakanya. Apa salahnya, ya? Tolong, beri tahu Aomine ada apa dengan Kagami.

Ia mengetik nomor Kagami dengan cepat, dan meletakkan hpnya di telinga. Sayang, yang mengangkat bukan suara manly, tapi suara merdu nona cantik dari saluran operator. Itu artinya nomor Kagami tidak aktif. "Fuck," umpatnya.

"Tidak tersambung, Aominecchi?"

"Iya," jawab Aomine sambil menunduk karena sedang mengetik pesan singkat.

"Itu Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko, sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

Aomine langsung menegakkan kepalanya saat itu juga dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko. Entahlah, harus berekspresi seperti apa saat melihat orang yang dikhawatirkan malah sedang berpelukan dengan wanita.

"Kagamicchi bersama Mako-chan!" hertak Kise di samping Aomine.

"Diamlah Kise, jangan berteriak, aku juga tahu," cuap Aomine.

.

.

.

"Kagami...Kagami..." Ucap perempuan yang sedang Kagami peluk supaya tidak jatuh. "A-aku... Suk...ah... Pa-padamu..." Katanya lagi sambil terendat.

"Ya ya..." Jawab Kagami lelah.

Semua mata yang masih belum meninggalkan ruangan itu tertuju kepada Kagami dan perempuan yang menggelayutinya. Kagami panas dingin, keringat mengucur ditubuhnya.

Bola mata krimsonnya bergulir keseluruh tatapan orang-orang, dan saat menemukan sosok tinggi berkulit dim yang juga menatapnya aneh bersama dengan teman barunya. Begitulah menurut Kagami saat menatap Kise.

Lihat, kan? Mana perduli Aomine kepadanya sekarang. Mereka malah menonton dengan asyiknya saat ia kesulitan begini. Hell. Baru kali ini Kagami mengurusi wanita mabuk berat. Sialnya malam ini, sudah tak punya teman malah mendapat beban.

"Ka...ga...mi..." Kata gadis bernama Mako Ayumi itu.

"Ya. Bertahanlah, aku akan mencari tempat duduk," jawab Kagami sambil memeluk tubuh lemas itu dan menggeretnya.

Gadis itu memberontak, tanda menolak. Sekarang ia berdiri tegap dengan wajah dan mata merah. Kagami kaget saat gadis itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja sekarang mereka sedang mejadi tontonan orang-orang, karena berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Mako Ayumi berjinjit, karena lelaki dalam pelukannya itu terlalu tinggi, lalu dengan perlahan menarik kepala Kagami dan dibawa mendekat kewajahnya. Ia ingin mencium bibir Kagami penuh.

"Ma-Mako... Kita sedang dilihat banyak orang," tolak Kagami.

Tapi ternyata wanita yang mabuk lebih kuat dan menakutkan. Jika saja Kagami tega dengan wanita, ia sudah membuangnya keselokan sejak tadi. Mako Ayumi semakin mendekat, bibir merah merekahnya sangat jelas terlihat oleh Kagami. Dan saat bibir itu akan menempel...

.

.

BUK!

Ada tangan seseorang yang meninju pipi gadis manis yang sedang mabuk itu dengan kuat, sampai terjatuh dan pingsan. Kagami membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"AOMINE!" Teriak Kagami lantang. "LO APA-APAAN!"

"Lo yang apa-apaan. Gue khawatir nyariin, dan lo asyik di sini peluk-pelukkan!" Teriak Aomine tak kalah lantang.

Semuanya tegang melihat dua orang yang saling memanas. Gadis yang pingsan karena ditinju Aomine itu diamankan oleh teman-temanya. Takut terinjak, jika Aomine dan Kagami memutuskan berkelahi.

"Ha!? Tapi yang lo tinju itu perempuan, bangsat! Punya pikiran sedikit kenapa!"

"Bodo amat! Mau perempuan mau laki-laki, yang jelas dia tadi mau nyium lo."

"Apa urusan lo, ha? Terserah gue kan kalau mau ciuman, sibuk amat hidup lo! Gue juga nggak sibuk kok waktu lo cium Kise!" Teriak Kagami.

Kise yang namanya ikut andil dalam peperangan panas itu langsung terkejut, Kuroko menatapnya penuh tandatanya.

"APA!? Siapa juga yang cium Kise, mata dia tadi kelilipan terus minta tiupin" Balas Aomine. "Lo kenapa sih, Ka?" Katanya pelan. "Menghindar dari gue, lo malu karena kita dianggap homo sama orang-orang."

"Sadar ngapa sih, setan!" Teriak Kagami masih emosi level 5. "Lo yang duain gue sama Kise. Lo yang ninggalin gue sendiri, sampe gue nggak punya temen. Lo yang cuekin gueeeeee... Mati sana dimakan kutu busuk!"

Aomine tertawa lepas mendengar ocehan Kagami yang polos apa adanya. Semua orang dalam ruangan juga ikut tertawa melihat pasangan konyol yang sedang naik daun itu.

"Seriuslah, Baka. Lo cemburu sama gue..." Goda Aomine degan seringaian tajam.

"GILA!" Teriak Kagami dengan sewot, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine.

Ugh. Ayolah, Aomine gemas sendiri melihat Kagami yang salah tingkah dengan wajahnya yang merah sampai leher.

Saat ia melihat Kagami akan melangkah pergi, dengan cepat naluri alami memerintahkan tangannya untuk segera mencegah. Aomine menarik tangan Kagami kuat sampai mahluk krimson itu berada dipelukannya.

Kagami terhentak bingung, tubuhnya ikut begitu saja saat tangannya ditarik. Otaknya penuh dengan sesuatu yang tak bisa dimengerti. Ia melihat senyuman Aomine yang merekah bagai bunga sakura di luar sana.

Semuanya mendadak kosong. Orang-orang yang ada diruangan ini hilang begitu saja. Tidak ada suara apapun lagi, terkecuali suara deruan napasnya dan napas Aomine. Harum. Wangi. Iya, napas mereka berdua wangi seperti wangi bunga sakura yang ia hirup sore tadi.

Aomine berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk sebentar saja. Karena, orang yang ia klaim sebagai sahabat sehidup semati sedang menatap matanya begitu dalam.

Entah angin apa? Atau iblis apa? Yang mendorong Aomine untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Kagami. Ia menutup matanya pelan dan tersenyum, lalu mencium lembut bibir madu Kagami penuh perasaan.

Tidak memikirkan seberapa banyak pasang mata yang menonton. Apa teriakan? Tidak. Aomine maupun Kagami sama sekali tidak mendengar dan tidak tahu dengan teriakan apapun. Yang mereka tahu, dalam gelapnya mata yang tertutup ada dua cahaya yang bersinar; biru dan merah.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..sudah hentikan!

.

Suira Seans: Syukurlah. Sama-sama *Smilelebar*

Nana: Udah dibuatin reqnya, semoga suka, ya. Mereka belum jadian, masih dalam tahap membangun perasaan/ngomongapacoba.

Mavro fos: iyah ke mana aja. Heem. Mereka emang hvmv, kan nggak habis pikir. Merestuin, bahkan satu sekolahan haha.

AoKagaKuroLover: Gomen AoKagaKuroLover :( pokoknya gomen aja, jangan tanya kenapa? Sejauh ini sih masih AoKaga ya, tapi ngga tau juga, lihat aja nanti.

Nam Min Seul: Stttt... Jangan keras-keras nanti pada denger. Iyah kapan mereka sadarnya. Kayaknya masih membangun perasaan yang ada.

.

.

Semoga terhibur. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam AoKaga.


	11. Chapter 11 : Kemistri

…

Sebuah ruangan tidak terlalu besar, hanya bisa menampung dua manusia. Bentuknya simetris, setengah dindingnya berlapis keramik berwarna biru selaras rambut yang memiliki.

Terdapat banyak barang yang tersemat, membuat ruangan itu semakin terlihat sempit. Seperti: bak untuk menampung air, peralatan untuk membersihkan tubuh, dan satu hal yang terpenting yaitu, kloset.

Di sana di atas kloset, putra dari keluarga Aomine satu-satunya sedang duduk dengan tenang. Kedua sikut tangannya menusuk paha yang telanjang, supaya dia bisa menyangga dagu.

Aomine Daiki merona. Dia senyum-senyum tidak jelas, sesekali menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ngngnghhhh…..Ah!" erangnya ketika berusaha mengeluarkan ampas dari dalam perut. "Legaaa…." Katanya.

Setelahnya, dia kembali keaktivitas semula tersenyum dengan penuh khidmat. _**Minggu kemarin si Baka manis banget. Apalagi dia cemburu sama gue.**_ Aomine tertawa-tawa sendiri dalam pikirannya yang sedang melayang bebas jauh ke cakrawala.

Dia masih memikirkan bagaimana imajinasinya bermain liar, membayangkan bibirnya yang mencium Kagami minggu lalu. "Engggg...ah..." Erangnya lagi disela lamunan.

Aomine meringis. Wajahnya berubah dratis dari senyum merona menjadi datar tak beraturan.

Andaikan saja malam itu, dia punya keberanian lebih, untuk memerawani bibir Kagami, mencuri ciuman pertama Kagami di depan semua orang. Pasti indah.

Huh, dia menarik napas dalam. Kemudian membersihkan diri dari aktivitasnya dengan mimik yang kembali tersenyum-senyum bagaikan gadis sedang kasmaran. Bangkit dan memakai celana, lalu berjalan sedikit ke arah Utara.

Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di depan kaca besar, yang memperlihatkan hampir sebagian dari tubuhnya. Di dalam kaca terlukis wajah yang sama, wajah yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan lues. Dia memandangi diri sendiri, mengagumi kegantengannya. Mengagumi senyum manis yang tercipta di wajahnya. Membayangkan ada Kagami di depan yang membalas senyumannya.

"Hah!" Aomine membuka mulut dengan bloon. Senyum berubah suram. Menyerngit. Menautkan alis tipis birunya. "AAAAAAAA..." Dia berteriak di depan kaca, seakan dirinya adalah hantu. "ASTAGA AOMINE! APA YANG LO PIKIRIN DARITADI!" Jeritnya histeris.

Mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia mencak-mencak di dalam kamar mandi. "Kagami itu laki, dia punya batangan kayak elo. Dari mana masuknya, coba? Pikir!" Omelnya pada diri sendiri.

PAK.

PAK.

Aomine manampari pipinya bulak-balik dengan lembut. "Tuh, kan. Enggak sakit sama sekali, berarti gue lagi mimpi," ujarnya. "Gimana caranya biar gue bangun, mimpi ini aneh."

Aomine tersenyum lebar. Lampu bohlam imajiner timbul di atas kepalanya. Ah, ia sangat cerdas. Memang. Ingat kejadian curi pulsa ibunya. Tidak menunggu detik apalagi menit, dia cepat menghadap tembok. "Satu ... dua ... tiga," hitungnya.

JDUKK!

Aomine mengadu kekuatan dengan sang tembok, dia menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri. Lebih dari kata kuat. "Eh..." Gumamnya. Dia heran kenapa tubuhnya sempoyongan. Pusing. Sakit. Matanya kicep-kicep, banyak bintang bertebaran di atas kepala. Keningnya nyut-nyutan. "Ternyata gue lagi nggak mimpi," gumamnya lagi, sangat pelan.

Bruk! Dan akhirnya dia pingsan.

 **...**

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Kemistri"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Perawakan tinggi berkulit warna madu, keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai boxer dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di atas kepala. Mulutnya sibuk bersiul-siul.

Kryuuuukkk!

Uh, spontan Kagami mengusap perutnya yang berbentuk kota-kotak. "Laper..." Cuapnya, dengan sigap ia mengambil baju yang telah di siapkan sebelum mandi. Bola matanya tertuju ke arah jendela, melihat kerlipan lampu-lampu kota yang seperti bintang. Hem, malam minggu yang tak pernah absen dari hidupnya.

Kagami sebenarnya ingin menutup hordeng jendela itu, tapi perutnya yang six pack sama sekali tak bisa diajak bersahabat. Dia berbunyi lagi, dan itu membuat Kagami tak nyaman.

Dengan langkah besar-besar, dia meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur, untung saja tadi siang kulkasnya sudah diisi penuh.

Entahlah, sepertinya pengeluaran Kagami untuk menyetok bahan makanan agak meningkat bulan-bulan ini. "Shit!" umpatnya kecil. Menyebut-nyebut bahan makanan kenapa jadi ingat mahluk astral yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya naik darah.

Kagami mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari lemari es. Wajah madu itu dibentuk menjadi jutek. Mengoceh seorang diri, mengumpat sesuka hati. Aji mumpung karena Aomine tidak bertandang ke rumahnya malam ini.

Tumben sih. Biasanya sebelum matahari tenggelam, siluet hitam tapi manis itu sudah berisik mengganggu Kagami.

Memintanya membuatkan makanan yang banyak, katanya dia butuh energi lebih untuk hidup di malam minggu. Mengajaknya mandi bersama, dan yang ini sangat menjijikan. Mengacak-acak ruangannya sampai terlihat seperti kapal pecah. Hell! Kadang hal yang satu ini membuat Kagami ingin salto dari atap gedung tinggi.

Ke mana dia sekarang?

Tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Kagami ingin mengirim pesan, tapi buat apa? Tak ada yang penting untuk dibicarakan. Oke. Jadi, arti dari wajah juteknya adalah kesal karena tidak ada Aomine di sini? AH TENTU SAJA TIDAK! SAMA SEKALI TIDAK! Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Ia mengambil pisau tajam yang ada dirak dan mulai memotong bahan yang ada, mulai dari sosis, ayam goreng, bawang dan lain-lainnya. Malam ini, Kagami chef Taiga akan menciptakan nasi goreng terlejat. Dibuat dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk tidak pakai cinta, tapi pakai bayangan wajah Aomine... Cieeee...

' **Zengen wa tekkai suru ze saikou ni moe sou da. Hey! Hey! Istsudemo matteru ze.'**

Ponselnya berjoget ria di dalam saku celana. Berdering dengan keras, ketika Kagami sedang menumis bumbu. Suara itu. Suara berat kurang ajar itu, membuat Kagami semakin emosi.

Dan sekarang otak kecilnya sedang memutar memori bagaimana Aomine membanggakan suara sexinya dengan sombong. Kagami berjanji, kalau tidak lupa, setelah ini dia akan mengganti nada deringnya. "AHO FUCK!" Umpatnya pedas, sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam pan dengan kasar.

' **Zengen wa tekkai suru ze saikou ni moe sou da. Hey! Hey! Istsudemo matteru ze.'**

Lagi-lagi ponselnya berbunyi. "Sial, siapa sih yang telpon," tuturnya. Dia mengecilkan kompor, lalu menyomot ponselnya dengan cepat.

 **Aho Calling...**

Dia harus menghela napas, ketika melihat nama A-H-O terpampang dengan santai dilayar ponselnya. Dengan oga-ogah, tapi sedikit tersenyum, Kagami menekan tombol hijau. "Berisik, setan!" Teriak Kagami tidak ingin didahului oleh suara Aomine.

"Eh ... Kagami-kun, apanya yang setan?"

Kagami kicep. Menelan ludah paksa. Sweatdropped. Tangan gemetar.

"Hallo ... Kagami-kun...?"

Itu bukan suara Aomine.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu suara ...

"Ma-maaf, bu," katanya lembut, menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "A-Aho mana?"

"Ini di samping ibu sedang berbaring. Kamu ke mana saja baru diangkat Kagami-kun,"

"I-itu..."

"Bisa ke sini tidak? Daiki pingsan dari sore belum siuman juga,"

"HAH!? PINGSAN!"

"Iya. Ibu temukan dia pingsan di kamar mandi. Kalau bisa tolong cepat ke sini. Ibu hanya sendiri di rumah, ayahnya sedang pergi keluar kota."

"I-iya, saya ke sana sekarang."

Kagami menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri sambungan. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Mematikan kompor, dan membiarkan nasi gorengnya begitu saja. Membiarkan dapurnya yang berantakan tak berwujud.

Dia lari secepat kilat, masuk ke kamar untuk mengambil dompet. Tidak berpikir lama, dia langsung keluar apartemen, mengunci pintu. Bahkan, perutnya terasa sangat kenyang sekarang, tidak merasa lapar sedikit pun.

Dia khawatir, sangat. Apa-apaan sih. Kenapa bisa pingsan? Aomine itu memang idiot, pasti dia melakukan hal yang bodoh, Kagami yakin itu.

Ugh, saat mendengar kata pingsan dada Kagami agak ber-nyut, seperti sedang dikejutkan oleh permainan Hysteria. Sumpah, mending Aomine merusuhi apartemennya daripada pingsan.

.

Kagami sudah berdiri di pinggir jalan raya, tangannya melambai-lambai menyetop taxi yang lewat. Tapi bitch! Tidak ada taxi yang mau berhenti.

"Arrghhh..." Spontan dia menendang aspal. Gelisah. Lalu berlari sekencangnya, sesekali tak sengaja menabrak orang lain yang sedang berjalan santai, tapi Kagami tidak peduli. Ia tidak menoleh untuk sekedar berteriak MAAF! Apalagi harus berhenti. Dia berharap diperempatan sana ada banyak taxi.

Kagami, Aomine hanya pingsan, lho? Bukan mati.

Saat otaknya sedang bermusyawarah, tubuhnya masih berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kagami berharap Aomine hanya pingsan bukan mati. Tapi Kagami lebih berharap Aomine menyebalkan seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Stttt…

Taxi yang Kagami dapatkan dengan susah payah, sekarang menepi ke punggung jalan. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kagami. Ia menatap punggung Bapak supir dari belakang tidak percaya. Gelisahnya semakin mengakar.

"Maaf tuan, taxinya mogok," jawab bapak supir tak enak hati. Dia turun untuk memeriksa. Kagami tak tinggal diam, dia pun turun untuk meminta kepastian. "Lama tidak? Saya buru-buru."

"Itu…." Bapak supir ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

Kagami mengacak rambutnya, padahal kurang lebih lima menit lagi untuk sampai ke rumah Aomine, kenapa harus mogok di sini? Ternyata menyakitkan dipermainkan oleh keadaan.

Ia mengeluarkan dompet, dan menarik uang satu lembar. "Ini, ongkosnya," katanya tanpa basa-basi. Setelah uang itu diterima oleh sang supir, Kagami berbalik dan langsung melarikan diri.

"Tuan, kembaliannya!" teriak sang sopir.

"AMBIL SAJA!" balas Kagami tanpa menghentikan larinya.

Ah, matanya panas. Napasnya tak karuan. Semoga Aomine baik-baik saja.

Jujur, walau dia sering mengumpat supaya Aomine cepat mati, tapi jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Kagami selalu berdoa supaya Aomine selalu sehat. Kalau seandainya harus ada yang menghilang, Kagami berharap itu dia bukan Aomine.

Dia ingin Aomine selalu tersenyum baik bersamanya maupun tidak. Lihat, kan? Aomine pingsan saja, Kagami sekhawatir ini.

Aomine memang menyebalkan dan bebal. Bahkan, lebih menyebalkan dari pemeran wanita yang hidupnya selalu menyusahkan pemeran laki-laki yang kalian kagumi dalam Anime.

Lebih menyebalkan dari downloadan yang ukurannya bergiga-giga, ketika sudah 99 persen ternyata gagal, apalagi kalau kalian sudah menunggu selama berjam-jam.

Lebih menyebalkan dari nilai ulangan Kimia atau Fisika yang hanya dapat nol besar, sedangkan kalian tadi malam sudah belajar sampai muntah-muntah.

Tapi Kagami bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Aomine.

"Hosh … hosh …" Kagami menarik napas dengan paksa, dadanya naik turun seperti sedang mengerjakan hal yang sangat berat.

Dia menatap rumah yang bercat biru tua di depannya dengan nanar. Emm, dia menghabiskan waktu sejam lebih untuk sampai ke rumah Aomine. Padahal, jika lancar jarak tempuh yang dibutuhkan hanya 20 menit.

Kenapa jika sedang ada masalah serius, keadaan malah sangat hobi membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mendramatisir? Iya, Kagami paham hidup itu memang drama, tapi apa harus sampai membuat kepala hampir pecah karena terlalu lelah berlari.

BRUK!

Kagami langsung masuk dengan menabrak pintu, tanpa permisi atau apa pun. Ia berlari lagi menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Aomine.

"A-AHO!" katanya saat melihat tubuh kekar sahabat tercintanya berbaring di atas ranjang, dia tidak tega. Aomine seperti tidak bernapas, wajahnya damai dan tenang.

Bola matanya bergulir kearah wanita yang sedang duduk di samping Aomine. Kagami lebih tidak tega, wanita itu sedang menangis meratapi putera satu-satunya.

"Kagami-kun ... hikss …" ucap Ibu Aomine parau. Kagami mendekat, tapi hanya diam saja tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ulu hatinya sakit. Wajah ibunya langsung terbayang saat memperhatikan Aomine. Matanya terasa panas dan tebal.

"Sudah panggil dokter?" Tanya Kagami memberanikan diri untuk bicara.

"Belum, Kagami-kun. Ibu tidak tega meninggalkan Daiki," jawabnya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku yang akan panggil dokter."

"Tidak, ibu menyuruhmu ke sini untuk menemani Daiki. Biar ibu saja yang pergi. Kami punya dokter langganan, tapi nomornya tak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin harus didatangi ke tempat prakteknya," Jelas ibu Aomine Hikari. Dia bangkit, dan mencium kening Aomine sebelum pergi dari kamar. Kagami mengangguk tanda setuju, dan memandang punggung lelah campur khawatir itu sampai menghilang.

.

.

.

Kagami duduk di samping Aomine. Dia memandangi wajah tak bergerak itu dengan kelat. "Aho, bangun," ucapnya lirih. "Kalau lo bangun nanti gue traktir ke Majiba. Gue buatin makanan yang lo minta, kita main basket sama-sama," lanjutnya. Kagami menarik napas lelah, melihat tubuh itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

Kagami menarik selimut yang agak melorot, menutupi tubuh Aomine. Dia takut sohibnya kedinginan. "Lo pingsan kenapa, sih?" ucapnya lagi. "Lo mau bunuh diri, ya?" dia terdiam sejenak untuk memijit pelipisnya. "Lo emang idiot gue tahu itu, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang nggak berguna, Aho."

Tangan Kagami reflek bergerak ke atas untuk membelai rambut yang sewarna dengan dalamnya lautan. "AHO BANGUN, BANGSAT!" Teriak Kagami jengkel. "LO BENERAN BANGSAT KALAU SAMPE NINGGALIN GUE!" Teriaknya lagi makin keras.

Kagami menyipit, saat tangannya menemukan benjolan agak besar dikening Aomine. Dia memperhatikannya dalam. Benjolan itu berwarna hitam kebiruan.

Heran. Kenapa Aomine hobi membuat wajahnya memar. Tidak adakah hal bodoh lain yang bisa dia lakukan.

Kagami geleng-geleng kepala, ingin menuntut penjelasan secepatnya. Kenapa Aomine bisa pingsan, dan ada memar dikening? Apa mungkin manusia itu sedang melakukan atraksi.

Kagami menyunggingkan senyum terpahitnya. Dia membayangkan Aomine yang selalu jahil tidak bisa diam, sekarang malah kaku tak bergerak sama sekali. "Ao, please bangun. Gue ada di sini, masa lo cuekin," tutur Kagami.

.

Detik sudah berubah menjadi menit, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Aomine sadar. Kagami makin kesal, emosi, sedih. Masalahnya dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Hanya memandangi saja, begitu?

Kagami mendengus. Setelah itu mulutnya komat-kamit, berdoa dengan was-was. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu menempelkan telinganya kedada Aomine, untuk mengecek apa jantung Aomine masih berdenyut atau tidak.

"Nggak ada suara detakkannya," ucap Kagami pelan, seperti berbisik. Dia menarik tubuhnya cepat, menatap wajah Aomine tidak percaya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Mungkin dia salah. Dia memegang kepalanya, dadanya loncat-loncat tidak karuan sampai menghasilkan rasa sakit.

Boleh menangis?

Dia langsung menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar Aomine, supaya tak ada air apapun yang jatuh. "Jangan mati, Aho," ucapnya lirih. Dia bingung sekarang, mana ibu Aomine belum kembali juga. Apa, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

 _ **Jangan ambil dia dari gue. Please!**_

Kagami kembali menempelkan telinganya, masih tidak percaya jika hanya sekali. Dia memeluk tubuh Aomine yang masih diam tak bergerak.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Lima menit...

"HEH..." Kagami kaget saat ada tangan besar yang mendorongnya dengan kuat. Dia speechless memandang lelaki yang tadi diam tidak bergerak tiba-tiba bangkit begitu saja.

"BAKA! KAGAMI!" Teriak Aomine keras dengan mata melotot antara kaget tapi bahagia. Dia menarik tubuh Kagami ke dalam pelukannya. "LO MASIH HIDUP!?" Cuapnya lagi tak karuan, membuat Kagami bingung harus menjawab apa.

"LO BAKA, KAN? LO MASIH HIDUP!?" Aomine berteriak lagi, memeluk Kagami sampai tak bisa bernapas.

"..." Kagami shock. Maksudnya apa? Dan dia harus menjawab apa? Dan tolong dia sangat tidak bisa bernapas. Mungkin benar, setelah ini dia tidak akan hidup lagi alias mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Baka, kirain lo ninggalin gue. Gue tadi lihat tubuh lo dicincang-cincang, jantung lo dimakan anjing, mata lo dicongkel dan ditusuk-tusuk," cerita Aomine panjang lebar dengan napas menggebu. "Gue bahagia banget lo masih hidup."

"HAH!?" Silahkan pukul Kagami pakai batu, karena dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Aomine.

Aomine melepaskan pelukkannya. Dia menatap Kagami yang sedang terengah-engah memburu oksigen.

"Jangan-jangan gue masih mimpi," gumam Aomine pelan. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baka, tampar gue..." Perintahnya.

"A-apa? Ma-maksudnya tam-"

"UDAH TAMPAR AJA GUE!" Aomine gemas.

"TAMPAR APA'AN!" Kagami ikutan gemas.

"CEPET!" Teriak Aomine tiga kalilipat lebih keras.

PLAK!

Karena kaget dengan teriakan Aomine yang kerasnya bukan main, tangan Kagami reflek langsung menampar pipi Aomine kuat.

"SAKIT SETAN!" Aomine mengumpat sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"KAN ELO YANG NYURUH BANGSAT!" Balas Kagami tak kalah seram.

"Berarti gue udah bangun. Tadi mimpi gue serem banget Baka. Lo mati ninggalin gue," kata Aomine. Dia masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang panas dan memerah.

"Tunggu-tunggu, ini maksudnya apa'an, sih! Kenapa lo bangun tiba-tiba? Mimpi ... mimpi apa'an? Bukannya lo pingsan?" Tanya Kagami secara bertubi-tubi kepada mahluk di depannya yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Siapa yang pingsan, bodoh," Aomine menjitak kepala merah Kagami. "Gue tidur daritadi."

"Ha?"

"Gue tidur, Baka. Gue enggak pingsan."

"Terus? Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Apa'an, sih! Lo mau ngomong apa? Perlu gue cium dulu biar lancar."

"Tsk!" Decak Kagami." Kata ibu tadi, lo ditemuin pingsan di kamar mandi. Terus jantung lo juga udah nggak berdetak."

Aomine menyipit. Kemudian kepalanya bergerak, menoleh kanan kiri. "Oh, iya. Gue sekarang di kamar, ya? Siapa yang pindahin gue."

Kagami greget dan menarik hidung Aomine, sampai empunya berteriak. "SERIUS!"

"Oke-oke. Gue tadi emang pingsan," kata Aomine. Dia meraba-raba keningnya yang lumayan masih sakit. "Gara-gara gue jedotin kepala gue ke tembok, Baka,"

Kagami tidak menjawab, dia hanya memasang tampang deathglare.

"Eggak lama gue sadar, tapi gue ngantuk. Karena males pindah, iya udah lanjut tidur di kamar mandi. Gue salah?"

"AHOMINEEEEEEE..." Kagami naik ke atas ranjang dan menerkam Aomine sampai terjengkang ke belakang. Untung saja alasnya bantal empuk. Kalau lantai beton mungkin kepala Aomine langsung pecah.

Kagami geram, kesal, emosi, sedih, bahagia, senang, semuanya nano-nano. Bahagia yang meluap saat tahu Aomine tidak pingsan, apalagi mati. Tapi sebal juga, mahluk tan di bawahnya ini sudah membuatnya khawatir.

It's okey. Dia tak masalah, bagaimana dengan ibunya yang sudah nangis-nangis, manalagi ayahnya sedang diluar kota. Daiki itu anak tunggal. Tidak bisa membayangkan jika keluarga Aomine kehilangan putera satu-satunya.

Walau adanya Aomine Daiki selalu membuat rugi keluarga, selalu membuat pusing keluarga, tapi dia adalah bukti nyata jalinan cinta orang tuanya.

"Keparat lo, Aho!" Kata Kagami. Dia mencekik leher Aomine tanpa ampun dengan mata yang berkilat masuk zone.

Aomine pasrah di bawah, dia tidak bisa melawan, tenggorokannya sakit. Tapi sakit yang dirasakan tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaannya, ketika bangun melihat Kagami ada di depan mata. Melihat mata merahnya, rambut merah, tatapan juteknya. Mendengar detakan jantungnya.

Aomine menjadi orang yang paling bersyukur hari ini, karena yang dialami hanya mimpi. Aomine berdoa, semoga Tuhan selalu membuat Kagami tersenyum. Tidak akan pernah terjadi hal seburuk mimpinya.

TIDAK! Jika memang nanti ada salah satu yang harus pergi, Aomine berharap itu dia dan bisa menatap mata merah Kagami untuk yang terakhir kali.

Aomine tersenyum dalam sakitnya cekikan Kagami. Bahkan, ia sampai terbatuk-batuk. Dia tidak tahu apa salahnya, sampai Kagami semenakutkan ini.

Aomine melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Kagami. Menarik siluet madu itu sampai terjatuh menindihnya. Kagami yang terhentak menyudahi cekikkan di leher Aomine. Dia memindahkan tangannya kedada Aomine untuk bertumpu.

Kagami seduktif menggigit bibir bawahnya, saat merasakan dentuman jantung Aomine yang seperti pemburu. Ah, atau itu jantungnya sendiri?

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aomine. Mereka saling tatap tepat dimanik masing-masing. Seperti sedang berkaca satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Aomine masih erat melingkar di tubuh Kagami.

Kagami menarik bibirnya sepersekian senti, menciptakan senyuman paling hangat yang pernah Aomine lihat, sampai mendorong tangannya untuk membawa kepala Kagami lebih mendekat. "Baka, cium sahabat itu boleh enggak, sih?" Tanya Aomine ketika satu centi lagi hidung mancung mereka akan bersentuhan.

Kagami berkedip mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Aomine. Lalu dia bangkit dan menegakkan tubuhnya, satu detik kemudian Aomine menyusul. Akhirnya, sekarang mereka duduk dengan kaki bersila dan saling berhadapan.

"Salah enggak?" Tanya Aomine lagi menuntut jawaban.

"Gue enggak tahu, Ao," jawab Kagami dengan polos, memandang Aomine penuh arti.

Aomine mengedikkan bahunya, dan mendekatkan diri kewajah Kagami.

CUP!

Dia mencium pipi sewarna madu Kagami. Mungkin ada sekitar lima detik bibir Aomine tertempel di sana sebelum akhirnya menarik diri. "Kalau kata gue, boleh aja," jelasnya, sambil neyengir kuda tanpa dosa.

Kagami yang dicium hanya bengong, seperti sedang memandang sesuatu yang mustahil untuk didapatkan. Bahkan, berkedip pun dia susah.

"Oi, Baka," hentak Aomine, menarik hidung Kagami. "Biasa aja, sih. Enggak usah shock, gitu," lanjutnya.

Kagami menepis tangan Aomine dari hidungnya yang terasa mau patah. "Sakit, sialan," dan dia memelayangkan tangannya untuk menjotos kepala Aomine, tapi mahluk dim itu bisa menghindarinya. "Nggak kena...wekkk..." Ejek Aomine sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan pergi menjauhi Kagami.

Lihattttt... betapa menyebalkan yang namanya Aomine fucking Daiki itu.

' **Zengen wa tekkai suru ze saikou ni moe sou da. Hey! Hey! Istsudemo matteru ze.'**

Kagami menghentikan langkahnya untuk mengejar Aomine, saat ponselnya bergoyang dombret. "Hallo..."

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana keadaan Daiki?" Tanya seseorang dari sebrang sana.

"I-itu..." Kagami melirik Aomine yang sedang mencak-mencak mengejeknya. Dia mengangkat jari tengah dan diarahkan kepada dirinya. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dokternya sedang tidak ada ditempat, dia sedang keluar kota."

"Ba-baik. Itu ... sebenarnya Aomine tidak pingsan, dia hanya tertidur pulas, bu," kata Kagami menjelaskan. Dan masih memandang orang yang sangat tidak tahu diri, sudah membuat orang-orang khawatir, bukannya minta maaf dia malah asyik joget-joget.

"Benarkah, Kagami-kun?"

"Ben-"

Tuttttttttttttt... Sambungan terputus begitu saja. Kagami cuek, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Aho, tega banget lo sama orang tua," cuap Kagami mendekati Aomine yang sekarang sedang duduk disofa menonton tivi.

"Hah? Salah apa gue?"

Kagami mendaratkan bokongnya, memandang Aomine tidak suka. "Dasar idiot! Lo udah buat ibu lo nangis."

"Masalah pingsan? Kan gue enggak pingsan," jawabnya menyolot. "Kalian aja yang berlebihan. Ibu sih suka nonton drama," katanya. "Lo juga Baka. Lo suka tontonin drama, ya?"

Kagami mengambil remote tivi yang ada dimeja dan dipukulkan kekening Aomine yang benjol.

"AAAA...RRRGGHH... SAKIT BANGSAT!" Erang Aomine.

"Sakit, kan? Kita juga sakit kalau lo sampe kenapa-kenapa, Aho. Kita khawatir sama lo bukan berlebihan atau apa. Kita sayang sama lo, bego..." Jelas Kagami sambil mengertakkan giginya.

"Cieeee... berarti lo sayang sama gue, Baka," tanya Aomine tidak penting sama sekali.

"..."

"Kalau lo sayang, cium gue sekarang," kata Aomine, dia menyodorkan pipinya kehadapan Kagami.

Kagami cepat menghindar, dan menjauhkan pipi Aomine dengan tangannya. "N-A-J-I-S"

"Sial, memangnya gue kotoran, huh," protes Aomine. "Tapi thanks, udah khawatir sama gue," lanjutnya.

"Iya. Tapi nanti minta maaf sama ibu lo."

"Siap. Dan thanks udah sayang sama gue." Aomine menyunggingkan senyum, begitu juga dengan Kagami.

"Terus, apa alasan lo jedotin kepala ketembok? Lo ada masalah?" Tanya Kagami. Matanya lurus ke depan memandang tivi yang menampilkan iklan Oreo.

"Iya, gue banyak masalah," jawabnya. Kagami langsung mengubah posisi dan menghadap Aomine. "Masalah apa?"

"Masalah jatuh cinta."

Kagami bengong, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa menggaung. Apa? Aomine punya masalah jatuh cinta? Tidak salah? Sejak kapan dia mengenal cinta.

Sedangkan Aomine merengut, apa yang salah dengan omongannya? Memang dia tidak mengerti apa itu jatuh cinta, tapi tak seharusnya Kagami tertawa sampai Aomine ingin memakunya ditembok.

"Memang lo tahu, jatuh cinta itu apa?" Tanya Kagami masih dilingkupi rasa geli.

"Sederhana aja. Jatuh cinta itu, ketika gue bahagia ngabisin waktu sama elo," jawab Aomine asal ceplos, tapi terlihat sangat lepas.

Kagami menyipit. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Aomine. Lima detik kemudian, dia tertawa lagi. Bahkan, makin keras, Aomine saja sampai menutup telinganya.

"Gue juga bahagia ngabisin waktu sama lo," kata Kagami disela tawanya yang belum mereda. "Berarti gue juga jatuh cinta..." Diam sejenak, memikirkan kembali ucapannya. "Tapi kan, Aho. Kita berdua laki-laki."

Aomine menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan perkataan Kagami. "Mungkin, jatuh cinta itu sebenarnya enggak dibatasi, Baka."

"Jadi kita berdua jatuh cinta?"

Mereka berdua bengong seketika. Setelah sadar mereka memutar bola matanya, saling tatap lekat, dan akhirnya tertawa bersama. Mereka menyadari bahwa obrolan tadi terlalu bodoh untuk dibahas. Karena sampai kapan pun mereka tidak akan pernah paham apa makna jatuh cinta. Yang mereka paham untuk saat ini hanyalah "Gue bahagia ngabisin waktu sama elo."

.

"DAIKI..." Teriakan seorang wanita dari bawah sana, yang sukses membuat mereka terdiam dari aktivitas menertawakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Dan siap-siap bagi Aomine untuk mendapat pelajaran dari sang ibu.

 **...**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

*Hehehehehe* selamat malam minggu lagi. Entah ya, waktu itu cepet banget berlalunya. Semoga semakin berlalu waktu, cinta kalian ke AoKaga nggak ikutan berlalu. Mereka itu, ya ampun, selalu membuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri. Di kamar mandi, mau tidur, mau makan atau apalah. Cerita tentang mereka itu nggak ada abisnya. Terima kasih AoKaga kalian sudah menjadikanku penulis amatiran wkwkwk... Tapi semoga tulisan saya menghibur, ya. *SMILE*

Maaf curhat/ditendang.

 **.**

 **.**

Shirouta: Santai aja hehe. Pertama, thanks sudah mau review Uta-san. Kedua, thanks juga ya usulannya, saya sangat menghargai apapun bentuk usulan. Cuma maaf, dari awal plotnya memang nggak dibuat serius. Maksudnya, nggak akan ada sedih-sedih yang mendalam. Hehe kalau masalah konsisten sebenarnya nggak tau juga, ya. Ini mungkin karena saya belum masuk masa sibuk, jadi masih bisa santai-santai nulis. Tapi semoga, nanti sesibuk apa pun, saya usahain supaya bisa update tepat waktu.

AoKagaKuroLover: ahaha... AoKaga Kissu memang sesuatu. Ya, mungkin sedikit-sedikit mereka akan maju. Perlahan tapi pasti wkwkwk. Maaf, ya. Chap ini agak pendek, kan kamu suka yang panjang, hihi.

Nana: Heboh banget, ya. Tapi itu hanya bayangan bang Aho ckckckc. Mereka tidak ciuman di depan umum/kaburrr. Tapi chap yang ini seriusan kok, bang Aho cium pipi bang Kaga *goyangdombret* cieee favorite, berharap sih semuanya favorit hahah. Sama-sama nana-chan, seneng kalau readernya terhibur. Thanks semangatnya.

Shina benciAngst: Namanya kereen...

Guest: Silahkan, teriak aja sesuka hati jika itu membuatmu senang nak.

Nam Min Seul: Cieeee... Cuma bayangan bang Ao cieeeee, tapi chap yang ini beneran kok/dilindes.

adesajallahkonslet407: Lanjut setiap malam minggu *tebarpesona* thanks sudah mau baca dan jangan bosen baca, juga jangan bosen rifiuu wkwkwkw.

Who Am I: Iya, makasih semangatnya *akuterharu* kasian yang baperrrr... Gomenlah, kan memang harus begitu. Yap, tenang aja. Kagami selalu yang paling exsis.

Fukuzatsuna Ai: TIDAK! Jangan, mereka belum cukup umur dan belum cukup pengetahuan untuk masuk kamar. Thanks sudah mau mampir.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Ketemu lagi minggu depan.**

 **Salam AoKaga yeeeeeee.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Rasa

**Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman – teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Rasa"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

 **'Zengen wa tekkai suru ze saikou ni moe sou da. Hey! Hey! Istsudemo matteru ze.'**

Kagami mengomel sebal beberapa detik sebelum mengangkat telpone dari sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yang bermanik biru tua sama seperti celana dalam yang dipakainya hari ini.

"Apa? lo hobi banget nelponin gue, Aho. Tahu sih kalau gue ngangenin," katanya percaya diri.

Iya, kenapa Kagami bisa bicara seperti itu karena lima menit yang lalu mereka baru saja telponan. Ponsel Kagami masih panas man. Pasalnya, hari ini mereka libur sekolah. Karena itu Aomine maupun Kagami belum bertemu lagi semenjak mereka berpisah pada hari Jum'at yang lalu.

"HAH!?" suara Aomine meninggi. Mendadak Kagami menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, takutnya nanti, masih muda tapi gendang telinganya sudah tak berfungsi, sayang, kan? "Elo ngangenin, gue nggak salah denger?" Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya setelah berhasil membuat speaker ponsel Kagami cempreng.

"Halah, buktinya lo nelponin gue terus. Lo banyak pulsa? Mau pamer?" Jawab Kagami, gegulingan dikarpet sambil menonton film Doraemon.

"Suka-suka. Gue yang nelpon kenapa lo yang ribet?"

"Sialan, kan gue yang jawabin. Udahlah, pergi sana lo ke neraka. Gue mau lanjut nonton tivi," tutur Kagami tanpa ampun.

"O-oi... bercanda," cegah Aomine secara cepat, agak cemas kalau sampai Kagami serius mengakhiri obrolan. "Baka?"

"Apa?"

"Ke rumah gue sih," kata Aomine memohon. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal. Bosan.

Di rumahnya tidak ada orang lain selain dia. Ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar entah ke mana. Kenapa dia menelpon Kagami, karena memang hanya si rambut merah itu yang bisa menghiburnya.

Tahu, kan? Temannya hanya Kagami seorang. Maksudnya yang selalu ada jika sedang dibutuhkan. Mau menelpon Kuroko, tapi manusia jadi-jadian itu akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk. Aomine tidak tahu sibuk tentang apa. Lagipula, dia tidak bisa menjahili Kuroko seperti menjahili Kagami.

Bayi biru itu, jika sedang dijahili baik nyata maupun ditelpon pasti tampangnya datar. Memang sih dia sedikit tertawa, tapi tertawanya dengan wajah datar, kalian bisa membayangkan itu.

Malah terlihat seperti psikopat yang membuat Aomine merinding sendiri. Jangan-jangan, karena tidak suka dijahili, Kuroko langsung menghilang menggunakan kekuatan andalannya, dan datang-datang dia sudah menusuk Aomine dengan pisau.

Setelah itu Aomine mati dengan tidak keren. Tolong, dia masih cinta perutnya yang kotal-kotak, jika ia mati siapa yang akan menggantikannya sebagai penyandang lelaki tertampan dan tersexi, iya, kan?

Berbeda halnya dengan Kagami. Mahluk beralis cabang itu jika sedang dijahili pasti darah tingginya naik 98% marah-marah tidak jelas, mengumpat sesuka hati.

Dia tipe orang yang tidak mau kalah, Aomine yakin dia pasti akan membalas kejahilannya, tapi sayang itu tidak mempan terhadapnya. Pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang uring-uringan.

Itu.

Itu yang membuat Aomine terhibur. Itu yang membuat Aomine ketagihan menjahili Kagami. Itu yang membuat Aomine tidak bisa sehari saja tanpa Kagami. Dan itu yang membuat seorang Kagami berharga di mata Aomine, yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah konyol mereka.

"Males," jawab Kagami singkat seakan dia akan terkena tagihan bengkak jika mengeluarkan banyak kata.

"Gue sendirian di rumah, bodoh."

"Gue nggak peduli, idiot."

"Gue laper."

"Mandilah."

"Makan, bego."

"Udah tahu malah tanya. Elo yang bego."

Ya. Mereka bertengkar via telpon untuk yang kesekian kali. Karena sebelum ini, saat telponan juga mereka hanya bertengkar, mempertahankan argument masing-masing tentang sesuatu yang mereka bahas.

Seperti membahas; kenapa kucing jika sedang kawin tidak pernah mau tahu tempat, atau kenapa nama marga keluarga mereka harus Aomine dan Kagami. Yang sebenarnya argument mereka sama sekali tidak ada yang benar.

"Ayolah, Ka. Ke rumah gue," kata Aomine masih belum menyerah.

"Males, Ao. Gue takut ada hantu."

"WOI INI MASIH JAM EMPAT SORE, SETAN!"

"GUE TAHU SIALAN!"

"Makanya ke rumah gue."

"Lo kayak cewek ya lama-lama. Suka maksa nggak jelas."

"Nanti gue traktir burger, deh."

"Gue nggak mempan lagi disogok. Lagipula, barusan gue makan burger."

"Kok lo nggak bagi gue!"

"Jauh."

"Setidaknya lo bilang. Ao, gue lagi makan burger, nih. Gitu kan bisa."

"Ha? Boleh nggak gue mati duluan. Nanti kalau seandainya lo ikutan mati, gue bangun lagi."

"Janganlah, nanti gue nangis."

"Kayak mata lo punya kantung air mata aja."

"Punyalah karna gue mahluk Tuhan paling tampan."

"…"

"Baka, cepet ke sini."

"Kenapa, enggak lo aja yang ke sini."

"Um…. Itu…."

"Apa? Males, kan?"

Aomine menggeram kesal. Pertengkaran finish. Dia menawarkan sebuah negosiasi yang berbentuk taruhan. Kagami menganga dalam diam dan menjawab taruhan apa?

Aomine mulai membuka musyawarah. "Kita jawab sebuah pertanyaan. Kalau jawaban lo bener, gue yang ke rumah lo," katanya. "Kalau jawaban gue bener, lo yang ke sini, gimana?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuan. Tiba-tiba Kagami mendadak pinter, tidak berpikir lama dia langsung menjawab, "Oke."

Aomine merespon dengan antusias. "Gue mulai pertanyaannya. Setelah gue selesai nyebutin pertanyaannya itu, kita langsung jawab."

"Yosh."

.

.

"Siapa di antara temen kita yang punya rambut pirang, suka bawa lucky item, dan matanya belang, terus dia bisa ngilang?"

"MIDORIMA!" Jawab mereka secara bersamaan.

Hening.

Hening.

.

Tiga detik kemudian suara mereka pecah. Menertawakan jawaban masing-masing yang ternyata sama. "Kenapa lo jawab Midorima, Baka?"

"Karena kita sepakat apa pun pertanyaannya jawabannya Midorima."

Entahlah, kenapa mereka punya pemikiran seperti itu. Awalnya sih gara-gara ujian. Mereka dendam karena tidak dipinjami pensil ajaib oleh Midorima.

Jengkel. Kesal. Lahirlah pernyataan "Baka nanti kalau ada soal isi aja nama Midorima." Kagami dengan bodohnya menurut begitu saja. Alhasil mereka mendapat kelas tambahan.

.

.

Aomine bingung harus bagaimana, karena jawaban mereka sama. Kagami berpikir sejenak, dan tidak ada lima menit dia mendapatkan hasilnya. "Gimana kalau kita ketemu di tengah-tengah, Aho," usulnya. "Titik tengah antara rumah lo dan rumah gue itu stasiun, kan? Nah kita sama-sama ketemu di sana, setelah itu terserah mau ke mana."

Aomine menyetujui usulan Kagami. Dia memuji si mata krimson dengan beribu kata, sampai membuat yang bersangkutan melayang ke atas awan.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, Aomine minta ditraktir burger. Katanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah memuji. Oke, Kagami baru sadar tidak ada dari diri Aomine yang bisa dibanggakan.

Mereka mengucapkan deal dan akan bertemu di stasiun. Sepakat mematikan sambungan telpone karena perlu bersiap. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi saat suara berat di sebrang sana mengoceh lagi.

"Kita taruhan, siapa yang sampe stasiun duluan, traktir Majiba tiga hari."

"Oke. Siapa takut."

Tuttttttttt... Sambung terputus sempurna.

Kagami bangkit dari tidurannya di depan tivi. Berlari cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Berganti celana dari kolor kejins panjang. Kaos tetap sama. Tidak perlu cuci muka apalagi mandi, karena seingatnya dia sudah mandi tengah hari tadi.

Tidak lupa memakai jaket dan mengantongi dompet. Dia keluar rumah tanpa harus balapan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya jika ada Aomine. Semangat membara, traktir burger tiga hari itu lumayan.

.

.

.

.

Dada Kagami naik turun tidak netral. Udara keluar masuk dengan tempo cepat. Hembus tarik. Hembus tarik. Hembus tarik. Dia mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari dari jalan raya menuju gedung stasiun. Sungguh, tidak ingin kalah dari Aomine. Dan ia percaya Tuhan sedang berpihak kepadanya sekarang.

Bola matanya yang merah tua mengerling ke mana-mana. Memfokuskan untuk mencari tubuh kurang terang berkepala biru. Satu kali pencarian tidak ketemu, Kagami mengembangkan senyum menang sejenak.

Tapi kemudian, matanya bekerja lagi untuk mencari yang kedua kali, siapa tahu Aomine tersembunyi karena kulit gelapnya. Ketiga, keempat, dan terkhir kelima. Kagami pusing. Matanya panas dan berair mencari seorang remaja seumuran dengannya dengan mata tidak berkedip. Siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini?

Oke. "Gue menang..." Teriaknya semangat, sambil loncat tinggi seperti dia sedang bermain basket. Semua mata tidak ada yang tidak menengok kearahnya, tapi toh namanya juga Kagami. Peduli setan, yang penting ia menang dan makan Majiba gratis.

Makanan itu lebih penting daripada tatapan orang, benar? Bagi kagami.

Kagami melenggang menuju tempat duduk panjang yang sudah disediakan. Dengan senyum sumringah, ia menantikan kedatangan Aomine. Dia akan berteriak di telinga Aomine, supaya mahluk satu itu merasakan puas juga akan kemenangannya.

Bunyi gesekan baja antara rel dan kereta silih berganti. Maaf, Kagami tidak sempat menghitung berapa banyak kereta yang lewat. Tapi yang pasti selama limabelas menit dari ia meletakkan bokongnya sama sekali belum melihat tanda-tanda akan datangnya Aomine.

Waktu berjalan cepat. Saat baru tiba di stasiun ia melihat jam diponselnya masih 05.05 pm dan sekarang ia melihat lagi sudah 05.30 pm.

 **From: Aho**

 **Lo di mana, sialan. Gue udah di stasiun daritadi. Gue menang.**

Sepuluh pesan berderet, sukses terkirim dengan isi kalimat yang sama. Lima menit menunggu balasan, tapi ponselnya tak kunjung bergetar. Kagami gentar dan menekan tombol hijau. Dan sayang tidak dihiraukan, Aomine tidak mengangkat telpone darinya.

"Bangunkan dia kasian."

Kagami mendengar kata-kata itu yang mungkin terbawa angin dan masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dia mencari sumber suara yang kalau tidak salah berasal dari seorang anak SMP. Benar saja, segerombolan manusia sedang berkumpul disatu titik. Entah sedang mengkerubuti apa.

"...coklat.."

Terdengar lagi. Tiba-tiba Kagami langsung terbayang wajah Aomine. "Jangan-jangan... Ahomine..." Jeritnya. Mendekati gerombolan para remaja labil itu untuk meyakinkah diri.

"Aho..." Kagami mempercepat jalannya ketika melihat beberapa helai surai biru dari kejauhan. Aomine memang bego, jangan sampai dia terlindas mobil atau keserempet sepeda anak-anak. "Permisi..." Kata Kagami menerobos gerombolan dengan paksa.

.

.

"Aominee..." Pekiknya.

Dan dia sepeechless saat berhasil masuk dalam lingkaran. Ternyata anak-anak nakal itu sedang mengerjai seekor kecoa dalam rangka April Mop! Ayolah, ada hal yang lebih tidak penting dari itu?

Surai biru yang Kagami lihat ternyata hanya sebuat wig.

Kagami berbalik ketempat semula, duduk sama persis ditempat semula. Dia ditertawakan, ingin marah tapi mereka lebih banyak. Bagaimana kalau dia dikeroyok.

Kagami menyumpah kalau Aomine tidak datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit, ia akan meminta pertanggung jawaban lebih. Memasang tampang merengut dirasa tepat disaat menyebalkan seperti ini.

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Aomine sekali lagi. Jika tidak diangkat Kagami akan pulang.

Matahari sudah menguburkan diri sejak lima menit yang lalu. Penerangan digantikan oleh teknologi buatan manusia.

Angin malam musim semi mulai berhembus memperkosa setiap inci kulit madu Kagami, membuat bulu-bulu kecilnya meremang. Dia bergidik, merapatkan jaketnya meminta kehangatan lebih. "Shit!" Umpatnya. Nihil. Telponnya tak diangkat.

Manusia yang berlalu-lalang tak kunjung habis. Dia diam-diam memperhatikan setiap sosok yang lewat. Jadi sebal sendiri melihat mereka yang tertawa-tawa, karena seolah mereka sedang menertawakannya.

Kagami angkat kaki, melenggang pergi. Ingat sumpahnya, jika telpon tak diangkat dia akan pulang. Biarkan Aomine merasakan bagaimana lelahnya menunggu. Satu lagi, Kagami tidak akan menemani insan biru itu selama satu minggu di sekolah. Dia akan pergi sendiri, ke kantin sendiri, belajar sendiri, dan bergurau sendiri(?).

.

.

.

Kagami membawa bungkusan makanan yang dia beli di Konbini sebagai penghibur diri supaya tidak kalut dalam hal memikirkan Aomine yang hampir membuat kepala pusing.

Membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa kasih sayang. Duduk di depan tivi, mulai mengobrak-abrik bungkusan. Lupakan sejenak masalah hidup, mari isi perut. Dia melahap lasagna tanpa ampun, membuat mulutnya penuh. Jauh dari kata santai, dia takut makanannya diambil seseorang.

Tidak ada lima menit bagi Kagami untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Sendawa terbebaskan setelah ia menegak sebotol cola dingin.

Sejatinya, jika perut sudah kenyang pasti akan membuat mata mengantuk. Dengan limbung, Kagami berdiri membawa perutnya yang agak bertambah besar. Ingin menjatuhkan diri di lautan busa. Biarkan malam minggu ini dia habiskan untuk tidur sampai pagi. Tidak ada namanya Aomine Daiki.

.

Ternyata setelah masuk kamar matanya segar kembali, rasa kantuk hilang. Bukan karena dia lapar lagi, atau teringat game yang belum selesai dimenangkan, tapi karena ada kontur bernyawa, berlapis kulit sewarna sawo matang seperti yang dia makan tadi pagi.

Menelungkup menempelkan kulitnya dengan sprai merah-hitam bergambar bola basket milik Kagami. Tanpa baju, tanpa selimut, hanya memakai boxer yang entah sudah berapa lama dipakai karena warnanya sudah memudar.

Celana jins, kaus, jaket hoodie, berikut sepatu berserakan di lantai. Pantas Kagami tidak menyadari jika sudah ada manusia lain yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya, karena Aomine tidak melepas sepatunya di teres.

Panas membara, tumbuh tanduk dikepala. Emosi meluap bak air yang dimasak sampai 100 derajat celcius. Dia lelah menunggu di stasiun sampai malam, tapi Aomine enak-enakan tidur sambil memeluk Niahonya.

Kagami mendekat dengan geram, menyingkirkan Niahonya dan diluncurkan ke belakang. Lama-lama dia emosi juga dengan boneka yang selalu memenuhi tempat tidurnya itu. Dia menyesal telah membeli boneka yang sedemikian besar.

Giginya bergemeretak. Alisnya saling bertautan. Mengumpulkan tenaga dari lasagna yang ia lahap beberapa menit lalu. Energi itu ditransfer dan dipusatkan dikaki, dengan tidak pandang bulu Kagami menendang Aomine sampai tergelepak jatuh dari ranjang sampai berhenti di pojokan.

"GEMPA!" Teriak Aomine, seduktif memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit luar biasa.

"Iya gempa. Makan tuh gempa!" Sahut Kagami. Berkacak pinggang di depan Aomine yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Serius ya, ada gempa, Baka? Pinggang gue sakit banget. Kayaknya tulang gue ngangkat," katanya sambil meringis.

"Bodo amat! Patah aja sekalian," kata Kagami bersungut. "Bangsat lo, gue udah datang ke stasiun, lo malah ke rumah gue duluan. Gue nungguin setan, ini baru pulang."

"Biasa aja ngomongnya, lo ngajak berantem!"

"Nggak sadar diri. Sini gue ladenin. Gue tendang lagi, patah tuh pinggang!"

"Oh, jadi ini perbuatan lo," ucap Aomie dalam, masih dalam posisi duduk karena tidak bisa berdiri.

Mereka bertengkar serius. Bukan berebut omong seperti biasa. Kagami panas, Aomine panas jadilah membara.

"KELUAR LO!" Teriak Aomine pada akhirnya.

"KAMAR GUE!"

"KELUAR KAGAMI!"

Kagami terhentak. Aomine teriak keras dengan wajah marah, mata berkilat, dan menyebut namanya. Itu berarti dia benar-benar serius mengusir Kagami dari kamarnya sendiri.

Kagami lebih baik teriaki bangsat, setan, bodoh, tolol, oleh Aomine daripada harus menyebut namanya. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa bercanda dengan sebutan seperti itu. Karna saat Aomine menyebut namanya, entah mengapa dia menjadi yang paling asing.

Kagami berbalik. Menutup pintu kayu kamarnya dengan kekuatan penuh, sampai temboknya ikut bergetar. Meninggalkan Aomine yang terkapar di lantai dengan kesakitannya.

Mampus, satu kalimat yang terlontar dipikiran Kagami.

Ah, dia sangat emosi dengan Aomine. Mati sekalian saja manusia satu itu. Heran. Harusnya kan dia yang marah, ini kenapa Aomine yang marah. Karena dia menendang sampai tulangnya mengangkat. Hey! Itu pantas Aomine dapatkan. Manusia itu perlu diberi pelajaran sekali-kali supaya tidak seenaknya mempermainkan orang lain.

Kagami membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dapur. Menghilangkan rasa panas yang membakar. Mengambil minuman dingin dari lemari es. Ditegak sekali habis, dan melempar kalengnya kekotak sampah.

Kagami keluar, berdiri di balkon. Menghirup udara malam, persetan dengan oksigen malam itu tidak sehat untuk tubuh. Masalahnya di dalam, ada aura yang terlalu mencekam.

Menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Jangankan langit, jalanan pun penuh dengan bintang.

.

.

Kagami tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama dia berada di luar, lama-lama perutnya mual, kepalanya pusing. Kagami percaya angin malam ternyata memang tidak bagus.

Masuk. Menyalakan tivi. "BANGSAT!" Umpatnya. Saat tivi hidup ternyata chanel itu sedang menanyangkan film horor, dan sialnya pas ketika hantunya keluar. Kagami hampir melempar remote.

Kagami tertawa menonton sebuh komedian. Saat tiba iklan, dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan. Perutnya tersayang sudah lapar meminta diisi.

Setelah bosan menonton, dia main game. Berteriak gembira jika menang, dan mengumpat stiknya jika kalah. Kagami melakukan apa pun asal tidak membuatnya emosi, hingga tidak sadar dia ketiduran di atas karpet.

.

.

Tepat pukul 11 malam, Kagami terbangun dengan leher yang terasa mau patah karena tidur tidak menggunakan bantal. Musik rock berdentang, teriak-teriak dalam sound system yang ia hidupkan untuk menemaninya main game.

Dia berdiri dengan lunglai, mengucek-ngucek matanya yang kelet akan cairan mata yang sudah berubah menjadi belek. Ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tidak sadar.

Setelah berada di dalam, Kagami membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia lupa jika sudah diusir oleh Aomine, saat tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju kepada lelaki yang sedang tidur di lantai, meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan.

Kagami menghela napas dalam, sebelum dia putuskan bahwa dirinya mungkin terlalu kasar terhadap Aomine. Menendangnya sampai tak kuat berdiri untuk sekedar pindah ke tempat tidur.

"Ao?" Kagami mencoba membangunkannya dengan cara menggoyang tubuh Aomine.

 _ **Badannya panas, batin Kagami.**_ "Aho, bangun," katanya lagi. Tak menunggu untuk direspon, dia langsung menarik tangan Aomine sampai sang empu terbangun.

Aomine berkedip-kedip, menormalkan netranya dengan cahaya lampu listrik. Sedikit-sedikit dia bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di depannya. "Baka, gue dingin..." Tuturnya. Merobohkan diri, Kagami sigap menangkapnya. "Siapa suruh nggak pake baju," sahut Kagami.

"Tadi kan gerah," rengeknya. "Pinggang gue sakit."

Kagami mendekap lebih tubuh yang sedang menggigil itu, merasakan kening panas Aomine dipipinya. "Yaudah ayok pindah. Mau gue gendong?"

Aomine menganggukan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukan. Kagami mengubah posisi dan memberikan punggungnya. Aomine menyambut, dan mulai menempelkan diri ke punggung Kagami. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kagami mengangkat tubuh lemas itu. Kemudian mendaratkannya di ranjang.

"Tunggu jangan tidur dulu, gue ambilin baju," kata Kagami.

Dia memunguti baju dan sepatu Aomine untuk ditaruh kekeranjang kotor. Lalu langsung melesat kelemari, mengambil baju dan celana bersih. "Pake," katanya. "Masa harus gue juga yang makein."

"Iya. Gue bisa sendiri," kata Aomine lemas. Mulai memakai training yang diberikan Kagami dengan hati-hati, karena pinggangnya sebentar lagi akan copot. Sesekali dia menggerang. Kagami simpati melihat hasil perbuatannya.

"Maaf, habis gue kesel. Lo juga ditelpon nggak diangkat," kata Kagami yang masih berdiri, memperhatikan Aomine memakai baju.

"Gue tadi udah mau ke stasiun cuma abang supirnya kebablasan. Yaudah gue langsungin aja ke rumah lo. Gue males puter balik, kirain lo masih stay di rumah," jelasnya. "Hp gue ketinggalan, Baka. Gimana gue mau ngangkat. Makanya jadi orang jangan langsung emosian. Tanya dulu kan bisa. Tanggung jawab sama pinggang gue."

"Tsk! Terserah. Yang penting gue menang, traktir Majiba tiga hari," kata Kagami tak mau mengakui kesalahan.

"Iya perut karet," ujar Aomine. Merebahkan tubuhnya. Kagami menarik selimut dan ditutupkan ke tubuh Aomine.

"Gue buatin teh jahe, ya. Lo mau makan enggak? Minum obat," tawar Kagami.

"Mau teh jahe. Tapi nggak mau makan."

"Kenapa? Sakit lo mampus. Nggak naik kelas lo, udah nilai nggak ada yang bagus."

"Diem, Baka. Kayak nilai lo bagus aja," Aomine merengut. Menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, Kemudian menarik bibir bawahnya. "Lihat nih, sakit banget. Kepala sakit. Bibir sakit. Ditambah pinggang gue sakit sekarang," jelas Aomine, memperlihatkan bulatan putih kemerahan yang membuat lapisan dibibir dalam Aomine berlubang.

"Halah, sariawan gitu doang manja!" Ejek Kagami. Entah siapa yang menggerakan tangannya, intinya Kagami menekan sariawan Aomine dengan kuat.

"WOIII... SAKIT SETAN!" Teriak Aomine. Memukul tangan Kagami yang menekan sariawannya. "Perih..." Ucapnya lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca panas, menahan supaya air matanya tidak jatuh.

Kagami bukannya meminta maaf malah terbahak puas langsung dari dalam hati terdalam. "Sini gue obatin," katanya.

Kagami mendekati wajah Aomine. Menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari bibirnya yang kesakitan. Digantikan dengan sentuhan lembut dari bibirnya.

Kagami menarik bibir bawah Aomine dengan kedua belahan bibirnya sendiri. Menggerakan lidahnya kelubang kecil sariawan Aomine. Melumat, dan menghisapnya pelan.

"Ah!" Aomine memejamkan matanya merasakan sariawannya yang terasa sakit dan perih.

Kagami menarik bibirnya. Tersenyum lebar pada Aomine. "Udah," katanya. "Bentar lagi juga sembuh kok," jelas Kagami.

Aomine menganga. "Ba-Baka! Tadi itu lo cium gue," seru Aomine. Spontan menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Memang. Kan gue ngobatin lo biar cepet sembuh. Lo yang bilang, cium sahabat itu nggak apa-apa," kata Kagami mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Aomine berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Oh iya." Merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, ada yang aneh. Ada yang berisik di dalam sana. Bunyinya sampai keotak Aomine, JDAG-JDUG. Ah. Mungkin karena tubuhnya sedang panas. Jadi jantungnya bekerja keras.

Dia melihat Kagami yang menjauhinya, menghilang dibibir pintu. Agak merasa bersalah dengan kelakuannya beberapa jam lalu. Mengusir pemiliknya sendiri. Oh, Aomine malu, menyumputkan kepala birunya di dalam selimut tebal.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, Kagami balik dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Bangun dulu, Ao."

Aomine bangun. Kagami mengembangkan senyum. Menyerahkan satu gelas teh jahe kepada Aomine. Menyeruput dengan nikmat.

Setelahnya, Kagami memaksa Aomine untuk memakan bubur yang telah dibuat dari bahan bergizi. Aomine tetap menolak dengan keras, sampai mereka harus berebut omong, bertengkar. Walau tubuh Aomine sedang menggigil dia tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Dua suap juga nggak apa-apa, setan!" Decak Kagami.

"Perih, Baka bagsat."

"Jangan nyebarin viruslah di rumah gue. Makan!"

"ENGGAK!"

"Perlu gitu gue suapin."

Aomine memandang Kagami intens. Pura-pura berpikir serius. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan nista.

"Najis lo! Bilang daritadi kalau mau disuapin, nggak perlu pake berantem, ngantuk gue."

Aomine nyengir kuda. Kagami mulai mengaduk-ngaduk buburnya dan menyuapkan kepada Aomine. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai suapan kelima Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sariawan doang, badan sampe panas. Alay lo!"

"Puas! Ejek aja terus. Namanya orang sakit mana yang tahu."

Kagami hanya mengendikan bahunya. Memberikan sebutir obat, Aomine langsung meminumnya tanpa komentar.

Setelah semuanya selesai dirapikan. Kagami kembali ke kamar dan mendapati Aomine sudah memejamkan matanya. Dia menguap, melihat waktu sudah pukul satu dini hari. Menelusupkan diri ke dalam selimut di samping Aomine.

"Baka dingin..." Rengek Aomine.

"Bawa tidur."

"Tetep dingin..."

"Ya, terus gue harus gimana."

"Sinian..." Kata Aomine. Menarik Kagami lebih mendekat. Memeluknya erat. "Gini," lanjutnya.

Kagami memeluk balik tubuh Aomine yang semakin panas.

…

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Hallo jumpa lagi kita. Wahaaaa.. Update malem banget masalahnya baru kelar. Minggu kemarin nggak bisa update filenya kena virus, padahal udah ngetik capek-capek *hiksssss*.

Oh ya, aku udah mulai sibuk sama tugas nih, jadi kalau jarang update maklumin ya. Tapi selalu diusahain, kok. Di chap ini mungkin ceritanya agak ngaur, ya? Ngetik ngebut sih demi kalian *cieeeee* tolong maklumi juga dan saran diterima.

Satu lagi mungkin banyak typo yang menganggu karena nggak sempet ngedit ulang, kebetulan aku juga lagi sakit kayak Aomine tapi bedanya nggak sariawan/curhat.

.

.

Shina BingungAja: Di chap 10 kemarin Cuma bayangan Aomine, di chap 11 beneran tapi Cuma cium pipi. Dan di chap ini super beneran. Hahahahahha.

Guest: Ini Nana, ya? atau siapa? habisnya yang bales "heboh" aku jahilan Nana. Oke, bingung. Iya mereka pasti jadian kok. Hehehe.

Nam Min Seul: Sumpah, aku ngakak baca komentmu huhu..

Melani: Memang Ahobaka. Pengen miara mereka -_-

AoKagaKuroLovers: Maaf ya membuatmu gegana, nih disuguhin yang beneran.

Rie Lyca: Ok taka apa-apa. Sama-sama, syukur kalau terhibur diriku ikut senang.

Fukuzatsuna Ai: Cinta bodoh, aku suka julukannya.

Shirouta: Hai, Shiro. Ini sebenarnya requesanmu yang Kagami maji tenshi. Hehehe walau nggak sesuai harapan, ya? semoga menikmatinya dan terhibur.

Ryuuki Kiroshi: Salam kenal Ryuuki . Tidak apa-apa santai aja. Thanks rifiuwnya ya. Yaps, diusahain. Jangan bosan, oke.

Nana: Hoho, ini update *cium*. Tadi masih diedit walau mungkin masih banyak yang typo. Atau ceritanya aneh karena ketik ngebut.

 **LOVE AOKAGA**


	13. Chapter 13 : Ahomine

"Ada yang mau bertanya tentang materi yang baru saja saya jelaskan?" Tanya sensei yang kacamatanya sudah melorot. Midorima Shintarou gatal melihatnya, dia sampai berulang-ulang membenarkan kacamatanya sendiri.

"Saya, sensei..." Kata salah satu murid, mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas.

Murid lain langsung menengok secara bersamaan ke arah yang bersangkutan. Rasa tidak percaya saat suara berat dan dalam itu merespon dengan cepat. Padahal, waktu sensei menjelaskan dia asyik-asyikkan tidur.

"Ya, Aomine-kun?"

"Apa laki-laki bisa terangsang oleh jenisnya sendiri?" Kata Aomine semangat, dia senyum-senyum tanpa dosa berharap pertanyaan yang menurutnya paling pas akan mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Maksudmu ... lelaki dengan lelaki?" Tanya ulang sensei supaya lebih jelas.

"Iya."

"Cieeee... Suittt... Suitttt..." Tiba-tiba kelas menjadi ramai, memberikan apresiasi kepada Aomine dan seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Karena yang mereka tahu dua sejoli itu adalah pasangan hangat yang sedang diperbincangkan abad ini, kalau kalian masih ingat tentang mereka yang dituduh homoan.

What the fuck! Kagami memelototi Aomine tajam.

Jeritan dari para gadis mengembang penuh, mendominasi keadaan dalam kelas. Sensei Biologi yang usianya sudah rentan sampai menutup telinga, kerutan lelah tercipta dikeningnya yang keriput.

Aomine sendiri merasa ikut kebingungan. Apa yang salah dari pertanyaannya?

Seingatnya, materi yang dibahas oleh senseinya beberapa menit yang lalu adalah mengenai Sistem Reproduksi Manusia. Sang empu itu menjelaskan bagaimana susunan alat reproduksi laki-laki dan wanita, sehingga jika keduanya berhubungan intim akan menghasilkan suatu keturunan.

Kenapa mereka bisa berhubungan? Karena ada rangsangan yang ditimbulkan oleh hormon seks yang ada dalam tubuh.

Saat tidur-tiduran Aomine berpikir, errr... Sebenarnya hanya penasaran, lelaki dan perempuan saja bisa saling merangsang. Bagaimana jika lelaki dengan lelaki? Jangan salah paham! Dirinya hanya ingin tahu.

Apa salah jika bertanya? Kata pepatah; malu bertanya sesat di jalan. Ah, tutupi muka, Aomine malu sendiri. Jangan ada yang bertanya, kenapa ia begitu cerdas hari ini. Jika karena ia sarapan susu dan semangkuk sereal tadi pagi, jawaban itu adalah bohong. Bahkan, ia telat bangun. Tidak sempat mandi dan hampir salah pakai seragam.

.

Akashi turun tangan. Matanya mulai hidup menjelajahi isi kelas, dia memberi tekanan ekstra supaya suasana kembali damai.

Tidak usah menunggu menit, di detik ketiga usahanya telah berhasil. Tidak ada lagi gadis yang koar-koar, malah mereka sedang bersimpuh seperti tikus kedinginan.

Tidak ada lagi lelaki yang berisik, karena memang dari awal mereka tidak berisik(?). Setelah itu Akashi mempersilahkan sensei untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak bermutu Aomine.

"Em ... itu …" Kata sensei, dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sepertinya otaknya masih berbelit untuk mendapat jawaban yang benar supaya anak muridnya tidak salah paham. Dia menaikkan kacamatanya yang hampir mau jatuh.

Midorima mengelus dada lega. Hampir saja bokongnya terangkat untuk maju ke depan kemudian membetulkan kacamata sensei itu. Ah, bukannya dia peduli atau apa, hanya saja mengganggu eksistensinya sebagai golongan berkacamata.

Sensei itu berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan sedikit kearah meja siswa. "Aomine-kun, saya rasa laki-laki tidak akan terangsang oleh sesamanya, karena hormon mereka sama. Kenapa pasangan beda jenis bisa terangsang? Itu karena hormon mereka yang berbeda kemudian mereka saling melengkapi, saling menarik satu sama lain. Paham?" Jelas sensei dengan pajang lebar, menatap wajah Aomine dengan teliti dan mata yang dibesar-besarkan.

Aomine mengangguk-agukkan kepalanya sudah seperti orang yang pro. "Bagaimana kalau tidak usah pakai hormon. Pakai cinta kan bisa. Lagipula, saya tidak paham apa itu hor- Awwww... Sakit Baka!" Pekik Aomine, memegangi kepalanya yang serasa benjol karena ditimpuk dengan tempat pensil yang terbuat dari bahan Almunium.

"Lo bisa diem, nggak!" Sentak Kagami.

"Kagamicchi, kotak pensilku," sergah Kise sembari cemberut, dia berjalan mendekati meja Aomine dan mengambil tempat pensilnya yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri(?).

"Kagami-kun, tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan terhadap temanmu sendiri!" Nasehat sensei.

"HUUUU... KAGAMIII..." Teman-temannya sekelas bersorak ria menyalahkannya, dan yang paling jelas terdengar adalah suara Aomine. Kagami berharap ada dewa lewat dan langsung membawanya terbang.

"Sudah cukup berguraunya!" Titah sang sensei yang sedikit merasa kesal. "Ada tugas untuk kalian, kerjakan, buat sebuah makalah, dan minggu depan presentasi," lanjutnya.

Para siswa mulai berbisik-bisik, mengomel sendiri, mengeluarkan notebook untuk mencatat tugas yang diberikan.

"Meja bagian kanan, silahkan buat sebuah makalah tentang sistem reproduksi wanita, dan meja bagian kiri tentang sistem reproduksi pria," katanya. "Kerjakan bersama dengan teman di samping kalian masing-masing."

Para siswa mulai menolehkan kepala, mencari tahu siapa sosok yang akan menjadi teman kelompoknya.

"Baka, kita dapet yang sistem reproduksi pria," kata Aomine semangat tingkat tinggi. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya menyangga dagunnya tak peduli.

"Untuk Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun, kalian jangan bekerja sama."

Suara sensei yang terkoar mampu mengheningkan suasana kelas dari heboh yang melanda.

"Akashi-kun, kuharap kau mau bekerja sama dengan Kagami-kun, dan Midorima-kun kau bekerja sama dengan Aomine-kun," katanya. "Tolong bimbing mereka yang benar."

Midorima dan Akashi diam membatu, membentuk wajahnya sama seperti Kuroko, datar.

Kagami menegakkan tubuh, telingannya berdiri. Berharap sensei tadi salah bicara, apa jadinya dia bekerja sama dengan Akashi. Please! Dia masih sayang burger. Bagaimana kalau nanti perutnya didedel oleh Akashi dengan gunting sakti, lalu Akashi mengambil semua burger yang telah dimakan olehnya. Kagami tidak bisa membayangkan!

Kagami melirik kawan sebelahnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine. Dia sedang jatuh pandang dengan Midorima yang berada dimeja kedua paling depan.

"Sensei, kita itu jangan dipisahkan," koar Aomine pada akhirnya. "Nanti kita bisa mati."

"Ha?" Mata kanan sensei berkedut.

"Kita itu seperti hormon yang saling melengkapi, dan saling menarik satu sama lain. Kalau seandainya memakai perbandingan; saya hormon laki-laki, dan Kagami hormon perempuannya. Kita saling membutuhkan.. " Jelas Aomine.

Semua murid tidak ada yang tidak terbahak termasuk Kuroko dan Midorima. Walaupun tertawa mereka tidak sampai dua detik.

Sensei Jawdropped.

Kagami membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, entah dari mana Aomine mendapat kata-kata tak berguna itu. Dia memang ingin diselamatkan, tapi bukan begitu juga caranya. Apa-apaan, dengan sebutan kalau dirinya sama dengan hormon perempuan. Ya, meski dia suka masak, bukan berarti laki-laki pintar masak enak sepertinya punya hormon perempuan.

Kagami, tadi itu hanya sebagai perandaian, lho? Terserah! Dia tetap tidak terima.

.

Waktu masih berjalan tanpa kendali. Ketika Kagami masih larut dalam lamunannya, tentang hukuman apa yang akan dia berikan terhadap Aomine. Dan di sana Aomine sedang berdebat panas dengan sensei Biologinya. Dia masih mempertahankan pendapatnya, jika dia dan Kagami tidak boleh dipisahkan.

Kalian tahu, Aomine itu type manusia keras kepala. Dia tidak akan kalah hanya karena orang yang diladeninya sudah renta usia. Tidak pandang bulu, mau dengan bayi sekalipun Aomine harus bisa mempertahankan argumentnya.

Akashi tidak berani melerai, karena ia sudah sakit kepala duluan. Sepuluh menit hilang untuk mengeluarkan jutaan huruf yang terangkai. Lama-lama sensei sakit jantung, daripada dia pulang langsung masuk rumah sakit, akhirnya dia mengalah. Mungkin dia ditakdirkan untuk itu, dan andaikata Aomine dan Kagami mendapat nilai kecil, dia tinggal menambahkan kata TIDAK dibelakang kata LULUS!

…

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Ahomine"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Buku berserakan di mana-mana; mulai dari buku paket, buku catatan, buku khusus tentang reproduksi manusia, dan buku yang gambarnya Mai-chan dengan dada yang super pun ada. Katanya sih supaya Aomine bisa semangat mengerjakan tugas.

Iya, Kagami dan Aomine sedang sesi pusing-pusingan di hari Sabtu sorenya yang biasa mereka habiskan untuk bermain basket, atau main game. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas dari sensei Biologinya yang memerintahkan untuk membuat makalah tentang Sistem Reproduksi Pria.

Semua ini memang gara-gara Aomine. Dia terikat janji dengan sensei saat perdebatan panas minggu lalu. Bahwasanya, jika mereka dijadikan satu kelompok, Aomine berjanji akan membuat makalahnya sebaik mungkin, dan maju pertama saat presentasi.

Sok-sokan, kan? Memang. Kagami jengkel sampai sekarang. Jadinya mereka harus benar-benar serius mengerjakan tugas laknat ini. Konsekuensinya jika tidak bagus, mereka tidak akan diluluskan sampai akhir pada mata pelajaran Biologi.

Entah mengapa Aomine itu hobi menyusahkan diri sendiri, pikiran Kagami habis untuk mengerti itu.

Lihat, kan sekarang? Sok sibuk. Presentasi hari Senin pagi, tapi satu kalimatpun belum tertulis dimakalah. Belum lagi membuat powerpointnya. Paham saja tidak tentang materinya, bagaimana mau mengerjakan. Walau buku berserakan, sudah dipelajari sampai otak rasanya mau keluar tetap saja buntu.

Kagami membalik lembaran berikutnya dari buku paket Biologi yang dia baca dengan mata yang sudah merem melek. Begitu pula dengan Aomine yang sedang mempelajari materi-materi dari internet sebagai tambahan.

Poni rambut mereka dijepit ke belakang supaya tidak mengganggu. Mereka mendapatkan jepitan itu setelah Aomine mengacak-acak alat kosmetik ibunya.

"Udahan yo Aho, gue mau muntah rasanya," kata Kagami membanting buku paketan kekepala Aomine.

"Sakit bangsat!" decak Aomine. "Lo mau nggak lulus, ha?"

"Lagian lo ngapain sih sok-sokan buat perjanjian, udah tahu punya otak pas-pasan. Mending pas-pasan, inimah di bawah pas-pasan."

"Diem lo, bacot aja. Harusnya lo berterima kasih sama gue, karena gue, kita nggak jadi dipisahin," cuap Aomine gantian melempar Kagami dengan buku.

"Tau gini mending gue sama Akashi."

"SANA PERGI!" bentak Aomine.

"LO KOK BENTAK GUE!"

Oke, mungkin karena sering bertengkar, jadi masalah apa pun, seserius apa pun, memang harus diselingi dengan perdebatan yang hanya akan membuang energy menurut orang pintar.

Mereka bergulat guling-guling di atas serakan buku-buku. Kaki Aomine dikemaluan Kagami, dan kaki Kagami dikemaluan Aomine. Mereka saling injak-menginjak titit. Teriak-teriak bersama, merasakan sakit bersama.

Setelah puas saling menginjak titit, mereka saling jambak-jambakan, entah mengapa terlihat seperti dua anak perempaun yang sedang memperebutkan pacar. Setengah jam berlalu hanya untuk saling menyiksa diri.

.

"CAPEKKKK!" kata keduanya ngos-ngosan. Mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Sakit banget, Baka," kata Aomine mengusap-usap kemaluannya. "Lo kasar banget nginjeknya, kalau anu gue rusak, terus gue nggak punya anak gimana, huh?" tanyanya sembari menjitak kepala Kagami.

"Lo kira punya gue nggak sakit!" balas Kagami dengan wajah sangar. "Gue rasa bengkak, nih."

"Bengkak? Mana lihat!"

Kagami mengaplok kepala Aomine kuat. "Lo punya sendiri, nggak usah liat-liat punya gue!"

"Pelit amat!"

Kagami tidak menghiraukan ocehan Aomine yang tak berguna. Dia kembali membuka buku dan mulai membaca-baca. Aomine mengikutinya dengan membaca buku khusus Reproduksi Manusia. Kagami sampai terperanjat saat lelaki di sampingnya tertawa dengan tidak kira-kira.

"HAHAHA…. Ternyata jelek banget gambar alat kelamin laki-laki di sini," oceh Aomine. "Gue rasa yang buat bukunya nggak bisa gambar. Masa penisnya kecil banget."

"Ya, namanya juga gambar di buku. Masa iya harus nyamain gede kayak dikenyataan," cerca Kagami.

"Mungkin punya lo juga gedenya Cuma segini," kata Aomine, menunjukkan gambar susunan reproduksi pria kepada Kagami.

"Enak aja! Emangnya gue anak 10 tahun," protes Kagami tidak terima. "Punya gue gede, punya lo kali yang kecil."

"Gede dari mana?" tanya Kagami sambil melirik anu Kagami. "Keliatan gede aja enggak! Punya gue sih jelas gede."

Kagami menendang wajah Aomine sampai empunya terjengkang. "NGGAK DILIATIN JUGA KALI AHOMINE BANGSAT!"

Kembali lagi kesesi berdebat, kali ini mereka memperdebatkan tentang anu mereka yang katanya gede. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah walau sampai Akashi jadi tinggi atau Murasakibara jadi cebol.

Aomine manarik-narik kolor Kagami dengan paksa. Sementara Kagami dengan perjuangan penuh mempertahankannya.

Kagami itu labil, menurut Aomine. Dia jadi kesal. Katanya punya dia besar, tapi giliran Aomine mau lihat tidak boleh. Padahal, Aomine juga mau menunjukkan kepunyaannya jika Kagami mau memberi tahukan duluan miliknya. Kalau hanya Aomine yang memperlihatkan itu kan tidak adil.

"NAJISS! Siapa juga yang mau lihat punya lo, setan!" teriak Kagami yang masih mempertahankan kolornya, berasa mau diperkosa.

"Emang kenapa sih? Kan sama-sama laki."

"Lepasin gue, Aho tolol!" Gemas, Kagami memukul kepala Aomine dengan gelas beling yang beberapa jam lalu dibuat untuk minum.

"Auuu…" erang Aomine mengusap pucuk kepalanya sayang. Dia menjauh dari Kagami, takutnya sebentar lagi piring yang akan dipukulkan kekepalanya.

"Udahlah Aho, jangan buang waktu terus. Ayo kita kerjain makalahnya, buka laptop lo."

Aomine menurut mengambil laptopnya cepat dan menghidupkannya. Membuka aplikasi words yang telah tersedia. "Apa yang mau di ketik?" tanya Aomine.

"Oke, dikte ya."

"Alat kelamin laki-laki menghasilkan gamet jantan (spermatozoa). Alat kelamin laki-laki itu di bagi menjadi dua; luar dan dalam. Yang luar itu dinamakan penis yang fungsinya sebagai alat kopulasi (persetubuhan) dan bla bla bla….."

Begitulah pada akhirnya, Kagami yang mendikte dan Aomine yang mengetik. Atau gantian, Aomine yang mendikte dan Kagami yang mengetik. Bedanya Aomine banyak tanya dan banyak omong itu artinya banyak yang di bahas.

"Oooohhhh… yang dua telur di bawah penis lo itu namanya testis, Baka."

"Gue? Punya lo ada."

"Ya iyalah. Masa gue nggak punya, nanti gue nggak bisa menghasilkan sperma."

"Yaudahlah cepetan diktein apa yang harus gue ketik, sialan. Gue capek nih mau istirahat."

"Yaudah sih tinggal istirahat dulu."

Kagami menghela napas lelah. Aomine kadang-kadang memang minta di bunuh. Dia menyimpan words yang sudah berhasil diketik dan menjauhkan laptop itu darinya, kemudian merubuhkan diri, berbaring. Mencari ponselnya untuk bermain game.

.

"Baka, kalau lo udah gede mau punya anak?" kata Aomine yang tiduran di samping Kagami setelah lelah memahami tentang apa itu Vesikulas seminalis, Kelenjar prostat dan teman-temannya.

Kagami sukses menghentikan permainan gamenya dan menoleh ke arah Aomine yang sedang nyengir. Kagami menutup wajah jelek Aomine dengan tangannya. "Kalau uda gede? Lo kira gue sekarang masih kecil, gitu?"

"Iya. Sekarang memang lo masih kecil, punya pacar aja enggak."

"Oh. Jadi kalau belum punya pacar itu namanya masih kecil, ya?"

"Iya," kata Aomine singkat sembari menyingkirkan telapak tangan Kagami dari wajahnya.

"Yaudah pacar gue kan elo," ceplos Kagami.

"Kalau kita pacaran, terus nanti nikah. Lo nggak akan bisa punya anaklah."

"Songong! Siapa juga yang mau nikah sama elo," jawab Kagami. "Gue mau nikah sama cewek cantik, nanti anak gue cowok biar bisa main basket.

"Jadi lo mau ninggalin gue sama cabe-cabean, Baka."

Kagami terbahak tidak kuat menahan geli. Apa coba masih SMA sudah membahas tentang anak. Yang Kagami tahu sekarang hanya tentang basket, jadi saat membicarakan diluar dari itu rasanya geli sendiri.

"Baka?" panggil Aomine.

"Hem," jawab Kagami, menoleh dan menatap yang memanggilnya lekat-lekat.

"Emuuacchh….." Aomine berhasil menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kagami, singkat. Dan dia tersenyum lebar seakan baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang paling berharga.

Kagami masih menatap Aomine bingung, entah sepertinya ada yang loncat-loncat di dalam sana.

.

Brak!

"Dai-channnnnnnn….." Teriak cempreng Momoi Satsuki yang datang-datang mendobrak pintu kamar. Aomine dan Kagami langsung menegakkan badan saking kagetnya.

"Satsuki, bisa kan tidak teriak," kata Aomine kesal.

"Heheheh…. maaf," cengir Satsuki. "Ada Kagamin, kalian sedang malam mingguan, ya?"

"Palamu malam mingguan, tidak lihat kita sedang mengerjakan tugas."

Satsuki memutar kepalanya, menelisik seluruh ruangan kamar Aomine dengan seksama, kemudian dia menganguk-angguk. Agak sedikit heran sih. Eeee... Tumben saja begitu lho. Biasanya duo idiot itu tahunya kalau tidak basket ya makan, atau mempermalukan diri ditempat ramai.

"Memang sedang mengerjakan tugas apa?" Tanya Satsuki berharap rasa penasarannya terjawab.

"Tugas Biologi," jawab Kagami. "Tentang sistem reproduksi."

"O... Kelas kalian Biologinya baru sampai situ, aku sudah lewat dong," katanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Jadi sudah selesai buat makalah?" Tanya Aomine antusias.

Satsuki mengangguk.

"Mana lihat,"

"Tuh di laptop," tunjuk Satsuki ke arah tasnya yang penuh dengan bulu-bulu. "Dai-chan, aku ke sini mau minta diantarkan kesuatu tempat, lho."

Aomine membongkar tas Satsuki dengan cepat. Mengeluarkan laptop sewarna dengan rambut pemiliknya. "Kesuatu tempat ke mana? Ke kuburan? Nggak mau udah malem."

"Siapa yang mau ke kuburan sih. Adalah pokoknya, antar saja."

"Nantilah aku masih mau mengerjakan tugas dulu."

Sastuki sedikit cemberut mendengar jawaban dari sahabat kecilnya. "Aku numpang mandi ya, Dai-chan."

Aomine tidak merespon karena terlalu sibuk mencari makalah yang dimaksud. Satsuki pergi begitu saja walau belum mendapat izin, toh dia sudah biasa di sini. Sering nginap, makan, mandi apa pun sudah seperti rumah sendiri.

.

"Ketemu," gumam Aomine gembira. "Ada vidionya. Baka, lihat ini," kata Aomine membawa laptop pink itu ke hadapan Kagami.

Mereka melihat vidio yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana hormon-hormon bekerja di dalam sistem reproduksi laki-laki. Mulai dari terangsang sampai mengeluarkan suatu cairan. Aomine tertawa sampai guling-guling, Kagami hanya bengong keheranan, apanya yang lucu dari vidio ini. Ada saat di mana Aomine kehabisan obat.

"Pindahin Baka, vidionya," kata Aomine.

"Yaudah sana pindahin, kan lo yang tahu."

"Mana FD?"

"Nggak bawa. Lo nggak punya?"

"Ada. Tapi entah udah ke mana," katanya. Aomine lagi-lagi mengacak isi tas Satsuki. Tidak lama untuknya menemukan sebuah FD yang warnanya sama saja, pink. Dan dilengkapi dengan gantungan Hello Kitty. "Untung kulit lo nggak keikutin pink," seru Aomine. Kemudian menyambungkan ke laptop.

DAN OH WOW!

Aomine tidak berkedip, mulut menganga. Kagami speechless. Mereka menemukan sesuatu di dalam FD itu.

"Baka, mereka lagi ngapain?" Tanya Aomine menunjuk gambar sesama lelaki sedang saling tindih dengan memperlihatkan kepunyaannya.

"Lagi..." Kagami tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia biarkan menggantung di udara. Matanya yang merah bata terlalu sibuk memperhatikan gambar-gambar yang ada dilayar laptop.

Tangan Aomine gatal, membuka folder vidio dan memplay satu file yang berjudul threesome. Aomine dan Kagami dengan wajah datar tak berkedip memandang tiga laki-laki bule sedang Ah! Ah! Ah!

Saat adegan saling tusuk Aomine dan Kagami berpandangan meminta penjelasan, dan keduanya geleng kepala.

.

"Dai-chann..." Panggil Satsuki dari luar yang suaranya sudah mau dekat.

Keduanya gelagapan.

"Matiin, Baka!" Perintah Aomine gemetaran.

"I-iya." Kagami mengarahkan kursornya untuk mematikan vidio itu. "Enggak bisaaaa... Laptopnya macet... Laptopnya macet...!"

.

"Lalalalala..." Satsuki bernyanyi-nyanyi riang gembira.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Suara vidio.

"Su-Suaranya kecilin suaranya..." Kata Aomine

"Gimana kursornya aja nggak mau jalan, lo jangan buat panik dong, bego," omel Kagami yang tangannya sudah ikut gemetaran. "Gimana ini..."

"Arrrrghhhh sinii..." Rebut Aomine.

"Hem...hem...hem..." Satsuki semakin dekat.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Ambil bantal Baka, ambil bantal,"

"Buat apa?"

"Buat tutupin laptopnya, biar suara apalah itu nggak kedengeran lagi."

"Rusaklah laptopnya..."

Dengan panik yang semakin menguar, takut ketahuan Satsuki. Keduanya mengumpat laptop yang tak bisa diandalkan saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya kursornya mau berjalan lagi. Hentakkan kaki Satsuki sudah semakin dekat, sepertinya dia sudah mau masuk kamar. Aomine dan Kagami bingung harus melakukan apa.

"EJECT BAKAGAMI...!"

"IYAAAA...!"

"Sini gue ajalah, lama lo..." Dengan kesok tahuan Aomine ditambah kepanikan yang melanda dia berhasil mengeluarkan FD itu dari laptop.

"HAH ITU BUKAN LO EJECT TAPI LO FORM-"

"Dai-chan, Kagamin, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Satsuki dengan rambut basahnya yang dilap pakai handuk kecil.

Keduanya nyengir kuda. Membuat Satsuki keheranan. Dan bodohnya Aomine yang masih memegang FD itu.

"I-itu FDku kan, ya?" Tunjuk Satsuki ke tangan Aomine.

Aomine kaget dan langsung melempar FD itu ke belakang. Satsuki semakin heran. Dia berjalan ke arah belakang mengambil FD dengan gantungan Hello Kittynya yang tergeletak kasian. Aomine dan Kagami saling sikut.

"Kalian ... Tidak membuka FDku, kan?" Tanya Satsuki ragu.

Aomine dan Kagami duduk menunduk. Diam seribu bahasa. Entah apa yang ditakuti dari Satsuki, intinya mereka panas dingin.

Satsuki menatap keduanya bergantian dengan intens, diambilnya laptop pink yang masih menyala dari tumpukan buku yang berserakan. Mencolokan FDnya untuk mengecek sesuatu. Dan jangan tunggu menit, didetik itu juga satsuki, "AAAAAAA..." Jeritnya. "HILANG!" Katanya.

Aomine bengong, sedangkan Kagami tertunduk lesu.

"Kalian apakan FDnya, hah?" Satsuki misoh-misoh seperti ulat bulu kepanasan.

"I-itu tadi..."

"Lo format tadi bego, bukan lo eject," bisik Kagami ke Aomine.

"WAAAA... FITNAH LO BAKA!"

Rasanya Kagami ingin menyumpel mulut Aomine dengan celana dalam para lelaki yang ada dalam vidio tadi, serius.

"Nggak ada isinya! Dai-chaannn! Kau apakan FDku..." Suara Satsuki mulai parau.

"A-aku eject kok tadi,"

"Tapi tidak ada, kau format ya?"

"Si Baka... Si Baka..."

"Kok lo nyalahin gue, kan elo yang format!"

Satsuki menatap Aomine tajam untuk kemudian langsung menangis kejer-kejer.

"Mampus kita!" Kata Aomine menepuk jidatnya.

"Kami minta maaf okey, tidak sengaja Satsuki."

"ENGGAK!" Katanya dengan tangisan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nanti kita download lagi deh."

"Nggak ada di internet..."

Aomine dan Kagami bingung dan saling menyalahkan, sedangkan Satsuki makin mengencangkan tangisannya. Aomine mencoba membujuk dengan segala macam cara tapi Satsuki masih tidak mau diam.

Kagami diperintahkan untuk membeli permen, dengan sigap ia langsung berlari dan membeli permen sebanyak-banyaknya. Setelah itu diberikan kepada Satsuki. Yang pada akhirnya, bukannya Satsuki diam malah tambah menangis karena merasa terejek anak kecil.

Kagami masak nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi. Dikreasi sedemikian rupa sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi sayang Satsuki masih tetap tidak mau. Nasi goreng itu habis di makan Aomine dengan songongnya, Kagami tidak dibagi. Aomine semakin pusing, Satsuki memang susah didiamkan jika sudah menangis. Mamanya ngidam apa, sih?

"Satsuki, udah nangisnya," Kata Aomine. "Kita bakal ngelakuin apa pun deh, tapi udahan nangisnya, berisik."

Satsuki makin guling-guling. Aomine terkena sikutan Kagami. "Iya, kami minta maaf, kami akan melakukan apa pun," kata Kagami ikut membujuk.

"Apa pun... Hiks..."

"Ya, apa pun."

"Dai-chann juga.."

Aomine mengangguk lemah. Satsuki menyeka air matanya, perlahan dia tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Kagami langsung ngeri melihatnya.

"Janji?" Kata Satsuki.

"Iya, janji, sumpah," jawab Aomine.

"Oke."

Satsuki menari-menari tidak jelas. Bernyanyi riang gembira dan mengambil kameranya dari dalam tas.

Aomine dan Kagami yang duduk dikarpet hanya memperhatikan, ada apa dengan otak gadis berdada wow itu.

"Satsuki, bukannya tadi mau dianter ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Aomine.

"Nggak jadi, kayaknya yang ini lebih seru. Dai-chan dan Kagamin akan menjadi modelku malam ini."

Aomine merasakan hawa tidak enak. "Model?"

"Iya, model. Kalian tadi sudah bersumpah, kan? Karena kalian sudah menghilangkan fileku yang sangat berharga, jadi aku akan menjadikan kalian model..." Satsuki tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dia menyeringai tajam menatap Aomine dan Kagami bergantian. Keduanya merinding.

.

Kamera sudah siap. Langkah pertama yang dilakukan Satsuki adalah memerintahkan Aomine dan Kagami untuk berpelukan. Mereka sih sudah biasa berpelukan jadi ya tak masalah. Ketika mereka sedang berpelukan Satsuki dengan indahnya memotret dari segala arah. Kagami risih, sumpah.

"Ao, peluknya nggak kenceng juga kali," protes Kagami.

Setelah pelukan sambil berdiri, Satsuki memerintahkan pelukan sambil duduk.

"Dai-chan, kakinya selonjoran aja. Nah, begitu. Kagamin duduk dipaha Dai-chan."

Kagami begong tak mengerti.

"Kagamin cepat duduk dipaha, Daiichan."

"Cepetlah Baka, biar selesai."

"Apa sih! Lo itu daritadi nafsu banget," kata Kagami. Dengan kasar dia mendaratkan pantatnya dipaha Aomine.

"Pelan-pelan woi! Patah tulang paha gue,"

"Bodo amat!"

Aomine menatap Kagami yang mempunyai posisi lebih tinggi darinya. Menarik kedua tangan Kagami untuk dilingkarkan kelehernya. Satsuki mulai memotret. Begitu selanjutnya, macam-macam pelukan diperagakan. Tulang Kagami agaknya mau patah.

Selanjutnya Satsuki memerintahkan mereka berdua untuk membuka baju. Awalnya mereka menolak, tapi satsuki mengancam akan menangis lagi. Mereka terpaksa buka baju. Berdiri sejajar dan Satsuki memotret.

.

Dua jam Aomine dan Kagami menjadi model dadakan Satsuki. Sekarang mereka tepar di atas kasur. Setelah mendapat foto yang diinginkan, Satsuki langsung pamit begitu saja. Katanya sudah malam, jadi dia harus pulang.

.

"Semua ini memang gara-gara lo, Aho," kata Kagami uring-uringan.

"Kok gue, sih!"

"Iyalah, pertama lo udah buat perjanjian sama sensei itu, dan apa sekarang? Makalah aja belum jadi, karena lo format file tuh si Momoi. Difoto-foto nggak jelas, suruh pose ini itu, kalau fotonya kesebar, gimana?"

"Kita bunuh Satsuki kalau dia berani nyebarin foto kita."

"Halah."

Ugh, mimpi apa Kagami semalam sampai harus jadi model aneh-aneh Satsuki. Rasanya gondok. Kesal terhadap diri sendiri juga Aomine. Dalangnya memang Aomine, Aomine, dan Aomine.

Aomine memutar bola mata, sedari tadi Kagami berisik. Mengomel sendiri, menyalahkannya. Kalau sudah terjadi itu ya sudah, tak perlu diungkit. Dia juga lelah kok, bukan hanya Kagami seorang.

Aomine berbalik menghadap Kagami yang sedang mengoceh ala emak-emak kekurangan duit belanja, atau emak-emak yang marah karena celana dalemnya lupa tidak ke angkat.

"DIEM NGGAK LO, BERISIK!" Kata Aomine menyumpal mulut Kagami dengan bibirnya.

…

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Selamat malam minggu. Selamat bersenang-senang untuk yang diapelin sama doi. Selamat bersedih untuk yang jomlo *hahahahahanggkasadardiri*. Dan selamat berpusing ria untuk yang tetap mengerjakan tugas walau malem minggu *palainihampirmeledak*

Semoga terhibur, ya.

.

.

AoKaga Riren gurenshin LOVERS: Nah, ini udah greget belum? Kissunya ada kok wkwkwk. Semoga terhibur, ya.

Nana: Nggak jadi bikin AoKaganya jadian hahahaha *canda*. Wah, aku cinta ff ini nggak bakal discount kok. Kalau double chap kayaknya mah nggak bisa deh, heheh maaf ya. mungkin nanti kalau nggak sempet updet fanfictnya dipanjangin aja, okey.

Melani: Iya mereka memang ngangenin, sampe kebawa mimpi.

Nam Min Seul: Hahah sariawan membawa berkah. Sakit mah iya.

AoKagaKuroLover: Yaudah nanti setiap chap Kissu aja deh, hahahh

AnnaCitra2748: Hallo salam kenal juga Anna. Yeyeyeyey AoKaga shipper lagi. Hehe mungkin bener terlalu cepet, soalnya kemarin ngetiknya cepet-cepet dan lagi sakit pula. Ohya? Mari sebarkan virus-virus AoKaga. Thanks ya rifiunya, jangan bosen baca lho, ditunggu rifiunya lagi hehe.

Ryuuki Kiroshi: chapter ini wow engggak? Hahah. Makasih ya Ryuuki.

Sakurahikaru16: Gimana lanjutannya?

Fukuzatsuna Ai: Aomine memang sesat hihihi.

.

 **Salam Couple Idiot's**


	14. Chapter 14 : Perpisahan

**Huhuhuu, baru upload subuh-subuh. Bukan Malem Minggu namanya, tapi sayang kalau nggak diupload. Aku sudah berjuang keras membuat ini, disela banyaknya tugas yang membludak tidak tahu diri. Otak ini sungguh diperas sampai rasanya ngebul.**

 **Dibuatnya hari Sabtu sudah sore pula. Dan aku tipe orang yang nulisnya sambil mainan untuk mendapatkan feel, jadinya lama, sambil nonton, mainan hp, atau makan, yang penting mainan. 6k words aja sampe malem baru selesai.**

 **WARNING KERAS! Jangan kaget kalau banyak typo, sungguh tidak di edit, diri ini sudah sangat lelah, percayalah.**

 **Yosh, enjoy!**

…

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Perpisahan"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Netra safir itu dibuat bekerja untuk memandang bangunan tinggi bertingkat di hadapannya. Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku jaket. Aomine menyungingkan senyum pahit, melenggang masuk lewat gerbang yang terbuka lebar.

Security tersenyum simpul kepadanya, Aomine membalas. Mungkin dia sudah tak asing dengan dirinya yang hampir tak pernah absen yang namanya berkunjung ke salah satu apartemen di sini.

Langkah kaki dipercepat, saraf simpatis mulai bekerja di daerah jantung. Dia berhenti di kamar nomor 105. Tak perlu ketuk pintu, atau menunggu seseorang, dia mengeluarkan gantungan kecil dari saku.

Kunci. Dia memasukkan kelubang kecil sampai pintu bisa terbuka. Masuk tanpa salam karena sudah biasa dan selalu menganggap itu rumahnya, yang mungkin takkan lama lagi.

Aomine masih dalam mode bisunya, tak memanggil nama pemilik apartemen seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Sepi. Sunyi. Dia tahu di mana sang empu. Masuk ke dalam kamar yang sudah hapal diluar kepala, mulai dari cat tembok, semua isi, sampai bau wanginya.

Aomine menarik bibirnya beberapa senti, memandang kontur yang sedang mendengkur di atas busa berlapis sprai merah. Memandang siluet itu dari jarak dua meter.

Persona indah di hadapannya sedang tertidur pulas, dengan kaus oblong dan celana boxer tanpa selimut. Ujung kausnya menyibak sedikit, memperlihatkan kulit perut dan pusar. Aomine terkekeh dalam hati, si Bakanya serasa sangat sexi.

Ada rasa jahil yang datang ketika itu, ingin rasanya dia menggelitiki perut yang ter-ekspose liar, tapi niatnya diurungkan, karena dia sadar mungkin ini yang terakhir.

Dari rambut yang dark red, ada sedikit hitam di bawahnya. Hahaha, Aomine selalu suka gaya rambut itu, apalagi kalau dia sedang semangat bermain basket dengannya. Rambut yang basah akan keringat, itu menambah daya keren seorang Kagami Taiga, walau hanya menurutnya.

Turun kealis yang bercabang. Sampai sekarang Aomine masih belum paham ada manusia dengan alis yang sebegitu uniknya. Kalau nanti kuliah, saat tugas akhir dia akan mengambil sample Kagami, akan meneliti kelebihan hormon apa anak satu itu.

Bola mata krimson yang biasa melihatnya dengan jeli nan jutek sekarang tertutupi kulit dengan sempurna. Kapan Aomine akan melihat bola mata itu lagi. Mendengus, mungkin itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

Bulu mata yang lumayan lentik. Hidung yang mancung, pipi kenyal yang sewarna madu tanpa noda, bersih. Aomine tersenyum, jantungnya mulai berisik, ingat saat dia mendaratkan bibirnya di sana.

Mulut kecil merah tertutup rapat. Hem. Terngiang umpatan kejam yang selalu dilontarkan kepadanya. Leher yang jenjang, bahu yang lebar. Otot tangan yang terbentuk. Dada yang konstan, naik turun seirama. Tubuh, kakinya, semuanya sempurna, Aomine rasa dia jatuh cinta.

Sedikit demi sedikit Aomine melangkah maju, memperkecil jarak. Duduk di samping pemuda yang asyik bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya. Aomine ingin tahu mimpi apa itu.

Heran, ya? Biasanya Aomine hobi menganggu Kagami yang sedang tertidur pulas. Mencari segala cara supaya manusia itu bangun. Tapi sekarang tangannya tidak sanggup. Biarkan dia tenang, anggap ini yang terakhir.

Aomine masih tidak lepas pandang dari wajah itu. Ah, dia tidak puas. Mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Kagami, sekarang wajah mereka hanya ada ruang sekitar tiga senti.

Sebegitu dekatnya. Aomine sampai bisa melihat urat pipi Kagami yang biru. Mendengar hembusan napas yang keluar. Aomine agak merasa sesak.

Mengarahkan bibirnya ke bawah sedikit, mengecup lembut bibir yang sedang diam tak bergerak.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Detik-detik. Sampai detik ke enambelas dia menarik jauh bibirnya. Tersenyum lembut, setelahnya.

Ciuman sahabat yang tak akan dia lupakan seumur hidup, rasanya manis. Sumpah, serius, beneran. Senyumnya runtuh, ketika mengingat kalau mungkin ini terkahir kali cium sahabat.

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata dibuka. Menyembul bola kecil sewarna burung kardinal, berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan dengan pantulan sinar cahaya matahari sore dan udara yang mengandung gas. Telapak tangannya berasa aneh, seperti ada sesuatu di sana. Erat, sampai kesemutan.

Kagami Taiga, si Aho biasa memanggilnya, Baka. Menengok kearah samping dan mendapati seekor berbulu hitam sedang tertidur lelap. Dia mengernyit, aneh. Melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Aomine.

Oke, sejak kapan Aomine datang dan tidur di sampingnya. Kagami sakit kepala, maklum nyawanya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya jadi agak telat mikir.

Kagami melepaskan genggaman tangan itu yang terasa kaku, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aho," gumamnya.

Aomine membuka mata mendengar namanya disebut walau dengan suara Kagami yang pelan. Mata biru tua itu, menatap Kagami lekat. "Udah bangun," katanya.

"Lo dari kapan di sini, ha?" tanya Kagami dengan wajah jutek mode on.

"Dari kapan, ya?" pikir Aomine, mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal sambil menguap. "Nggak inget gue, Baka."

Kagami tak menanggapi, bangun tidur langsung dibuat kesal oleh Aomine itu rasanya seperti makan burger hanya satu biji.

"Mau ke mana lo?" tanya Aomine.

"Mau pipis, masa harus bilang-bilang," jawabnya ketus.

Aomine terkekeh dan menjatuhkan diri lagi, mengintip punggung lebar itu dari balik bantal. Mengingat wajah jutek Kagami yang sangat dia hapal jika bangun tidur, membuatnya menenggelamkan diri dalam-dalam.

Aomine berharap dengan sangat, pertemanannya dengan Kagami tak putus sampai di sini. Dia tahu fakta bodoh sebuah pertemanan.

Sekarang mereka memang sangat dekat lebih dari apa pun. Seperti kaka dan adik, saudara, orang yang selalu ada. Pergi bersama, main bersama, melakukan hal konyol bersama. Bisa dibilang melakukan sesuatu tanpa satu sama lain itu seperti tidak hidup.

Dianggap mempunyai hubungan spesial, sudah biasa. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk sekarang. Bagaimana kalau mereka berpisah? Apa pertemanan seperti itu masih bisa dilakukan.

Aomine tahu satu hukum alam, dekat karena memang selalu bertemu, dan bertatap muka. Jika sudah berpisah, semua itu tidak ada lagi.

Dengan alasan; pikiran kita sudah tidak sama, teman kita sudah berbeda, kesibukan kita pun sudah jauh berbeda. Aku dengan duniaku, dan kau dengan duniamu.

Sebuah hubungan tak cukup hanya dengan komunikasi, perlu interaksi yang sepadan karena itu yang membuat erat.

Dan Aomine takut akan hal itu.

.

Kagami kembali dengan wajah basah, mencomot tissue untuk mengelap seadanya. "Oi, Aho. Lo tidur lagi?" tanyanya.

"Baka, basket, yok?" ajak Aomine yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara Kagami.

"Udah jam lima."

"Halah, sejak kapan lo tahu waktu," protes Aomine. Bangkit dan menuju lemari Kagami, lalu mengacak semua isinya, untuk mencari, "Baka, gue pinjem kolor," katanya dengan santai.

Setelah puas mengacak-acak isi lemari dan mendapatkan barang yang dimaksud, dengan wajah innocentlynya, Aomine berlalu begitu saja melewati Kagami yang panas dan meninggalkan jejak kelakuannya.

Lihat, kan? Aomine memang selalu begitu, padahal isi lemarinya baru ia bereskan sebelum tidur siang tadi, dan sekarang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Dengan menggunakan tehnik meteor jump, Kagami berhasil mendaratkan kotak tissue tepat dikepala biru itu. "BERESIN LAGI!" teriak Kagami sekuatnya.

Aomine tidak kaget atau pun mengumpat. Dia hanya mengusap-usap sayang kepalanya, berharap otak kecil yang ada di dalam sana tidak retak. Menoleh kepada Kagami yang mukanya sudah urat semua, menatapnya sedetik dengan datar lalu berbalik lagi.

SUMPAH! Kagami emosi luar biasa. Dia tidak dipedulikan. Tidak. Dipedulikan. Sekali lagi kemarahannya tidak dipedulikan, dan orang itu berlagak seperti salah satu teman yang hobinya cosplay jadi jin.

Oh, ayolah, rasanya Kagami ingin menusuk punggung yang mejauh itu dengan pedang Damocles milik Red King dari tokoh anime K yang sempat ia tonton tadi malam. Ah, pedang itu dilapisi dengan api merah membara dan Kagami yakin akan mematikan. Ya, walau cacat.

Disaat Kagami akan berteriak lagi, supaya Aomine mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Tapi mulut yang sudah menganga itu langsung tercekat sempurna, karena melihat Aomine dengan santainya buka-bukaan tanpa peduli jika dia masih ada diruangan ini.

Dengan tidak malunya Aomine telanjang. Holy crap! Semoga Kagami tidak sial malam ini.

Kagami berbalik menuju lemarinya dengan garang. Menatap sebentar barang yang tak karuan, dengan kekesalan penuh makna tangannya mulai mengubrak-ubrik pakaiannya sendiri. "Nih, sekalian aja," gumamnya sambil melempar baju-baju ke lantai. "Makan tuh baju!"

Oke. Aomine speechless. Mendekati mahluk yang sedang ngamuk itu, lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kagami. "Lo sehat, Baka?" katanya.

Dan mereka bergulat.

.

.

.

Lelah bergulat, keduanya saling tuduh. Tapi mulai membereskan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai dan ditata lagi ke dalam lemari. Mungkin mereka itu kelebihan hormone, segala sesuatu yang tidak penting dijadikan pekerjaan dua kali.

Kagami mulai bersiap, salin baju yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain basket. Sedangkan Aomine, sudah menuggu di teras dan Kagami sudah pasrah jika harus mengunci pintu karena ia kalah balapan. Bagaimana tidak kalah, kalau Aomine sudah siap duluan sedangkan dirinya belum.

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk mirip ulat bulu sedang marah, Kagami mencari sepatunya yang tak kunjung ditemukan. Dan pikirannya hanya satu, pasti ini ulah Ahomine. Dia turun dari apartemennya tanpa alas kaki mengejar Aomine yang sudah berada di bawah.

"Woi, bangsat! Sepatu gue lo umpetin ke mana!?" teriak Kagami setelah berada di halaman apartemennya.

Security yang berjaga hanya tersenyum, dia sudah biasa menonton pertengkaran dua bocah aneh itu. Bahkan, dia lah orangnya yang selalu mendatangi apartemen Kagami bila sudah mendapat laporan, jika kamar nomor 105 membuat keributan.

"Ahomine! Sepatu gue mana!?" ulangnya, karena orang yang diteriaki hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum-senyum najis.

"Buta, ya?" ucap Aomine. "Tuh, gue kasihin sama bapa-bapak yang suka bersihin selokan, dan gue bilang kalau dijual pasti harganya mahal, dan lo tahu dia seneng banget. Kurang baik apa gue in- SAKIT SETAN!" Teriak Aomine sekerasnya, atau mungkin sampai pita suaranya putus.

Aomine jadi ingat penderitaan SpongeBob yang entah kenapa benda kuning itu mirip dengan Kise. Dia menderita tidak bisa tertawa, karena dibohongi jika pita suaranya putus oleh Squidward.

Kepala Aomine pusing bukan main, ia merintih-rintih. Kalau kalian mau tahu, Kagami memukulnya dengan tongkat keamanan security.

"Mampus lo! Semoga otak lo jadi jenius setelah ini," kata Kagami, memukul sekali lagi kepala biru itu dengan tongkat bapak security sebelum mengembalikannya.

Dia menjauhi Aomine dan mengejar bapak-bapak pembersih selokan yang membawa sepatunya.

Aomine fuck! Itu sepatu kesayangannya. Limited editions. Harus menunggu satu tahun untuk mendapatkan sepatu yang ada tanda tangan asli bintang basket NBA, dan hanya diproduksi di satu negara yaitu, Amerika.

Dengan ngos-ngosan, akhirnya Kagami bisa mengejar bapak-bapak pembersih selokan itu, yang kulang ajar jalannya sangat cepat. Dengan keberanian penuh, Kagami meminta kembali sepatunya, tapi sayang bapak itu menolak.

"Sepatu ini punya saya," kata bapak itu. "Kamu siapa? enak saja mau diambil. Memangnya kamu tidak bisa beli sendiri," katanya, kemudian melengos begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan kebengongan Kagami.

Sialan. Begitu tuh kalau sudah salah gaul. Memang, Aomine itu kadang-kadang mengerikan.

Lihat? Diapakan bapak-bapak polos itu, sampai sikapnya bisa sesongong wajah Aomine. Cukup Aomine satu itu saja sudah membuat Kagami kalang kabut menghadapinya, apalagi ada orang lain yang sama menyebalkan.

Kagami ingatkan, jangan sampai gaul dengan Aomine. Cukup, dirinya saja.

Seingatnya, tidur siang tadi dia mimpi makan burger dengan keju yang meluber, tidak menyangka jika mimpinya membuat sesial ini. Kagami menggeleng kepala, jangan percaya dengan hal yang tak masuk akal, memangnya Midorima, si wortel berjalan itu.

.

["Takao, sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku." Midorima melirik Takao yang sedang anteng menatapnya. "Kau sedang membicarakanku dalam hati, ya?"

"Yah …. Kok Shin-chan tahu, sih!" jawab Takao enteng. "Shi-chan dukun, ya?" katanya, sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Midorima.

"…" Midorima melengos ke samping untuk membenarkan kacamatanya. Melihat itu, Takao tidak sanggup jika tidak bersikap jahil, sampai membuat sang empu merajuk.]

.

Kagami mengejar lagi, mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut dan pelan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meminta sepatunya dikembalikan dengan sangat. Dia sayang sepatu itu. Tapi karena bapak itu sudah bergaul dengan Aomine, jadinya keras kepala. Akhirnya Kagami harus berdebat, sampai yang lewat di jalan terheran-heran.

Errrr…. Kagami yakin besok ada surat kabar yang memberitakan tentang penganiayaan seorang bapak-bapak oleh siswa SMA.

.

Aomine hanya cekikikan di belakang. Sumpah, puas. Sangat puas. Kapan lagi kan menjahili mahluk merah itu.

Ah, itu. Menjahili Kagami sudah seperti naluri alamiah untuk dirinya. Seperti vitamin untuk anggota tubuhnya. Jikalau sehari saja belum membuat Kagami marah, rasanya Aomine lemas, sungguh. Iya, dia tidak bohong. Kalau dia bohong, biarkan Kagami yang menderita.

Tawanya ludes, terbawa udara yang tak tampak. Seandainya bisa, Aomine ingin menjahili Kagami sampai menangis, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Karena semuanya memang untuk yang terakhir. Dia menegadahkan kepalanya kelangit senja, kemudian menutupnya dengan kedua tangan.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang nan panas, akhirnya Kagami mendapatkan kembali sepatu kesayangannya itu. Dan dia harus rela dua lembar uangnya menghilang ke tangan orang yang tak dikenal. Kagami memahami arti kata, "Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau juga harus siap kehilangan sesuatu" itu benar adanya.

Dia menengok ke belakang, menatap Aomine dengan dongkol. Yang ditatap hanya nyengir kuda, entahlah Kagami semakin naik pitam melihatnya. Mengacungkan jari tengahnya untuk kemudian melangkah pergi menuju lapangan basket.

Aomine manyun, mengejar Kagami yang sudah jauh di depan sana. "Baka, tungguin!" teriaknya.

Kagami tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia melangkah besar-besar, malas mengakui kalau Aomine itu temannya.

"Oi, tungguin gue kek," kata Aomine, merangkul pundak Kagami bebas.

"Tsk! Nggak usah sok akrab!" sentak Kagami yang masih mangkel. Menyingkirkan tangan jahil itu dari pundaknya. "Pergi jauh-jauh dari hidup gue!"

"Memang gue mau pergi, kok," jawab Aomine luwes.

"Baguslah, dan jangan balik lagi!"

"Iya, gue nggak akan balik lagi," katanya, menghentikan langkah dan membiarkan Kagami berjalan duluan menjauhinya. Menatap seongok mahluk berlapis kulit sewarna madu, membawa bola basket ditangan kirinya. Aomine seperti sedang digigit lebah.

"WOI BALAPAN!" teriak Kagami dari kejauhan.

Aomine mendengar suara Kagami yang agak samar-samar, apalagi banyak kendaraan yang sedang lewat. Tapi melihat gesture di depannya sudah mulai lari, Aomine paham apa yang diteriakkan oleh Kagami.

Tidak mau kalah, Aomine langsung menstranfer energy kekaki, supaya larinya bisa secepat kilat. Walau mungkin mustahil menang, karena Kagami sudah meninggalkannya jauh ke awang-awang. Suatu saat Aomine pasti akan merindukan moment ini, melakukan segalanya dengan balapan.

.

.

.

.

"GUE MENANG …" Kagami loncat-loncat seperti kutu kucing yang nama latinnya _**Ctenocephalis felix**_ berasal dari ordo **Shiponoptera**.

Memang, hewan kecil yang punya nama latin cantik itu dan membacanya harus dengan mengeja luar biasa, sepertinya lebih bagus nama tuh hewan daripada nama manusia. Memiliki kaki yang kuat untuk melompat. Jadi, tidak salah otak cerdas Midorima, yang menyebut Kagami kutu loncat.

.

["Takao, berhenti membicarakanku dalam hati." padahal Takao lagi bobok cantik.]

.

"Liciklah! Orang lo duluan yang lari," protes Aomine disela napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Suka-suka guelah," saut Kagami yang masih nari-nari tengah lapangan. "Pulang traktir Majiba 50 biji. Sekalian hukuman buat lo yang udah ngasih sepatu gue ke bapak-bapak," cerocos Kagami semangat.

"Shit! Perut lo ada apanya, sih. Gue do'ain, lo mati keselek," kata Aomine mulai mendrabel bola.

Kagami mulai bersiap, mengambil posisi yang bagus untuk merebut bola dari sang rival. "Biarin aja gue mati, biar nggak ketemu lo lagi."

Aomine menimang-nimang gerakan Kagami, kiri atau kanan. "Lo, seriusan nggak mau ketemu gue lagi." Sttttt….. kanan. Aomine melesat ke kanan, menerobos pertahan Kagami dengan mulus tapi agak sedikit susah(?) "Gue turutin apa mau lo," katanya sebelum memasukkan bola ke ring yang telah tersedia.

Kagami keki, masa belom apa-apa lubangnya sudah jebol(?) dia harus menyiapkan stamina lebih, kalah dari Aomine itu tidak bagus, sama sekali tidak bagus. "Lo ngomong apa barusan?"

Aomine mendrabel bola yang masih sanggup ia kuasai, menatap Kagami tepat dimanik merahnya, apa yang mau lawannya lakukan ini. "Gue mau pergi," katanya. Stttttt … lagi-lagi menerobos pertahan Kagami dengan mudahnya, luwes, seirama, melayang, Aomine memasukkan bolanya dari samping ring. "Arrghhh! Mainnya yang serius kenapa, Baka. Masa mudah banget gue lewatin," cerca Aomine.

Lengah. Kagami merebut bola orange itu dari sadraan Aomine. "Sana pergi jauh-jauh," katanya. Melompat dengan keyakinannya, setinggi kemampuannya, menari di udara, "Sory aja, gue nggak bisa nggak serius kalau ngelawan lo."

Tangannya sudah akan memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring, tapi ternyata phanter hitam nan cepat itu sudah ada di hadapannya, menahan bolanya, dan berniat untuk memblock.

"Baguslah, karena ini yang terakhir kalinya kita main." Dengan keoptimalan yang tangguh, Aomine berhasil membuang bola dari tangan Kagami.

Mereka saling tatap untuk beberapa detik, mengelap peluh masing-masing. "Maksud lo apa'an yang terakhir kali?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine terbahak keras, Kagami tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini dia melihat Aomine tertawa sampai seperti itu. Maksud Kagami tawanya memang keras, tapi tidak lepas seperti biasnya, ada guratan aneh di wajah di sana. Kagami berharap orang itu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kan, gue mau pergi. Jadi ini yang terkhir kali main sama lo."

Kagami tidak merespon, sepertinya daritadi mereka selalu membahas tentang perpisahan.

Kagami tersenyum simpul, tidak mungkin. Aomine tidak mungkin pergi darinya, Kagami tahu dia tidak bisa jika tidak dengannya. Memangnya Aomine itu punya teman? Tidak.

Ingat, kan? Saat dia di Amerika dua minggu. Aomine selalu menyuruhnya pulang cepat, marah jika tidak dihubungi.

Eh, memangnya dia siapa? pacarnya, kan bukan. Tapi Aomine lebih berharga daripada pacar, walau dia selalu membuat Kagami ingin mati bunuh diri.

Angin malam mulai berhembus, lampu lapangan mulai hidup. Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang menghidupkan, intinya sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Menikmati setiap gerakan yang tercipta, kecepatan yang mendominasi, peluh yang bercucuran, teriakan yang menggelegar.

Semua itu betapa indah. Sungguh keduanya tidak mau berakhir. Siapa yang menciptakan olahraga sehebat ini, membuat ototnya bangun. Pertarungan dan pertemanan yang luar biasa.

Aomine mengakui jika Kagami itu yang paling terbaik. Semangatnya, ketekunannya, semuanya yang tercipta dari diri Kagami. Meski terkadang dia suka membahayakan diri sendiri, seperti; menjedotkan kepalanya ke ring basket atau kepleset sampai terjengkang.

Tidak ada teman sebodoh Kagami, dan Kagami tidak punya teman sejenius dia. Oh ayolah, dia itu jenius dalam bidang basket.

Aomine beri tahu, jangan suka mengatai diri sendiri yang jelek-jelek, tapi kalau orang lain tidak apa-apa. Karena memang kenyataannya sudah jelek, jadi kita harus membanggakan diri sendiri supaya tidak terlalu miris.

.

.

.

Hem… langit makin gelap, suara jangkrik makin keras, udara semakin dingin. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan yang tak ada bosannya.

Aomine dan Kagami tiduran di tengah lapangan, merenggangkan otot, menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Merasakan angin malam yang begitu menggelitik. Aomine bergidik ketika ada angin yang membelai kulit pahanya, geli.

Kagami memandang bulan yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan bintang. Lalu melirik Aomine yang sedang memejamkan mata. Karena sudah merasa agak nyaman, Kagami bangkit.

Perutnya tidak bisa diam, ada pangilan-panggilan yang sangat menggolakkan otaknya untuk segera membeli makan. "Ao, makan, yok?" ajaknya. "Udah jam delapan nih, harusnya gue udah makan dua kali."

Aomine mendengus dan membuka matanya, tidak ingin pulang, tidak ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tidak ingin ada hari esok, yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Kagami lagi.

Yang selalu merengek minta pulang kalau perutnya sudah lapar. Yang rela bolos jam pelajaran kalau perutnya sudah berdangdut ria sampai lemas. Yang menerima tantangan apa pun jika sudah menyangkut makanan.

Yang suka cheeseburger, yang suka kare, dan mungkin lama-lama Kagami suka rumput yang ada di semak-semak sana. Aomine selalu mengalahkan Kagami dalam basket, tapi Kagami selalu mengalahkannya dalam balapan, dan makanan.

"Aho, cepetanlah bangun. Lo mau gendong gue kalau nanti gue lemes," oceh Kagami yang sudah berdiri dan sudah menenteng tasnya. Mengulurkan tangan, memberi sambutan kepada Aomine.

Aomine hanya tersenyum, menyambut tangan dingin Kagami. Berdiri dan menabrakan tubuhnya ke dada bidang mahluk merah.

"Aho, berat," kata Kagami, mendorong tubuh yang sok dilemas-lemaskan itu. Supaya apa coba? Kagami gagal paham.

Aomine menepis dorongan Kagami, malah dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat. "Baka, kalau gue pergi, siapa yang bakal jadi temen lo?" bisiknya.

"Apa'an sih, lo kesambet, ya?" mencoba mendorong tubuh Aomine tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, Kagami tahu karena dia belum makan.

Aomine tak bergeming, membuat Kagami bingung. Mereka memang sering pelukan, tapi kali ini berbeda. Huh, hari ini memang banyak yang janggal dari Aomine, semuanya berbeda, tapi dia tak paham apa itu.

"Ao, gue laper nih! Pelukannya lanjut di rumah aja," katanya dengan bodoh.

"Tapi gue bisanya di sini, dua menit lagi, 120 detik. Dan 120 detik itu untuk mengganti waktu yang lama."

"Hah? Lo ngomongin apa'an, sih?"

"Diem sih, Baka. Cerewet amat."

Oke. Kesal Kagami mode on. Tanya baik-baik, dan dia malah dibilang cerewet. Kagami tidak suka, itu kan mirip kise. Huh, rasanya sensi kalau inget yang berhubungan dengan Kise. Jangan tanya Kagami, kenapa? Dia juga tidak paham.

.

.

"Ao, udah lebih dari lima menit. 310 detik, dan itu jauh banget sama 120 detik lo," Kata Kagami yang mulai risih sendiri. "GUE LAPER AHOMINE ITEM!" Akhirnya Kagami berteriak dilubang telinga Aomine.

Aomine mendorong Kagami kasar. "SAKIT BANGSAT!" untuk kemudian menendangnya sampai terjengkang. Sungguh kejam.

"Kok, gue yang kena," protes Kagami sembari mengangkat bokongnya dari lantai lapangan. "Bodo ah, gue laper mau nyari makan. Kalau lo mau di sini sampe pagi juga nggak ada yang larang."

"O-ohhhh ….. jadi nggak mau gue traktir, nih …" goda Aomine. "Yaudah, utuh berarti duit gue."

"Tsk!" Kagami berdecak, dan menarik pergelangan tangan Aomine, menggeretnya supaya cepat berjalan. Kagami sayang cacing yang ada diperutnya, kalau dia sakit karena tidak diberi makanan bagaimana? "Traktir gue titik."

"Oke, biasa aja dong, tangan gue putus nih. Siapa yang meluk lo, kalau tangan gue nggak ada."

Kagami diam sejenak, untuk kemudian melepaskan tangan Aomine. Melangkah maju. Aomine mengimbangi dan merangkul pundak itu. "Bercanda."

Mereka jalan berdampingan menuju tempat sacral. Bercanda. Membahas hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu dan menjadi akrab tak terpisahkan seperti sekarang ini.

Di tengah jalan, Aomine meminta gendong dengan pose bayi baru gede. Kagami malu bukan kepalang, masalahnya banyak orang yang lewat. Merengek, sudah berasa jadi bapak yang jahat kepada anaknya.

"Baka, gendong. Kan gue menang, lo lupa perudang-undangan one-on-one kita," cerocosnya, menggelayuti Kagami sudah seperti cabe-cabean.

"Risih, Ao. Urat malu lo hilang ke mana, sih. Sadar, lo lagi diliatin banyak orang."

"BODO AMAT, POKOKOKNYA GUE MINTA GENDONG," suaranya malah dinaikkan beberapa oktaf. Peduli apa sih manusia-manusia itu, kenal? Kan tidak.

.

"Mama … mama … kaka itu minta gendong sama pacalnya, ya?" kata anak yang sedang digandeng, dilihat dari lagaknya sepertinya baru masuk TK nol kecil.

Aomine menoleh. Kagami tutup muka.

"Sssshhttt! Nggak boleh gitu," nasehat sanga ibu. "Mereka kan laki-laki semua."

Dengan mata yang menelisik, ingin tahu lebih jelas, anak imut itu mengadu tatap dengan Aomine yang geram. Kagami mempercepat langkah, sudah cukup dibuat bego.

"Kok manja gitu sama temennya, aku aja nggak manja sama mama," katanya sarkas.

Oke. Aomine rasanya ingin jungkir balik, salto-salto di jalan raya. Aomine rasa anak itu titisan Akashi yang kecil-kecil sudah suka menyindir orang. Huh, anak zaman sekarang jangan dilawan, entah mengapa pengertahuan tentang dunia gaul lebih terlihat daripada anak remaja.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah masuk pintu Majiba. Aomine uring-uringan sambil memonyongkan mulutnya, masih kesal dengan omongan anak kecil tadi, kan pada akhirnya dia tidak jadi digendong oleh Kagami.

"Siapa yang pesen?" tanya Kagami.

"Elo. Elo yang mau makan."

"Lo nggak makan?"

"Makanlah, enak aja lo makan sendiri," katanya sewot.

Cukup sampai di sini, Kagami tak punya energy untuk berebut omong dengan Aomine. Ia lebih baik cepat pesan makanan, setelah kenyang pulang lalu tidur. Mandi? Apa itu mandi? Tidak. lupakan tentang mandi, karena menurut sains mandi malam itu tidak baik untuk tubuh.

Kagami mengadahkan tanganya. Aomine melengos, pura-pura tidak lihat. "Buruanlah, Aho. Gue bunuh lo."

"Wow! Ngeri."

Kagami mengumpat. Aomine mengeluarkan dompetnya cepat-cepat, kalau wajah Kagami sudah seperti kue lapis itu tandanya tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Kagami berjalan menuju counter, mengantri dengan pembeli lainnya. Aomine mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua. Melihat jam yang bertengger indah didinding tembok Majiba. Wajahnya kembali lesu, karena waktu sudah menunjukan kurang lebih pukul Sembilan.

Menarik napas dalam, mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi, memandang Kagami yangs sedang sibuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

Aomine sakit, tapi dia masih ingin tersenyum. Kagami memesan dengan lancar tanpa ada helapan dari pelayan. Yang harus menganga lah, speechless lah, karena pesanan yang begitu membludak. Staf mana yang tak kenal mereka berdua di sini. Bahkan, mereka sering dapat gratisan karena perusahaan mengapresiasi pelanggan setianya.

.

Kagami kembali dengan tumpukan burger di tangan, dibantu oleh dua pelayan lainnya. Aomine yang menghela sekarang. Ternyata Kagami tidak bercanda dengan omongannya yang akan makan 50 burger mala mini. Maa… tak apalah, apa pun akan Aomine lakukan demi….

"Oui, maukan!" kata Kagami dengan mulut yang sudah penuh dengan satu burger.

Aomine berharap Kagami bukan Murasakibara kedua.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang baru yang mungkin kaget dengan porsi makannya. Balapan, itu tentu sudah hukum perundangan mereka. Suap-suapan, yang membuat para cewek jomlo ngenes dipojokan sana merasa iri.

"Baka, kalau gue nggak ada, siapa yang nemenin lo makan di sini?" tanya Aomine, memandang satu burger terayakinya yang tersisa di dalam piring.

Kagami melepaskan ciumannya dengan botol coca-cola big size, saat suara Aomine masuk ke dalam telinganya. "Apa?" ulang Kagami yang pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Kalau nanti gue udah pergi, siapa yang nemenin lo makan di sini."

Kagami tertawa, ngomog apa temannya itu. "Banyaklah. Lo kira temen gue, elo doang," katanya. "Ada Kuroko, dan yang lainnya, kan?"

"Yah," Aomine menghela napas dalam. "Padahal gue berharap, yang bisa nemenin lo makan di sini gue doang."

Kagami menautkan alisnya. Mendekat dan menatap Aomine dengan jarak yang dekat. Membuat orang-orang shock dibuatnya. "Cemburu, ya?"

"Cemburu?" tanya balik Aomine. Dia menggerakkan bola matanya ke bawah ke atas, berpikir. "Kayaknya iya."

Kagami mencomot burger Aomine yang tinggal satu-satunya dan ditamparkan ke wajah Aomine yang sedag serius. "Makan tuh cemburu!"

"SETAN! MATA GUE!" teriak Aomine, kicep-kicep menahan perih karena saus burger yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

Dan di sebrang kursi orang yang melakukannya tidak merasA bersalah sedikit pun, dia dengan santai menyantap burgernya yang masih tersisa.

Aomine dibantu berjalan oleh security untuk menuju kamar mandi, karena mata yang tidak bisa melihat sangking perihnya. Damn! Kagami. Kalau dia sampai buta bagaimana?

.

Aomine kembali ke meja dengan mata merah. Kagami memandang dalam diam. "Puas udah buat mata gue warnanya sama kayak lo!"

"TSK! MAAF SIH!"

"Baka, lo minta maaf? Apa ngajak gulat!?"

"Mending gue minta maaf, lah elo kalau buat kesalahan nggak pernah minta maaf sama gue."

"Ngapain gue minta maaf, orang gue nggak salah, sih. Yang-"

"Yang bisa memaafkanku hanya diriku sendiri," potong Kagami. "Mau ngomong gitu kan lo."

"BUKAN! Sok tahu." Mengacak rambut Kagami gemas.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Satu jam lebih, mereka habiskan untuk memanjakan perut dan membuat onar yang tak penting. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tidak ada balapan sih sayangnya, karena Kagami tidak kuat dengan perutnya yang membesar. Bisa-bisa apa yang dia makan tadi langsung keluar semua, kan sayang 50 biji burgernya hilang.

Sebelum belok ke apartemen, Kagami mampir ke Konbini sejenak, katanya untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang bisa dijadikan sarapan untuk besok pagi. Aomine sampai capek harus menjawapi pertanyaan Kagami. Bawel seperti emak-emak, kalau sudah berurusan dengan sayuran.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah berada di dalam aparteman. Kagami sibuk dengan bahan makanannya dan langsung menata ke dalam kulkas.

Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, lagi-lagi menemukan jam dinding yang jujur Aomine benci jarum yang bergerak-gerak itu, rasanya ingin mematahkan supaya waktu bisa berhenti.

"Ao, lo nggak mandi?" Tanya Kagami yang sudah salin pakaian dan sudah mencuci wajah.

"Nggak. Lo aja kagak mandi," ocehnya dengan malas. "Ka, ambilin tas gue dong di depan tivi," perintahnya karena kebetulan Kagami sedang berdiri di sana.

Kagami tak membantah, membawakan tas itu ke empunya. Tapi sedikit heran, apa isi tas itu sampai bentuknya menggelembung besar. Setahu Kagami, Aomine itu anti memakai tas berat. "Apaan tuh isinya?"

Aomine mulai menggali tasnya. "Baju-baju lo."

"Hah?" Kagami memperhatikan tangan Aomine yang mengeluarkan semua barangnya dari dalam tas itu.

"Ini semua baju lo yang ada di rumah gue," katanya.

Iya, tidak dijelakan juga Kagami tahu kalau itu bajunya, yang sering ia gunakan untuk salin jika menginap di sana.

Maksudnya apa dibawa semua ke sini. Aomine sudah tidak mau menampung bajunya di sana, begitu? atau bagaimana?

Aomine menggaruk tengkuk, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada Kagami. Susah. Harus mulai dari mana. Harus memakai bahasa yang seperti apa? Aomine bingung, sampai membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Em, Baka," Aomine mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar uang dari dompetnya. "Ini gue bayar semua, uang lo yang pernah gue pake," katanya kaku.

Kagami makin tidak paham. Sudah memutar otaknya pun masih tidak paham. "Maksud lo apa'an sih, Ao. Tiba-tiba semuanya-"

Aomine tertawa menggelegar, membuat Kagami kaget. "Nggak ada maksud. Oh ya, uangnya kurang sih, soalnya lo kan tadi minta traktir."

"HAH!? Jadi lo traktir pake duit yang lo mau bayarin ke gue," protes Kagami. "Malah gue yang traktir lo, idiot!"

Aomine hanya nyengir. Beranjak dari sofa, dan melenggang pergi. Kagami mau mencegahnya, karena banyak uneg-uneg yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi entah mengapa, mulutnya susah berucap.

Aomine masuk kamar mandi, mempertemukan wajahnya dengan sebuah kaca. Melihat dirinya yang begitu jahat. Serius bukan maunya, sesungguhnya dia juga sakit.

Matanya terasa panas, mungkin ada bara yang terselip. Hanya tingal beberapa menit lagi dirinya bisa melihat Kagami, melihat matanya, rambutnya, senyumnya, dan semua yang ada dalam dirinnya.

Dia tahu ini hanya kisah pertemanan, harusnya tak perlu selebay ini, tapi dengan Kagami itu berbeda. Kagami teman yang sangat-sangat berharga untuk dirinya sampai kapan pun.

Dia takut dilupakan, bagaimana kalau mereka tak bisa bertemu lagi, bagaimana kalau mereka sampai putus komunikasi. Bagaimana kalau kagami menemukan teman basket yang lebih baik darinya.

Aomine menghidupkan keran di wastafel. Mulai mencuci wajahnya yang sudah panas tiada tara. Ada Sesuatu yang mengganjal matanya, entah itu apa, yang pasti Aomine tidak akan mengeluarkannya.

Mulai mebasuh, lagi dan lagi sampai tak terasa kalau sebenarnya air mata sudah mengalir bersama air yang dibasukan kewajah.

.

.

Kagami masih menyimpan seribu tanya, apa maksud Aomine membawa bajunya, apa maksud Aomine melunasi semua hutangnya. Ya, walaupun Kagami tak menolak untuk dibayar, tapi Kagami juga tak berharap minta dibayar.

Kagami sudah ikhlas, dia tak pernah menyinggung-nyingung tentang uangnya yang dipakai Aomine, selagi ada Kagami rela berbagi. Dan kadang juga Kagami memakai uang Aomine, kok.

Dering ponsel mengagetkan Kagami akan lamunannya. Pahanya geli sendiri sebab getaran yang ditimbulkan. Tanpa pikir Kagami mencomot ponselnya dari dalam saku, dan sedikit tak percaya jika yang menelponnya itu….

"Hallo, Kagami-kun. Apa Daiki di sana?" tanya seorang perempuan yang Kagami sudah hapal suaranya.

"Iya, Aomine ada di sini," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, ponselnya tidak aktif ibu hubungi. Ke mana sekarang orangnya?"

"Sepertinya sedang di kamar mandi, bu."

"Oh, yasudah. Ibu titip pesan saja, ya."

"Pesan apa?"

"Tolong sampaikan pada Daiki, cepat pulang, karena satu jam lagi kan mau berangkat."

"Be-berangkat ke mana?" tanya Kagami gagap, dan hatinya mulai tidak menentu.

"Loh, Daiki belum cerita? Bukannya dia kesana untuk pamitan dengan Kagami-kun. Kami kan pindah rumah ke Sapporo, Hokkaido."

Kagami mengepal tangannya. Tidak percaya. Jadi ini jawaban dari semua pemikiran kerasnya terhadap sikap Aomine yang agak aneh minggu ini. Bangsat, Aomine sama sekali tidak cerita, tidak ada omongan sedikit pun dengannya.

"Hallo, Kagami-kun?"

"Ah, ia ma-maaf," Kata Kagami sembari menekan suaranya supaya tidak bergetar. "Bagaimana dengan sekolah Aomine?"

"Ibu sudah mengurus surat pindahnya kemarin-kemarin. Daiki sama sekali tidak cerit-"

Tuttttttt…..

Kagami memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Matanya melebar, tubuhnya lemas dan bergetar. Sumpah benci dengan namanya Aomine. Katanya sahabat, masalah sepenting ini Kagami tidak tahu, manalagi keberangkatannya yang tinggal menghitung menit.

Sialan. Yang membuat Kagami sakit hati itu, kenapa dia harus tahu dari orang lain, bukan dari mulut Aomine sendiri. Katanya tidak ada rahasia, semuanya itu bitch! Kagami rasa Aomine bukan teman. Kagami tidak pernah tahu jikalau Aomine sebrengsek ini.

Sesak rasanya, Kagami ingin mengamuk tapi tidak bisa, tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

Satu kenyataan yang harusnya Kagami tidak percayai dari awal, tidak ada namanya sahabat sejati, tidak ada namanya pertemanan yang abadi.

Kagami duduk terbengong disofa, tangannya masih mengepal erat, ponsel jatuh begitu saja. Bukan karena ia lebay, tapi dikhianati teman yang sudah kau anggap seperti saudara sendiri, sudah kau percaya sepenuh hati, itu rasanya lebih sakit daripada dikhinati berapa pun jumlah pacarmu.

Kagami sangat percaya Aomine, sungguh. Kagami percaya kalau mereka akan selalu bersama. Tak masalah, Aomine pindah rumah, kan masih bisa saling berkomunikasi atau sebulan sekali saling mengunjungi. Tapi ternyata begini jalan pikiran Aomine, dia dianggap apa, sih? Batu? Panjangan?

Padahal, Kagami sudah membela Aomine daripada ibunya. Menolak permintaan sang ibunda yang memerintahkan untuk sekolah di Amerika.

Kagami lebih memilih Aomine dan tinggal di Jepang, itu karena apa? Karena ia percaya dengan Aomine. Percaya kalau Aomine akan selalu ada untuknya, percaya kalau semua masalah akan selesai jika ada teman yang menyemangati.

Balasannya apa? dia ditinggalkan sekarang. Tak ada cerita, tak ada basa-basi. Harusnya, Kagami menuruti perkataan sang ibu waktu itu. Memang, penyesalan itu datangnya belakangan.

Sepertinya, Aomine memang meminta bermusuhan.

.

"Baka?" Panggil Aomine. Dia sudah memakai pakaiannya yang semula, sudah rapi. Mendekati Kagami yang sedang tetunduk disofa, matanya menutup. "Ka, lo tidur?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada respon. Aomine menarik alisnya. Menggoyangkan tubuh Kagami yang tak bergeming. Salah satu tangannya mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Singkirin tangan lo dari gue," Kata Kagami pelan.

"Hah?"

"Singkirin tangan lo dari gue," ulang Kagami masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Hey, lo kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami membuka mata, menatap jijik wajah Aomine. "Jangan munafiklah."

"Ha?" Aomine tertawa tak mengerti. "Baka, lo lagi nggak kesambet, kan?"

"Aomine lo denger, kan? Lo masih punya telinga yang berfungsi, kan? Gue bilang singkirin tangan lo."

Aomine menyipit. Ada apa dengan otak temannya satu ini. "A-Aomine," katanya sedikit tak percaya Kagami menyebut namanya seserius itu. "B-Baka, ada yang mau gu-"

.

BUAK!

"NGGK USAH NGOMONG LO BANGSAT!" Kagami memelayangkan kepalannya yang sudah ia tahan sedaritadi.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin memukul Aomine. Tapi apa daya, sakit hatinya lebih dominan daripada akal sehat.

Meninju bagian wajah Aomine kuat. Apa ciri khas orang yang sedang marah. Kesetan. Iya, setan yang lebih unggul, bisa menguatkan, bahkan jiwa yang lemah sekalipun.

Aomine terjengkang, memegangi bibirnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah. Dan dia mengerti, kalau Kagami sudah tahu semuanya. Memang pantas ia mendapatkan semua ini. apalah arti dirinya yang tak mampu jadi teman yang terbaik untuk Kagami. "Ba-"

"Cukup! Nggak usah ngomong lagi lo sama gue," katanya Kagami dengan suara bergetar. "Memang dari awal lo nggak punya mulut, kan? Kalau punya mulut sih gue rasa lo bakal cerita tentang ini," Katanya sarkas. "Gue kira kita beneran sahabat, tapi ternyata gue Cuma punya bangsat!"

Ah, Aomine sakit mendengar itu dari mulut Kagami. Siapa yang sebenarnya harus disalahkan dalam hal ini. Bukannya ia tak mau cerita, tapi ia tak sanggup. Tak sanggup melihat reaksi Kagami, tak sanggup untuk kehilangan Kagami. "Baka, gue mau pamit …"

.

BUAK!

"SETAN! BANGSAT! LO DENGER NGGAK! JANGAN NGOMONG SAMA GUE!" teriak Kagami sekuatnya, memukul lagi bibir yang sudah berdarah itu, menarik kerah Aomine yang terjunggal.

Meneteskan air matanya di sana, jatuh hangat ke pipi Aomine. Kagami tidak sanggup, dia terlalu marah, tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Bukan menangis karena apa-apa, tapi Kagami menangis karena dia benar-banar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan akhirnya menyakiti teman yang sangat ia percaya. Jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, Kagami masih mempercayai Aomine, maka dari itu dia tidak bisa menahan air mata bersalah karena telah memukulnya.

"Lo sialan, Aho," katanya, mengelap air mata yang tidak mau berhenti jatuh. "Lo ninggalin gue."

Ini kan. Aomine tidak suka ini, Aomine tidak suka Kagami yang berbicara bahwa dia meninggalkannya. Seumur hidup, Aomine baru kali ini merasakan Air mata Kagami, ternyata sangat panas.

Dia juga ingin menangis, tapi bagaimanpun ia harus menahannya. Aomine memeluk pundak yang sedang bergetar di hadapannya, erat. Tidak mengelap air mata Kagami, biarkan saja tumpah, memang seharusnya begitu.

"Maaf, Baka," ucap Aomine lirih.

"Pergi lo," tutur Kagami. "Pergi sekarang juga dari sini."

"Gue harap kita masih bisa jadi temen."

"Pergi."

"Iya, gue bakal pergi, kok." Aomine menarik diri, melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kagami.

Menatap mata merah Kagami yang masih meneteskan cairan, untuk yang terakhir kali. Aomine berharap Kagami masih sudi untuk melihatnya. Tapi sudah menunggu beberapa detik, mata itu yang Aomine harapkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

Aomine menarik napasnya dalam, setelah itu dia mengecup bibir Kagami singkat. Berdiri dengan lunglai, mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

Tangannya sudah mau menarik kenop pintu, Aomine menoleh ke belakang berharap Kagami melihatnya, tapi sayangnya tidak. Kagami tetap dengan posisi yang tadi, Aomine hanya bisa menatap punggungnya.

Menunggu beberapa detik lagi, sungguh untuk yang terakhir, Aomine mohon Kagami mau melihatnya, Aomine mohon dengan sangat.

Sampai detik ke tigapuluh, Aomine sudah menyerah, dia mulai menarik kenop pintu. "Gue pergi," Katanya bergetar.

Dan sampai akhir pun Aomine tidak mendengar suara Kagami apalagi melihatnya walau hanya satu detik.

…

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Melani: Kagami selalu sabar menghadapi bang Ao. Ohya, ini requesanmu, semoga suka dan berkesan ya. Sesungguhnya saya nggak bisa nulis sedih apalagi sampe mengeluarkan air mata, maaf aja kalau aneh, tapi ini sudah saya usahakan, thanks.

Nana: Hey aku nggak marah kok, malah seneng kalau ada masukan berarti kamu baca serius tulisanku. Hem… gomen kalau ngga dapet feel. Memang seharusnya ciuman itu pakai perasaan sih. Oke ke depannya diperbaiki.

Suira Seans: Hehe, kasian amat bodohnya nggak ketulungan.

AoKagaKuroLover: maniak kiss,ya, kamu. Hehehe. Aku juga kok, wkwkwk.

Sae-chan: Semoga menikmati lanjutannya. Pasti, jangan diragukan lagi mereka itu jodoh sehidup semati.

Ryuuki Kiroshi: Aku juga waktu nulisnya geli sendiri, Ryuuki-chan. Semoga chapter ini berkesan.

Nam Min Seul: Sabar ya *lambai-lambai*

Sakurahikaru16: Wow! Good job too. Semoga chap ini berkesan.

AnnaCitra2748: Wah, memangnya kakanya anti, ya? ganbatte juga.

 **.**

 **AOKAGA**

 **Regards**


	15. Chapter 15 : Waktu dan Kita

**Ah, maaf banget tadi ada kesalahan, entahlah gimana itu susah jelasinnya. yoshaa ... enjoy!  
**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Waktu dan Kita"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Lima menit yang lalu, dia baru saja menyaksikan film animasi Doraemon. Sekarang jejarinya sedang berkutat dengan benda hitam panjang. Dia menekan tombolnya keras-keras, kesal sendiri karena tidak ada lagi acara bagus yang dapat disaksikan.

Mengumpat adalah jalan terbaik untuk saat ini, memaki pertelevisian negaranya sendiri merupakan sebuah kepuasan.

Dongkol. Remote tivi dibanting asal. Dia tegakkan tubuhnya, menyender ke tembok putih yang sudah cacat karena dilukis dengan menggunakan pena oleh orang idiot seperjuangannya. Eh, mungkin sekarang bukan seperjuangan lagi. Orang itu sudah tidak ada, mungkin mati terjun ke laut, masuk sumur, atau dimakan hantu, Kagami supah tidak mau tahu.

Televisi sedang berkoar kencang membicarakan ina-inu masalah panggung sandiwara. Sang empu tak peduli, biarkanlah dia mengoceh sendiri sesukanya sampai orang itu bosan dan ganti acara.

Di depan tivi ada tumpukan makanan dan minuman, jika kau lihat sudah seperti gunung. Ada cheeseburger, terayaki, lasagna, nasi goreng yang sudah dingin, atau minuman-minuman yang dapat menurunkan kesehatan tubuh jika dikonsumsi terlalu berlebihan.

Kagami Taiga menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya, alis cabang bertautan menampilkan wajah yang tak begitu bergairah. Bola orange di samping kiri menemaninya dalam diam. Ia mengutuk, entah mengapa pikirannya sangat berisik.

Malam ini malam minggu. Iya, tak perlu dijelaskan Kagami sudah paham diluar kepala, walau otaknya minim dia masih ingat dengan waktu. Tapi ada saatnya ia benci dengan waktu, seperti sekarang ini.

Waktu itu menyebalkan asal kalian tahu. Dia bisa menghapus apa pun dari kalian, menghilangkan, atau mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga. Kagami tak paham bentuk waktu seperti apa, sampai dia bisa sekejam itu.

Waktu bisa mempermainkan perasaan. Jika dia sedang bahagia waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Tapi jika dia sedang bosan, waktu sangat lambat, lebih lambat dari keong yang dia temukan di kebun sekolahnya minggu yang lalu.

Kagami memukul kepalanya sendiri, berharap kicauan tak jelas di dalam pikirannya dapat mereda.

Waktu telah mengambil seseorang darinya, seseorang yang selalu membuatnya reseh jika sudah tiba malam minggu. Seseorang yang selalu merengek kepadanya jika ada masalah spele seperti salah membeli celana dalam. Seseorang yang selalu dia kagumi di dalam hati walau tak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana rasa kagum itu sesungguhnya.

Memorinya memutar rol dua minggu lalu yang telah berhasil ia rekam. Bagaimana Aomine meninggalkannya, bagaimana Aomine menghianatinya. Rasa sebal yang tertinggal, entah mengapa tak mau hilang, tapi Kagami juga tak bisa bilang jika ia benci Aomine.

Kita tak bisa menebak waktu. Apa yang tejadi esok, atau sedetik kemudian. Beberapa menit, jam, hari, minggu, bulan, bahkan sampai tahun kita membangun sebuah hubungan, yang katanya tidak akan terpisah oleh apa pun.

Shit! Semua itu salah. Buktinya Kagami sudah lama bersahabat dengan Aomine, mereka bilang akan selalu bersama, selalu bermain basket berdua, atau melakukan hal lainnya. Tapi dengan mudahnya, hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih satu detik Kagami sudah tak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Ingat, waktu itu bisa menghapuskan sesuatu, yang terlebih adalah menghapuskan sebuah ingatan.

Contohnya, hanya dengan waktu dua minggu Aomine berhasil melupakannya. Kenapa Kagami berbicara seperti itu, karena dari kepergiannya sampai sekarang, Kagami sama sekali tak mendapat kabar. Bukannya dia tak menghubungi duluan, kenyataan yang ada nomor Aomine sudah tidak aktif.

Kagami masih tak percaya mengapa Aomine bisa sebangsat itu dengan dirinya. Mungkin lebih baik memang mereka tidak saling omong untuk saat ini. catat satu hal, dia tidak berencana berevolusi menjadi ABG alay, tapi semua ini memang untuk kebaikan mereka.

Kagami tak bisa membenci Aomine bagaimanapun juga, sebesar apa pun kesalahan yang Aomine perbuat, hatinya selalu menolak untuk membenci, walau kenyataan bibirnya bisa berucap. Dan jauh di dalam sana dia memang tak ingin membenci seseorang yang sudah membuat hidupnya ada.

Pertemanan mereka ada, karena satu kehidupan yang sama, yaitu basket. Kagami berterima kasih kepada waktu atas hal ini. Dia menemukan Aomine dari basket, begitupun sebaliknya. Maka dari itu Kagami ingin menjaga persahabatan ini, walau mereka tak saling menghubungi.

Bagaimana kehidupan Aomine tanpa dirinya di sana? Apa dia punya teman yang baik atau buruk? Siapa orang yang bisa bertahan dengan sikap Aomine, Kagami ingin tahu. Karena ia yakin tak ada sesiapa pun yang bisa mengimbangi Aomine selain dirinya.

Lama Kagami mengenal Aomine, jika dia ubah menjadi detik mungkin butuh waktu tujuh hari tujuh malam untuk menghapalnya. Lagipula dia tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal aneh semacam itu, apalagi yang berkaitan dengan Matematika, serahkan saja kepada isi kepala Akashi atau Midorima.

Dia mengenali Aomine lebih dari orang tuanya sendiri, mengerti Aomine lebih dari dirinya sendiri, memahami Aomine lebih dari yang lain. Jika di sana Aomine mendapatkan teman yang lebih baik darinya, ia hanya bisa bersyukur.

Manic crimson dibuatnya mengerling ke arah samping, memandang bola basket yang selama ini digunakan untuk one-on-one dengan manusia tak diuntung satu itu.

Mengambilnya dan dibawa kepangkuan. Memandang beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya dia menyumpahi bola yang tak berdosa. Bola itu seakan-akan sedang menyeringai licik dan songong persis seperti wajah Aomine yang mengejeknya jika dia kalah main basket.

Fuck! Kagami sungguh ingin mengempeskan bola itu dan melenyapkannya dari bumi ini, tapi sayang ia hanya bisa memikirkan daripada melakukannya. Benci. Cepat ia tendang si orange tak bernyawa sampai terpelanting kepojokan dengan sedihnya.

Tingtong... Tingtong….

"A-Aho!" ia berdecak senang disela kekesalannya(?) cepat berdiri dari modenya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Dengan seringaian yang cukup mengembang, Kagami menarik kenop pintunya…

.

.

"WOOF~WOOF~"

"UWWAAAA…." Kagami berteriak keras, dengan spontan dia langsung menutup pintunya kembali.

Suara itu, suara yang tidak ia sukai. Suara yang selalu ia hindari kapan pun dan di mana pun berada. Jangan bilang Aomine manusia ternista itu berubah menjadi seekor anjing. Kagami geleng-geleng sembari bersembunyi di samping tivi yang masih menyemburkan sinar radiasinya.

"Kagamicchiiii~~" teriak jail Kise setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam apartement Kagami, bola matanya fokus untuk mencari kepala merah bata sembari menimang-nimang Nigou ditangannya.

"WOOF~" Nigou menggonggong girang, ternyata dia menyetujui rencana jahat Kise.

"Oke, mari kita cari dia, Nigoucchi …" ucapnya, melangkahkan kaki lebih lanjut mencari sang sasaran.

Sedangkan Kuroko dengan kepribadiannya masuk dengan sopan, dan membuntut di belakang kedua sahabatnya yang sedang merencanakan niat jail.

"WOOF~~"

"Kagamicchii, di mana kau berada~~"

"WOOF~"

"Kagamicchii~~"

"WOOF~"

"Kagamicchi~~"

"Nigou, Kise-kun tolong hentikan semua itu," papar Kuroko yang telinganya ternodai dengan suara-suara tak guna.

Nigou dan Kise tetap melangkah dengan panggilan-panggilannya tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang sedang berbicara di belakang.

Dan Kuroko bersumpah tidak akan memberi makan Nigou selama satu minggu. Apa-apan dirinya dilupakan. Sejak kapan Nigou akrab dengan Kise? Kuroko berpikir dengan wajah stoiknya. Oh … sepertinya beberapa minggu ini, sejak spon berjalan itu selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kuroko hanya mengehela napas.

Kise dan Nigou tak mengeluarkan suara, mereka mengendap-endap setelah menemukan sembulan kepala berwarna merah di samping televisi. "Kagamichii memang bodoh-ssu," gumam Kise.

Wajah Nigou berubah serius, dia sedang berpikir keras. Teman majikannya satu itu memang sangat bodoh, Nigou baru menyadarinya saat ini. Bersembunyi saja tidak bisa. Masa bersembunyi di tempat yang sangat terbuka. Dia saja bisa bersembunyi rapi, setidaknya di dalam lemari, jika Kuroko sang majikan sudah memerintahkannya untuk mandi.

Keduanya menyeringai, mulai mendekati mahluk yang sedang begetar hebat, peluhnya sudah mengalir, kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala sebagai perlindungan.

"Satu … dua … tiga …" bisik kecil Kise kepada Nigou.

"WOOF~~KAGAMICCHIII~~" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kagami terperanjat, sampai tumbuhnya bertabrakan dengan tembok. Dia sudah tidak bisa berteriak saking takutnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat kuat, menelan ludah saja tidak sanggup. Kasian.

Sedangkan mereka; seekor dan seorang pelakunya malah asyik tertawa senang, melihat mangsanya sekarat tepat sasaran. Kagami yang melihat itu tidak terima, akan dia mutilasi satu-satu kemudian dijadikan sup keju.

"WOOF~" itu ejekan Nigou kepada Kagami. Dengan telinga dan ekor yang bergoyang-goyang, bahagia luar biasa.

Sialan!

Kise masih dengan kejailannya, menempelkan bulu-bulu Nigou ketubuh Kagami. "Kagamicchii, Nigoucchii itu baik-ssu," katanya. "Jadi tak perlu takut."

"KISE! AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Kagami dengan sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan suaranya, walau masih bergetar.

Kise hanya cekikikan innocent.

Kuroko di belakang menatap nanar wajah Kagami. Yang matanya sudah memerah bekaca-kaca, tubuh besar yang sudah berkeringat penuh. Oh. Kuroko sangat tidak tega. Karena dia sudah mendapat amanah dari seseorang, mungkin ini saatnya harus turun tangan.

"Kise-kun, hentikan," katanya memberi peringatan. "Atau aku tak mau satu kelompok lagi denganmu jika ada tugas." Konyol!

Kise berbalik menatap seseorang yang baru saja memberinya peringatan dengan cemberut. "Ahh .. Kurokocchi…" rengeknya.

"Nigou, kau tak akan kuberi makan dan tidur di luar." Datar tapi penuh dengan keseriusan.

Nigou langsung mengecilkan mata, membungkam mulut, menurunkan telinganya yang teracung, dan melemaskan ekor. Loncat dari pelukan Kise langsung menggelayuti kaki sang majikan sebagai permintaan maaf.

Kagami mulai bisa menarik napas secara perlahan. Mengatur sirkulasi darah di dalam tubuhnya supaya mendingin. Menatap mahluk-mahluk sialan itu satu persatu kecuali Nigou, sumpah andaikan ada Aomine.

"PULANG SANA KALIAN!" bentak Kagami setelah mendapat pasokan oksigennya yang sempat terisolasi.

"Kagami-kun juga, seharusnya kau malu dengan ototmu itu, dengan anjing saja takut. Payah!" celetuk Kuroko.

"Fffftttttt …." Tawa Kise diam-diam.

Hell! Kagami speechless. Memutar bola matanya dan mengumpat.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kuroko tak salah sama sekali, tapi tetap saja yang namanya takut itu, ya takut. Takut. TAKUT. Takut itu tidak berani, ya semacam itulah.

Andaikata, saat masih menjadi janin boleh memilih hal apa yang akan ditakuti, tentu saja Kagami tidak akan memilih apa-apa. Ada saatnya dia memakai otak, kan?

Kagami berdiri jentle. Tidak ada wajah kasah kusuh yang siapa pun melihatnya akan kasian, kecuali Nigou dan Kise, mungkin. "Kalian mau apa ke sini?" tanyanya. Mengambil sekaleng minuman yang tidak dingin lagi, diteguk dengan brutal.

"Mau menemani Kagamicchi," saut Kise seadanya. Duduk di samping Kagami sembari mengemil hidangan yang ada. "Kau kesepian, kan?"

"Tsk, Kise! Jangan dekat-dekatlah," usir Kagami, menendang tubuh sang empu sekuatnya sampai terjungkal. Ah, anggap saja itu sebagai balas dendam.

"Kagamicchi kasar sekali, pantas saja ditinggal Aominecchi."

"Apa maksudmu!" Kagami naik pitam, mana dia menyebut-nyebut nama orang itu.

"Kagami-kun, Kise-kun kalian berisik. Nigou sedang tidur."

Kagami spontan diam. Kalau Nigou bangun akan merepotkan dirinya dan kehidupan yang tentram. "Kuroko, kenapa kau bawa mahluk berisik ini?" tunjuknya kepada Kise.

"Dia menemaniku, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko. Kise berangguk-angguk di samping. Sungguh Kagami sangat kesal kalau melihat kepala kuning itu, rasanya ingin menyiram dengan air panas supaya terlarut. "Memangnya kau mau mengantarku pulang malam-malam, bukannya Kagami-kun takut setan." Lanjutnya lagi sembari mengunyah satu cheeseburger.

"Tidak perlu diperjelas, Kuroko sialan!"

"Harusnya Kagamichi itu berterima kasih kepada kita. Takutnya nanti, saking kesepiannya malah mengantung diri. Tidak lucu, kan? Kami mendengar berita, seorang Kagami Taiga telah tew- mphhhhh…"

Tepat sasaran, satu burger masuk ke dalam mulut Kise yang sedang bercerocos tak guna. "Apa? mending kau makan daripada mengoceh. Berisik!" sentak Kagami. "Memangnya siapa sih yang kalian maksud kesepian itu, huh!?"

"Tak usah pura-pura sok tegar, Kagami-kun. Kami tahu-"

"Tahu apa!?" potong Kagami tak sabar.

Mimpi apa semalam, didatangi dua mahluk yang tak jelas. Yang satu berwarna biru suka menghilang tak ketahuan, yang satu berwarna kuning cerewetnya membuat pusing kepala. Untung semua mahluk yang aneh sisanya tak ikutan datang.

Hah, harus bersyukur atau bagaimana, hidupnya penuh dengan manusia-manusia aneh yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan, termasuk orang yang sudah tidak bersamanya.

"… tahu, kalau Kagami-kun sebenarnya sedang sedih karena ditinggalkan oleh Aomine-kun," katanya, tanpa menatap lawan bicara, dia sedang sibuk mengelus-elus perut Nigou.

Kagami menyipit, mencerna suara Kuroko yang baru saja masuk ke dalam telinga lalu diolah di otak. Sedetik kemudian, dia terbahak keras, sampai Nigou terkaget. "HAH! AKU SEDIH KARENA ORANG ITU! TIDAK!" kata Kagami dengan penuh percaya diri, tertawa setan, membusungkan dadanya.

Kuroko hanya berkedip beberapa kali, gagal paham fungsinya Kagami melakukan semua itu untuk apa?

"Ayolah, Kagamicchi. Cukup satu saja orang tsun dihidup kita, kau tak perlu ikut-ikutan, kan?" goda Kise dengan cengirannya yang mengembang.

"Diam Kise! Tak ada yang menyuruhmu bicara." Arrghh, Kagami mohon usir mahluk-mahluk ini.

"Habisnya tiga hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah-ssu, kami kira kau sudah mati, iya kan, Kurokocchii?"

Kuroko hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini." Kagami lelah, sungguh. Dia mengambil bantal yang diduduki Kise, lalu tiduran dan melihat tivi yang sedaritadi masih menyala.

Baru setengah delapan malam, rencananya mau bermain playstation gagal total, itu mengapa dia menyiapkan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya, tidak menyangka saja jika dua cecunguk ini akan datang. Mending kalau tidak membuatnya tambah bosan, membahas tentang kesepian, kesedihan, atau apalah. Kagami tanya, itu semua sejenis nama makanan atau apa? Heran.

"Kagami-kun?" panggil Kuroko.

"Hem," jawab Kagami, menoleh kesumber suara. "Jangan tidurkan hewan yang sok pintar itu didekatku, Kuroko sialan!" pada akhirnya Kagami harus bangun lagi dari posisinya yang sudah nyaman dan sedikit menjauh.

Namanya juga Kuroko, walau stoic begitu, dia tipe manusia keras kepala. Maunya begitu, ya itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Padahal Kagami sudah melarang keras, tapi tetap saja bayi biru itu menidurkan Nigounya di sana, malah dibantal Kagami.

Kagami menghela napas, kenapa hilang satu datangnya seribu.

"Kau merindukan Aomine-kun, kan?" Kuroko sepertinya sangat senang memancing emosi Kagami. Karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Kise beginilah jadinya. Ada rasa bahagia saat melihat Kagami yang sedang berada dilingkaran bad mood, dijaili sampai emosi. Ah, ternyata ini yang selalu dirasakan Aomine, Kuroko paham sekarang.

"Sudahlah, Kuroko. Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh yang membahas orang bodoh itu. Aku tidak merindukan siapa pun!"

"Kagamicchi juga bodoh-ssu."

Kagami tak menghiraukan, dia berpindah tempat ke samping Kise untuk menghindari Kuroko dan hewan yang disebutnya sok pintar. Terima saja bila besok telinganya berdenging-denging efek radiasi dari mulut Kise.

"Astaga …. Aku lupa ada siaran menarik malam ini~" Kise berpekik girang bukan kepalang, merebut remote dari tangan Kagami.

Nah, kan. Lihat sendiri, belum ada satu detik Kagami memikirkannya, dia sudah mulai berisik. Makin berisik saat dia menemukan chanel yang dicarinya. Ternyata acara show tentang permodelan.

"Keren, kan? Minggu depan aku pemotretan-ssu. Kalau kalian tertarik, datang, ya."

"Aku sibuk."

"Aku juga, Kise-kun."

Senyuman bagai kembang yang merekah disore hari itu pun lenyap seketika. Kise memonyongkan bibirnya, kesal. Huh, tak ada yang peduli satu pun dengannya. Dia berbalik lagi, menatap layar televisi intens, beberapa menit kemudian tertawa lagi, yah memang begitulah dia.

Kagami sakit mata dengan acara yang Kise tonton. Itu laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Kenapa mereka cantik-cantik.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari tivi ke wajah Kise. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih Kise memang cantik ternyata. Ah, Kagami masih tak habis pikir kenapa dia mau masuk dunia permodelan. Memang membuat cantik, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, begitu. Kagami susah menjelaskannya.

"Kenapa laki-laki harus berpose seperti itu?" tunjuk Kagami pada salah satu model lelaki yang sedang memamerkan kostum yang digunakannya.

"Ya, memang harus seperti itu, Kagamicchi," jawabnya.

"Seperti itu bagaimana, jelaskan."

"Ah, sudah Kagamicchi berisik. Aku sedang focus."

Demi wajah Aomine yang menyebalkan, Kalau begini caranya Kagami tak usah ditemani.

Dia mendengus, melirik Kuroko yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, mungkin saling kirim pesan dengan pacar. Tapi pikiran itu ia ralat, sangat tidak percaya seorang Kuroko punya pacar. Yang Kagami tahu Kuroko sudah mempunyai bayi. Lihat saja sekarang, dia sedang mengeloni Nigounya.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ponsel salah satu dari mereka berbunyi. Kagami sih tidak pusing mengecek, karena nada deringnya masih suara sexi sahabatnya yang telah hilang. Yasudahlah, besok Kagami akan menggantinya, bila terpikir ke arah sana mengapa jadi emosi.

"Kurokocchi, ponselmu, ya?" tanya Kise yang risih akan suara musik yang mengalun merdu itu.

Kuroko tak menjawab, memang dasarnya seperti itu mau bagaimana lagi. Dia merogoh ponsel dari dalam sakunya, dan cepat merespon.

.

"Kagami-kun, ada yang mau bicara denganmu," tutur Kuroko, menyodorkan ponselnya ke Kagami. Kise mulai jail karena acara yang ditontonya sudah tidak jelas. "Siapa-siapa? Aominecchi, ya?" katanya.

Deg. Eh, kok?

Hanya karena Aomine yang menelpon, kenapa jantungnya salah tingkah. Kagami tiba-tiba panas. Bangsat, apa-apaan.

"Kagami-kun, ini," kata Kuroko karena ponselnya belum berpindah tempat. "Aomine-kun, dia ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kagami hanya melengos. Menyingkirkan tangan mungil Kuroko.

Kuroko dan Kise memandang aneh. "Bukannya kau rindu dengan Aominecchi?" katanya, suara itu dibesar-besarkan.

Pletek! Satu jitakan menyatu dengan kepala kuning Kise. "Berisik!"

"Kagami-kun, cepatlah, tak perlu malu."

"Tsk! Kuroko!" decaknya. Masih kuat dengan pendirian yang tak mau berbicara dengan Aomine. Dan tolong jelaskan, kalau memang niat ingin berbicara, harusnya Aomine menelpon keponselnya bukan keponsel Kuroko.

Kuroko gemas sendiri, bagaimana cara mengatasinya, yang jauh di sana kekeh ingin bicara, tapi yang satu tetap tidak mau. Memangnya kalian ini anak kecil, apa? Heran memiliki teman yang sikap bocahnya tidak ketulungan.

Kuroko bangkit dan memperkecil jarak, lalu dengan tidak sabar meletakan ponselnya di telinga Kagami. "Bicaralah!" sentak Kuroko.

"Padahal sebenarnya mengharapakan, sudah ada malah tidak mau," ucap Kise sarkas.

Kagami mengerucut, lagi-lagi menyingkirkan tangan Kuroko yang sudah mau bekerja keras. Tapi sedetik kemudian, "Sini!" menjambret ponsel itu dengan kasar. Berdiri dan melangkah pergi, ia sempatkan untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Diam kalian di situ jangan macam-macam," ancamnya.

Setelah memberi peringatan penting, Kagami melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti, menuju tempat di mana dirinya selalu memanjakan diri.

Oke, sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan. Eh, ini canggung menurutnya. Sudah lama tak berbicara dengan Aomine.

Dia tak mengerti dengan suasana sekarang ini, panas, jantungnya memberontak, entah harus memulai perkataan dari mana. Kagami hanya menatap ponsel Kuroko selama dua menit tanpa melakukan apa pun. Walau samar sebenarnya dia mendengar suara manusia berhallo ria di sebrang sana.

 _ **Sialan, apa yang gue pikirin, sih!**_

Kagami menempelkan ponsel itu ketelinganya. "Hal-"

"Baka bangsat! Lama amat sih ngomongnya!" teriak Aomine, naik darah. "DAN KENAPA NOMOR LO NGGAK AKTIF, SETAN!"

Kagami sama sekali tak diberi waktu untuk menjawab. Err … ini adalah kesan pertama setelah lama tak bicara. Sifat Aomine memang tidak ada yang berubah, bukannya menanyai kabar atau apa, malah berteriak-teriak. Dia kira telinga Kagami tidak sakit.

"Aho sialan, bisa nggak ngomongnya biasa aja. Lo kira gue tuli, huh!?"

"Memang, gue udah halo-halo daritadi lo diem aja. Jangan-jangan lo bukan hanya tuli, tapi juga bisu karena ditinggal sama gue, iya kan? Gimana suara ini masih sexi, kan?"

"Aho, mending lo nggak usah ngomong!" emosi. Iya, emosi. Memang, Aomine adalah satu-satunya manusia yang paling tidak tahu diri, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan gelar itu. minta maaf atau apalah, sejelek-jeleknya basa-basi.

"Gue tanya, kenapa nomor lo nggak aktif. Lo mau ngilang dari gue? Emang lo kira gue ninggalin lo itu mau gue. Emang lo kira, kalau kita nggak komunikasi masalah itu bakal selesai. Terserah lo mau maki-maki gue kayak gimanapun, mau bunuh gue sekalian kalau ketemu, tapi jangan putusin komunikasi," ucap Aomine panjang lebar. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya yang baru. Menendang pagar besi sekuatnya, sampai terasa nyeri dijempol kaki.

Kagami menganga. "Please, Ao. Kita lagi nggak syuting film drama, kan?"

"Gue serius, ada saatnya hidup kita mendrama,"

Kagami terbahak, itu benar Aomine, kan? kulit perutnya sampai geli, mendengar seorang Aomine Daiki membahas tentang hidup. Entah sudah bergaul dengan siapa dia di sana.

"GUE SERIUS JANGAN KETAWA, BAKA!" sentaknya sebal. Apa salah hidupnya.

Kagami langsung bungkam kala itu.

"Lo beneran mau ngilang dari gue, ya?" kata Aomine.

"Ngilang apaan, sih!" sekarang Kagami yang naik pitam.

Dia tidak mengerti dengan bahasan Aomine. Dan kenapa dia yang dituduh tidak mengaktifkan ponsel, kenapa Aomine yang marah-marah, harusnya kan dia yang marah.

Siapa yang sebenarnya tak menghubungi selama dua minggu. Aomine egois. Lama-lama Kagami laporkan juga masalah ini ke kementrian hak asasi manusia. Supaya si Aho itu tidak selalu mengambil haknya. Haknya sekarang adalah dia yang marah, dan kewajiban Aomine untuk meminta maaf. Bukan malah sebaliknya.

"Buktinya, nomor lo udah nggak aktif."

"AHOMINE SIALAN! YANG NGGAK AKTIF ITU NOMOR LO! YANG NGGAK NGEHUBUNGI ITU ELO!" darah di ubun-ubun Kagami bergolak panas, urat rahang mengencang saking gemasnya. Terus saja, jika ada masalah salahkan dirinya. Kagami tahu Aomine tak pernah salah barang secuilpun.

"Nih, Baka setan. Gue jelasin okey," tuturnya. "Ponsel gue ilang entah ke mana waktu dalam perjalanan pindah. Semua itu ketahuan saat gue mau ngasih kabar ke elo kalau gue udah sampe."

"Halah, kan bisa pinjem ponsel ibu lo." Memangnya Kagami bisa dibohongi dengan mudah.

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Ibu sama Ayah gue berantem, gue juga heran mempermasalahin apaan. Padahal, mereka baru sampe dan itu capek banget, sampai pengen gue bekep dua-duanya."

"Durhaka lo! Terus gimana? Keluarga lo bai-baik aja, kan?" Kagami duduk dipinggiran kasurnya, rasa khawatir langsung menjalar masuk ke dalam aliran darah.

"Baik, kok. Besoknya mereka udah saling rayu. Mual gue dengernya,"

Ah, Kagami mengelus dada, lega.

"Ibu gue nggak mau pinjemin ponselnya, katanya takut gue colong lagi pulsanya padahal waktu itu gue cerdas banget, ya, kan?"

"Mati sana."

Aomine terkekeh renyah. "Dan dia nggak percaya ponsel gue ilang, Baka,"

"Mampus!"

"Yaudahlah, akhirnya gue nggak kasih kabar lo. Mau ke telepon umum, kan gue pengen ngobrol lama sama lo, kalau gue dibunuh sama orang yang ngantri, gimana? Memang lo rela gue bener-bener ninggalin lo, huh?"

Hening.

"Dan tiga hari setelah itu gue dapet ponsel baru, tapi ternyata nomor lo nggak aktif. Rasanya, kalau deket gue lempar lo ke laut. Untung kemarin gue nemuin catetan nomor Tetsu. Oh ya, mereka mana? Gue yang suruh mereka dateng supaya temenin elo."

"Emang hidup gue sesedih itu lo tinggal, enggak ya!"

Aomine tak menanggapi elakan Kagami. Dia hanya cekikikan sendiri di sana. Iritasi Kagami mendengarnya.

"Kenapa nomor lo nggak aktif, Baka?"

"Errr …. Ganti kartu," katanya santai. "Habis nomor lo nggak aktif dan nggak hubungin gue, ya gue ganti kartu."

Aomine menghela napas. "Lo sehat, Ka? Lo jadi gila gitu karena gue tinggal. Lo pake nomor baru dan gue pake nomor baru. Setelah itu lo berharap gue ngehubungi elo? Atau lo yang hubungi gue? YA MANA NYAMBUNG BEGO!"

Kagami diam membisu setelah diteriaki. Mengusap kepalanya yang merah, meluangkan waktu untuk berpikir. Dan Kagami baru tersadar, ternyata dia telah salah sangka.

Tapi Kagami tidak akan meminta maaf, enak saja, malaslah. Aomine saja tidak pernah minta maaf, lagipula tetap saja ini semua salah Aomine. Apa pun alasannya semua ini tetap salah Aomine.

Mereka perang mulut. Kagami merasakan Aomine di sini, dan Aomine merasakan Kagami di sana. Tertawa, saling maki, saling tuduh dan segalanya.

Tidak ada masalah lagi di antara mereka. Tidak ada Aomine yang meninggalkan, atau Kagami yang membenci. Kadang hidup memang perlu drama, Kagami setuju dengan perkataan Aomine sekarang.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada kata maaf dari keduanya, tidak ada kata rindu yang tersemat. Tapi mereka sudah memahami kalau mereka memang saling rindu. Tak semua perasaan harus diungkapkan dengan lukisan kata-kata. Cukup dengan "Gue dan lo paham kita"

"Minggu depan kita ketemu, ya?" Kata Aomine dengan suara yang sudah parau karena kantuk yang melanda.

"HAH!?"

"Gue tidur duluan, lagian ini ponsel Tetsu siapa tahu orangnya mau pulang,"

Oh, hell! Kagami melupakan mereka berdua. Serasa ponsel itu miliknya.

"Jangan bolos sekolah lagi, udah baka tambah baka, kapan pinternya," Aomine tak memberi waktu Kagami untuk bicara. "Tunggu gue minggu depan, oke. Emmuuach."

Tutttt… sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Kan, Aomine itu memang suka mau menang sendiri. Dan dia tahu kalau dirinya bolos sekolah. Mulut Kuroko memang kadang mengerikan, tapi terima kasih atas malam ini. Kagami memekarkan senyum yang sudah beberapa hari ini hanya kuncup.

…

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

 **Hallo, ketemu lagi kita, sini peluk satu-satu. Itu saya baca rifiu agak seneng gimana gitu. Ya, bukannya seneng lihat kalian menderita, sih. Dan nggak tahu juga kalian beneran baper atau enggak, yang penting saya seneng aja. Soalnya kalau buat cerita sedih itu failed mulu, malah jadinya lucu gitu. Mungkin karena ini AoKaga, ya, jadi saya sendiri juga baper kok hahaha. Nggak rela nyakitin mereka ituuuuu.**

 **Oh ya, bulan lima tanggal sepuluh kan sebentar lagi. AoKaga Days sebentar lagi yeheeeyy. Buat fanfic yang banyak yok untuk hadiah mereka.**

 **Thanks untuk rifiuu, fav, follow, silent reader. Kalian memberi saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini disela penjara tugas. Terutama untuk Kuro my sohib yang selalu ngoceh minta dilanjutin MMAz secepat mungkin, thanks, love you. Dan semangat, karena kemauan menulismu sudah kembali.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AoKagaKuroLover:** Eh, berarti malam minggu kemarin kecewa dong :((. Syukurlah kalau ikutan nangis/nah. Terima kasih sudah membaca lanjutannya, semoga suka.

 **Nam Min Seul:** ENTAHLAH WOY! Hehe gomen, silahkan minta taggung jawab kepada mereka.

 **Sae-chan Miyazawa:** terharu? Makasih kirain hancur feelnya. Kenapa nggak nangis aja, kan tanggung hahaha. Semoga chap ini menghibur ya.

 **Suira Seans:** Yaampun ditungguin/gegulingan. Terima kasih ya, semoga chap ini berkesan.

 **Sakurahikaru16:** Aku juga sakit kok, hiks. Yeah, good job. Thanks ya, ditunggu rifiunya lagi.

 **Alfrida21:** Enggak kok. Aku tidak sejahat ini dengan mereka, ohoo. Ceritanya tetep berlanjut, kalau udah nemuin tulisan END baru selesai, okey. Jangan bosan membaca, dan ditunggu rifiunya lagi.

 **Nana:** AAA… tidak saya dikatain jahat masaa. Tenang nak tenang, saya juga nggak rela nyakitin mereka, sumpah. Tapi nggak papalah sekali-kali heheh. Aku juga suka karakter bang Ao. Sama-sama maaf sudah membuat kamu mengeluarkan air mata yang tak berdosa itu, oke stop. Thanks, lope lope pokonya.

 **Haryakei** : hehehe kurang tahu.

 **Ryuuki Kiroshi** : Gimana chap yang ini? Semoga terhibur Ryuuki-chan. Ditunggu rifiunya.

 **Yui Yokoyama:** Terima kasih sudah terhibur, ditunggu rifiunya lagi, ya.

 **Rei-chin:** Gimana setelah baca chap ini? minggu depan mereka ketemu kok.

 **Kuro-kun:** Oi, kita satu kosan. Gue di samping lo. Padahal lo maso, seharusnya lo suka angst wkwkwkwk. Proses pembuatan request juga nyusul hahah.

 **Melani:** Hiiii … akhirnya rifiu, akunya juga seneng. Gimana udah baca chap ini?

.

 **Selamat malam minggu dan salam AOKAGA.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Lebih dari Sekedar Sahabat

**OEMGE(?) Cieee … akhirnya bisa update lebih awal. Yoshaaa .. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Lebih dari Sekedar Sahabat"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Saling berlomba memasok oksigen. Itu yang dilakukan kedelapan pemuda di dalam ruangan gym. Mereka baru saja melakukan aktivitas rebutan bola orange, dengan formasi four-one-four. Kemenangan diraih oleh kelompok Akashi dengan nilai hanya selisih satu point.

Jarsey basah dengan keringat, wajah memerah karena banyak energy yang terpakai. Kedelepannya lempoh di lantai dengan kaki yang terselonjor.

"Tadi itu sama sekali tidak adil tahu," kata seseorang dengan rambut hitam legam belah tengah. Takao Kazunari yang notabene berisik memulai sanggahannya dengan wajah yang tak sedap.

"Takao, berisik. Aku lelah, nanodayo," timpal Midorima di sampingnya.

"Shin-chan, tak membelaku?"

Diam, tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulut manusia berkepala hijau itu. Takao hanya merengut. "Oi, Kuroko, Kagami, dan Himuro. Apa kalian tak merasa dicurangi?"

"Ah, lagipula kita tak jauh beda dengan mereka; kelompok Akashi, Midorima, Kise, dan Atsushi," timpal si mata satu. "Skor kita hanya beda satu point."

"Hah!? Tap-" Takao tidak melanjutkan perkataan, kala mulut yang merupakan satu-satunya aset untuk berbicara disumpal dengan satu botol minuman ion. Untung saja dia tidak tersedak dan memuncratkan cairan itu ke wajah orang yang melakukannya.

"Ah, Shin-chan~~"

"Minum itu, daripada kau mengoceh yang tidak penting," tegas, jelas, padat.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bisakah lain kali, kalau mau menyuapiku konfirmasi dulu, jangan seperti tadi, kalau aku tersedak kemudian mati, bagaimana? Siapa yang akan menemanimu mencari lucky item, hayo?"

Midorima lagi-lagi tak menjawab, alasannya karena dia sedang menegak botol minuman. Walau begitu jari kirinya tak lupa untuk menaikkan kacamata yang sama sekali tidak melorot.

Entah mengapa Akashi geli melihat itu semua.

"Kurokocchi~~ kau kenapa-ssu?" ucap Kise khawatir saat melihat temannya berbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Oi, bangun Kurokocchi~~"

"Aku hanya lelah Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko parau. "Melawanmu, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, dan Murasakibara-kun."

"Mau aku pijiti," tawarnya antusias.

"Nanti saja di rumah."

"Wey, aku boleh berkunjung ke sana," teriaknya dengan girang seperti anak anjing yang diberi tulang. "Oke," katanya.

Setiap kali berkumpul, Akashi selalu menyaksikan drama-drama seperti ini, entah itu Midorima dan peliharaannya, Kuroko dan childish Kise, atau Murasakibara dengan Himuro yang selalu menasehati supaya tidak makan manis atau makanan instan terlalu banyak.

Ini belum seberapa, biasanya, kehebohan yang terjadi selalu didominasi oleh pasangan bodoh yang akhir-akir ini lenyap. Dari berebut omong hal yang spele sampai pada gulat yang sangat susah untuk dipisahkan.

Akashi kadang berpikir, mengapa mereka berdua itu selalu saja bisa membuat hal yang kecil menjadi seru, tertawa dengan gembira tanpa ada beban.

Ketika dia mendapat kabar, jika Aomine pindah dari sekolah ini, ada rasa aneh yang tersirat saat melihat raut wajah Kagami. Raut wajah yang tak pernah Akashi lihat selama dua tahun. Murung, tak ada gairah hidup. Apa sesakit itu jika ditinggal sahabat?

Kagami sering membolos sekolah. Akashi sampai dipanggil oleh bagian kesiswaan hanya untuk menanyakan perihal kehadiran Kagami akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjawab seadanya tanpa melebihkan atau mengurangi fakta yang ada, itu dilakukan sebagai tanggung jawabnya terhadap tugas yang dieban selaku ketua kelas sekaligus OSIS. Dia juga sampai harus berbaik hati tidak menghukum Kagami, karena selalu bolos berlatih basket.

Tapi sore ini, ada hal yang berbeda dari Kagami. Dia terlihat semangat dalam bermain basket, tidak peduli dengan bagian kelompok yang menurut Takao tidak adil.

Kelompok Kagami terdiri dari Kuroko, Takao dan Himuro. Akashi hanya tidak menyangka, dengan semangat yang membara itu kelompoknya hampir saja dikalahkan. Lihat, hasilnya hanya berbeda satu poin. Akashi melihat seperti ada Aomine di samping Kagami.

"Ekhem…" dehem Akashi kuat, sampai semuanya menoleh. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam yang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri.

Keenam pemuda yang menoleh menyadari apa artinya deheman Akashi, setelah melihat orang yang dimaksud sedang senyam-senyum sendiri bak orang gila.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Kagamicchi?"

"Kagami?"

"Kaga-chin?"

"Taiga?"

Kagami melongo sesaat, setelah suara-suara itu masuk ke dalam telinganya dengan sempurna. Dan tidak mengerti dengan tatapan teman-temannya, yang seolah-olah dia sudah menghabiskan pasokan minuman.

Padahal, dari selesai bermain basket sampai sekarang, dia sama sekali belum menegak air setetes pun. Bahkan, minuman ion yang merupakan bagiannya masih perawan dengan segel yang utuh.

Kise mendekat dan menempelkan punggung tangan ke kening Kagami. "Kagamicchii, sehat?" tanyanya innocent.

"Tsk, Kise!" decak Kagami, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari keningnya. "Tentu saja aku sehat, memangnya kau," gerutunya.

"Taiga, kau sedang kasmaran, ya?" kali ini Himuro yang berstatus sebagai abang bagi Kagami, tidak tinggal diam melihat adiknya berprilaku aneh.

"Tatsuya, kau juga. Tak usah ikut-ikut merekalah."

"Kagami-kun, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Padahal, kita sedang kelelahan."

"Err … itu … memang, iya?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Semua yang ada hanya menaikkan alisnya masing-masing. Mereka rasa Kagami memang sudah gila, dia tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Takao berdiri cepat dari samping Midorima, dia mencium bau sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Dengan seringaian yang terpatri indah di wajahnya, ia mengendap-endap kearah belakang Kagami.

Kise ikut-ikut bangkit dan menjauh dari mereka semua, sepertinya ia dan Takao sudah bertelepati. Itu mugkin, karena mereka berdua memiliki jiwa dasar yang sama, berisik dan suka jail.

"Taiga, kau tidak haus. Aku sudah menyentok minuman itu untuk diminum bukan dibiarkan dan akhirnya kebuang!" ceramah Akashi.

Oh, ada apa dengan teman-temanya ini, sih. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tak membuat onar hari ini. Mengapa semuanya serba salah, diam salah, berisik salah. Apa coba maunya?

Lagipula, seseorang yang biasanya selalu membuat onar tidak ada di sini sekarang, harusnya senang kalau ia bersikap kalem. "Iya, aku juga tahu, Akashi. Nanti kuminum."

Grep!

.

"Yuhuyyyy ….. dapat!" seru Takao dengan girang, setelah ia berhasil merampas ponsel yang sedaritadi Kagami mainkan sampai terlihat seperti orang gila. "Kise, tangkap!" perintahnya.

"Aku siap!" Kise yang sudah memposisikan diri dengan strategis, menangkap ponsel itu dengan mulus.

"TAKAO, KISE! KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU, SIALAN!" Kagami geram dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Takao yang merasa terancam segera berlari menuju Kise berdiri. Sisanya menonton dengan asyik, menyaksikan dua pemuda usil dan satu mangsanya yang polos.

Tawa dua persona yang telah diracang dengan kelebihan suara menggaung diudara. Merasa menang dari Kagami dan akan melanjutkan misi yang selanjutnya. Kagami mengejar, tapi mereka berdua lebih mendominasi karena bekerja sama.

"O-oohhh … Aomine yang membuat Kagami seperti ini," celetuk Takao dengan suara yang dibesar-besarkan supaya semuanya mendengar.

"BANGSAT, TAK USAH DIBACA, TAKAO!" Teriak Kagami.

" _ **Baka, gue udah berangkat. Nanti malem sekitar jam delapan gue sampe, tungguin gue, ya."**_ Kise dan Takao membaca pesan di ponsel Kagami, sudah seperti membaca UUD saat upacara bendera. Setelahnya mereka berdua terbahak guling-guling.

"Ohhhhh….." jawab serempak mereka yang menonton.

Kagami hanya diam di tengah-tengah, antara Takao, Kise dan mereka yang sedang asyik menonton sembari senyum mengejek. Bagaimana tidak geram, kalau kau diperlakukan sperti itu? Kagami malu.

"Cie … Kagamicchi mau kencan, ajak kita dong~~"

"KISE~~~ SEKALI LAGI KAU BERBICARA KUPATAHKAN TULANG LEHERMU!" Kagami murka.

"Ah, Kagami marah, nih," timpal Takao dengan ledakan tawanya.

Sialan, Kagami akan melenyapkan dua pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya. Dia akan merangcang bom dan meledakkan di wajah mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

 _ **["Ao, hati-hati."**_

" _ **Iya, Ka."**_

" _ **Lo udah di mana, Aho?"**_

" _ **Aelah, belum jauh dari rumah. Sabar dong, kangen banget, ya, sama gue."**_

" _ **ENGGAK! Nanti mau ke apartemen gue dulu, apa langsung ketemu di Majiba?"**_

" _ **Gimana nanti deh, gue kabarin lagi."]**_

Takao dan Kise cekikikan senang, setelah membaca pesan Kagami dan Aomine. "Hahahaha~ Kagami bisa tsunder juga seperti Shin-chan ternyata," seru Takao, melirik empunya dengan jail.

"Iya, apa susahnya tinggal jawab KANGEN~~suwit~" Kise bersiul-siul.

"BAKAO! LIHAT NANTI KAU!" Ancam Midorima.

Kagami lelah menimpali, menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri. Dia melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan angka enam, dua jam lagi Aomine sampai, sedangkan dirinya belum bersiap, membersihkan apartemen, membuatkan makanan kesukaan Aomine atau setidaknya mandi. "Kalau kalian sudah puas, kembalikan ponselku. Aku mau pulang sudah mulai malam," ucap Kagami mendektai Takao dan Kise.

"Cie … bersiap untuk ketemu Aominecchi, ya?"

"IYA KISE! PUAS!"

"Puas, hihihi," seru Kise, melemparkan ponsel berwarna merah tua kepemiliknya.

Kagami menangkap dengan mulus, dan langsung mengantonginya. Melangkah menunju di mana tasnya berada, lalu ke luar dari gym itu setelah berpamitan.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

"Tsk!" Kagami berdecak. Masih sebal dengan apa yang telah dilakukan kedua manusia lebih suara itu, untung saja tadi dirinya bisa menahan emosi, bagaimana kalau tidak. Kagami tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di sana.

Kaki yang masih terbalut sepatu sportnya, menendang kerikil yang bergelimpangan di jalanan. Mengutuk, kalau hari ini benar-benar memalukan.

Siapa yang patut disalahkan? Dia rasa Aomine. Karena orang itu, dirinya senyum-senyum tak sadar diri, dan mengakibatkan semua ini terjadi.

Ponselnya bergoyang dombret dengan asyik di dalam saku. Kagami berencana untuk merogohnya, tapi urung setelah ia pikir itu tak penting. Dia masih menyusuri jalanan dengan angin malam yang bersemilir agak kuat. Tubuh sekal itu dibuat merinding dini akibat perbuatan angin yang tak tahu diri.

Lima menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering kembali, memekak telinga siapa pun yang mendengar. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Kagami merogoh dan mengangkatnya. "Apa nelpon-nelpon!" sentaknya.

"Oi, Baka. Ini gue," seru seseorang yang tak terima dibentak.

"Tahu."

"Terus?"

"Kesel!"

"Sama gue?"

"Iya."

"Apa salah gue, oi!"

"Banyak!"

Tutt … sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Kagami menaiki bus yang sudah menunggu di halte. Butuh waktu duapuluh menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Duduk dipojokan belakang, bola matanya teralih ke jalan yang terlewati. Satu tangan menumpu dagu, ia tersenyum simpul.

Selama tiga minggu, dia ditinggalkan. Ah, terlalu lebay, bukan? Padahal, dia paham Aomine tidak bermaksud demikian. Ia juga paham semua itu bukan salah Aomine, bukan kemauan orang itu, tapi sekuat apa pun dirinya menyangkal, tetap saja ia beranggapan bahwa telah ditinggalkan.

Salahkan Aomine yang tidak mau jujur terhadapnya saat itu. Kagami tahu, Aomine tak pergi jauh, hanya beda provinsi dan udara yang dihirup. Tak pergi keluar negeri ataupun keluar angkasa. Masih bisa melihat bulan dan bintang yang sama, jika malam sudah tiba.

Uh, apa artinya, jika hanya bisa melihat malam yang sama tapi tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

21 hari, ia hidup seorang diri. Bukan karena ia tak mempunyai teman lain selain Aomine, tapi baginya, waktu yang dijalani bersama pemuda dim itu menjadi lebih berarti. Tidak hanya tentang basket, atau melakukan kekonyolan bersama. Tapi hal kecil, seperti makan mie instan berdua.

504 jam, ia tak pernah bisa melihat. Melihat bagaimana Aomine tertawa, karena orang itu berhasil menjailinya sampai ia harus naik darah.

Kagami tak bisa melihat senyumannya yang sok dibuat cool. Tak bisa melihat seringaian liciknya, ketika dia menang one-on-one. Tak bisa melihat, betapa bahagianya pemilik manik sewarna batu sapphire itu, hanya karena ia buatkan segelas susu coklat.

30240 menit, ia selalu memikirkannya. Memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan Aomine yang baru di sana, tanpa dirinya.

Apa dia akan dilupakan begitu saja, atau diingat tapi saling mengacuhkan. Apa Aomine akan bahagia jika tidak dengannya. Iya, pikirannya selalu begitu, negative. Tak pernah bisa berpikir jernih seperti kebanyakan orang lain. Pikiran itu menjadi beban.

1814400 detik, ia selalu merindukannya. Jangan tertawa pada kenyataan. Inilah adanya, setiap detik yang berdentang, Kagami selalu merindukan sosok itu. Bagaimana dia bisa membenci, jika satu fakta terpahitnya adalah hal yang berharga.

Kagami tak mengerti dari semua uraian itu, otaknya penuh dengan nama Aomine. Orang itu sudah mengambil alih, bukan lagi dia yang mengendalikan tapi seseorang.

Apa dia sebegitu cintanya, dengan persona yang tercipta indah dibalut kover deragem, mata tipis yang dihuni oleh bola berlapis lazuli di dalamnya, terang kala malam tiba.

Malam ini, malam yang ia tunggu selama jutaan detik yang terlewat. Malam minggu yang akan terasa hangat lagi setelah melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kagami memasuki gerbang apartemennya. Security yang berjaga tertawa geli, entah mengapa pemudanya terlihat seperti emak-emak yang baru saja pulang dari pasar.

Kagami mendengus menyadari itu, dengan risih ia cepat berlari. Tangan kiri maupun tangan kanan tak ada yang tak bekerja, mereka ditugaskan empunya untuk membawa beban berat. Bungkusan-bungkusan menggayot lemah karena massa yang berlebihan.

Iya, sebelum menuju apartemennya, Kagami menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke konbini. Membeli segala sesuatu yang mulai habis, terutama membeli bahan makanan untuk Aomine, tamunya yang akan datang malam ini.

Kagami mempercepat langkah, saat mengingat jam yang terpasang di dinding konbini sudah menunjukkan angka tujuh. Satu jam lagi Aomine akan segera tiba, ia tak tahu apa orang itu mau mampir ke apartemennya dulu atau langsung bertemu di suatu tempat. Intinya Kagami harus bersiap.

Em … dirinya jadi geli sendiri dengan tingkah yang tak masuk akal ini, padahal yang akan datang hanya seorang Aomine. Orang yang paling menyebalkan baginya. Orang yang telah membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata tiga minggu yang lalu.

Kagami menaruh belanjaannya yang menggunung di depan pintu. Dengan cepat tangannya mengubek tas untuk menemukan sebuah kunci. "Ini dia," katanya, setelah menemukan apa yang dicari.

Anak kunci masuk lubang, Kagami memutar dua kali. Pintu terbuka. Tak menungga ita-itu, dia langsung membawa masuk belanjaannya di ruangan yang masih gelap karena lampu listrik belum dihidupkan.

Agak takut-takut, Kagami menelusuri apartemennya sendiri untuk menemukan sang saklar. "Tsk, mana sih saklar ini," ocehnya tak sabar sembari meraba-raba tubuh tembok.

.

.

"Tebak siapa gue?" sexi, berat, dan dalam.

Jantung Kagami hampir copot saat ada tangan menutupi kedua matannya, dan dia hampir berteriak kesetan jikalau orang itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. "A-aho," gumamnya.

Sekarang jantungnya bukan hanya copot, tapi dia sudah lari-lari ditempat. Jdag-jdug tak karuan membuatnya susah untuk menarik napas. Darah dipompa maraton dengan ekstra, sehingga tubuhnya terasa panas, apalagi dibagian wajah.

Tangan itu sangat dingin, Kagami merasakan karena orang itu masih menutupi kedua matanya. Aroma mint bercampur buah blackcurrant, menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman. Bagaimana Kagami bisa melupakan bau itu, kalau shampo yang Aomine pakai merupakan rekomendesi darinya.

Lemas, tangannya dibiarkan menggantung lepas dari tubuh tembok. Ia bingung, mungkin jaringan di dalam tubuhnya sudah rusak terbakar.

Aomine hanya tersenyum dalam gelapnya ruangan dan panasnya suhu tubuh Kagami. Ah, betapa ia merindukan sosok di depannya sekarang ini, yang membuat hidupnya tak tenang saat ia tinggalkan.

Tetiba matanya perih dan panasnya sama seperti suhu tubuh Kagami. Aomine membalik tubuh itu supaya menghadap kepadanya, lalu tangannya meraba tembok mencari saklar.

Plip! Terang.

Manik se-sexi batu spinel blue bertubrukan dengan batu seindah red garnet, mereka diam membeku, hanya saling tatap tanpa kedip. Jantung keduanya berpacu seperti kuda yang sedang mengikuti kompetisi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik masih sama, saling pandang. Apa artinya semua itu, hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

-sampai satu menit berlalu.

"Baka, sampe kapan kita lomba nggak ngedipin mata kayak gini," ucap Aomine. "Ma-mata gue udah perih, sumpah." Pada akhirnya Aomine mengedipkan mata lebih dulu, dan keluarlah cairan bening yang sudah terkumpul. "SIALAN, MATA GUE PERIHHHH!" teriaknya, bercucuran air mata.

Kagami tertawa puas. "Aho, lo kalah!" serunya, padahal tak jauh beda dengan Aomine, dia pun mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tapi kan lo juga nangis!"

"Tapi yang kedip duluan kan elo!"

"Lah, perih tahu!"

"Sama gue juga perih. Bodo amat, Aho. Pokonya lo kalah dan harus dihukum."

Ya, begitulah mereka, bukan menangis karena lama menahan rindu, tapi menangis karena hal yang konyol. Namun, inilah yang mereka rindukan sebenarnya. Membuat hal konyol menjadi lebih seru dan tentu tidak bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang pintar.

Mereka bergulat menuangkan segalanya tanpa melalui mulut. Saling jitak, tendang, dan jambak. Sampai pada Kagami yang di atas dan Aomine yang di bawah. Diam, tak bergerak, tetap pada posisi itu.

Satu tangan dilingkarkan pada pinggang Kagami, sedangkan tangan lainnya melingkar melalui pundak. Dia memeluknya erat. "Sebentar aja," bisik Aomine tepat di telinga Kagami.

Kagami merasakan panas napas Aomine yang masuk ke dalam lubang pendengarannya. Tubuh lemas, tangannya masuk menelusup ke dalam leher Aomine. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di sana.

Hangat, ketika tangan besar Aomine mengusap surainya, dan nyaman ketika Aomine memeluknya lebih erat. Kagami tak mau ini berakhir. Ia tak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Mohon dengan sangat, waktu jangan ambil lagi dia darinya.

"Ka?"

"Hem."

"Lo nggak makan, ya?"

"Hah!?"

"Badan lo kurusan gini."

"Makan kok."

"Apaan. Enteng begin-"

Bagaimana bisa Aomine melanjutkan perkataannya, kalau mulutnya ditutup oleh bibir Kagami. Hanya sebatas ciuman menempelkan bibir, Kagami tak melakukan gerak apa pun selama beberapa detik, sampai dia menariknya kembali, dan mengembangkan senyum kepada Aomine. "Makasih udah datang malem ini," katanya. "Gue nggak tahu kapan lagi kita bisa ketemu."

Arrrrggghhhhhh …. Kagami yang seperti itu kenapa lebih terlihat manis di mata Aomine. Kapan lagi, Kagami bisa berbicara seperti itu. Aomine reflek menarik hidung Kagami sampai empunya menggerang kesakitan, menciumnya sekilas, dan memeluknya. "Baka, lo bau. Lo belum mandi, ya?"

Perempatan imajiner langsung tumbuh di kepala Kagami saat itu juga. "IYALAH! LO NGGAK LIHAT GUE MASIH PAKE JARSEY, HAH!?" teriak Kagami keras. Aomine hanya terpejam, takutnya ludah Kagami yang ke mana-mana itu masuk ke dalam matanya.

Kagami bangkit dari sesi peluk-pelukan bersama Aomine, dengan wajah yang jutek, tak ada imut-imutnya seperti tadi, berkacak pinggang di hadapan Aomine yang masih tiduran.

Aomine hanya terkekeh geli, ternyata Kagami yang seperti ini lebih manis seratus persen daripada yang tadi, lihat wajahnya yang berkerut, matanya yang menatap tajam, bibirnya yang maju karena kesal. Ah, andaikan ia siap kamera atau ponsel, pasti sudah Aomine foto.

"Bangun!" bentak Kagami pada Aomine sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Aomine mengernyit. "Banguninnya nggak pake bentak juga kali," tapi tetap menerima uluran yang sudah ada. "HAP!" seru Aomine dan sukses ditarik Kagami.

Kagami merapikan belanjaannya yang sudah tercueki, karena adanya Aomine. Memboyongnya ke dapur dan diikuti Aomine di belakang tanpa membantu. Bodolah, Kagami tidak menyuruhnya, jadi buat apa berbaik hati menawarkan diri.

Kagami menata semua bahan makanan ke dalam kulkas. "Ao, katanya lo sampenya jam delapan? Kenapa jam tujuh udah ada di apartemen gue, huh?"

"Jam lo aja kali yang salah, orang gue sampe udah jam delapan," jawabnya enteng, menangkap minuman dingin yang dilempar Kagami. "Makasih," lanjutnya.

"Hah? Memang, iya?" tidak percaya begitu saja, Kagami mencari ponselnya untuk melihat jam. "Sekarang baru jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit, Ao," serunya meminta penjelasan.

"Udah gue bilang, itu salah."

Kagami berlari ke ruang tamunya untuk melihat jam dinding yang ada. "Sama," gumamnya. "Aho, bangsat! Lo ngerjain gue," teriak Kagami dari ruang tamu dan melangkah besar-besar menuju dapur. "Sama, sialan!"

"Yaudah kalau sama, kan itu tadi logika gue," Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya senang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, dia bisa menjaili Kagami dengan caranya.

"Tsk!" Kagami melempar mahluk dim itu dengan kaleng minumannya. "Mau makan apa?"

"Nggak mau makan di sini. Gue mau ngajak lo ke suatu tempat, kita makan diluar aja, ya, sana mandi?" perintahnya, sembari mendorong tubuh Kagami masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ao, handuk gue di kamar."

"Oke, lo mandi aja. Nanti gue ambilin handuknya."

"Awas bohong," Kagami memberikan jari tengahnya pada Aomine. Entah mengapa itu menggelikan.

Aomine melangkah pergi dari dapur, menuju kamar Kagami yang tak mungkin lupa letaknya. Baunya pun ia masih hapal, masih terngiang jelas di dalam kepala. Aomine rindu, sangat rindu tempat ini dan segala isinya. Mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang tivi, dapur, kamar atau pun kamar mandinya.

Aomine rindu dengan tempat tidur besar yang dilengkapi spray merah, tak tahan, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas sana. Menghirup bau Kagami yang tertinggal. Aomine menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam badcover.

Kenapa bisa tiga minggu yang lalu ia meninggalkan Kagami. Sampai ia harus melihat bagaimana Kagami meneteskan air matanya. Bukan hanya Kagami yang tersiksa, sejujurnya dirinya lebih tersiksa kalau mau itung-itungan.

Setelah dia sampai di sana, di rumah yang baru, hal pertama yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana ia tanpa Kagami. Apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa mahluk merah itu, apakah akan seperti biasa atau malah sebaliknya. Akankah masih bisa tertawa riang?

Satu hal yang tak pernah lepas dari pikiran Aomine saat itu, ia takut, sangat amat takut Kagami membencinya. Terutama saat terakhir, Kagami sama sekali tak ingin melihatnya walau itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Bagaimana kalau hal itu benar terjadi, yang terakhir kali. Aomine pastikan ia bakal membenci dirinya sendiri sampai kapan pun.

Lebih-lebih lagi setelah ia kehilangan ponselnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi Kagami segera, dan berkata, "Gue mau pulang lagi, gue nggak betah di sini. Gue mau tinggal sama lo." Tapi sayang, keadaan tak mendukung sama sekali.

Makin parah, ayah ibunya bertengkar tentang hal yang tak jelas, sedangkan mereka baru saja tiba. Kalau tak memandang orang tua, mungkin Aomine sudah membunuh mereka berdua.

Tetapi lagi-lagi yang diingatnya adalah Kagami. Ingat saat anak itu akan menangis karena ibunya yang sedang sakit. Mungkin Aomine akan merasakan sedih ketika nanti ibunya kesakitan.

Aomine kira, cekcok orang tuanya akan berlangsung lama, ia cukup besyukur setelah satu hari semuanya kembali normal. Esoknya, ia masuk ke sekolah baru, mengenal dunia baru, dan teman-teman baru, tapi semua itu tak bertahan sampai tiga jam. Aomine bosan, bolos dan langsung pulang ke rumah.

Sampai rumah, ia disuguhi oleh ocehan ibunya, dari ia pulang, malamnya, sampai besok pagi lagi, ibunya masih saja mengoceh membuat telinga Aomine penging.

Itu alasan yang benar, kenapa Aomine tak meminjam ponsel ibunya untuk menghubungi Kagami, bukan karena ibunya yang takut dibohongi lagi seperti yang ia bilang pada Kagami minggu kemarin, tapi karena hubungan dengan ibunya sedang tidak baik.

Karena tak henti-henti disuguhi ocehan, lama-lama Aomine geram. Malah ia semakin egan yang namanya pergi ke sekolah.

Dengan modalkan bola basket, ia pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit dan tidak pulang selama tiga malam. Ia mencari uang sendiri untuk makan dan membeli ponsel baru sehingga bisa menghubungi Kagami. Uang itu didapat dari hasil taruhan bermain basket dengan atlit-atlit yang ada di daerahnya.

Dia kecewa luar biasa saat sudah mendapat ponsel baru, tapi nomor yang ia hubungi tidak aktif. Bahkan, kata operator nomor yang ia tuju sudah tidak digunakan. Apa salahnya? Kenapa ingin hidup damai bersama teman saja susah.

Selama tiga minggu itu, Aomine sama sekali tidak berangkat ke sekolah. Bukan tidak berangkat, melainkan ia memutuskan untuk tidak bersekolah lagi.

Sekarang, ia sangat bersyukur kepada sang Tuhan. Dipertemukan lagi dengan orang yang membuat hidupnya semangat adalah sebuah anugrah, Aomine janji akan selalu menjaga hubungan ini dengan baik.

.

.

"SIALAN, HANDUKNYA MANA, AHOOOO!"

JDER!

Aomine sampai jatuh dari ranjang saat mendengar teriakan Kagami yang begitu menggelegar. "Mampus gue!" cepat amankan nyawa sebelum semua yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi segera dengan membawa handuk Kagami. "Oi, Baka. Ini handuknya."

Kagami membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, mengintip. "Lama, lo ngapain, sih!" gerutunya.

Aomine hanya nyengir kuda. "Inilah buru, gue dobrak juga pintunya. Keburu malem nih."

"Tsk! Padahal lo yang lama, gue nungguin sampe badan gue kering lagi."

"Nggak usah ngomel, Baka. Gue cium nih."

Kagami tak menghiraukan dan langsung menyambar handuk yang dibawakan oleh Aomine. Setelah rapi, dia ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah tak enak dipandang. Sumpah, Aomine ingin perkosa mahluk itu.

 **.**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

Keduanya sudah rapi dan harum, meski mereka kehilangan waktu beberapa menit hanya untuk membahas kaus kaki yang akan dipakai.

Aomine berlari dari kamar dengan kecepatan yang dimilikinya, Kagami lengah sampai ia harus dikunci dari luar. "Ao, bukalah!" terdengar erangan dari dalam dan tendangan pintu yang nyaring.

Aomine yang keras kepala mana mau merasa bersalah, malah dia tertawa sesuka hati. Kagami memang rindu dengan kelakuan Aomine, tapi kesal juga kalau sudah keterlaluan.

"Salah siapa lembek banget!" ejeknya.

"Hah!? Lo gila, ya, mana gue tau kalau mau balapan. Ao, nggak usah becandalah udah malem, bukannya kita mau pergi."

"Ada satu syarat," katanya, terkikik girang. "Gendong gue sampe bawah."

"Arrgghh, lo yang ngajak pergi, lo juga yang banyak maunya," Kagami uring-uringan di dalam. "Yaudah kalau nggak jadi pergi, gue tidur!"

Oke, Aomine kalah kali ini, cepat tanpa banyak tanya dia membuka pintu dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

JDUAK!

Dan ternyata Kagami belum beranjak dari balik pintu.

"SETAN, BANGSAT, SAKIT KEPARAT!" erang Kagami yang sudah terjublak ke lantai, sembari memegangi kening yang terasa panas dan nyut-nyutan. Jikalau kepalanya tak ada tengkorak yang sekeras batu mungkin otaknya sudah bececeran ke mana-mana.

Aomine nyengir, kemudian tertawa. Nyengir kemudian tertawa. Hanya itu yang dilakukannya tanpa ada kata maaf. Demi apa, Kagami ingin memasukkan kepala itu ke dalam kloset.

"Tsk, sakit," gumamnya pelan.

Aomine yang masih memainkan mulut, berjongkok, membuat setara dengan Kagami. Dia singkirkan tangan Kagami dari keningnya, senyum sesaat. Tak lama, kedua tangannya menyibakkan rambut merah bata ke belakang supaya kening yang tersakiti itu terekpose sempurna. "Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya. "Oh, ini dia," saat melihat ada lingkaran kemerahan yang lumayan agak besar. Aomine mencium sepenuh hati di daerah yang sakit. "Oke, udah sembuh."

Kagami hanya berkedip-kedip, sepertinya memang sembuh. Dia tak lagi merasakan nyeri yang nyut-nyutan. Entahlah, nyeri itu hilang karena ciuman dari Aomine, apa jantungnya yang berlari cepat sehingga otaknya jadi tak focus. "Ao?"

"Hem, masih sakit?"

Kagami geleng-geleng. "Tap-"

"Baka, balapan!"

Kagami tak mau kalah kali ini, segera ia bangkit dan berlari mengejar Aomine yang sudah di depan. "Ah, gue duluan!"

"Gue duluan, Baka!"

Mereka empit-empitan di bibir pintu. Saling tarik karena tak ingin ada yang kalah, kaki keduanya sudah saling silang tak karuan.

"Ada apa?" tanya security yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar Kagami.

Hiap! Keduanya speechless, diam tak berkutik dengan posisi saling peluk. Security itu terlihat menyipitkan matanya.

Tameng melemah, Kagami dengan sigap ke luar terlebih dahulu, berlari dan meninggalkan Aomine yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Oi, sialan! Tunggu, Baka," teriaknya sembari mengunci pintu, melirik security yang masih bengong kebingungan. "Gara-gara bapak, sih!" gerutu Aomine, sebelum akhirnya ia melarikan diri.

APA SALAHNYA!

.

.

.

Mereka turun dari bus dan menuju stasiun. Masalah uang jalan, Aomine yang menanggung semuanya. Kagami sih tak masalah, yang penting ia bahagia malam ini.

"Ao, kita mau ke mana sebenernya?" tanya Kagami yang sudah menapakkan kaki di gedung antrian kartu.

"Cerewet. Lo tunggu di sana," kata Aomine menunjuk kearah pintu masuk. "Gue yang antri."

Kagami hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan sesuai perintah Aomine. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang beralalu-lalang. Berbagai bentuk wajah ada di sini, mulai dari yang lelah sampai bahagia luar biasa, ada yang kecil dan yang besar, begitulah seterusnya.

Bola matanya bergulir kearah pemuda tinggi yang sedang mengantri untuk membeli kartu. Kagami tersenyum.

Badannya yang tegap, dengan mimik wajah yang serius, entah kenapa itu sangat lucu. Orang yang biasanya tak mau melakukan sesuatu, malam ini kenapa jadi lebih dewasa. Ah, Kagami tak tahu makna dewasa yang sebenarnya, tapi tiga minggu tak melihat sosok itu, dia sama sekali tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

"Bakaaaaaaaa … gue segitu gantengnya, ya, mata lo sampe merah liatin gue," goda Aomine yang heran melihat Kagaminya hanya diam mematung.

"Tsk! Mata gue dari lahir udah merah!" protesnya, tentu saja.

Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengandeng tangan Kagami erat dan dibawa masuk ke gendung tunggu datangnya kereta. "Lo pernah naik kereta?" tanya Aomine

"Pernah, Cuma nggak sering."

"Oh, tetep di samping gue, nanti lo ilang lagi. Stasiun ini yang paling sibuk, jadi kalau nanti sempit-sempitan jangan heran."

Kagami mengangguk polos. Tak lama kereta yang mereka tunggu sampai juga. Aomine lagi-lagi menggandeng tangannya erat, dan masuk ke dalam gerombolan manusia yang beraneka ragam. Kagami baru menyadari, sebanyak ini manusia yang hidup di kotanya. Hebat.

"Ka, lo bisa napas?" tutur Aomine yang berada di belakang Kagami.

"Bisalah, emangnya gue selemah itu!" Kagami menjawab nyolot.

Aomine terkekeh geli. "Gue Cuma khawatir sama lo, bego," katanya sembari mengacak surai pemuda di hadapannya.

Sebodo amat, di dalam kereta seramai dan sesempit apa, mereka tetap mereka, yang selalu bercanda tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Toh mereka pikir, orang-orang sekitar sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, jadi buat apa mengurusi orang lain.

.

Duapuluh menit di dalam kereta, Kagami mulai lelah. Pertama, ia belum makan malam, lalu berdiri di kereta, diinjak-injak oleh orang yang ke luar-masuk, dorong sana, dorong sini sampai pusing.

Kagami ingin tahu kapasitas kereta ini seberapa? Sampai bernapas saja harus berebut oksigen dengan orang yang banyaknya sudah seperti satu Tokyo.

"Ao?" panggilnya. Bingung, saat ia menoleh, presensi orang yang ia panggil tidak ada. "Tsk!" ia berdecak kesal. Disaat seperti ini, kenapa Aomine meninggalkannya seorang diri, bukannya takut,bukan. Tapi Kagami tak nyaman berada diperkumpulan orang-orang tak dikenal.

"Ciee … nyariin gue," ucap Aomine saat memandang wajah bingung Kagami.

"Dari mana?"

"Gue tadi nyariin tempat duduk buat lo, tapi nggak ada. Tahan, bentar lagi kita sampe, kok," tuturnya sembari menyambar pergelangan tangan Kagami dan dibawa maju ke gerbong depan. Dan Aomine lega, ketika mendapat informasi bahwa lokasi yang akan dituju sudah sampai.

Kereta berhenti sempurna, mereka turun dengan selamat, tak terkecuali dengan orang lain sampai kereta terlihat longgar. "Orang-orang turun di sini juga," kata Kagami yang mengikuti langkah Aomine di sampingnya.

"Mugkin tujuan mereka sama kayak kita."

"Memang mau ke mana, sih?" sebal lama-lama.

Aomine tak menjawab, yang ada langkahnya yang semakin cepat. Kagami menggerutu di belakang. Sifat menyebalkan Aomine memang tidak ada tandingannya.

.

.

.

Lima menit mereka berjalan kaki tanpa bicara, sampai pada akhirnya Aomine menghentikan langkah kaki di depan gerbang bertulisakan 'Festival Puncak Musim Semi'. "Tara … ini dia," ucap Aomine gembira, menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya di depan Kagami.

"Ya ampun, Aho. Lo ngajak gue keluar malem-malem, dingin, jauh, laper, Cuma mau keacara festival?"

Aomine berbalik, menatap Kagami sejenak. "Memang lo kira mau ke mana? Ke hotel? Ya, nggak mungkin lah."

Sukses, kaki Kagami menancap di bokong Aomine yang menyebalkan. "Ya, nggak hotel juga!"

"Cerewetnya Baka gue malem ini," katanya. Ia mencopot jaket, kemudian memakaikannya pada Kagami yang sudah terlihat pucat, entah karena lapar atau memang dingin, salah siapa pergi jauh hanya menggunakan kaus lengan pendek.

"Banyak moment yang nggak kita lakuin selama tiga minggu, apa salahnya kalau malam ini kita senang-senang membalas yang terlewat, nggak hanya basket dan Majiba atau main PS di rumah," ucap Aomine serius. "Nggak tahu … kapan lagi gue bisa ketemu lo, kita manfaatin waktu yang tersisa malam ini. Mungkin besok, besok, dan seterusnya kita nggak akan bisa tatap muka. Nggak mungkin kan gue tiap hari bisa nemuin lo."

Kagami tertawa keras, sudah ia bilang jika Aomine sedang serius itu menakutkan tapi imut. "Gue nggak tahu lo ngomong apa tadi," katanya. Menarik tangan Aomine dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam festival. _**Dan Aho, gue memang nggak pernah mau tahu soal itu**_ _._

Festival yang luar biasa. Aomine dan Kagami sampai terpana dibuatnya, luas dan elegan. Semuanya ada, mulai dari pertunjukan tradisional sampai pada modern. Makanan local maupun internasional. Semuanya dikemas secara apik nan menawan.

Konsep yang dipakai tidak monoton dan menghibur. Taka ayal, jika seluruh manusia dari penjuru Jepang berpartisipasi untuk meramaikan. Banyaknya pengunjung dan musik yang berdentum kelewat keras, membuat mereka harus menaikkan oktaf suara jika sedang berbicara.

Mereka bergandengan tangan ditengah ramainya pengunjung, saling menjaga satu sama lain, kalau sampai terpisah dilokasi seluas ini, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi.

Tak menghiraukan lirikan mata-mata aneh disekitar. Err .. dan lagi siapa yang akan memperhatikan mereka berdua, sudah bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuh pun harusnya bersyukur.

"Aho, mau ice cream."

"Hah?"

"Mau ice cream!"

"Apa, lo ngomong apa'an, sih!"

"GUE MAU ICE CREAM, TULI!"

"HAH!?"

Kagami menghela napas dalam, sedalam mata Aomine yang berwarna biru. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga orang yang dimaksud. "M-A-U I-C-E C-R-E-A-M!"

Aomine mengangguk dan merengkuh leher jenjang Kagami. "Nanti kita beli, tapi lo makan dulu. Sakit baru tahu rasa lo. Belum tentu gue ada di samping lo waktu sakit, jadi nggak usah banyak tingkah!" tegas.

Kagami bisa apa, bila Aominenya sudah begitu, melawan pun tak akan menang, jadi menurut saja. Karena setelah makan, ia boleh membeli apa pun yang diinginkan dan semua itu yang membayar Aomine. Setan apa yang merasuki Aomine malam ini, Kagami tak tahu. Intinya mereka bisa tersenyum bersama, itu menyenangkan.

.

.

Empatpuluh lima menit mereka habiskan untuk makan. Bukan lama dalam mengunyah, tapi lama dalam mencari stand mana yang tidak ramai dan tidak perlu mengantri.

Sulit rasanya untuk percaya jika seorang Kagami Taiga makan dengan waktu lama. Karena bagi Aomine mulut Kagami sudah seperti mesin penggilingan. Heran deh kenapa anak ini bisa kurus hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu.

"Ao, ayo beli ice cream."

Aomine hanya mendengus dan mengikuti ke mana tangan Kagami membawanya. Tak terbayang waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencari penjual ice cream dikerumunan sepadat ini.

"Ao, cepetan, itu standnya," tutur Kagami yang sudah tak sabar karena makin lama antriannya makin panjang.

"Oi, sabarlah. Lo kira jalan sepi bisa langsung lari. Banyak dede bayi nih," protes Aomine.

.

Sekarang mereka sedang mengantri, dan semuanya notabene anak-anak. Yang remaja bangkotan hanya mereka berdua. Ah, mereka mana peduli apalagi kalau hasrat bisa terpenuhi.

Mereka datang ke sini bukan mau berburu makanan mahal atau sejenisnya, tapi makanan yang menurut orang pintar tidak layak dikonsumsi oleh orang dewasa.

Menunggu limabelas menit, akhirnya mereka dilayani. "Ao, mau rasa apa?"

"Silahkan, dicicipi dulu juga boleh," kata sang pelayan.

Kagami mengambil sendok yang masih terbungkus rapi. Membukanya dan mencolek ice cream berwarna navy blue, membawa sendok itu dan mendarat di mulut Aomine. "Enak, nggak?"

"Lumayan, yaudah gue itu aja," ucap Aomine.

"Gue mau tiga," celetuk Kagami cepat.

"Ya, terserah lo," mengusap surai merah Kagami.

Ugh, wajah sang pelayan memerah padam, entah kenapa dia yang malu. Padahal, orang yang melakukannya biasa saja. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, pelayan itu cepat membuatkan pesanan dua pemuda yang dia notice aneh.

.

.

Tak lama untuk mereka menghabiskan ice creamnya. Dan Kagami selalu memasang mata berkilat, jika menemukan makanan yang enak. Aomine mafhum. Tak apalah, memang tujuannya ke sini untuk itu, untuk menyenangkan Kagami.

Karena masih banyak waktu yang tersisa sampai besok pagi, apa salahnya menghabiskan makanan di sini.

"Baka, nyari coklat, yok?"

"Coklat? Bukannya lo nggak terlalu suka manis?"

"Ya, nyari yang drak lah, bodoh." Tak menunggu Kagami untuk menjawab. Aomine dengan caranya sudah membawa Kagami ke dalam lautan manusia. Menggandengnya erat, seakan Kagami adalah sebuah balon yang jika dilepaskan akan melayang terbawa angin.

"Ao, nanti beli kembang gula, ya."

"Iya, terserah lo deh. Mau beli sama orangnya juga, gue mampu kok bayarinnya," jawabnya songong.

Gregetan dengan tingkat kesombongan yang dimiliki Aominenya, Kagami tak segan menggigit pundak berlapis kain hitam itu. Aomine mengerang, "SAAKIT! JANGAN BILANG LO BERUBAH JADI VAMPIR."

"Vampir itu gigitnya di leher, bukan di pundak," protes Kagami.

"Yaudah, kapan-kapan gue mau jadi vampir, kalau gitu."

Di dalam perjalan mencari stand coklat, sempat-sempatnya mereka berdebat tentang siapa yang pantas menjadi vampire dan bisa menggigit leher mangsanya. Tidak penting, kan? Memang.

.

Aomine melahap coklatnya dengan brutal, setelah lelah mengatri panjang. Kagami melihat itu tidak percaya. "Ao, pelan-pelan makannya, keselek mampus lo!"

"Terus?"

"Tsk!"

Acuh dengan decakan yang diberikan Kagami, Aomine melanjutkan perhatiannya dengan sang makanan.

Kagami makin risih dibuatnya, dan lagi itu, "Aho, diem sebentar," katanya. Dia mendekati Aomine sampai wajah mereka hanya menyisakan jarak yang minim. Aomine tak berkedip kala tangan madu Kagami mengusap bibirnya lembut, entah apa yang disingkirkan oleh jari-jari tersebut, Aomine tak mampu berpikir. "Makan itu yang bener, coklat lo blepotan ke mana-mana," omelnya. "Nggak malu sama anak kec-"

Menggantung diudara, Kagami tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan, saat semua pasang mata menatapnya intens tanpa berkedip.

.

.

.

Kagami mengumpat, uring-uringan sendiri atas kejadian yang beberapa menit telah terjadi. Dia malu luar biasa. Dan lagi Aomine selalu menertawakannya, tak ada rasa prihatin sedikitpun yang terlukis di wajah tan itu.

Aomine bersikap biasa. Memang tak ada yang harus dibuat malu dari hal tadi, dia membujuk Kagami yang masih uring-uringan dengan mengajaknya membeli beberapa makanan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Kagami sudah kembali ceria seperti semula. Mereka memborong kembang gula, tepatnya sih Kagami. Aomine mengikuti ke mana Kagami pergi dengan suka cita. Rasanya seperti sedang menjaga anak kecil yang hiperaktivnya keterlaluan. Kesana, kesini, kesitu.

Selain berburu makanan, mereka juga memasuki wahana permainan. Dari permainan anak kecil sampai orang dewasa.

Permainan yang mempunyai uji mental ketinggian, itu pun tak ketinggalan. Walaupun jika sedang berada paling puncak, mereka menjerit bersama sembari berpelukan. Ditertawakan anak kecil sudah biasa, awalnya Aomine dongkol dan akan menggantung anak-anak tersebut.

Satu hal yang membuat Kagami tak mengerti dengan jiwa Aomine. Dia sangat menikmati permainan tangkap ebi bersama anak-anak kecil lainnya. Di sini Kagami sudah seperti menjadi Ayah yang sedang membawa anaknya rekreasi.

.

Itu yang mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam. Sampai pada Aomine harus merajuk kepada Kagami hanya karena anak kecil.

"Baka, udah tinggalin aja anak itu," kata Aomine, menunjuk anak yang mungkin usianya baru tiga tahun, dia menangis tersedu-sedu karena kehilangan sang mama.

"Kasian, Aho. Dia nyariin mamanya. Kita bawa dia ke bagian informasi biar diumumin."

"Memang lo tahu lokasinya di mana?"

"Enggak."

Pletak! Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Kagami, sang empu hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ayo, kita cari mama," kata Kagami membujuk anak itu supaya tidak menangis lagi. menggandeng tangannya yang mungil.

Belum juga berjalan, Aomine sudah memutuskan gandengan tangan Kagami dengan anak itu. "Oke, gue dilupain!" celetuknya, memandang anak itu garang. Pada akhirnya dia membuat tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

"AHO! APA-APAAN SIH!" bentak Kagami kesal, mengelus kepala anak itu lembut dan membujuknya lagi supaya diam.

"Lo kan Cuma punya gue, ngapain ngurusin anak kecil!"

"Please, Ao," dengus Kagami. "Masa lo lebih anak kecil daripada anak kecil."

"BODO AMAT!"

Kagami harus apa, sepertinya dia hanya bisa menghela napas. "Oke, udah. Gue nggak mau debat sama lo, mending waktunya kita gunain buat nyari ibunya anak ini," tuturnya selembut mungkin. Kagami melangkah lagi, tangan kiri menggandeng anak kecil dan tangan kanannya menggandeng Aomine. Keluarga yang bahagia. Salah.

Aomine memonyongkan mulutnya. Walau ia juga digandeng, tetap saja tidak rela tangan Kagami yang lain mengandeng mahluk asing. Errr … Aomine tidak ingin ada pengganggu, mau itu anak kecil, bayi, atau apa pun. Dia egois, memang. Egois kalau sudah menyangkut Kagami. Dia tak mau bagi-bagi si Bakanya seperti silverqueen chunky bar, serius.

Setelah setengah jam mengelilingi lokasi festival yang besarnya keterlaluan. Kagami menghela napas panjang, sepanjang apa pun untuk melepas rasa lelah. Sudah kaki pegal karena tidak henti-hentinya berjalan. Ditambah dua anak kecil yang menguras tenaga.

Hampir saja akan menonjok wajah Aomine yang selalu memprotes dirinya tentang anak kecil yang ia temukan. Yang membuatnya speechless adalah saat dia mengendong anak itu, dengan cepat tangan Aomine menurunkannya lagi, katanya tak boleh ada orang lain yang digendong olehnya.

Astaga, hanya anak kecil. Tapi sekarang, anak itu sudah Kagami serahkan kepada security yang berjaga, dan dia berharap tidak akan ada lagi masalah dengan Aominenya.

"Udah ngambeknya!" bentak Kagami sebal melihat wajah Aomine yang ditekuk.

"Tadinya mau gue lempar ke kolam anak itu," gumamnya.

"Iya," jawab Kagami lelah. "Cari tempat duduk, yok?" menggeret Aomine yang masih sebal akan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Kagami tersenyum simpul. Apa-apaan sikap Aomine itu. "Ah….." helanya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan bokongnya juga kaki yang sudah pegal disebuah bangku panjang. Aomine ikut duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang masih ingin disiram air panas. Kagami membuka jaket, ternyata lama-lama panas juga. "Ao, kalau lo masih ngambek gue tendang, nih."

"Enggak." Ketus.

"Nanti gue buatin telur dadar rasa ebi, deh."

"Serius?"

"Heem."

.

JDUARRRRRRR!

JDUARRRRRRR!

JDUARRRRRRR!

Jam satu malam dini hari, kembang api dilayangkan keudara bebas. Memberikan efek yang berwarna bagi legamnya langit malam. Berwarna-warni, indah, dan nyaring. Aomine tahu, walau tak melihatnya secara langsung, karena dia sudah melihat di manik Kagami yang tak berkedip. Mungkin dia terkesan akan indahnya dentuman kembang api itu.

JDUARRRRRRR!

JDUARRRRRRR!

Semua insan bersorak ramai, memekak telinga. Musik berdentuman tak kalah keras. Aomine mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di bahu bangku.

JDUARRRRRRR!

Membawa kepala merah yang masih terpana dengan indahnya kembang api. Aomine pun mencemburui akan hal itu. Tak rela atensi Kagami hanya tertuju ke sana, Aomine menutupnya dengan sang jaket.

Sekarang, mereka berdua ada di dalam jaket, dengan suara bising di luar sana. Membawa bibir berlapis madu yang sedikit basah oleh ludah sang pemilik. Aomine melihat bola kristal sewarna batu garnet merah menghilang tak kala sang empu memejamkan mata. Dengan itu tanpa banyak spekulasi, Aomine merenggutnya dengan lembut. Lama. Ah, mereka sudah tak mengindahkan waktu.

JDUARRRRRRR!

"Ka, lo lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

…

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

Haryakei: Ciee yang seneng. Memang kemarin enak bacanya, perasaan lagi ancur. Ini panjang? Pengen muntah, nggak? Hahah :))

Akashi Shimazaki: Heem, kamaren ada kesalahan, gomen :))

Nana: Wahaha, oke oke. Wew, iyakah, aku juga sebenarnya merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, e cieeee/digampar. Kapan AoKaga jadian? Simpulkan sendiri setelah baca chap ini wkwkwkwk. :))

Suira Seans: Hehe biasalah. Heem mereka memang jail, aku juga suka adegan itu, ditunggu rifiunya, makasih udah membaca :))

Melani: Memang sudah baka lahir batin. Gimana lanjutannya? :))

AoKagaKuroLovers: Eh …. Iyakah? Aku Zoka, bukan Kuro, okey. Kalau berkenan baca profil, ya/maksa. Gimana chap lanjutannya? :))

Maji D'Tenshi: Eh, ternyata dan ternyata dirimu yang suka rifiu pake nama Who am I, right? Makasih rifiunya, ya. :))

AnnaCitra2748: Wow, ngeri dong. Asupan apa tuh? Uang jajan atau apa? Ya ampun maaf kalau telah membangkitkan masa kelammu/dilindes. Ditunggu rifiunya lagi :))

 **.**

 **.**

 **KECUP TJINTA AOKAGA**

 **REGARDS,**

 **ZOKA**


	17. Chapter 17 : Surprise

**Selamat malam minggu, minna. Apa kabar kalian di sana? Sorry baru up! Lagi. Hiyuhhhh, tak perlu di jelaskan pasti kalian sudah tahu. AKU KANGEN AOKAGA, SANGAT-SANGAT. Tiga minggu nggak mikirin mereka itu buat sakit sariawan(?). Update malem, karena cerita baru dibuat sore-sore, semoga nggak ngebosenin. Yoshaaaa, enjoy!**

 **.**

… **.**

 **Desclaimer : Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

 **Warning : Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D.**

 **.**

 **AoKaga**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Surprise"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

"Kuroko, Kise, aku pulang duluan, ya," ucap Kagami sembari mengambil tasnya dari pinggiran lapangan. Tak menghiraukan napas yang tersendat, atau peluh yang tergelincir jatuh dari pelipisnya.

"Oi, Kagamicchi. Kau tidak istirahat dulu-ssu," tutur Kise yang sedang merebahkan diri di tengah lapangan bersama Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku ada kerjaan." _**Padahal ulah mereka, tsk!**_

Mereka baru saja bermain basket di lapangan sacral. Lapangan itu biasa Kagami gunakan bersama teman hitamnya yang sekarang terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu.

Kagami berjalan ke luar lapangan sambil menyesap minuman yang ia bawa. Cairan bening segar itu dirampas hati-hati dari wadahnya membasahi kerongkongan kering seperti di padang gurun. Sungguh ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan air yang begitu nikmat, tak akan ia biarkan lolos barang setetes pun dari mulutnya.

Karena ia tahu, betapa tersiksanya kehidupan Oscar di padang pasir. Kadal kecil yang berjuang keras hanya untuk mendapatkan setetes air, jangan lupakan saingan bodoh dengan teman-temannya.

Mending kalau pada akhirnya berhasil, ini yang Kagami tonton dari awal sampai tamat tidak pernah namanya berhasil. Rasanya ingin mengambil kadal itu dari tivi lalu ia lemparkan ke dalam bak yang penuh air.

Setelah terkuras habis, ia membuang botol itu ke dalam kotak sampah ala shoot Midorima. "YEAH!" Teriaknya girang ketika aksinya berhasil.

Dia melanjutkan langkah, menguap-nguap tak jelas menjadi hiasan perjalan sore menuju apartemennya. "Sialan, badan gue sakit semua," gumamnya.

Ah, sebenarnya Kagami ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini dan sumpah tidak ingin ke luar kamar sedikit pun, tetapi kedua bakteri itu datang ke apartemennya secara tiba-tiba, lalu dengan tidak sopan menggeretnya ke lapangan basket sampai sore.

.

.

.

Kagami berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya, mematung dengan pandangan lurus satu titik. Entahlah apa maksudnya.

Setelah satu menit berlalu dia meletakkan bola dan tasnya ke lantai, lalu berbalik arah seratus depalanpuluh derajat. "Pergi ajalah," katanya. Tapi saat akan melangkahkan kaki, ia berpikir lagi bahwa apa pun keadaanya, itu adalah tanggung jawab sebagai pemilik apartemen.

Kagami menghirup napas banyak-banyak tanda frustasi, mengambil kunci dari dalam tasnya dengan lemas tanpa nyawa. Ia berharap setelah pintunya terbuka ada keajaiban datang yang bisa membuatnya untuk besikap segar seperti kemarin-kemarin-kemarin.

.

.

BLAM!

"ARRGGHHHH!" Kagami menggeram hebat, dileparnya bola basket ketumpukan sampah yang sudah berbau tak sedap. Tidak dapat dipercaya, teman-teman anehnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pasalnya, semalam apartemen Kagami digunakan sebagai tempat pesta oleh teman-temannya yang berjiwa di atas normal dengan yang lain.

Errrr …. padahal hanya pesta makanan, minuman, nonton DVD, main game, dan melakukan permainan memanggil arwah paling mengerikan. Ugh, untuk bagian ini Kagami tidak ikut-ikutan, dia memilih mengunci diri di kamar, masuk ke dalam selimut tebal dan telponan dengan Aomine.

Hanya dengan kegiatan di atas, apartemennya sudah di sulap menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah. Heran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Iya, Kagami bertanya seperti itu karena tidak ikut dalam pesta, ia ketiduran setelah asyik bertelponan dengan sahabatnya yang jauh di sana.

Dipandang sampai mata mengeluarkan darah pun, apartemennya tidak mungkin menjadi seperti semula jika tidak dibersihkan.

Bungkus makanan di mana-mana, sisa-sisa makanan yang cepat membusuk, kumbangan sisa minuman di lantai, tembok kotor, gelas dan piring berpencar satu-satu sampai ada yang dipojokan ruangan, sofa sudah jungkir sana-jungkir sini, tivi yang tadinya ada di atas sekarang ada di bawah, hordeng jendela copot, dan lain sebagainya. Kagami sudah tidak kuat bila menyebutkan satu per satu.

Ada serangan nuklirkah semalam, atau ada apa sebenarnya?

Itu yang membuatnya malas ke luar kamar dan pulang lebih awal dari bermain basket dengan Kuroko dan Kise, karena Kagami punya pekerjaan membersihkan apartemen akibat ulah teman-temanya yang sangat chikuso.

Dan dari jawaban yang dikatakan Kuroko, sih, yang merencanakan pesta itu adalah Midorima. Teman hijau yang tak pernah Kagami paham prilakunya sampai sekarang. Eh, dia horor seketika.

"Mau gimana lagi," ucapnya lelah. Dengan besar hati Kagami mulai memunguti sampah-sampah sampai tak tersisa, merapikan sofa dan yang lainnya, memasukkan hordeng kotor ke dalam bak cucian.

"Ah, siapa, sih!" decaknya emosi saat mendengar ponselnya yang selalu berdering sedaritadi, Kagami seperti sedang diteror.

Dia mengabaikan kain pel yang sudah meneteskan air akibat di keluarkan dari ember. Sekarang atensinya teralih kepada ponsel yang sumpah Kagami ingin banting sekarang juga.

 **From: Aho**

 **KALAU LO SEKALI LAGI NGGAK ANGKAT TELPON GUE. GUE SANTET DARI SINI, BAKA SIALAN!**

 **.**

' _ **Zengen wa tekkai suru ze saikou ni moe sou da. Hey! Hey! Istsudemo matteru ze.'**_

Kagami membebaskan karbondioksida dari tubuhnya. "MAU NGAPA!?"

"Kok, lo yang marah, sih! Harusnya gue lah yang marah, gue udah nelpon berpuluh-puluh kali nggak lo angkat!"

"Gue lagi beresin rumah, ini mau ngepel. Nanti gue telpon balik deh," Kagami mengalah kali ini, tenaganya sudah habis, lagipula pasti tak akan menang kalau harus meladeni Aomine berdebat.

"Ciee .. mau malem mingguan, ya, sama siapa? Cantik apa ganteng yang ngapel? Gue pasti dilupain," goda Aomine sembari cekikikan. Kalau dekat pasti sudah Kagami tendang ke langit ketujuh.

"Udahlah, nanti gue telpone lagi."

"Nggak mau, gue mau ngobrol sekarang!"

"Gue lagi kerja, lo nggak ada kerjaan apa?"

"Nggak ada, hari ini libur kerja. Kapan-kapan aja beresin rumahnya, temenin gue dulu," pinta Aomine dengan manja.

"Gue tinggal ngepel, Aho. Habis ngepel gue mandi, baru telpon lo, bentar doang."

"Yaudah ngepel sambil telponan."

"NGGAK BISA, UDAH NANTI GUE TELPON BALIK TITIK!"

Tutttttt ….

Diputus secara sepihak merupakan langkah yang benar menurutnya saat ini. Aomine tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun, kalau maunya itu ya harus dituruti, tapi bagaimana lagi Kagami juga punya tanggung jawab yang harus diselesaikan.

Lagi-lagi duapuluh satu hari waktunya terlewat tanpa Aomine. Kagami bisa melewati ini sekarang, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa. Mereka tak pernah putus komunikasi, selalu menceritakan hal-hal yang baru dilakukan.

Walau Kagami hanya bisa berhubungan, jikalau Aomine menghubunginya duluan. Ya, Kagami tahu Aomine sekarang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai host. Dia mengorbankan malam harinya yang berharga untuk uang.

Kalau membayangkan posisi Aomine yang sekarang, entah mengapa Kagami emosi sendiri. Aomine itu bodoh, keras kepala, tidak bisa diatur, dan tak pernah mau mendengarkan omongan orang lain.

Kagami sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke sekolah, tapi jawabannya, "Hahahaha, sekolah itu nggak asyik kalau nggak ada elo." Apa-apaan sih, setidaknya kita masih bisa berkomunikasi walau jauh.

Kagami ingin dia tak mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga hanya karena tak ada dirinya, dia juga tak tahu permasalahan yang sebenarnya,untuk hal ini Aomine selalu menutupi dari dirinya.

.

.

.

"Yosha, selesai juga," tutur Kagami, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar. Semuanya sudah kinclong tak ada debu yang tertinggal.

Dia mengambil handuk bersiap untuk mandi. Mengabaikan perutnya yang sudah berbunyi-bunyi sedaritadi. Bayangkan saja dia membereskan apartemennya selama empat jam, bagaimana tak kehabisan energy.

Air keluar dari shower membasahi tubuhnya yang sekal karena otot yang terbentuk. Ia memandangi dirinya sendiri yang terpantul dalam kaca.

Rindu saat mandi bersama dengan manusia astral satu itu, biasanya mereka besar-besaran otot, dan saling sexi-sexian tubuh. Bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam kalau sudah mandi bersama dengan Aomine. Kapan mereka bisa seperti itu lagi, Kagami berharap.

.

"Segernya, habis ini mau makan banyak," gumamnya dengan tersenyum. Ia menyambar handuk, dan segera membalut diri. Cepat-cepat ke luar dari kamar mandi yang banyak mengeluarkan hawa negative.

Uh, lapar yang dirasakan sampai ingin muntah.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Kagami histeris dini. Kepalanya langsung pening karena terlalu shock, untung tidak terjengkang ke belakang, karena terpeleset air yang menetes dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Dia tak bisa berkata-berkata dengan apa yang terjadi disegala penjuru ruangan. Padahal, beberapa menit lalu, ruangannya sudah seperti ruangan istana, tapi sekarang, "AAAAAAA~~~~!"

"BAKA, KENAPAAAA?"

Seseorang berlari cepat dari kamar dengan hanya menggunakan boxer tanpa atasan, karena terburu-buru mendengar teriakan yang menggelegar seakan dirinya mau oleng.

Kulit gelap exotis yang terekspose sempurna memperlihatkan ABS yang semakin sexi, surai biru gelap, manic kecil yang terkaget, mulut menganga sedikit, harusnya Kagami mengenali siapa dia.

"WOY, SIAPA ELO!?" bentak Kagami sembari mengeluarkan urat-urat lehernya.

Manusia yang dibentak hanya memiringkan wajahnya tak mengerti. "Gue?" katanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"IYA, ELO SIAPA!? DAN KENAPA ADA DI APARTEMEN GUE," Kagami masih berkoar ganas. "Dan lo tadi ke luar dari mana?" sambungnya pelan.

"Tsk! Baka, ini gue," tutur Aomine greget. "Pala lo kesamber petir, ya?"

"Hah?" Kagami hanya berkedip-berkedip, mendekati Aomine dan mengamatinya secara seksama. "Kok, lo mirip Aomine, sih?" tanyanya tolol.

What the hell. "MEMANG GUE AOMINE, SETAN!" kali ini Aomine yang berteriak.

"Hah!?"

Aomine bingung dengan wajah Kagami yang dhsgbfkdsj tak bisa dijelaskan. Entah, makan apa selama beberapa minggu ini.

Kalau Aomine boleh menebak, Kagami pasti makan angin, makanya otaknya kosong jadi lemot. Jelas-jelas ini dirinya masih ditanya siapa? Aomine sakit hati. Jangan sampai hanya karena tak bersama lagi, Kagami melupakan wajahnya yang ganteng ini.

"Baka?"

"SIAPA ELO?"

"GUE AOMINE DAIKI, MASA DEPAN LO, TOLOL!" setelah berteriak kencang, Aomine menggigit hidung Kagami tak segan-segan. Sumpah, gemasnya bukan main, kalau ada gergaji senjata milik Grell Sutcliff Aomine sudah memotong-motong tubuh Kagami.

"SAAAKITTTT, AHO BANGSAT!" Kagami mendorong tubuh Aomine sampai terlepas. Lalu ia dengan cepat mengusap hidungnya yang nyut-nyutan. Aomine fuck itu menancapkan taringnya kuat, Kagami berdoa supaya tak ada racun yang tersebar.

"Nah, gitu dong. Aho ganteng ini sekarang ada di hadapan elo," Kata Aomine percaya diri sembari melebarkan senyumnya.

Kagami masih merajuk tak karuan. "Habis lo datang-datang nongol, perasaan beberapa jam lalu baru telpone gue. Lo tuh selalu begitu, nggak pernah bilang kalau mau ke sini, lo belajar jadi setan? Biar gue takut, gitu?"

Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya yang sewarna batu lazuli, tak paham dengan yang dikatakan Kagami barusan. "Lah, ini rumah gue," katanya. " Kenapa gue harus bilang kalau mau dateng, iya, kan?"

"Terserah lo. Yang. Mau. Gue. Tanya." Kagami memasang deathglare yang paling mengerikan seantero jagat raya, mengintimidasi mahluk di depannya dengan tajam. Membuat bulu kuduk Aomine berdiri ingin berlari. "LO YANG UDAH NGACAK-NGACAK RUANGAN APARTEMEN GUE!?"

Aomine sampai penging mendengar teriakan Kagami yang luar biasa itu, matanya yang merah semakin merah mengeluarkan kilat kemarahan. Aomine mundur satu langkah, siapa tahu bisa melarikan diri.

"AHOMINE?"

"IYA, MEMANG GUE YANG NGACAK-NGACAK. KENAPA, HAH!?" Aomine berkacak pinggang tak ingin kalah.

"SIALAN! LO NGGAK TAU GUE BERESIN SELAMA EMPAT JAM!"

"Bodo amat, salah siapa gue nggak dipeduliin. Lo lebih milih ngepel dan berduaan sama ruangan ini daripada telponan sama gue, terus salah gue kalau gue bales dendam sama nih ruangan yang udah ngerebut elo!" dengan wajah yang sangat-sangat biasa dan cool, Aomine meninggalkan Kagami yang berwajah aneh tak punya ekspresi, dia masuk ke kamar dengan bangga diri.

Kagami berharap ini hanya mimpi. Untuk memastikan, dia juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Memfokuskan netranya pada satu titik, memandang Aomine yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Kagami punya rencana bagus.

.

SSSTTTTT!

"Ngak kena, nggak kena, wekkk," Aomine menjulurkan lidahnya. "Lo mau nendang gue, kan tadi, ngaku?"

"Arrgghhh, Aho. Lo itu datang-datang udah nyebelin, beresinlah ruangannya, gue capek."

Aomine hanya tersenyum-senyum nista.

"Kalau lo buat masalah lagi, gue nggak akan ngasih makan!"

Lagi-lagi Aomine hanya senyum-senyum lebih nista.

"Kalau lo nggak mau beresin, pulang aja sana!"

Senyumnya makin parah dan makin nista. Kagami jadi bingung.

"LO DENGERIN GUE NGGAK, SIH!"

Aomine mengangguk-angguk. "Dengerin-dengerin. Tapi, Tuan Bakagami Taiga," ada jeda sedikit, membuat Kagami makin jengkel. "Kalau mau ngomel-ngomel, setidaknya tutupin dulu harta berharganya," Katanya menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "Kan, sayang kalau ada yang ngerampok," ucapnya dengan lembut dan kedipan satu mata.

Izinkan Kagami untuk muntah.

"HUWAAAAA~~~ DASAR OTAK MESUM!" teriak Kagami saat menyadari kalau dirinya ternyata telanjang bulat. Handuknya terlepas saat akan mendendang Aomine tadi, tapi kekesalan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Cepat ia balut lagi hartanya yang paling berharga itu, dan pastikan Aomine tidak akan selamat malam ini.

Wajah merah padam karena menahan malu. Tak berani mentap Aomine sedikit pun. Ah, dia berharap ada tempat yang bisa mengulang waktu. Sekarang pun Kagami akan pindah ke sana.

"Ciee … yang 'itunya' udah agak besaran," goda Aomine yang membuat Kagami semakin memerah.

"SHUT UP!"

"Baka, gue jijik ngeliat lo yang malu-malu najis gitu," celetuk Aomine.

"A-O-M-I-N-"

"Selamatkan diriiiii~~~" Aomine ngacir ke luar kamar dengan menjinjing kausnya.

"…nee…" Kagami menghela napas tak mengerti, selalu saja orang itu membuatnya tak bisa paham.

Kapan terakhir kali dia berteriak-teriak seperti ini, kapan terakhir kali dia pening dan ingin pingsan karena kelakuan Aomine. Kagami tak mampu menanyakan pada waktu.

Sekarang dia merasa sangat segar. Rasanya darah yang tersendat dalam tubuh, mengalir kembali dengan deras tanpa halangan. Memompo ke bagian wajah yang membuatnya menciptakan satu ulas senyum tulus.

.

.

.

Aomine berdiri di balkon, memandang bintang jalanan yang kerlap-kerlip. Menyambut angin malam yang menggoda kulitnya sexi. Ia bergidik, cepat memakai kaus yang sedaritadi meyampir di pundak.

Semerbak bau nyanyian alam, masuk ke dalam hidung tanpa permisi. Campur-campur, seperti perasaannya saat ini. Bau bahan bakar dari jalanan tak kalah mengusik, tapi dia tetap menikmati puisi semesta yang tersembah.

Lupakan dengan menegadahkan kepala ke langit luas, memandang lurus pun Aomine sudah bisa menikmati pemandangan alam yang tak pernah ada duanya. Warna langit itu senanda dengan maniknya, ia sudah paham.

Aomine punya sahabat, begitu pun langit. Sahabat langit bisa berupa matahari, bintang, bulan, atau yang lainnya. Mereka berkesinambungan, bergantian memerankan tugas, langit sebagai cakrawala yang selalu menonjolkan peranan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Bedanya Aomine dengan langit, itu adalah, jika langit mempunyai banyak sahabat, Aomine hanya punya satu. Jika semua sahabat langit dapat memancarkan sinar, Aomine hanya punya satu yang bersinar. Jika yang paling mencolok bagi langit itu sinar matahari, maka bagi Aomine itu Kagami.

Kagami itu malaikat bermata merah. Punya emosi yang tak bisa dikontrol, dan suka makan banyak. Oh ya, satu lagi, dia sangat cinta bola basket. Tugas Aomine di sini hanya sebagai penggoda, dan juga pelindung. Kalau Kagami merupakan penyelamat hidupnya, maka Aomine bisa menjadi pelindung hidupnya.

Aomine enggan melepas senyumnya saat ini. Boleh ia berkata kalau ia sangat bahagia jika berada di dalam rumah yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Ah, hidup itu sebenarnya sederhana. Hanya saja diri kita yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, hingga membuat kita berpikir jikalau hidup itu rumit, banyak masalah, ini dan itu.

Bila kau ada masalah, pikirkan dengan baik seperti kau bermain game favorite yang paling susah. Asumsikan cara apa dan bagaimana yang bisa membuatmu menyelesaikan tahap demi tahap. Jika sedikit saja kau salah berspekulasi maka jawabannya adalah game over.

Bodoh bukan, orang yang seperti itu? Aomine termasuk salah satunya. Salah satu orang yang selalu melebihkan masalah. Dia tahu dia keras kepala, dia tahu dia egois. Dia tipe manusia yang tidak suka diperintah apalagi digurui, yah itulah faktanya bergolongan darah B.

Sudahlah, sekarang Aomine sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia sudah meminta maaf kepada sang bunda karena menolak dan membantah usahanya.

Aomine menolak sekolah di sekolah barunya, alasannya karena tak ada Kagami di sana, alasan lain karena takut ia mendapatkan teman baru dan melupakan Kagami, dan karena itu pun Kagami mulai melupakannya.

Rasanya ingin menangis. Miris. Padahal, pada kenyataannya tak serumit itu.

Karena menolak sekolah, ibunya murka dan menantang Aomine untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri. Ingat, pada dasarnya Aomine itu tidak suka direndahkan.

Dengan kesombongannya dia mencari kerja, yang pada akhirnya bekerja sebegai host.

Ya, dia modal tampang. Tak salah jika memanfaatkan salah satu dari tubuhnya. Tapi, sekarang dia sadar, bekerja itu ternyata capek dan membuatnya kurang tidur, tak bisa bermain basket. Aomine ingin hari-hari yang dulu, selalu melakukan hal tak penting bersama Kagaminya.

.

"Mau sampe kapan lo berdiri di sana, Aho," tutur Kagami di belakang. "Kalau sampe kesurupan, liatin aja, gue langsung tendang lo, dan lo jungkir balik ke bawah," lanjutnya sambil tertawa-tawa puas.

Aomine berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa ekspresi. Kagami kesal, masa sudah tertawa-tawa Aomine hanya biasa saja. Err .. ada air raksa? Kalau ada, Kagami minta untuk menyiram wajah menyebalkan itu.

Aomine berjalan mendekat, sebenarnya perutnya geli menahan tawa. Lihat wajah itu, yang penuh dengan bakso urat, menggemaskan.

.

CUP!

Aomine mencium sekilas bibir monyong Kagami yang tanpa pertahanan. "Kena," nyengir kuda. Lalu dia meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu kanan Kagami. "Jangan sok jadi psikopat, nggak pantes sama muka," ejeknya. Setelah itu Aomine berlari kencang takutnya ia digorok.

Kagami mengikuti di belakang tanpa banyak bicara atau mengancam, dia memegangi bibirnya. Berpikir sejenak, mereka sama-sama laki-laki, tapi sering melakukan ciuman.

Kata Aomine yang mereka lakukan itu ciuman sahabat, tapi akhir-akhir ini perasaan Kagami saat mendapat ciuman Aomine itu berbeda. Uh, nanti Kagami tanyakan saja pada orangnya.

"Baka, Lapaaarrrrr…"

"Bakaaaaaaa….."

"Laparrrrrr…."

"Laparrrrrrr…. laparrrrrr… laparrrrrr…."

"Makan… makan…. makan…"

"Baka, lap- mmppuuahh. Uhuk-uhukk.."

Kagami menyumpal mulut Aomine dengan lap meja. "BERISIK! Nggak lihat apa gue udah di sini nyiapin makan."

"Tapi nggak pake lap meja juga, bodoh!"

"Terus?"

"Pake bibir, hehe," ekspresi wajah yang takbisa dideskripsikan.

"Bibir, ya?"

"Iya."

"Sinilah deket gue."

Aomine dengan semangatnya mendekati Kagami dari sebrang meja. Dia duduk di samping Kagami yang tersenyum, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, begitupun dengan Kagami. Aomine mulai memejamkan mata, Kagami menyeringai.

.

.

Sloott!

"AAAAUUUUUU!" BRUK! Aomine terjengkang kebelakang dengan kepala menyentuh lantai dan kaki tersangkut di kursi. "PANASSS, BANGSAT!"

Kagami mengembangkan seringaiannya lebih tajam. "Makan tuh bibir," katanya. Dia merasa puas karena sudah menyiram bibir Aomine dengan kuah sup panas. Haruskah dia menari ala Kutikula.

.

Aomine manyun di sebrang meja, tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kagami. Bibirnya bengkak parah, orang itu memang tidak punya perasaan.

Shit!

"Itadakimasu," Kagami mengucapkan doa, dan mulai mengisi perutnya yang sudah asam lambung.

Aomine hanya diam tak bergeming, tak mengindahkan hidangan nan lezat di depan matanya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menumpu kepalanya di sana. Memandang malas mulut Kagami yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

Huh, lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tak bernyawa mengambil atensi Kagami darinya.

"Tadi minta makan, sekarang udah ada makanan didiemin," gerutu Kagami setelah menegak air segelas.

"Tsk! Sakit tahu bibirnya," kata Aomine malas.

"Manja lo itu, Aho. Buruan makan, sup-nya dingin nggak enak."

"Suapin," mohonnya manja.

"Najis, makan sendirilah."

Aomine kembali meratapi nasib bibirnya yang nyut-nyutan, Kagami tak tahu apa kalau benar-benar sakit. Katanya Maji tenshi, mana jiwa Maji tenshi itu. Aomine ingin tahu, sepertinya jika dengannya Kagami tak pernah bersikap Maji tenshi.

Kagami masih berselencar dengan kesibukan sendiri. Dia sudah menghabiskan empat mangkuk sup, tiga tumpukan nasi, juga limabelas potong daging, lainnya dan lainnya.

Tapi tenang, penunggu dalam perutnya masih mampu menampung banyak. Jadi tak masalah bagi Kagami jikalau Aomine tak mau makan, malah jatahnya tambah banyak.

"Baka, suapin," rengek Aomine lagi, karena merasa perutnya berdendang-dendang.

"Makan sendiri, males amat!"

"Tanggung jawablah, siapa yang udah nyakitin bibir gue."

"Apa hubungan, Aho. Nyuapkan pake tangan."

Aomine berdiri membawa nampan makanannya dan duduk di samping Kagami yang baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk sup kelima. "Suapin," tuturnya, menyodorkan makanannya ke hadapan Kagami.

Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sangat malas malah. Apa susahnya makan sendiri, heran. Dia menatap manic Aomine yang sendu, entah kenapa lucu. Wajah memohon itu sangat menggelitik pemandangan.

Kagami mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. "Ao, jangan berubah mimic wajahnya," katanya. Cepat-cepat dia membuka aplikasi kamera, dan cekrek, tersimpan. "Muka lo, hahahaha," Kagami tertawa sangat puas.

"Puas, kan, sekarang suapin, a…."

Yaps, mau bagaimana lagi. Kagami tidak bisa menolak permohonan Aomine dengan wajah najisnya itu, suapan per suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Aomine yang terbuka lebar.

"Dari Hokkaido jam berapa, Aho?" tanya Kagami sembari memasukkan suapan yang entah sudah keberapa.

"Jaum limauumm," katanya tak jelas.

"Hah!?" Kagami memukul kepala Aomine dengan sumpit. Walau begitu dia tahu maksudnya "Bohong banget hidup lo, masa ia Cuma dua jam."

"Bener kok. Minum, Baka."

Kagami menuangkan segelas minuman dingin ke dalam gelas. "Nih," katanya.

"Minuminlah~~"

Oke, Kagami tidak bisa protes. Ia sudah lelah dan ingin tidur, supaya adegan ini tidak terlalu lama mending dipercepat tak usah banyak membantah.

Dengan senang hati dan ikhlas lahir batin Kagami menyuapi Aomine sampai habis.

Dan harus kalian tahu, menyuapi Aomine itu ternyata lebih melelahkan daripada menyuapi bayi sungguhan. Kalau tidak sesuai dengan kapasitas mulutnya, pasti menolak minta dikurangi, kalau sedikit pasti menolak supaya ditambah.

Jikalau banyak tulang, dituntut untuk membuangnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak suka sayuran ini dan itu, untung saja Kagami tidak diperintah untuk mengunyahkan makanannya, kalau itu sampai terjadi mending ditelan sendiri. Kagami berdoa, semoga anaknya kelak tidak serewel ayahnya. CIEEEEEE/jingkrakjingkrak

.

.

Mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malam. Cukup dibuat naik darah lagi ketika Aomine memintanya untuk membuatnya susu hangat. Awalnya Kagami tidak menghiraukan, tapi dia tak tega ketika melihat Aomine murung di pojokan kamar mandi.

"Ka, ke bioskop, yok?"

"Mau ngapain?" Bruk! Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk dan menggeliat-geliat seperti belatung.

"Tidur. Ya, nontonlah," jawab nyolot Aomine.

"Capek, Ao. Ada tivi kan di luar kalau mau nonton."

"Mau yang layar gede."

"Minggu depan aja, jangan sekarang, mending sini tidur."

Aomine menurut, meletakan gelas susunya yang tingal setengah di atas meja. Dia membaringkan diri di samping Kagami. "Peluk," katanya manja.

Kagami baru saja mau membuka mulut untuk membentak Aomine, tapi lagi-lagi wajah itu yang tak bisa membuatnya menolak. Dia merapatkan diri, dan memeluk si Ahonya erat. Aomine menyambutnya bahagia, dan membalas pelukannya.

"Ka?"

"Hmm."

"Enggak." Aomine menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kagami. Ah, otaknya tak karuan, banyak suara berisik di sana. Aomine ingin berteriak lantang, kalau rasa nyaman ini tak ingin berakhir.

Aomine sadar kalau dia menyayangi Kagami lebih dari namanya sahabat, ingin memiliki Kagami lebih dari sekedar status.

Rasa berlebihan ini sudah ia sadari sejak meninggalkan Kagami pindah. Satsuki bilang ini cinta. Tapi dia tak paham cinta, mendeskripsikan saja butuh tenaga ekstra.

Dia sudah mencari tahu artinya cinta dari banyak referensi, percayalah Aomine menjadi rajin membaca hanya karena masalah ini, tapi sampai sekarang pun Aomine belum paham dengan makna beratus alinea yang tercipta, berjuta kata yang terurai, dan beribu huruf yang terlukis.

Setelah itu kepalanya menjadi sakit tak tertahankan, sepertinya Aomine lebih baik mempelajari ilmu Kimia yang jelas banyak rumus walau tak tahu wujudnya seperti apa, daripada cinta, arrrghhhh… apalah itu?

Jika pada faktanya dia dan Kagami adalah laki-laki, Aomine tak ambil pusing. Karena laki-laki juga merupakan insane yang membutuhkan cinta, baik dari perempuan maupun laki-laki. BEBAS!

"HUAAAAA!" Aomine menjerit keras sampai terbangun, membuat Kagami kaget juga kesal karena telinganya sakit. "Apa sih, Aho!"

Aomine hanya nyengir kuda tak karuan, Kagami memiringkan kepalanya tak paham. "Baka?"

"O-oi…. Aho!" Kagami memberontak ketika dirinya dipeluk brutal dan dijatuhkan. Tubuh Aomine yang berat berada di atasnya sempurna. Wangi shampo yang selalu Kagami rindukan, menguar masuk ke dalam indra penciuman ketika rambut halus Aomine menyapu hidungnya.

Aomine mangangkat kepala, memandang batu garnet yang merupakan mataharinya. Menelisik intens tak ada yang lepas dari pandangan. Dia mengulas senyum.

"A-Aho?"

"Baka, gue baru sadar kalau lo seberharga ini," katanya.

"Hah?"

Aomine hanya mengembangkan senyuman paling bahagia dari siapa pun orang di dunia. Dia membawa dirinya memasuki daerah lawan, mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya di sana. Merenggutnya lembut karena tak ingin miliknya cacat.

Aomine, sampai kapan pun selalu menyukai daerah yang berbau madu.

Dia menjilatinya dengan hati-hati, tak membiarkan setitik madu lolos dari mulutnya. Kenyal, dan sexi. Memerah dan bengkak.

Kagami menghindar. "Cukup!" katanya. Dia terlihat memasok oksigen banyak-banyak.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah."

"Lo nggak suka? Sorry."

"Bukan itu, Aho."

"Terus?"

"Errr …."

"Apa'an?"

"I-itu…"

"Ngomong, nggak! Kalau nggak gue cium lagi, nih."

"C-ciuman s-sama elo itu, j-jantung g-gue sakit, kepala g-gue pusing," katanya terbata-bata dan mengalihkan pandang dengan Aomine. SUMPAH! Ingin rasanya Kagami memotong lidah. Dia ngomong apaan sih. Tidak bermutu.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dari dulu."

"Sama gue juga," Aomine menegakan tubuhnya begitupun dengan Kagami. "Baka, apa kita kena penyakit jantung."

"HAH!? Ngeri amat. Yaudah kita nggak usah ciuman lagi."

"Tapi kan itu enak."

"I-iya, sih."

Keduanya sweatdrop.

Aomine mengambil ponsel di sakunya, dan menekan tombol hijau. Terdengar suara sambung ketika ponselnya diaktifkan dalam mode speaker.

"DAI-CHANNNNNNNNN." Teriak seseorang dari sebrang sana. Aomine dan Kagami sampai menutup telinga.

"Oi, Satsuki. Biasa aja udah malem teriak-teriak."

"Dai-chan, ada apa? Tumben sekali menelponeku."

"Eum … mau tanya."

"Tanya apa, tanya apa?" Satsuki sangat antusias.

"Gini, aku ciuman-"

"HAH!"

"DENGAR DULU!"

"Iya, iya."

"Aku ciuman, tapi setiap ciuman jantungku sakit, dan kepalaku pusing. Apa itu sakit jantung?"

Hening.

Hening.

"Oi, Satsuki, jawab!"

"Iya, kau sakit jantung, Dai-chan."

"AAAAAAAAA…" Kagami dan Aomine berteriak jamaah. Kemudian mereka berpandangan horor.

Satsuki di sebrang sana tertawa guling-guling. Entah, temannya itu tak pernah berubah.

"KAU SENANG, YA, AKU SAKIT JANTUNG!"

"Habisnya kau lucu."

"TSK!"

"I-itu bukan sakit jantung, Idiot!"

"Terus?"

"Dengan siapa kau ciuman?"

"Kagami."

PLAK!

"Sakit, Baka!" Aomine mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat pukulan ekstra dari Kagami. Kan memang benar kalau dia ciuman dengan Kagami, memang ada yang lain.

Kagami speechless.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hallo, Satsuki. Hallo…"

Rasanya Satsuki ingin mencak-mencak naik tower dan minum rondap. Setelah itu ngambang di sungai dengan tenang. Sungguh berita ini tidak sehat untuk jantung dan tubuhnya.

"SATSUKI!"

"IYAAAA! Apa Kagamin juga merasakan sakit sepertimu?"

"Iya, katanya sangat sakit."

"Yasudah, kalian pacaran sajalah."

"HAH!?" lagi-lagi Aomine dan Kagami berjamaah.

"ITU BUKAN SAKIT JANTUNG BODOH, TOLOL! KALIAN ITU SALING SUKA, SAYANG, CINTA. AH, ENTAHLAH POKOKNYA ITU! INTINYA KALIAN ITU BERHARGA SATU SAMA LAIN. SEKARANG KALIAN DI MANA BIAR KUBUNUH SATU-SATU."

Tutttttt ….

Aomine mematikan sambungan, Satsukinya sangat horor.

"Oh, cinta itu kalau ciuman bisa bikin jantung sakit," ujar Aomine kemudian. "Baka, gue cinta sama lo, ayok kita saling memiliki. Lo sakit jantung, kan?"

"Saling memiliki?"

"Iya, jangan nolak gue pokoknya kita saling memiliki titik."

"B-bukannya kita udah saling memiliki dari dulu."

Aomine menggigit hidung Kagami gemas, melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda.

.

.

"Gue, mau ke luar bentar, ya, lo tungguin di sini," ujar Aomine, loncat dari ranjang dan langsung melesat. Kagami hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Drtttttttt… Drttttt…

Kagami mengambil poselnya yang bergetar dari atas meja. Tak menyangka kalau yang menelpon itu adalah, "Halo, bu."

"Apa Daiki, di sana? Bagaimana kabarnya, Kagami-kun?"

"Iya, dia ada di sini, apa dia nggak pamit. Saya kabar baik."

"Syukurlah. Pamit kok, malah ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk ke sana. Tolong urus dan jaga dia ya, Kagami-kun. Katanya dia ingin sekolah dengan Kagami-kun di sana."

.

"TARAAAAAAAA.." Aomine berteriak histeris dan gembira dengan membawa koper besar.

Kagami berkaca-kaca. Matanya panas, ingin menangis saking senangnya. Aomine tak akan jauh lagi dengannya. Tak perlu memakai ponsel untuk berbicara, tak perlu menunggu banyak detik yang terlewat untuk bertemu.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel, baru sadar kalau ternyata dia tadi masih telponan dengan ibu Aomine. Dan ketika akan berbicara ternyata sudah tak ada suara. Kagami tak mengindahkan, dia lempar ponselnya ke atas kasur.

"Tolong urus kekasih lo yang paling ganteng ini," tutur Aomine cengengesan.

"OGAH! Ja-jadi lo mau sekolah lagi dan tinggal sama gue," Tanya Kagami masih minim percaya.

"Iya."

Kagami mendekati Aomine yang masih di bibir pintu, tangannya agak terbuka menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi semua itu urung, entah kenapa. "AWAS LO NGEREPOTIN GUE!" koarnya.

Aomine mengernyit, bukan karena ancaman yang dilontarkan Kagami, tapi, "Kok lo nggak jadi peluk gue, sih!"

"Emang siapa yang mau peluk elo!" balas Kagami sembari berbalik badan.

"Tsk!" Aomine gemas dan memeluk Kagami dari arah belakang. "Cie … ada yang tsun, nih. Kebanyakan gaul sama Midorima ya selama gue tinggal," goda Aomine sembari menggigit telinga Kagami pelan, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"AHOMINEEEEEEE!"

Cinta itu bebas, tak menuntut untuk dipahami atau dimengerti, tinggal bagaimana kau mengartikannya. Setidaknya itulah yang Aomine paham dari Kagami.

… **..**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

…

 **Bentar lagi puasa, yeheyyyy. Selamat menyambut bulan ramadhan bagi yang menjalankan. Fic ini nggak tau dilanjut setelah puasa atau masih seperti biasa, lihat saja nanti.**

 **Semoga ficnya tadi menghibur, ya, ditunggu lho responnya :)) maaf kalau cara nembak Aomine ke Kagami itu aneh, habis aku nggak tahu gimana cara mengungkapkan yang romantis.**

 **Selamat untuk AOKAGA YANG UDAH JADIAN. Nantikan malam pertama mereka wkwkwkwk.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haryakei:** Ciee … yang senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Awas lo kerasukan.

 **AoKagaKuroLover:** Makasih :)), sudah dilanjut nih, maaf ya baru update. Semoga terhibur. Aku baca inbokmu lho, tersanjung Kuro Zoka dirindukan/nangis.

 **Nana:** Gomen baru update, baru ada waktu, Nana. TUH AOKAGA UDAH JADIAN, APA PERASAAN CUCU MASA DEPAN?

 **Nam Min Seul:** Wakakaaaa … selalu ada ciuman di sana.

 **Vergissco:** Harusnya sebelum aku buat cerita kemarin kamu mengajukan diri dulu, supaya jadi anak kecil yang digandenga Kagami(?). udah dilanjut, semoga menghibur, ya. Terima kasih.

 **Ryuuki Kiroshi:** Wahaha nggak sadar kalau Kagami banyak dijahatin. Iyah, bingung gajah gitu bisa kurus, Aomine sampe sakit mikirinnya/nggak. Aomine tetap sekolah, kok. Semoga chap ini menghibur, ya. Terima Kasih.

 **Rena Shimazaki:** Sudah dilanjut, semoga menghibur dan suka ya, Rena.

 **Melani:** kirain aku aja yang merasa hidup bang Ao kelam. Hahah dewasa tapi aho, bolehlah ya. Sorry baru update lagi, taulah. Jiaah yang malam minggunya hampa tanpa Aokaga.

 **AnnaCitra2748:** owh, baca dj. Yaya, masih di bawah umur memang harus diawasi. Jangan kena diabetes itu mengerikan wkwkwk.

 **Fukuzatsuna Ai:** Memang nembak secara nggak langsung, Cuma bang gami nggak pernah peka. Tolong jedotin palanya ke aspal panas.

 **Maji Tenshi 10:** Menemukan selembar kertas lecek – aku suka-suka. Wahaha yang sering di omelin emak, emang enak wkwkwk, bandel sih, ya. semoga lanjutannya menghibur.

 **AliceShotacon4Ever:** Aneh kan ceritnya, ya, hahhahah. Heem hewan-hewan itu terlalu cute. Semoga chap ini menghibur ya, ditunggu rifiunya lagi dan terima kasih.

.

.

 **SALAM AOKAGA**

 **REGARDS,**

 **ZOKA**


	18. Chapter 18 : AKIKO

_**Hallo, selamat malam. Akhirnya, MMAz bisa update lagi menemani malam Minggu kalian cieeee… maaf, yang udah minta dilanjutin baru sempet buat sekarang *huuuuu.**_

… **.**

 **Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: AKIKO"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Warn: Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D. DLDR!**

 **Note: OC untuk karakter tertentu.**

 **Yosh! Semoga menghibur and happy reading.**

…

" _ **Kagami Cuma miliknya, apalagi mereka sudah, katakanlah jadian. Tapi malam ini, seseorang datang mengganggu. "Baka, jangan hamil, ya."/"Hah""**_

 _ **.**_

Dia menguap lebar-lebar. Matanya masih tertutup sempurna, berusaha turun dari tempat tidur yang masih ingin ia tinggali beberapa jam lagi, jika saja keringat menyebalkan tidak datang menyerang tubuhnya. Panas.

Bruk! Ia tersungkur ke lantai dengan kaki yang masih tertinggal di atas ranjang, serasa tangan-tangan selimut itu tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Sialan!" umpatnya kesal. Walau dia mencintai tempat tidur dan segala isinya, tapi dia tidak suka jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Sama sekali tidak suka!

Dia bangkit berdiri, wajahnya yang cemberut menjadi perhiasan kala itu. Mengucek mata yang masih terasa lengket oleh kantuk, berjalan sempoyongan sembari mengusap perutnya yang terekspos tanpa baju.

Ah, tidur siang di saat musim panas ternyata banyak menguras energy. Buktinya, saat ini tubuhnya sangat lemas, tenggorokkannya sakit karena kehausan, belum lagi perutnya menangis meminta diisi.

Padahal, ia hanya tidur siang selama empat jam setengah, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Percayalah.

Dengan perjuangan mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati, sampailah ia di dapur. Cepat-cepat memeluk seseorang yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran, dari belakang ia berkata manja, "Baka, gue jatuh dari ranjang."

Kagami, pihak yang terpeluk merasa risih. "Tsk, Aho! Ngapain sih peluk-peluk. Lo nggak liat gue lagi mau masak," bentaknya, tanpa memperdulikan pengaduan manja dari Aomine.

Wajahnya semakin suram, Aomine merasa terjahati. Melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi. Memandang Kagami jengkel yang sok sibuk dengan para sayuran itu. Uh, merasa seperti sedang diduakan, serius. "Baka, gue haus," tuturnya.

Kagami pura-pura tak mendengar dan hanya mengedutkan alisnya. Kadang, apa yang keluar dari mulut Aomine itu tidak berguna dan hanya membuatnya dongkol. Dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membersihkan paha ayam yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari kulkas.

"Baka, lo dengerin gue nggak, sih!" Aomine semakin kesal. "OI, BAKAGAMI!" Akhirnya berteriak juga, takut si Bakanya tuli efek musim panas.

"IYA, AHOMINE GUE DENGER, SIALAN!" Kagami balas berteriak, sama-sama kesal.

"GUE HAUS!"

"MINUM!"

"MANA AIRNYA?!"

Kagami menarik napasnya dalam, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit. Aomine yang baru bangun tidur memang kadang lebih menyebalkan tujuh kali lipat dari biasanya.

Menurunkan sedikit ego, ia berkata lembut, "Carilah sendiri, Aho. Gue kan lagi sibuk, nyiapin makan buat cacing yang ada di perut lo," katanya. Walaupun berbicara lembut, kenyataannya Kagami tidak bisa menahan otot-otot lehernya.

"Nggak ada, udah gue cari ke mana-mana," jawab Aomine dengan tampang meyakinkan. "Cepetan, Baka. Gue haus, nih." Beracting pura-pura tidak berdaya.

Wajah Kagami sudah dipenuhi dengan perempatan, ia menarik pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan botol besar. Menuangkan air dingin itu ke dalam gelas, dan menyodorkannya kepada manusia yang suka beralasan, padahal dia malas.

Memelototi Aomine yang sedang tersenyum-senyum najis sembari menegak minumnya. "Nggak usah liat-liat gue lo," katanya sewot.

Aomine hanya menjulurkan lidahnya senang, dia menang hari ini. Tertawa-tawa sendiri tanpa menghiraukan Kagami yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam di hadapannya.

Hubungan mereka memang sudah maju satu tingkat dari persahabatan. Apalah itu namanya, Aomine bahkan tak bisa mendeskripsikannya secara lisan.

Dia tidak mempedulikan dan tak pernah mau peduli tentang tanggal, bulan, tahun berapa mereka menjalin hubungan. Tidak mengerti tentang mengucapkan dan memberi hadiah ketika anniversary setiap minggu atau setiap bulannya.

Dan dia hanya mengernyit, ketika mahluk yang merupakan ibu keduanya mengirimi pesan dengan kalimat, "Cieeee … Cieeee … Dai-chan dan Kagamin … cieeee. Pasti hari ini sedang bahagia, ya? Selamat anniversary yang ke dua bulan. *bermacam-macam emot bertebaran*"

Aomine membalas dengan polosnya, "Anniversary itu apa?"

Di rumah, Momoi Satsuki kesal dan membanting ponselnya.

Tidak selalu mencium Kagami di pagi hari saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya, walaupun mereka sudah tinggal bersama dan tidur seranjang. Aomine harus menyiapkan mental terlebih dahulu jika merencanakan hal semacam itu, karena yang ada Kagami akan menonjok bibirnya sampai terlepas.

Tidak ada cerita membangunkan selembut kain sutra. Yang Aomine rasakan setiap pagi, malah tubuhnya yang sakit, lantaran Kagami menendangnya sampai terjatuh dari ranjang jika ia tidak bangun-bangun, atau menggeretnya dengan paksa ke kamar mandi dan diguyur air dingin. Kejam.

Tidak juga selalu terlihat romantic setiap hari, justru yang ada mereka selalu bertengkar membahas yang tidak penting.

Bukannya mengerjakan tugas Matematika, tapi sibuk memperdebatkan tentang kucing kawin di tengah jalan, dan pada akhirnya mereka harus dihukum bersama di bawah tiang bendera. Atau diusir dari ruangan Lab. Kimia, karena hampir saja terjadi kebakaran.

Mereka hanyalah dua lelaki yang tercipta dengan otot dan otak bodohnya. Tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa mereka nalar dan logika.

Walaupun ada satu hari di mana mereka hilang ingatan dan melakukan 'ini' 'itu' dengan bringas dan brutal, tidak tahu itu pakai cinta atau tidak. Intinya mereka saling menguntungkan satu sama lain dalam hal 'pelepasan' yang memang kewajiban lelaki dan baik untuk kesehatan. Mereka tahu itu, dari buku yang diberikan seseorang.

Tapi terkadang, Aomine geram dengan Kagami jika sedang melakukan 'itu' sebab macan satu itu tidak pernah mau anteng, mulutnya selalu saja protes, sakitlah, gelilah, inilah, itulah. Bahkan, Aomine pernah kena tinjuan S*aita*ma akibat ia tidak segaja menggigit 'itu' Kagami terlalu keras, saking gemasnya.

Huh, Salahkan Akashi yang memberinya buku panduan untuk melakukan game-game laknat tersebut, yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berkata bohong jika mereka kadang ketagihan. Hukum alamnya yang tak bisa mereka bantah, hubungan antara lelaki adalah hanya untuk kepuasan fisik selain karena cinta.

.

Tidak sadar, Aomine sudah menghabiskan minum satu botol besar sampai perutnya terasa berat penuh air. Dia melirik Kagami yang sedang serius menggoreng paha ayam, kemudian menangkup dagu tidak sabar menunggu semua makanan matang.

Menguap lagi, rasanya ia ingin kembali ke kamar saja, pasti Kagami akan memanggilnya jika sudah mau makan. Tapi Dewa tak memberkatinya, saat dia sudah mau melangkah, kolornya ditarik dari belakang. "Mau ke mana lo, huh?" Kagami mendelik.

"Mau tidur."

"Nggak ada tidur," ucapnya. Menarik Aomine dan diletakkan di sampingnya menghadap sesuatu yang menumpuk. "Cuci piring!" memerintah, singkat, jelas, padat.

"Au, au, au," Aomine berbalik dan memegangi kepalanya. "Kepala gue sakit, Baka. Aduduh…"

Sayangnya tangan Kagami panjang untuk meraih tubuh Aomine dan dia tidak akan tejebak dengan alasan yang super bodoh. Kadang orang bodoh paham dengan kebodohan teman bodohnya(?). "Alesan lo nggak lucu, Aho," death glare. "Cuci. Atau. Nggak. Makan!"

Aomine merengut, ancaman Kagami tidak sexi sama sekali. Masalahnya kalau bukan Kagami yang memberi makan, siapa lagi. Kalau dia tiba-tiba mati karena kelaparan, itu lebih tidak sexi. Dengan berat hati dan harus mengorbankan harga diri, akhirnya ia mencuci piring.

"Aho, pelan-pelan, bisa-bisa pecah semua. Lo mau makan pakai daun?" omel Kagami dengan mata memancarkan leser.

Salah lagi. Apa-apa salah. Selalu salah. Aomine mengutuk Kagami dalam hati dengan mulut yang berkumat-kamit. Dan Kagami tersenyum menang, mereka 1 sama.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Aomine membilas piringnya yang terakhir. Sedangkan Kagami sudah siap di meja makan bersama segunung makanan yang ia masak, bahkan ia sedang mengunyah ayam goreng tanpa merasa blas kasihan kepada Aomine.

"Curang makan duluan. Istri durhaka lo, suami disuruh nyunyi piring, dia makan sendiri," Aomine merajuk.

"Suami nggak berguna lo, nyuci piring aja sampe setengah jam," Kagami membalas, tidak ingin kalah dan tidak ingin disalahkan sendiri.

"Katanya suruh pelan-pelan. Suami memang selalu disalahkan," balas Aomine, kali ini dengan wajah serius mirip bapak-bapak rumahtangga sungguhan.

Kagami tertawa, dan menarik Aomine duduk di sampingnya. "Cerewet. Cepet makan, atau gue habisin."

Aomine sigap membawa semua makanan ke dalam pelukannya dan dijaga ketat supaya Kagami tak bisa mengambilnya kembali, yang akhirnya menimbulkan peperangan perihal perebutan makanan. Jika Negara punya perebutan kebudayaan, mereka kenapa tidak?

"Aho, jangan serakah!" teriak Kagami geram.

"Kertas, batu, gunting, yang kalah nggak makan," seringai Aomine.

"Enak banget hidup-"

Tingtong…..

Kagami mengurungkan niatan untuk menerkam Aomine dan menghentikan ocehannya saat bel berbunyi beberapa kali. "Siapa, sih," gumamnya. Kendati begitu, ia tetap pergi untuk melihat siapa gerangan tamu yang datang di hari yang mulai gelap.

Aomine menguntit dari belakang sembari membawa piring ayam gorengnya dan masih belum menggunakan baju. Dia juga harus tahu siapa yang datang ke sini, karena bagaimanapun apartemen Kagami apartemennya juga, dan apa yang dimiliki Kagami menjadi miliknya juga.

Tingtong….

"Iya, sabar," Kagami sedikit berlari dan membuka pintu dengan cepat.

Terlihatlah tiga manusia, Kagami menatap tanpa ekspresi. Satu sangat tinggi, satu rata-rata, dan satu sangat pendek. Bukan pendek karena ia tidak tumbuh tapi karena dia masih anak-anak, kira-kira umurnya tujuh tahun.

Aomine melihatnya seperti satu keluarga kecil yang bahagia, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak suka dengan cara anak kecil itu menatap dirinya, jadi Aomine menatapnya balik tidak mau kalah.

"Taiga, kau lama sekali," dialog pembukaan yang terlontar dari mulut salah satu tamunya membuat Kagami mengerjap.

"Tatsuya, mau apa?" Tanya Kagami langsung pada poinnya. "Itu," tunjuknya pada anak kecil yang sedang sibuk perang tatapan dengan Aomine. "….anak siapa?"

Si tinggi yang tidak lain adalah Murasakibara melemparkan pandangan malas kepada Himuro. "Muro-chin cepat, kita sudah hampir telat, nih," katanya memperingati.

Himuro hanya tersenyum ala biasanya. "Sebentar, Atsushi," katanya, dan dia memandang Kagami lagi. "Taiga, aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Apa? Kau rapi sekali, mau ke mana?"

Aomine di belakang sedang pamer paha ayam goreng pada si bocah. Dia berharap anak itu menginginkannya, lalu dengan bangga dia tidak akan memberinya sedikit pun dan anak itu pun menangis. Seketika dia menyeringai.

Si bocah kesal, dia membalas dengan mencibir. "Siapa juga yang mau ayam goreng punya oom," membuang muka.

What the hell! Oom?

Mendengar itu, Kagami melirik ke belakang dan melihat wajah kesal Aomine yang semakin menjadi. Kagami sedikit tertawa, entah megapa itu lucu.

Himuro melepaskan gandengan tangan anak kecil itu. "Masih kenal dia, Taiga. Sepupuku yang tinggal di Akita, saat itu umurnya masih enam tahun, ingat?"

Kagami sedikit berpikir, walau sebenarnya tidak. Tetiba dia menunjuk anak kecil itu dengan bahagia dan mata yang berbinar. "Ohhhhhh, aku ingat, aku ingat," katanya semangat. "Akiko, kan?" Kagami langsung merendahkan tubuh dan mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk meminta tos pada anak itu. "Hey, apa kabar?"

Aomine menyaksikan itu semua dengan sangat bosan.

Akiko membalas tos, tak kalah semangat seperti halnya Kagami. "Baik, kakak Tai," katanya sembari tersenyum, "Kakak Tai sendiri bagaimana?"

Murasakibara tak peduli, Himuro tertawa, Kagami datar, dan Aomine, "Boleh juga dipanggil Tai," gumamnya.

Kagami menyikut perut Aomine gondok. "Eh, itu. Boleh panggil kakak saja tidak usah pakai Tai," katanya. "Nanti kakak kasih ice cream."

Akiko menjawab dengan mantap, "Oke, kakak."

"Nah, begini, Taiga. Aku dan Atsushi ada urusan dan tidak diperbolehkan membawa anak kecil. Akiko sedang berlibur di sini karena sekolahnya libur. Kau tidak keberatan, kan, jika aku menitipkannya di sini, besok pagi aku jemput," jelas Himuro.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kagami mengangguk antusias, karena dia tak akan menolak apalagi dimintai tolong oleh saudaranya sendiri, lagipula dia juga rindu dengan Akiko.

Lelaki kecil dengan rambut hitam seperti Himuro, dan mata coklat yang indah. Akiko juga suka bola basket karena dia dan Himuro telah mengenalkannya. Ah, Kagami yakin besar nanti anak itu akan menjadi pemain basket yang pro.

Adanya kehadiran Akiko, Kagami berharap, malam Minggunya kali ini akan ramai dan menyenangkan. Tidak hanya melihat wajah mengesalkan Aomine lagi, lagi Aomine. Kadang suasana baru sangat dibutuhkan.

"Aomine, bagaimana? Tak keberatan juga, kan?" Tanya Himuro khawatir karena wajah Aomine tidak terlihat senang.

Modal wajah kecutnya, dia berkata, "Aku kebe-"

"Tidak, kok," cela Kagami cepat sembari menghalangi Aomine. "Tenang saja, dia tidak akan keberatan. Iya, kan, Aho?"

"Tapi, kan … kita mau keluar malem ini, Baka."

"Kita pergi bareng-bareng."

"Serius tidak apa, Taiga?"

"Tidak apa, jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaga Akiko," katanya, membawa Akiko ke dalam gandengannya.

"Oke, Aku dan Atsushi pamit, ya. Akiko jangan nakal," mengusap kepala Akiko lembut.

Akiko hanya mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Himuro dan Murasakibara, Kagami mengandeng Akiko dan dibawa masuk.

Aomine menutup pintu kasar. Tidak suka, sama sekali tidak suka Kagaminya dikuasai. Tidak suka, malam minggunya yang harusnya hanya berdua saja tiba-tiba menjadi bertiga.

Harusnya perhatian Kagami hanya miliknya, sekarang jadi terbagi. Aomine memang tidak romantic dan tidak suka ribet, tapi kalau masalah Kagami lebih memilih sibuk dengan yang lain ketimbang dirinya, itu lain cerita.

Akiko tertawa-tawa ceria dengan Kagami. Sebelum memasuki dapur, Akiko menoleh ke belakang menatap Aomine dengan tatapan mengejek seolah berkata, "Aku menang." Dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan mata yang dilebar-lebarkan.

Demi celana dalam yang tertukar, Aomine mengeluarkan asap panas di kepala. Jengkel, rasanya ingin merebus anak kecil itu di air Sulfur. Dia mempercepat langkahnya dengan brutal dan dengan sengaja menabrak Akiko, untung saja digandeng Kagami kalau tidak sudah terjungkal.

"Aho, jalan pelan-pelan," Kagami angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kakak," jawab kalem Akiko.

Aomine tidak mengindahkan ocehan Kagami dan langsung meletakan piring ayam goreng di meja makan. "Gue nggak jadi makan," Katanya sewot.

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak napsu. Lo makan aja bareng temen baru lo itu!" sentaknya dan Aomine pergi dari ruangan.

Kagami mengedikkan bahu, dan Akiko tertawa. Dia duduk di kursi, mencomot udang goreng crispy. "Kaka, udangnya enak," tutur Akiko, mengambil lagi tanpa malu-malu.

"Ya, makan yang banyak," Kagami membuka kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu yang telah dijanjikan. "Ini, ice creamnya," menyodorkan ke hadapan Akiko.

Aomine yang belum jauh dari dapur, sengaja ia berjalan lambat berharap Kagami membela dan memanggilnya kembali, tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Saat ia mendengar tentang ice cream, ia langsung masuk ke dapur. Tanpa aba-aba merampas ice cream dari tangan Akiko dengan kasar. "Ice cream gue," katanya, lalu berbalik begitu saja dan keluar dari ruangan dengan sungguhan.

Kagami belum berkedip sejak kejadian yang tak diduganya, kenapa Aomine begitu kekanakan. Mana ice creamnya tinggal satu, memang sih ice cream itu favorite Aomine tapi tidak menyangka saja jika Aomine akan melakukan hal semacam yang tak dia mengerti.

Kagami memandang Akiko yang hanya tersenyum. "Maaf, ya, Akiko," mengusap kepalanya. "Kita makan saja, oke."

"Oke."

Mereka santai makan bersama dalam satu meja dan melupakan Aomine yang sedang ngambek diluar sana. Mengobrol banyak, Akiko juga sangat cerewet, menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah dan gadis yang ia taksir.

Kagami menganga mendengarnya, di sana ia agak sedikit berpikir, anak kecil ini dewasa juga, baru kelas satu SD sudah menaksir gadis. Kalau diingat lagi, saat dia sedang seumurnya, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menarik-narik ingus, belum tahu apa itu menaksir seorang gadis.

Lalu, pada saat sudah agak besar dia malah jatuh cinta pada bola basket dan makin lupa dengan namanya gadis gadisan. Bahkan, sampai saat ini, dari kulit yang lembek menjadi sebuah otot-otot masih belum mengerti tentang gadis atau apa pun itu.

Mungkin itu juga yang menjadikannya bisa bersama dengan Aomine, karena memang dari kecil ia tidak paham wanita. Kemudian Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat jika semua yang ia pikirkan tak ada hubungannya dengan Aomine.

"Kakak, kenapa?" Tanya Akiko.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," ia tersenyum. "Lanjutkan ceritanya, jangan lupa sembari makan, ya," kemudian melirik pintu yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Aho, lo beneran nggak mau makan. Habis nanti makanannya…" teriak Kagami sekeras mungkin dari dapur, takutnya manusia ababil itu sedang mengurung diri di kamar.

.

"Abisin aja!" decak Aomine, uratnya sudah keluar. Dia melempar bungkus ice cream yang telah ludes itu ke depan tivi. Kesal dengan teriakan Kagami yang seolah menertawakannya, juga dengan sekelilingnya yang mulai berisik ikut tertawa.

Tatapan yang penuh dendam itu ia layangkan kelayar tivi yang sedang menayangkan acara membosankan. Makin emosi, Aomine mengomeli tivi yang tak bersalah dan dimatikan begitu saja, lalu frustasi ia berguling-guling bak anak kecil yang ingin makan permen namun tidak boleh.

Mengumpat banyak-banyak dan menyalahkan Himuro yang telah menitipkan anak sialan itu di sini. Ia berdoa dalam hati yang teguh supaya acara yang Himuro datangi tidak lancar, membayangkan jika sesuatu seperti angin puyuh datang menyerang. Kemudian dia tertawa dengan nistanya.

"Kakak, Aku mau mandi," pinta cempreng Akiko pada Kagami saat mereka sudah memasuki ruang tivi di mana Aomine sedang tertawa sambil guling-guling.

"Aho, lo kenapa?" Tanya Kagami yang keheranan.

Aomine langsung berwajah datar saat menatap Kagami dan Akiko bergantian.

"Iya, Aho, lo kenapa?" kali ini Akiko yang bertanya mengikuti cara berbicara Kagami barusan.

Aomine mendelik. "Nggak usah ikut-ikutan," katanya cuek. Berbalik membelakangi Kagami dan Akiko.

Kagami terkekeh, lalu menaiki Aomine yang sedang tiduran dan memeluknya. "Lo kenapa, hh?" tanyanya, tapi tanganya bergerak menarik bibir Aomine yang sudah memonyong.

Aomine pihak yang merasa tersakiti merasa harus melindungi diri dengan menepis tangan Kagami, dan menghukumnya dengan ciuman tepat di bibir.

Akiko bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya secara live, datar dia mengajukan pertanyaan, "Kalian sedang apa?"

Kagami menahan napas mendengar suara itu. Cepat melepaskan diri dari Aomine, berdiri dengan gugup juga malu setengah mati, mengutuk dalam hati jika dia telah melupakan kehadiran seseorang yang lainnya.

Aomine malah makin kesal karena ritualnya terganggu.

"A…itu…anu…." Kata Kagami gugup. "Lupakan yang Akiko lihat tadi, ya. Karena tidak sehat untuk kesehatan."

Akiko mengangguk paham atau memaksa untuk paham, entahlah. "Kenapa muka kakak merah?" tanyanya berlanjut.

Kagami tertawa dengan paksa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sekarang kita mandi. Tadi mau mandi, kan?"

Di mana pun anak kecil selalu teralih dengan hal yang lebih baru dan yang pertama ia inginkan. "Iya, aku belum mandi. Karena ka Muro tadi buru-buru," ucapnya semangat sembari melepas baju.

"Yosh, kita mandi sama-sama." Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega.

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya. "Gue juga mau mandi." Tak mau kalah dengan si bocah, dia pergi duluan ke kamar mandi. Di susul Kagami dan Akiko.

"Kakak, masa mandinya bertiga," menatap punggung Aomine sebal.

"Bisa, kok, kamar mandinya luas," jawab Kagami seadanya.

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di kamar mandi, Kagami mulai melepas kaosnya dan menyisahkan boxer saja. Aomine sudah mulai membasahi dirinya dengan air dari sower, sedangkan Akiko mengambil air dari bak yang sudah tersedia.

Kagami memandikan Akiko duluan, dia berniat mandi jika Aomine dan Akiko sudah selesai. Membaluri Akiko dengan sabun, dia terlihat seperti emak-emak rumah tangga yang sangat pro.

"Kakak, aku mau pakai shampoo yang warna biru," ucapnya sembari menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"Ambil sana," perintah Kagami, karena shampoo itu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Cekatan, Akiko mengambil shampoo yang ia inginkan. Tapi saat akan kembali ke Kagami, Akiko dicegat Aomine dengan tatapan gahar. Ia merasa tidak rela jika harus berbagi shampoo dengan anak kecil menyebalkan itu. Maka dengan kekuatan penuh Aomine merebut shampoo favoritenya.

Kali ini Akiko tak mau mengalah lagi. Tadi ice creamnya dirampas sekarang shampoo yang diinginkannya juga, jadi ia mempertahankan apa yang telah diperjuangkannya tak kalah gahar. "Lepas, Aho!" teriaknya.

Akiko bingung memanggil Aomine itu bagaimana? Karena ia tidak tahu namanya. Kalau dipanggil oom nanti dia marah, jadi Akiko memakai kecerdasannya memanggil Aomine dengan sebutan Aho sama persis dengan yang Kagami ucapkan. Akiko hanya berpikir mungkin nama oom hitam itu, Aho.

"Gue bilang, jangan panggil gue aho anak kecil sialan," Aomine memperingatinya tegas. "Lepasin shampoo gue!"

"Nggak mau, aku mau pakai shampoo ini, Aho sialan!" balasnya karena sudah terlalu sebal.

"LEPAS!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

Begitu, akhirnya mereka rebutan shampoo. Aomine dengan sifat yang tak mau kalah dengan siapa pun, baik itu anak kecil atau siapalah yang berani menganggu privasinya. Walaupun terlihat bodoh sedunia akan apa yang ia lakukan.

Kagami hanya memandang datar pertunjukan paling paling idiot di depannya. Dia harus melakukan apa? Menasehati Aomine pun tak akan didengarkan, menyuruh Akiko memakai shampoonya juga tak akan mau.

Kagami memang menginginkan suasana malam Minggu yang berbeda tapi tidak begini juga, malah membuatnya sakit kepala. Pada akhirnya dia mandi saja duluan, dan membiarkan dua bocahnya bertengkar hebat.

.

"Lepas shampoo gue, lo iri kan karena di rumah lo nggak ada shampoo kayak gini."

"Nanti aku beli."

"Yaudah lepasin kalau gitu."

"Nggak mau!" Akiko menggigit tangan Aomine dengan taringnya yang tajam, membuat Aomine sakit tertahan dan reflek memukul kepala bocah itu. Sungguh hanya kelepasan dan tidak sengaja, bukan ingin melakukan kekerasan. Aomine membuat Akiko menangis.

Kagami yang hampir selesai mandi langsung teralihkan dengan tangisan Akiko yang semakin membesar. "Ahomine! Lo apa-apan, sih!" bentak Kagami, membela Akiko. "Sumpah, dia Cuma anak kecil lho, Aho. Apa salahnya ngalah!"

"Omelin aja gue. Salahin aja gue."

"Ya, emang lo salah, Ahomine." Kagami merebut shampoo dari tangan Aomine dan memberikannya kepada Akiko, kemudian bocah itu langsung terdiam. Di saat Kagami tidak sedang memperhatikan, Akiko menjulurkan lidahnya pada Aomine, lagi-lagi dia menang.

"Sialan lo!"

Setelah pertengkaran yang tak penting, mereka keluar kamar mandi bersama-sama. Kagami duluan masuk kamar dan memakai pakaian dengan cepat, kemudian menemui Akiko lagi di ruang tamu yang ternyata belum mengenakan pakaian. "Akiko, tidak bawa baju ganti?"

"Tidak. Tapi baju yang tadi masih bersih, kok. Aku ganti saat mau pergi."

"Sekarang mana bajunya?"

"Di ruang tv."

Kagami melangkah pergi, mengambil baju itu. Kemudian dia mendengar teriakan dari kamar, "Bakaaaaa… celana dalem gue di mana?"

Ia mendengus. "Di lemari, Aho. Cari aja."

"Nggak adaaa…"

Kagami malas menjawabi dan megabaikan teriakan demi teriakan Aomine. Dia mengurusi adiknya yang belum memakai baju.

"Baka, celana dalem gue nggak ada." kali ini Aomine langsung ngomong di hadapan Kagami yang sedang memakaikan Akiko celana.

"Ada di lemari. Makanya nyarinya yang bener. Dicari bukan dipelototin doang, Aho."

Aomine berdecak tak sabar, menarik tangan Kagami dan menggeretnya ke kamar. "Nggak ada, serius."

"Awas kalau ada. Lo mau gue apain!"

"Nggak ada." Aomine tetap pada pendapatnya.

Kepala Kagami makin nyut-nyutan, membuka lemari pakaian yang sudah acak-acakan macam wajahnya sekarang ini. "Gimana mau ketemu, kalau berantakan kayak gini," decaknya. "Nanti gue beliin lemari satu lagi buat pakaian lo, biar nggak acak-acakan setiap saat. Lemari lo sendiri sih bodo amat mau berantakan juga." Kagami mendumel dengan urat yang tertahan ingin menonjok Aomine sekali hentak. Namun, walaupun begitu dengan rela ia mencarikan Aomine celana dalam.

Lima menit dengan isi lemari yang berantakan, Kagami menarik napasnya ringan. Ia menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya, berbalik menatap seseorang yang tengah senyum-senyum. "Nih!" jutek ia memberikannya.

"Pakein," rengek Aomine manja. Siapa sangka orang yang ditakuti seantero perbasketan plus karena sikap dinginnya menjadi berubah seratus delapan puluh ketika bersama macan.

"Pakein," ulangnya.

Kagami yang hanya berdiri tegap pura-pura tidak mendengar, nyatanya goyah juga. "NAJIS AHOMINE!" melempar celana dalam tepat di muka Aomine.

Uh, Aomine gemas, yakinlah. Menarik pinggang Kagami yang akan meninggalkan kamar dan dilemparkannya ke ranjang. Persetan dengan celana dalam, tanpanya malah lebih seru.

"OI, AHO!" Kagami berteriak ketika Aomine sudah berada di atasnya. "Handuk lo copot, bego!"

Mata Aomine langsung tertuju kepada apa yang Kagami ucapkan. "Oh, iya, ya." Membuang handuk itu kelantai. "Gimana kalau gini?"

"AHOM-"

"Ka…." Tertahan, Akiko berkedip-berkedip, "….kak?"

"UWAAAAAA!" mata Kagami loncat jendela, tapi tubuhnya masih saja di bawah Aomine. Apa dia lupa atau memang ingin, terkadang ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami dari orang-orang seperti mereka.

Akiko mendekati ranjang, berwajah polos menarik Kagami yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan keluar dari kurungan Aomine. "Pakai celana, Aho. Kau ini sudah besar juga tidak tahu malu, apalagi punyamu besar," katanya tegas ala anak kecil, tanpa dosa memerintah Aomine yang speechless. Dan dia membawa Kagami yang kaku menghilang.

.

"Kakak? Tadi kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya masih penasaran.

"Eh….itu…olah.." Kagami berpikir keras mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "…oh, ya. Itu tadi olahraga malam. Heem, olahraga malam, namanya."

"Oh," Akiko mengangguk. "Jadi, kalau orang sudah dewasa, olahraganya seperti tadi?"

"Iya. Kalau Akiko sudah dewasa nanti, Akiko boleh mencobanya," jawab Kagami yakin.

"Heem, akan kucoba bersama temanku."

Selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Aomine datang tak ingin kalah, tentunya. Dia mengalihkan perhatian Kagami hanya kepadanya, walau harus bertengkar dengan boneka santet hidup itu. Dia berdoa semoga hanya malam ini saja Kagaminya terbagi. Mungkin suatu saat ia harus menyewa Ghoul atau Kabane untuk berjaga-jaga di waktu seperti ini.

Untuk menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa, sembari menunggu tengah malam tiba. Mereka pergi ke Konbini membeli segala sesuatu yang diinginkan. Meski sebenarnya, Kagami sangat lelah dan ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa menolak permintaan Aomine yang berlomba dengan Akiko.

Dan hampir saja masuk kantor polisi, akibat si kepala biru yang isinya hanya angin lalu itu menghilangkan seorang anak kecil di suatu tempat, kasarnya dia meninggalkan Akiko di sana supaya tersesat dan tidak ada lagi di antara ia dan Kagami. Bahagia.

Tapi Kagami, tidak akan mungkin hanya diam saja, sebab anak itu adalah tanggung jawabnya. Ia juga tak bisa marah dengan Aomine, entah mengapa? Tolong jelaskan padanya. Hanya bisa menarik napas dalam, lalu menghebuskannya sekuat tenaga.

Mengorbankan waktu malamnya untuk mencari Akiko di tengah keramain. Di saat itu, Aomine merasa sangat bersalah dan ikut mencari, meski tak ada kata maaf keluar dari mulutnya.

Dua jam kemudian, mereka mendengar informasi kalau Akiko ditemukan dan bersama polisi, dan dia harus merelakkan lagi waktu satu jamnya untuk mendengarkan ceramah yang sangat membosankan. Untung tidak dikurung.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, mereka sudah kembali lagi ke apartemen. Kagami menyelonjorkan kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal. Mengurusi dua bocah bukanlah hal yang gampang, apalagi ia hanya seorang remaja SMA.

Akiko meletakkan kepalanya di paha kanan Kagami. Ia mengucek matanya yang sudah pedas, dan sangat lelah. Sudah hampir menangis saat ia hilang arah di kota yang tak ia kenal. Untung saja ia bertemu lagi dengan kakak, dan mengutuk Aomine yang meninggalkannya. Besok ia akan menceritakan dengan semangat kepada ka Muro kejahatan yang telah oom hitam itu perbuat padanya. Lihat saja!

Aomine tetap Aomine, tak akan berubah menjadi malaikat. Ia juga meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kagami. Sudah berusaha untuk anteng, tapi tangannya tidak mau. Dia mendorong kepala Akiko supaya jatuh dari paha Kagami.

Akiko jelas saja tidak suka, dan membalas mendorong kepala Aomine. Mereka saling dorong-dorongan kepala dan membuat Kagami murka.

Kagami mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan mereka dan berteriak, "KALIAN KALAU MAU BERTENGKAR PERGI SANA KELUARRRR!"

Aomine dan Akiko menciut. Mereka diam seketika, tak berani menatap orang yang barusan membentaknya. Mereka dengan anteng tiduran, sampai tak terasa Kagami melihat keduanya sudah menutup mata, dan mengelus surai mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Pukul tiga pagi, Aomine membuka matanya. Dirabanya seseorang yang ia cari, namun nihil. Ia hanya menemukan Akiko yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya dengan bantal dan selimut yang terbagi dua.

Ia bangun mencari Kagami. "Baka?" panggilnya, menyimpang ke dapur telebih dahulu untuk minum, ternyata di dapur juga tidak ada. "Baka, lo di mana?"

Berjalan ke kamar, di sanalah ia menemukan malaikatnya, sedang tertidur terlentang tanpa selimut. Dengan senyum ia mendekat dan segera naik keranjang, tidur di sampingnya. Tangan merangkul, kaki menaiki perut. "Baka.." gumamnya, sembari mendusel-duselkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kagami.

"Hem," Kagami menyaut dan memeluk balik seseorang di sampingnya. "Sumpah, malem ini lo nyebelin banget, Aho."

"Maaf," katanya tulus. "Baka, jangan hamil, ya."

"Hah,"

"Gue nggak mau punya anak. Pasti nanti lo perhatiannya Cuma sama dia."

Kagami terkekeh dengan mata terpejam. "Konyol, gue kan laki, masa hamil."

"Em."

"AUUU…. AHO SAKIT, KAMPRET!" teriak Kagami, tak lupa meraba dadanya sendiri. "LO NGAPAIN GIGIT PUTTING GUE!"

"Habisnya putting lo keras, gemes kan gue jadinya. Apalagi dia nyentuh bibir gue," jawabnya enteng, memeluk erat Kagami.

"AOMINEEEE MATI SANAAA!"

… **.**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **Terima Kasih sudah membaca, ditunggu umpan baliknya :)). Dan selamat malam Minggu beserta segala macam aktivitas di dalamnya.**

 **Maaf, nggak bisa bales review yang chap lalu. Intinya, kalian bahagia mereka jadian dan minta dilanjut, ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga menghibur.**

 **Next chap: Tentang ulang tahun Kagami ala MMAz.**

 **SALAM AOKAGA**

 **ZOKA**


	19. Chapter 19 Selamat Ulang Tahun, Bakagami

_**Selamat malam Minggu.**_

 _ **Special untuk sahabat tercinta, yang tengah malam nanti ulang tahun. Kuro, tanjoubi omedetaou, love you! Doa yang terbaik untukmu dan jangan pernah bilang mau berhenti nulis!**_

 _ **Tanjoubi juga abang ganteng saya, Bakagami Taiga. Semoga makin imut, wehehe.**_

 _ **..**_

 **Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Selamat Ulang Tahun, Bakagami"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Warn: Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D. DLDR!**

 **Yosh! Semoga menghibur and happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Munafik, jika Kagami tak merasakan senang yang luar biasa. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Aomine? mana mungkin!**_

Pukul 04.00 pm di hari Sabtu.

Kagami Taiga duduk kaku di sebuah kursi, rambut acak-acakkan efek baru bangun tidur, mata tak berkedip, dan pandangan kosong, sebelas duabelas dengan ikan asin yang baru diangkat dari penjemuran.

"Baka, sadar!" Aomine menarik hidung Kagami dari sebrang meja. Sang empu mengikuti arah tarikan tersebut sampai tubuhnya condong 45 derajat.

"Aho, bangsat!" menepis lengan dim yang telah menyakitinya. Mengusap hidung yang semu kemerahan. "Sakit, sial!" masih tidak terima.

"Cengeng, huh!"

"Kirain … gue lagi mimpi. Apa-apaan ini?" Kagami memandang heran makanan yang tak seberapa, berbaris rapi di hadapannya. Bergulir menatap Aomine untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Tsk! Nggak usah heran gitu. Gue masak buat lo, Baka." Sebal, ia melengos dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Kagami menaikkan alis sebelah. Tentu saja heran, seorang Aomine Daiki mahluk songong paling malas se planet bumi mendadak membuatkan makanan untuknya.

Ya, walaupun hanya semangkuk mie instan. Dengan tambahan telur rebus yang belum sepenuhnya matang, juga beberapa cabe yang tidak diiris. Kemudian, di sampingnya satu gelas air putih yang penuh dengan es batu.

Pilihan pertamanya jatuh pada gelas yang sudah menghasilkan banyak embun, ia meminumnya sampai dua tegukan penuh. "Jadi, ceritanya lo lagi baik sama gue, Aho. Atau ada orang lain di dalam diri lo, hh?"

"Berisik, ah!" Aomine merampas minum Kagami dengan tidak tahu diri, menegakknya brutal hingga yang tersisa hanya gundukan es batu.

Kagami tidak berkomentar. Biarkan Aomine sadar sendiri. Ia lebih memilih menyicipi mie instan yang sejauh mata memandang sangat tidak meyakinkan.

Aomine beranjak dari kursi, selepas itu ia berdiri di belakang Kagami yang sedang mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya.

"Aho, nggak ada rasanya," protes Kagami.

"Hah, masa iya? Coba sini nyicip." Dari belakang ia mengangkat tangan Kagami yang memegang sendok berisi kuah, kemudian setelah dekat benda stainless itu diraupnya.

Kagami speechless, merasakan kuah panas menetes di kepala. Ia menghela napas, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

Aomine menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Kagami. Menyerahkan benda yang notabene sangat penting ketika kau memasak mie. "Nih, bumbunya ketinggalan." Aomine nyengir innocent.

Kepala sewarna lautan dalam itu menjadi sasaran empuk dari sendok yang dilayangkan Kagami. "Dasar idiot!" menggeser mangkuk mienya ke hadapan Aomine.

"Apa?" Tanya Aomine kasual

"Masukkinlah bumbunya." Kagami melipat ke dua tangan di dada.

"Harus gue?"

"Iya. Baik itu jangan setengah-setengah."

Mendengus. Ogah-ogahan, tapi tetap dijalankan, Aomine menuruti kemauan Kagami. Memasukkan bumbunya dan mengaduk sampai rata. "Udah. Perlu gue suapin?" godanya.

"Nggak! Makasih!" Sewot. Kagami menarik mangkuk itu dan menyerudupnya.

"Alah, dasar bodoh!" mengacak rambut Kagami kuat. "Lo punya hari ulang tahun juga, ya? Kirain lo lahir dari batu, kan lo keras kepala."

"Egehhh!" Kagami menggeram tak jelas, mulut sedang beralih fungsi menjadi mesin giling. Mirip seekor kucing yang ketakutan makanannya akan di rebut. Tangan kiri bergerak-gerak di udara ingin menepis jejari Aomine yang mengacak rambutnya tidak sopan.

Jail. Sesuatu yang sudah melekat pada diri Aomine sejak ia bertemu dengan mahluk yang hobinya emosian. Kurang puas mengganggu, jarinya turun ke perut Kagami yang terbalut sehelai singlet merah. Menggelitiki tanpa ampun.

Kagami tak tahan, ia akan meledakkan amukannya sebentar lagi. Menaruh sendok. "Awoinedeimehh!" lagi-lagi bergumam tak jelas. Banyak untaian mie yang menggantung di bibir, mengantri untuk ditelan.

Aomine sebagai pihak penikmat, gemas menyaksikan hal itu. Menarik kursi yang diduduki Kagami supaya menghadapnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia duduk dipangkuan si mata merah yang terlihat buncah.

Senang hati ia membantu, memakan mie yang bergelantungan di bibir Kagami sampai mulut mereka beradu. Memasukkan mie yang tersisa dengan lidahnya dan dia mulai bersenang-senang di sana.

Kagami hampir tersedak. Bingung mau menelan mie atau lidah panas Aomine. Ia gagal mengimbangi kecepatan bibir panther itu dalam beraksi. Sangking menikmati permainan ganas, mereka lupa diri jika mereka berada dalam satu kursi.

BRUK!

DUG!

Terjungkal bersama. Entah nasib atau takdir, intinya kepala Kagami mencium lantai, membuatnya melihat banyak bintang bertebaran. Semoga tidak mati.

Saat tersadar, Aomine melepaskan tautan bibir. Banyak saliva yang terproduksi. Mereka bertemu pandang. Aomine mengelap sisa salivanya di mulut, kemudian dengan tak merasa bersalahnya ia terbahak. "Rasain tuh sakit, emang enak!" katanya.

"Fuck! Aho!" Kagami menekan kata-katanya dengan gigi yang bergemeretak. Ugh, kejengkelannya tak bisa lagi didefinisikan. Jika bisa pun akan setebal dan sebanyak novel Twilight. ADA MANUSIA SEPERTI AOMINE FUCKING DAIKI? ADA?

"Woi, santai," Aomine membalas dengan senyuman.

"Santai celana dalem lo!"

"Marah, nih." Alih-alih meminta maaf, Aomine malah meledek.

Sebodo amat. Kagami berusaha bangun dari tindihan tubuh Aomine. "Minggirlah, sialan!"

"Nggak mau. Gue nyaman di sini."

"Ya, lo nyaman! Gue kesiksa di bawah."

"Jadi, mau gentian di atas." Aomine menaik turunkan ke dua alisnya. "Boleh, kok."

"AHO BANG- wohh!"

Aomine tak memberi kesempatan Kagami mengumpat. Ia membalik posisi.

Kesempatan emas itu dimanfaatkan Kagami untuk bangun. Namun, tangan dim di bawah berhasil menarik pinggang hingga terjatuh lagi. Wajahnya menabrak dada bidang Aomine, ia didekap erat tak mungkin bisa lolos.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bakagami," bisik Aomine tulus. "Walau umur lo berkurang, hiduplah lebih lama buat gue."

Kagami tersentuh, ia tersenyum. Jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan jantung lelaki di bawahnya.

Tapi sayang, hanya berlangsung lima detik. Tetiba ia mengingat sesuatu yang menjengkelkan, baru tahu kalau jantungnya bereaksi bukan karena Aomine berbicara seperti itu, tapi karena …

"SIAPA. YANG. ULANG. TAHUN." Kagami berucap keras-keras. Menyingkirkan tangan Aomine yang menjeratnya. Berdiri, tidak lupa dengan sangat sangat sengaja menginjak jari tangan Aomine.

"Hah!?" Aomine tak paham. Ia masih dalam posisi tiduran di lantai. Netranya mengikuti arah gerak Kagami dari bawah. "Ya, elo, bego! Masa gue."

Kagami mendelik. Membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin. "Maaf aja. Gue nggak pernah merasa dilahirin ke dunia tanggal 6 Agustus." Menguras cairan dari kaleng sampai peot. Melemparnya dengan sukses ke dalam kotak sampah di bawah wastafel.

Aomine mengedipkan matanya paham, bangkit dan mendekati Kagami. "Err ... jadi lo ngambek, Baka."

"Nggak, emang gue anak kecil." Berjalan keluar dapur.

Aomine mengikuti di sampingnya. "Bohong!" celanya. "Oke, maaf. Bukannya gue lupa tanggal ulang tahun lo, Bakagami. Cuma kan ponsel gue ketinggalan di sini. Jadi gue nggak bisa ngubungin lo." Jelas Aomine.

Kagami bersiul-siul, pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia menghidupkan tivi dengan volume yang memekak telinga supaya suara Aomine terendam.

Mungkin Aomine akan menganggapnya kurang dewasa. Tapi hell! Terserah saja.

Baginya, ucapan ulang tahun tidak sepenting itu sampai ia harus merajuk dan tak mendengar penjelasan Aomine. Meski ia tidak menolak, jika kalimat yang hanya bisa diucapkan setahun sekali terdengar ke telinganya.

Well, siapa yang tidak senang, jika moment pertama kita menghirup oksigen di dunia diingat banyak orang. Apalagi jika seseorang itu merupakan salah satu yang terpenting.

Hanya saja Kagami tak ambil pusing. Masalah utamanya adalah, Aomine pergi dari apartemen selama kurang lebih tujuh hari tanpa pamit, yang paling menjengkelkan dia lupa membawa ponsel. Dasar idiot!

Awalnya ia cuek, mungkin manusia satu itu main ke rumah Kuroko yang juga sahabatnya, atau ke rumah Kise untuk main one-on-one, atau bisa jadi kelapangan basket. Ia berpikir positif, toh Aomine sudah bukan anak kecil.

Dia malah santai mengurusi sarapan Akiko, sebelum anak itu di jemput Himuro. Sempat bertanya, tapi jawaban Akiko tidak tahu. Sampai pada jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, mahluk dedemit itu belum pulang juga.

Mau tak mau ia merasa was-was. Sudah menelpon semua orang dikontaknya, terutama yang mengenal Aomine. Kekhawatiran bertambah satu oktaf, ketika tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tahu, termasuk ibunya sendiri.

Apa? Pikiran Kagami melayang-layang kala itu. Banyak terlintas pesan negative mulai menginvasi otak. Jangan-jangan Aomine ketabrak truk, bus, kereta api atau kendaraan sejenisnya. Apa Aomine di makan anjing ganas saat main basket? Atau kesandung batu kemudian kepalanya bocor.

Semuanya, pemikiran itu, dari yang normal hingga yang abnormal datang bermunculan keluar masuk.

Kagami tak memandang sudah jam berapa, atau selarut apa. Ia cepat bergegas ke lapangan basket yang biasanya mereka gunakan untuk bermain. Takutnya, Aomine ketiduran di sana karena lelah.

Mengabaikan jalanan dan lapangan gelap. Ia tegar. Menepis semua pikiran negativenya tentang hantu. Walau kenyataan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan berkeringat panas dingin, apalagi ketika ia mendengar geraman anjing liar di hadapannya.

Mata anjing itu hidup, menatapnya seolah mangsa terlejat. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, dan ketika membuka mata lagi matahari sudah menyambut setinggi 40 derajat. Ia menyimpulkan sendiri, jika semalam kemungkinan ia pingsan.

Siang harinya, Kagami tak ingat pukul berapa. Ia sedang frustasi berat, tiba-tiba Ibu Aomine menelpon, dan memberi kabar jika mahluk setengah jadi itu rupanya di sana.

Kagami menarik napas penuh syukur. Sumpah, jujur, yakin, ia lega, sangat lega jika ternyata Aomine baik-baik saja.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia mengamuk terbakar amarah. Mencaci maki Aomine sampai mulutnya berbusa. Merobek semua pamphlet dengan keterangan "Orang Hilang" lengkap dengan foto Aomine dan nomor ponselnya yang sudah susah payah ia buat, tinggal siap sebar.

HIDUP AOMINE MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA!

.

Aomine merebut paksa remote dari tangan Kagami. Mematikan tivi yang suaranya menyaingi bioskop. Menarik wajah Kagami menghadap kepadanya. "Lo seriusan ngambek?"

"Pikir ajalah, Aomine! lo kira lucu berbuat hal semacam gitu."

 _ **Aomine?**_

Dari perkataannya, Aomine yakin jika Kagami bener-bener marah. Ia mendengus. "Terus gue harus gimana?"

Kagami membungkam mulut. Kekesalannya yang teramat sangat seminggu yang lalu hadir kembali.

"Baka?" Aomine merengut. "Cepet tua, lho," katanya merayu. Menoel-noel pipi Kagami yang penuh urat hidup.

Menepis jijik!

Aomine mengulanginya.

Ditepis lagi.

Aomine masih mengulanginya.

Lebih ditepis.

Aomine lebih mengulanginya.

Begitu terus. Sampai pada Kagami greget dan mengigit jari telunjuk Aomine tak tanggung-tanggung.

Aomine hanya diam menerima. Tak berteriak ataupun melawan, membiarkan Kagaminya puas. Hanya menekan giginya di dalam mulut, menahan perih saat taring Kagami merobek kulit dan menembus daging yang ada.

Setelah puas, Kagami melepaskan. Dan dia merasa bersalah melihat darah yang keluar dari lubang gigitannya. "Maaf," katanya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalau kurang puas gigit aja lagi. Atau mau pindah ke yang banyak dagingnya?" tawar Aomine.

"Yaudah, sih, gue kan udah minta maaf!"

"Gue tahu, sakit yang gue rasain nggak sebanding, kan, sama yang lo rasain," ucap Aomine.

Kagami muntah. Dia tertawa sekuat yang ia bisa, guling-guling sembari memegangi perutnya. Kalimat macam apa yang barusan keluar dari mulut seorang Aomine Daiki. Kagami. Ulangi. Seorang. Aomine. Daiki. Mungkin kepalanya kebentur beton jembatan.

"Belajar dari mana kalimat begitu, hh?" Kagami memukul-mukul punggung Aomine.

Sang empu ikut tertawa. Mencium bibir si Baka-nya kilat, membuat mahluk itu diam seketika.

"Tsk!" yang bersangkutan berdecak. Berlari ke dapur dan datang lagi membawa sekotak alat kesehatan. "Mana gue obatin," katanya. Aomine menyodorkan jarinya yang sudah membengkak.

Huh, pada akhirnya, Kagamilah yang merasa bersalah. Memang, dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah terhadap Aomine, atau otaknya saja yang bermasalah, entahlah.

Mereka berbaikan, tertawa-tawa, dan saling tinju. Masalah tadi langsung uninsntal sampai akar dari otak masing-masing.

Banyak yang dilakukan setelah itu, Kagami membuat makanan seadanya sebab Aomine melarang masak berlebihan, tidak mengerti mengapa begitu, namun ia menurut saja.

Selekas makan bersama, mereka mandi bergantian. Kembali ke ruangan tivi untuk bermain game.

"Gue menangggg… huuuu…" teriak Kagami kesenangan.

Aomine hanya terkekeh dan mengacak surai Kagami. Melirik jam dinding, jarum pendek sudah ada di angka tujuh dan jarum panjang tepat di angka duabelas. "Baka, yang paling lo benci dari tubuh gue apa?" tanyanya.

"Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak denger, males ngulanginnya."

"Gue benci semua yang ada di diri lo, puas?" ucap Kagami, tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari game.

Aomine mematikan monitor secara sepihak, Kagami di sampingnya sudah menganga siap mengajukan protes dan siap bertarung.

"Iya, gue tahu kalau lo protes," tutur Aomine lebih cepat. Menarik lengan Kagami, dan menggeretnya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Aho?" pertanyaan yang biasa.

"Udah ikut aja, pake dulu sepatu lo." Aomine meletakkan benda yang di maksud di hadapan Kagami.

Menggandengnya keluar apartemen, dan kali ini tidak ada balapan, Aomine dengan rela hati mengunci pintu.

Kagami tak protes. Tak ada satu kata yang terucap setelah terakhir mengajukan pertanyaan di apartemen. Sekarang mereka sedang mencegat taxi di pinggir jalan.

Tidak tahu lupa, atau bagaimana, Aomine tidak melepaskan gandengan tangan sampai taxi yang dipesan muncul. Mereka masuk bersama, dan barulah tautan itu di lepas.

Kagami memutar bola mata. "Kita mau ke mana, Aho? Gue nggak bawa dompet. Lo sih main tarik-tarik aja. Gue nggak mau tanggung jawab tentang pembayaran."

"Berisik kayak mulut perempuan. Diem aja kenapa, nanti juga tahu."

Kagami menonyor wajah Aomine. "Salah gue Tanya, huh!?" Suara Kagami menggaung, membuat bapak supir menengok.

Aomine menutup mulut Kagami dengan tangan. "Karena lo bilang, yang lo benci dari tubuh gue itu seluruhnya, jadi hadiahnya kita jalan-jalan."

Menautkan alis. "Terus, kalau seandainya gue Cuma benci sama mata lo? Hadiahnya apa?"

"Ya, jalan-jalan."

"Hidung?"

"Ya, jalan-jalan."

"Kepala?"

"Ya, jalan-jalan."

"Ahomine, tolol. Kalau semua hadianya jalan-jalan kenapa meski milih!"

"Biar beda, bego."

"Terus, kenapa harus milih yang dibenci?"

"Karena nanti, kalau lo inget moment ini, lo jadi nggak benci lagi sama dia."

"Omongan lo makin nggak gue paham. Kepala lo kejedot titan kolosal?"

"Iya, mungkin." Aomine terbahak.

Berikutnya mereka tak saling bicara. Aomine sibuk dengan ponsel, Kagami hanya melihat dari sudut mata. Penasaran apa yang sedang Aomine kerjakan, namun mulutnya sangat malas untuk berkata, jadi biarkanlah.

Detik-detik yang terkumpul berubah menjadi menit. Menit yang sudah tercipta begitu saja berlalu, dan taxi pun berhenti. Kagami yang turun duluan, sedangkan Aomine masih sibuk dengan Bapak supir.

Pikirannya banyak mengeluarkan tanda Tanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan stasiun. Kagami tahu ini jalan-jalan, tapi akan menyebalkan jika hanya kita sendiri yang tak tahu ke mana arah tujuan.

Dia masih melongo bodoh, saat tangan Aomine menariknya ke dalam dan mengantri di pintu masuk. "Tunggu di sini." Aomine pergi membeli tiket.

Kagami diam, mata yang waspada mengamati pemuda tinggi yang berdiri jauh dari jangkauannya. Uh, sepertinya ia sedang dibawa flashback ke beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ingat mereka saat naik kereta?

Yah, kurang lebih sama. Kagami berdiri di sini mengamati Aomine yang membeli tiket. Lalu, mereka masuk bersama dan menaiki kereta sesuai tujuan.

Ia paham sekarang. "Aho, gue kenal arah tujuan ini." Ia mencoba berbicara dan menatap Aomine sejelas mungkin dikerumunan manusia yang luar biasa.

Deruan mesin juga ocehan yang keluar dari banyak mulut manusia, membuat perkataan Kagami tak sepenuhnya terdengar. Lagipula mereka terhalang satu orang. "Hah, apa? Bentar gue ngedeket." Sembari mencari celah kecil untuk lewat.

Usaha mendusel-dusel orang lain berhasil, saat ini ia berada di belakang Kagami. Menaruh kedua tangan di pundak si alis cabang sebagai keseimbangan. "Apa, Baka?" tanyanya di telinga Kagami.

Kagami menoleh mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Aomine, siap menjawab. Tetiba kereta mengalami guncangan kuat, belum sempat bicara bibir peachnya malah sukses mendarat di pipi Aomine.

Bukannya cepat ditarik Kagami hanya melongo.

Aomine jail. "Oi, Baka. Sabar sedikit, kita masih di tempat umum. Cium-cium lagi."

Kagami menjitak kepala Aomine. "Siapa juga yang cium. Itu tadi nggak sengaja, lo nggak ngerasa kalau keretanya keguncang. Salahin keretanya!" sewot.

"Alah, bilang aja malu. Padahal mau kan, kan?" Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

Urat Kagami keluar. "SHUT UP! AHOMINE!"

Aomine makin menaikkan taraf kejailannya, dan mereka tidak sadar kalau sedaritadi sebenarnya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Bahkan, rombongan gadis di samping berhasil mengabadikan banyak foto. Bapak-bapak yang berhasil Aomine lewati memicing tak suka. Ibu-ibu hanya memasang muka Teflon, ada juga yang berbisik-bisik. Ekspresi yang bervariasi.

Stop bertengkar, mereka mendapati kereta sudah berhenti di stasiun tujuan. Kagami turun terlebih dulu dan tak melepas gandengan Aomine. "Stasiun ini gue tahu," katanya semangat. "Ahhh, lo mau ngajak gue ke festival musim semi lagi, ya?"

Aomine memutar bola mata malas. "Gue Tanya, emang sekarang musim apa?"

"Musim panas."

"YAUDAH KALAU GITU MANA ADA MUSIM SEMI, BEGO!" emosi.

"Biasa aja, salah dikit!" tak terima. "Ya, siapa tahu ada festival kembang api, nggak melulu musim semi, kan?"

Aomine lelah. Merangkul Kagami dan membungkam mulutnya lalu melangkah pergi keluar stasiun. "Kita bukan mau ke sana, oke."

Tak lama, Kagami dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Menyebalkan, Serasa anak ayam. Bukan taxi, bus, ataupun truk.

Kagami tahu ini mobil mewah. Lihat dari bodi dan warnanya yang mengkilat. Hah, Aomine mendapatkannya dari mana? Untuk sekedar informasi, ada seorang supir di sana.

Hentikan wajah Aomine yang terlihat biasa saja, dan dirinya yang merasa paling bodoh karena tak tahu apa-apa.

Mobil menderukan mesinnya dan meninggalkan stasiun. Kagami mendengus dan menatap Aomine dongkol. Malas kalau harus selalu bertanya 'Kita mau ke mana?' inginnya, mulut Aomine menjelaskan sendiri tanpa harus diperjelas.

Tapi tunggu, "Kayaknya gue pernah naik mobil ini, tapi kapan, ya?"

"Perasaan lo aja kali, Baka."

"Serius, gue pernah liat bapak sopir itu sebelumnya." Masih dengan keyakinannya.

"Kapan?"

"Nggak tahu."

Aomine menarik poni depan Kagami. "Gue bilang juga Cuma perasaan lo."

"Tsk! Gue ngantuk." Menepis dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Aomine membuka paksa kelopak mata Kagami, menyembulah bola merah. "Jangan tidur."

"Ngantuk."

"Bentar lagi sampe."

Kagami mengurungkan niatannya untuk berlabuh ke pulau mimpi. Dan sedikit aneh ketika indra penciuman merasakan bau air laut yang menguar. Untuk memastikan, ia membuka jendela, benar saja mobilnya sedang melaju 500 km dari pinggir pantai.

Belum juga semua yang ada di benaknya terjawab, mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah villa besar nan megah. Ketika ia turun, surai kuning dari kejauhan terlihat mendekat.

"Kagamicchiiiiiiiiii…." Teriak Kise senang, menabrak Kagami antusias dan cepat memeluknya. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Walau aku sudah mengucap di telpon, tapi tidak puas rasanya kalau tidak secara langsung-ssu." Tertawa, mendekap Kagami sampai tak bisa bernapas. "Bagaimana liburan musim panasnya?"

"Ah, itu … aku …"

Aomine tidak suka, melepas tangan Kise yang menggelayuti Kagami. "Kisee, jangan peluk-peluk dia. Lepas!"

"Ih, Aominecchi pelit sekali, sih. Memangnya Kagamicchi Cuma punyamu." Pura-pura ngambek, tapi toh dia melepaskan Kagami juga pada akhirnya.

"Memang dia Cuma punya gu-"

"Lama sekali, Daiki." Akashi datang menengahi dan menemui supir yang menjemput mereka.

"Yo, Akashi. Tadi ada yang marah, jadi aku harus membujuknya." Aomine langsung mendapat injakan di kaki.

Akashi megabaikan pertengkaran yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Dia mendatangi supirnya dan berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menjemput mereka," ucapnya sopan.

"Sama-sama Tuan muda, kalau begitu saya kembali."

"Hem, hati-hati."

Kagami baru mengingatnya sesuatu yang sudah di ujung lidah. Mobil mewah, sopir, villa, dan Akashi. Iya, dulu mereka pernah ke sini untuk bermain game. "Kita mau main game lagi?"

Mendadak ia merasa dibawa kabur. "Oi, tak usah lari-lari, Kise!" katanya. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Diam! Aominecchi cerewet."

Dasar, mahluk kuning tak tahu diri. Mereka lari-larian, Kagami tak tahu maksudnya apa? Makin dekat ia melihat sekumpulan orang di area terang pinggir pantai.

"Oi, Kami datang-ssu," teriak Kise.

"Kaka Taigaaaa …"

Anak kecil berlari ke arahnya. "Wo, Akiko ada di sini juga." Dan ia langsung bertatapan dengan dua orang yang sudah pasti …

"Taiga, selamat ulang tahun, ya." Himuro mendekap Kagami hangat.

"Thanks, Tatsuya," balasnya.

"Kagachin, selamat ulang tahun nee.." Murasakibara ikut memberi selamat. "Malam ini tak apa aku makan sedikit saja, biar makanannya untuk Kagachin semua."

Kagami bingung harus menjawabnya. "Thanks. T-tapi tak usah serepot itu, Murasakibara."

"Ayolah, Shin-chan…" Takao merengkek di samping Midorima yang berjalan tak peduli.

"Tidak mau, nanodayo!" Midorima jengkel. "Ck! Dan Kuroko, hentikan kamera yang mengarah kepadaku."

"Aku hanya mengambil video, Midorima." Jawab Kuroko sekenanya, focus dengan aktivitas yang ia jalankan. Kemudian kamera itu pindah menyoroti Kagami yang sedang berbincang dengan, Kise, Himuro juga Murasakibara.

"HUWAAA…. A-ada kamera melayang." Teriak Kagami

"Ini aku, Kagami-kun," nadanya datar seperti biasa.

"Oh, ooh, ooohh … K-Kuroko. Kau masih seperti biasa, ya."

"Sini, aku yang membuat video Kurokocchi." Kise mengambil kamera dari tangan mungil Kuroko dan siap bekerja.

"Kagami-kun, apa aku harus mengucap selamat ulang tahun juga?" Tanya Kuroko tak penting.

"Hah!? Y-ya terserahlah!" Kagami hampir hilang keseimbangan ketika tubuh seseorang menabraknya kuat.

"Dasar, Shin-chan pelit! Pinjam ponsel saja tidak boleh!" katanya. "Yo, Kagami. Maaf menabrakmu. Selamat ulang tahun." Merangkul-rangkul sok akrab.

"Ah, ya. Thanks Takao."

"Ini," Midorima menyodorkan mobil-mobilan plastic. Menaikkan kacamatanya. "Untuk mencegah kesialan Leo di hari ulang tahun."

Semua tertawa. Kagami menerima dengan tampang berkerut.

"Kak Muro, itu orangnya," tunjuk Akiko kepada dua orang yang baru datang. Khususnya kepada …

Aomine merasakan atmosfir tidak enak, saat matanya dan Himuro bertemu. Akashi hanya memperhatikan.

"Aomine, boleh bicara sebentar," pinta Himuro.

Aomine cepat-cepat berlindung di belakang Kagami. "Mampus gue, Baka."

"Rasain lo." Kagami pergi dengan sengaja meninggalkan Aomine, ia lebih memilih melihat video yang diambil Kise.

Akiko menatap Aomine garang. "Ka Muro, cepat marahi dia."

Aomine memasang wajah sok kalem, padahal dalam hatinya bergemuruh igin membuang anak itu ke tengah lautan. "Bukannya kita sduah baikan?"

Akiko membuang muka. Dan Himuro mendekat. "Aomine, aku dengar semua ceritanya dari Akiko. Apa benar kau membuangnya?"

Harus bagaimana? "Ah …" Aomine menoleh kanan-kiri mencari perlindungan.

"Cepat ngaku!" teriak cempreng Akiko.

"Habisnya dia menyebalkan," tunjuknya pada Akiko.

Himuro terkekeh. "Aomine, dia Cuma anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya sendirian di keramaian."

Akiko nyengir lebar. Ia senang melihat wajah om hitam itu merasa bersalah.

Dalam hati Aomine, ' _ **LIAT AJA GUE BUNUH LO!'**_ tapi di luar. "Oke, tak akan terulang."

"Akiko sudah, kan. Sekarang berteman, ya, dengan ka Aomine," ucap Himuro lembut.

"Malas!"

"Oii…. ayo kita mulai manggang daging-ssu," teriak antusias Kise juga Takao yang sudah mempersiapkan alat-alat dan bahan makanan. "Kagamicchi yang ulang tahun, jadi Kagamicchi yang masak, ya."

"Hah, justru aku yang ulang tahun. Harusnya aku hanya duduk." Kagami protes.

"Yasudah, kalau mau Kurokocchi yang masak supaya tak matang-matang."

"Kise-kun, kembalikan kameraku!"

"Atau, Shin-chan yang tak bisa apa-apa."

"Diam, Takao!"

Mengingat kenyataan itu, Kagami melakukannya juga. Menyiapkan daging dan lainnya yang akan dipanggang, sembari berpikir keras. Dia sadar, dari saat bangun tidur sampai sekarang terlalu banyak kejutan yang diterimanya.

Mulai dari kepulangan Aomine, yang tiba-tiba sudah membuatkan makanan di meja. Lalu, ia marah karena Aomine sama sekali tak menjelaskan alasan kepulangannya ke Hokaido, bahkan sampai detik ini pun.

Setelahnya mereka berbaikan, Aomine menyeretnya keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Hingga Kagami lelah bertanya tentang tujuan mereka ke mana.

Titik akhirnya di sini, di villa Akashi. Dan makin mengejutkan saat semua teman-temannya hadir, menyambutnya, dan mengucapkan selamat.

Munafik sekali jika ia tak merasakan senang yang luar biasa. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Aomine? mana mungkin. Jikalau benar memang Aomine, ia rasa sebentar lagi dunia Kiamat.

Tentu sajalah, sangat mustahil Aomine mengundang semua temannya, menghubungi Akashi untuk memakai villa juga pantai, hanya untuk memberi kejutan terhadapnya. Ingatkan Kagami, jika ia tak sedang dalam mimpi.

Mata mereka bertemu, ia melihat Aomine yang melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum di kejauhan. Sedang asyik bersama Kise, Takao dan Kuroko memperebutkan Kamera.

Akashi dan Midorima menggelar karpet untuk bermain shogi. Himuro tidak ada, mungkin ia ke villa untuk menidurkan Akiko. Yah, anak kecil tidak baik di udara malam lama-lama.

Murasakibara di sampingnya. Sudah membawa piring besar untuk meminta bagian. Padahal Kagami baru saja membumbuinya. "Murasakibara, tuggu saja di sana. Ini masih lama."

Tak ada suara dari mahluk tinggi itu. Kagami tersenyum dalam diam, menepis semua pikirannya dan menikmati sesuatu yang sudah ada di depan mata. Soal penjelasan, ia akan mengintrogasi Aomine jika sudah pulang.

"Sial, Tetsu!" decak Aomine, kameranya dirampas lagi. "Jangan gunakan ilmu tak kasat matamu itu!"

"Aomine-kun saja yang bodoh!"

"APA!?"

Kise mengangguk-angguk. "Yeah, Aomicchi memang bodoh."

"Kise-kun juga tak kalah bodoh."

"Kurokocchi …. Padahal aku membelamu." Ngambek. Kise menarik Takao, pindah merusuhi Akashi dan Midorima. Takao sih, oke-oke saja.

Aomine tak peduli, ia mencuri pandang kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk dengan para daging. Wajah itu penuh keringat akibat uap panas.

Ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kagami tentangnya. Semuanya jelas terlukis saat tadi mereka bertemu pandang.

 _ **TIDAK MUNGKIN AOMINE DAIKI MELAKUKANNYA**_. Begitu, bukan?

Ayolah, jangankan Kagami, ia pun tak menyangka bakal melakukan ini semua. Memberi kejutan yang tak pernah ada dalam pikiran minimnya. Merepotkan, itu salah satu yang terlintas jika kita akan melakukan hal besar.

Yeah, Aomine tidak bohong semua ini merepotkan. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengajak Kagami ke majiba, lalu bermain basket di lapangan biasa. Sudah. Itu saja, yang ia rencanakan di hari ulang tahun Kagami.

Ini.

Mengundang semua teman berkumpul bersama, menghubungi Akashi untuk memakai villa, sama sekali bukan idenya. Syaraf otak yang ia miliki tak sejauh itu untuk dibuat bekerja.

Salahkan kepala biru langit dan spongegob yang sedang berlari-larian. Aomine yakin sebentar lagi Kuroko pingsan.

Tepat, ide itu datang dari mereka. Membuat grup chat membahas ulang tahun Kagami. Aomine menolak mentah-mentah, Karena apa? Karena ia tak punya biaya. Untuk mentraktir ke Majiba saja Aomine harus nabung, serius. Bayangkan, makan Kagami itu menguras dompet.

Kise memberi saran supaya dia meminjam uang kepadanya. Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi. Aomine sudah banyak hutang, please.

Saat menerima telpon di pagi hari. Aomine melotot, menanyakan kebenaran tawaran kerja dari temannya di Hokaido. Walau kenyataan harus menjadi seorang host. Ya, dia percaya dia tampan, sexi, exsotis dan segalanya.

Aomine tertarik, lebih baik menjadi seorang host dan menghasilkan uang daripada harus menghutang, meski ia tahu resikonya Kagami akan marah besar. Ia sengaja tidak pamit, dan sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya.

Karena ia tahu, jika bilang-bilang, Aomine tak akan diizinkan. Kemungkin Kagami akan berbicara seperti ini, "Ulang tahun gue nggak sepenting itu, Aho. Jadi, nggak usah melibatkan diri."

Dan entah mengapa, Aomine juga tak ingin mengecewakan Kise dan Kuroko yang sudah sangat antusias dan semangat merencanakan ulang tahun Kagami daripada dirinya. Dan saat itu ia berkata, "Gue setuju, tapi nggak tepat dihari ulang tahun Kagami, ya. Paling lambat minggu depan."

Malam ini. Malam Minggu di musim panas mereka menjalankan rencananya. Jika Aomine sering berkata gombal pada Kagami, itu efek menjadi seorang host selama seminggu.

Hidup itu berat!

"Baka, laparrrrr.." rengek Aomine merusuhi daging-daging yang sudah matang.

"Minechin, ngantri. Aku sudah lama menunggu di sini." Murasakibara kesal.

Kagami mulai tak peduli saat keduanya bertengkar. Memanggil yang lain untuk makan bersama. "Oi, Kuroko hentikan kameramu itu. Kau tak mau makan, pantas saja tak tumbuh-tumbuh." Kagami memperingati.

"Kagami-kun duluan saja."

"Shin-chan, mau kusuapi tidak?" menyodor-nyodorkan makanan ke mulut Midorima

"Hentikan, Takao- mpp."

"Yahaaa, aku berhasil memasukkannya. Mau lagi?"

Midorima memakan daging yang ada di hadapannya cepat. "A-aku sudah kenyang."

"Kurokocchii … aaaa….." Kise sukses memasukkan makanan ke mulut Kuroko, karena pada dasarnya manusia bak hantu itu tidak peduli, ia akan berterima kasih jika ada yang menyuapinya, sebab ia hanya focus pada video yang sedang direkam.

"Baka, aa….." Aomine membuka mulutnya meminta disuapi juga

"Makan sendirilah, punya tangan, kan! Gue capek."

Semua menikmati makanan dengan syahdu. Murasakibara malah tak mau sama sekali diganggu, baik itu Himuro sekalipun.

Mereka beristirahat setelah makan. "Taiga, selamat ulang tahun. Sepertinya aku belum memberimu selamat."

"Uh, iya. Thanks, Akashi … Juga untuk villanya."

"Biasa saja."

.

.

.

Tengah malam tiba, mereka sudah masuk villa untuk beristirahat. Tinggal menyisakan dua mahluk dengan tinggi badan yang hanya berbeda 2 cm, duduk di pasir menghadap lautan luas, walaupun yang terlihat hanya bentangan hitam karena malam.

Kagami melukis pasir, membuat bola basket dengan jari-jarinya. Mendengarkan nyanyian alam malam hari. Deruan ombak yang santai, dan bau khas air laut yang dibawa angin disampaikan dengan baik hingga ke hidungnya.

Kagami melihat betapa luasnya langit di atas lautan. Warnanya mengingatkan kepada mata seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. "Thanks, Aho. Semoga gue nggak lagi mimpi," katanya terkekeh, meninju pipi Aomine pelan.

"Semustahil itu kalau gue berbuat baik, hh?" Aomine menyelonjorkan kaki, dan menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk bertumpu.

"Bercanda," Kagami mengubah posisi menghadap Aomine, menarik kepala navy itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Mencium bibir Aomine hangat. "Thanks," katanya. Mendekap tubuh lawannya untuk meminta kehangatan.

Aomine tidak menolak. "Tumben lo manis banget. Ada apa nih?"

Kagami tak menjawab, malah lebih mengeratkan pelukannya. Aomine membalas dan berbisik, "Sama-sama." Merasakan pipi dingin Kagami yang menempel di lehernya.

Dia mendorong tubuh Kagami sampai tertidur. Tangannya masuk ke dalam baju. Lagi-lagi dia berbisik, "Apa gue perlu bilang I love you, biar lengkap, hh?"

"NGGAK PERLU! TENGGELEM SANA KE LAUT!" Teriak Kagami murka dan tak sengaja menendang 'itu' Aomine.

"BAKA, SIALAN!"

… **.**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

 **..**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **Vergissco: Ini berlanjut. Kayaknya masih lama tamatnya. Kayaknya lo, ya.**

 **Haryakei: Iya, thanks, ya.**

 **HaremKagamiLove: Hoho, kalau nggak ada halangan, nggak akan lama kok, diusahain tiap malem minggu kayak biasa.**

 **Maji Tenshi 10: Mungkin memang dia kambing yang berevolusi jadi manusia, buktinya dia jarang mandi wkwkwk. Sudah lanjut, thanks, ya.**

 **Melani: Jangan dibayangin, otak kita nggak akan nyampe. Hahah.**

 **Guest: Welcome juga. Iya, sama-sama. Thanks, ya.**

 **SALAM AOKAGA**

 **ZOKA**


	20. Chapter 20 : Hadiah

**Kurobas tetap miliknya Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei, tapi kekonyolan Ahomine sama Bakagami dan teman–teman yang lain adalah milik kita bersama wkwkwk.**

" **Malam Minggu AoKagazone: Hadiah"**

 **By : Zokashime**

 **Warn: RATE M FOR LEMON, MUNGKIN SEDIKIT EKSPLISIT! MUNGKIN! Bahasanya kasar** **!** **YAOI, OOC/Typo bisa jadi, konyol, nggak jelas, humor garing, dan banyak lagi :D. DLDR!**

 **Note: Untuk kelangsungan cerita, anggap malam ini hari ulang tahun abang Aho, oke.**

 **Yosh! Semoga menghibur and happy reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 _ **Mukau saki ni wa**_

 _ **Dakishimete**_

 _ **Ranbu suru RIMFIRE**_

 _ **Get on my string**_

" _ **Let's try now!"**_ Dia berteriak keras semangat luar biasa mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya.

 _ **This is my string**_

" _ **Let's fly now!"**_ berteriak lebih mengikuti dentuman musik yang semakin menguar.

 _ **Get on my string**_

" _ **Let's try now!"**_ ia hentak sekali lagi sembari mendorong gagang pel maju mundur penuh atraksi.

 _ **Get on my string**_

" _ **RIMFIRE! YEEEEEE!"**_ teriak, menjerit. _**"RIMFIRE!"**_ sound besar berdentum seolah dinding ikut menikmati. Tidak puas hanya dengan itu, Kagami melompat tinggi sebagai apresiasi. Ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang melayang bersama bola basket, tinggi, tinggi sekali sampai manusia dipihak lain tercengang tidak percaya.

Melayang!

Melayang!

Melayang!

Shutttt!

Brukkkk!

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa terpingkal keluar dari dia yang menyaksikan secara _**live**_ di sudut lain.

Kagami meringis tertahan.

Kenyataan memang tak selalu manis. Ia terpeleset saat mendarat karena lantai yang masih sangat basah sehabis dipel. Bokong terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul dengan kepala yang menghentak ubin.

"Hahahaha!"

" _ **SHUT UP!**_ AHOMINE!" dia melirik tajam kearah pihak yang sedang menertawakannya penuh ejekan. Bangkit, memegangi bokong yang terasa nyut-nyutan juga kepala yang tak kalah membuatnya jalan sempoyongan menuju sofa.

"Hahahah, mampus lo! Rasain tuh rimpayer," celetuk Aomine, mendekati Kagami sembari membawa-bawa kain pel-nya.

Kagami mendelik dan menerka apa yang baru saja Aomine ucapkan. "Tsk! Nggak usah ngomonglah lo, buat pinggang gue tambah sakit."

Dia, si mahluk dim hanya cuek tak mendengarkan sewotan Kagami yang sedang mengurut pinggang. "Mau gue bantuin," tawarnya, meletakkan kain pel ke dalam ember.

Kagami pura-pura tak mendengar, melengos mencari penglihatan baru. Kesal dengan Aomine yang masih saja cengar-cengir menertawakan walau tak sekeras yang pertama.

"Sombong, sih. Gue tahu lompatan lo tinggi, tapi lihat situasi dong!" ceramah Aomine yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Kagami, membungkam mulutnya sendiri sebelum ia ulurkan meraba pinggang si merah hitam.

"Au! Pelan-pelan, Ao. Emang kulit gue kulit kuda," sentaknya yang tak terima Aomine memijat terlalu keras.

"Hah? Nanti malem mau main kuda-kudaan," cengirnya. Ia majukan wajah, "Siap, mau berapa jam?" tanyanya setengah berbisik membuat Kagami menyerngit dan cepat mendorong.

"Hoi, kok basah?" Tanya Kagami memegang pinggangnya selepas dipijat.

"Iya, itu ludah gue," jawabnya tanpa minat.

"Hah!?"

Aomine menutup telinga kirinya yang berdengung akibat lengkingan suara Kagami. "Gue obatin pake ludah gue,"

"Ap–"

" –kata orang dulu ludah itu bisa jadi obat, Baka," jelasnya dengan kerut percaya diri.

Kagami menaikkan alisnya, sontak berdiri menjauh dari Aomine.

"Tuh, sembuh, kan," ucapnya girang.

Kagami _**face palm**_ , ia berdiri dan menjauh bukannya sudah sembuh tapi merasa jika Aomine jorok sekali, ingin rasanya menyemen wajah dekil itu yang sekarang sedang senyum-senyum. Tidak peduli, ia melangkah menuju sound dan mematikan dentuman musik. "Aho, kerja lagi," perintahnya, kembali memegang pel dan melanjutkan apa yang tertunda.

Mendengar itu Aomine merubah mimik wajah, merengut. Berdiri dan melangkah gontai membawa peralatannya. "Baka, ini hari ulang tahun gue,"

"Terus?" Kagami menjawab tanpa memandang sang pemberi pernyataan.

"Masa iya hadiahnya gue suruh bersih-bersih," protesnya, menghentak-hentakkan kain pel malas. "Nggak ada kerjain lain apa? Main game gitu, main basket atau apalah selain bersih-bersih, gue ini kan laki!"

Pemilik kelereng _**crimson**_ berhenti dari aktivitasnya, memandang surai _**navy**_ tidak suka. "Hah? Terus maksud lo gue perempuan!?"

Aomine mengangguk tak melihat tatapan Kagami di depannya. "Iya, hobi lo masak, suka ngepel, lemari lo bersih dan rapi, itu kan kerjaan perempuan. Sayangnya aja lo nggak bisa hamil, tapi PMS lo bisa, sering malah."

Pletak!

" _ **SHIT!**_ Sakit~" Aomine berteriak garang mendapati kepalanya dicium gagang pel, sedangkan pelakuknya hanya tersenyum puas.

"Apa? Lo mau lagi?" Kagami mendelik.

"Kan lo pasti lagi PMS!"

"AHOMINE!"

Pletak! Pyur! Byur! Bruk! Bak!

Dengan itu sudah diputuskan bahwa mereka bertengkar hebat. Kagami menyerang, Aomine membalas, ataupun sebaliknya. Meski begitu pekerjaan mereka tetap terselesaikan walupun harus memakan waktu tiga kali lipat.

Salahkan mahluk pelangi yang mengacak-acak apartemennya tadi malam, lagi-lagi kerajaannya digunakan untuk berpesta ria. Ya, ia tahu itu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Aomine, tapi mengapa ia selalu mendapat jatah yang tidak enak macam ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan jika ia menjadikan Aomine sebagi pembantu sementara.

Peralatan bersih-bersih dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Selekasnya, mereka berdua duduk bersapingan dengan kaki berselonjor di dapur. Melepas lelah yang terasa membuat tubuh remuk. Mereka rasa itu bukan karena mengepel lantai, tapi karena mereka bergulat keterlaluan.

"Minum," ucap Kagami, menyodorkan botol minumannya ke hadapan Aomine.

Pihak yang ditawari langsung merebutnya tanpa suara, menegak brutal cairan pelepas dahaga tersebut sampai habis.

Kagami memperhatikannya dengan seksama, entah mengapa ada rasa tidak tega. Mungkin Aomine tidak pernah melakukan ini ketika tinggal bersama orangtuanya, tapi dengannya diperintah ini itu, walau mengomel Aomine tetap menjalankannya.

Kagami menoleh dan berbicara, "Mau keluar?"

"Hah?" sadar tak sadar Aomine menjawabnya, ia mengantuk.

"Keluar, Aho. Kita jalan-jalan."

Aomine mengerjap, menatap balik lawan bicaranya. "Serius?"

"Kapan gue nggak seriu–"

"Oke, kita ke bioskop," potongnya, kemudian ia bangkit dari duduk. "Gue mandi," katanya jelas.

Belum juga Kagami menjawab, Aomine sudah menghilang ditelan pintu kamar mandi. Ia hanya menghela napas dan pindah posisi.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Aomine bersiul-siul senang, jarang Kagami mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Bila tidak ia yang minta dengan merengek, pasti Kagami tidak mau pergi keluar.

Sower dihidupkan dan diatur, dia menikmati setiap guyuran air dingin yang jatuh pada tubuhnya.

Hari ini usianya berkurang, tadi malam dirayakan bersama teman-teman juga orang yang paling berharganya.

Bahagia, pasti. Meski tak peduli dengan hal semacam ini, ia tetap mengharapkan jika ada kesempatan dan dapat menciptakan momen yang indah.

Ia berharap dalam doa, semoga tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Tetap kedua kaki yang menopang tubuh untuk selalu ada dekat dengan Kagami yang paling terkasih. Kedua mata yang dapat melihat dan menyaksikan konyolnya tingkah laku Kagami bagi dirinya. Kedua tangan yang dapat mendekap Kagami kapan pun ia butuh.

Terima kasih, hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan untuk segala keajaiban yang dimilikinya.

.

Tok! Tok!

"Ahomine, lo mati di dalem?"

Dan rendahkan tenshinya supaya tidak selalu berteriak jika Kagami sudah membuatnya kesal.

Jdak! Pintu ditendang. "Hoi, Aho. Mandi lama amat!"

Juga ampuni dosa Kagami yang tidak sopan terhadap calon suami yang tampan ini.

Jdak! "Ahomine!"

Clek!

"Mandi lam –mpppphh.."

Aomine melumat bibir Kagami dalam, turun ke bawah sedikit untuk mengecup singkat tonjolan merah terekspose liar di sana, dan tangannya dengan nakal meremas penis Kagami yang tertutup handuk, lalu ia berkata, "Berisik!" katanya.

Kagami membeku di ambang pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang pelaku berlalu begitu saja dengan tubuh tak tertutupi kain sedikit pun, jawabannya karena ia lupa membawa handuk.

Berikan kekuatan pada bibirnya untuk dapat memakan Kagami dan juga stamina yang lebih untuk selalu ekstrim menikmati Kagami, dengan bangga dan membusungkan dada ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Menuju lemari dan mengambil pakaian sekenanya. Kata Kise, "Aominecchi, selalu keren pakai baju apa pun." Dan ia memang mempercayai seratus persen pujian teman kuningnya itu.

Selang waktu limabelas menit, Kagami masuk sembari mengusap surainya untuk mengurangi tetesan air yag jatuh. Melirik Aomine sedang asyik bermain game di ponsel dengan posisi tiduran di kasur. "Aho, jam berapa?"

"Enam," jawabnya singkat.

Kagami mengangguk dan memakai pakaiannya cepat. Mengacak rambutnya di cermin pengganti sisir. "Mau langsung ke bioskop apa makan dulu?" tanyanya.

Aomine melempar ponselnya kesal karena ia baru saja _**game over**_. Mulai teralihkan dengan tawaran yang Kagami ucapkan. "Makan dulu aja, Majiba, ya," pintanya manja.

"Oke berangkat, yang ulang tahun traktir," cuap Kagami berjalan keluar kamar. Aomine loncat dari ranjang dan langsung berlari, merangkul Kagaminya. "Nggak punya uang, heheh."

"Huh, penyakit lo itu!" Kagami menggeram, walau begitu mereka tetap pergi. Seperti biasanya, berebut pintu keluar dan yang kalah harus mengunci pintu.

Setelah berada di jalan raya dengan perjuangan yang penuh karena banyak bertengkarnya daripada berjalan. Mereka mencegat _**taxi**_ dengan kompak, dan naik dengan tertib takutnya bapak supir marah dan menurunkannya di tengah jalan. Tidak keren.

20 menit perjalanan, mereka turun di depan Majiba yang bersebelahan dengan gedung bioskop. Keduanya melangkah pasti setelah membayar. Masuk dengan perang mulut karena Aomine tak sengaja meraba pantat Kagami.

"Sumpah, nggak sengaja, Baka!"

"Halah! Ini tempat umum, malu, sialan!" bentaknya.

Aomine menyeringai licik. "Sok malu, tapi mau, hahahaha.."

Pletak! Satu jitakan lolos, Aomine meringis kesakitan. Kemudian setelahnya mereka duduk dengan santai di meja yang telah dipilih. "Sana pesen," Kagami angkat bicara.

"Hah? Gue?" jawab Aomine menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Setan, ya, iya elo."

"Males."

"Batu, gunting, kertas"

Selanjutnya, Aomine yang kalah, dan Kagami tertawa puas. Dengan wajah malasnya, ia berjalan pasrah, memesan makanan sesuai dengan intruksi sang raja.

Tidak menunggu lama, kagami menyaksikan Aomine nongol dengan segunung makanan. Meletakkannya di meja dengan kasar. "Makan tuh!"

"Eh, awas ya lo ikut makan!" Kagami meraup semua makanan dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa?" protes Aomine. "Gue yang mesen," lanjutnya.

"Abis lo nggak sopan sama makanan."

Aomine hanya mendengus dan memutar bola matanya.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk mereka menghabiskan makanannya dan tentu saja sepaket dengan cekcok mulut, balapan, atau segala hal yang menurut manusia normal tidak wajar.

"Hyuuhh, kenyang… eeeee…" Aomine bersendawa keras.

"Aho!" Kagami tidak suka sebab semua mata menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"Peduli amat," katanya songong, enyah dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kagami di belakang.

"Hoi!" Kagami bergemeretak dongkol.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada di barisan konter pembelian tiket film, mengantri bersama dengan banyak pasangan muda-mudi, dan hanya mereka bedua yang berpasangan muda-muda(?). "Please, Aho. Jangan horror, film yang lain aja," Kagami mengusul.

"Tsk! Apa, sih, Baka," katanya. "Emang kenapa kalau horror!?" suaranya naik dan menggaung membuat para pengantri menoleh dan memperhatikan.

Kagami berkedip memalingkan wajah, pura-pura tidak kenal dengan lelaki di depannya. Tapi Aomine malah mendekati telinganya dan berbisik, "Lo takut, ya?"

"Hah!?" Kagami memandang Aomine kesal. Menurunkan sedikit emosinya dan merendahkan suara. "Lo juga takut, kan!" katanya pelan namun penuh penekanan.

"Hahaha." Ia tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapakan Kagami. "Gue takut?" katanya, kemudian merapat menempelkan diri. "I-iya, sih."

Kagami _**speechless**_. Tangannya bergerak menggeplak punggung Aomine. "Makanya jangan nonton horror."

"Oke, antrian berikutnya silahkan," nona cantik menyambut mereka dengan sopan dan senyum ramah.

"Sebentar," jawab Aomine kepada nona cantik tersebut, lalu ia menoleh pada Kagami di belakangnya. "Ayolah, Baka. Sesekali nggak apa-apa walau takut kita bisa lawan, kan."

Kagami menggeleng keras. "Nggak mau, nantinya malah mubajir, Aho. Bukannya nonton tapi kita pingsan sayang duitnya."

Aomine diam dan mencoba berpikir dengan jernih, setelahnya ia mengangguk pasti. "Kita pasti bisa, Baka," mengangguk lagi, "Percaya sama gue."

"Nggak, Aho. Lo nggak bisa dipercaya!" masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Antrian di belakang sudah berdehem-dehem gerah dan dongkol. Mereka mau membeli tiket tapi terhalangi oleh dua pemuda yang entah sedang memperdebatkan apa.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian cepat membeli tiket, sudah banyak pengantri di belakang." Nona itu berkata lagi dengan wajah yang tak tersenyum ramah.

"Ayolah, Baka." Aomine memohon.

"Nggak mau, nanti kalau pingsan siapa yang mau tanggung jawab, hh?" meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau kita berdua dijual, lo tahu kan sekarang lagi jaman jualan manusia."

"Ehem." Lelaki yang sebaya dengan mereka berdehem sembari menghentakkan kaki.

"Maa–"

" –Oke, sabar dulu gue masih musyawarah sama dia," katanya, memotong perkataan nona pelayan penjualan tiket dan menunjuk Kagami.

"Gue nggak mau titik. Lo aja nonton sendiri dan bayar sendiri."

"Kita batu, gunting, kertas lagi, yang menang nonton horror, gimana?" tawar Aomine antusias.

Kagami menarik napas _**full.**_ "Oke."

Mereka bersiap dengan serius, orang lain menaikkan alisnya tidak paham. Bola mata Aomine berkilat tajam, ia percaya akan menang. "Satu … dua … tig–"

– Setelahnya mereka diamankan oleh tiga _**security**_ yang bertugas, dicermahi sejenak dan ditanya-tanya yang menurut Aomine itu tidak penting.

"Lo, sih!" Kagami membentak kala telah keluar dari ruangan.

"Kok, gue. Lo banyak maunya, sudah gue bilang nonton horror aja, lo ngajak berantem."

Mereka berjalan lagi ke dalam tempat pembelian tiket, memutuskan untuk menonton film lain selain horror.

"Maaf tiketnya sudah habis," katanya, ketika mereka di depan konter film _ **action.**_

Keduanya terdiam dan saling melirik. "Nonton apa?" Kagami kali ini bertanya.

"Nggak tahu, terserah lo aja, Baka," jawabnya pasrah.

"Yang masih ada tiketnya tinggal film _**romance,**_ lo mau nonton?"

Aomine mendengus, dan mengangguk. "Apa aja boleh."

Dengan persetujuan dari kedua belah pihak, akhirnya Kagami memesan tiket dan setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam studio yang telah ditentukan. Membawa makanan bagaimana kebanyakan penonton lainnya, dengan Kagami yang membawa 4 buah _**popcorn**_ ukuran paling besar dan Aomine membawa dua minuman ukuran sama besarnya.

Duduk di bangku urutan kesepuluh sigap, Aomine ambil paling pojok dan diikuti dengan Kagami di sampingnya. "Hoi, Bakagami, udah dulu makannya. Film aja belum diputer lo udah abis setengah," protesnya.

"Biarin ajalah, gue beli banyak," Kagami menunjukkan _**popcorn-**_ nya yang lain.

Aomine memutar bola mata bersamaan dengan matinya lampu. Film diputar dengan dentuman yang _**fantastic**_ , keduanya membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Lagu _**mellow**_ masuk ke dalam gendang telinga mereka yang disambut dengan serngitan.

Kagami menyibukkan mulutnya dengan makanan dan minuman, belum apa-apa sudah bosan. Matanya tak lepas dari layar yang sedang menayangkan adegan pertemuan antara pemeran wanita dan lelakinya. "Ao?" panggilnya. Ia menoleh dan didapati yang dipanggil sedang sibuk bermain _**game**_ di ponsel, sesekali menyomot _**popcorn**_ -nya.

Kagami mengedikkan bahu dan kembali ke dunianya. Terdengar sorakan dan teriakan dari para wanita, " _ **Sosweet…**_ " katanya.

Penasaran, ia pun memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar besar di depan sana. Terlihatlah adegan pasangan yang baru jatuh cinta melayangkan ciumannya di bawah guyuran hujan lebat.

Berpikir. Jika dirinya ada di posisi itu, Kagami akan menggeram dan berkata, "Ahomine, lo bego, ya? Nggak ada tempat lain, nanti gue sakit gimana!" –menggeleng, mengapa pula harus Aomine yang jadi contoh.

Itu.

Itu adegan terakhir yang ia tonton sebelum semuanya gelap. Lalu kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang berkata, "Halo, kalian berdua cepat bangun, atau mau terkunci di sini."

Kagami mengerjap terbangun kaget. "Filmnya?" katanya cepat bertanya pada petugas yang terlihat sebagai pembersih.

Petugas yang sedang menyapu lantai hanya terkekeh. "Filmnya sudah habis setengah jam yang lalu."

"Hah!?" menggoyangkan punggung Aomine yang masih berseluncur bebas di alam mimpi. "Aho, bangun, woi!" katanya.

"Apa, sih, Baka," menyingkirkan tangan Kagami yang mengganggu tidurnya yang nikmat.

"Oi, lo kira kita di rumah!" sentaknya. "KITA DI BIOSKOP!" Kagami berteriak di lubang telinga Aomine sebagai keputusan terakhir.

" _ **WHAT!?**_ " Aomine terbangun tak percaya.

"What-what itu doang yang lo bisa, ayolah pulang." Kagami berdiri dan turun meninggalkan Aomine sembari menguap masih butuh tidur.

"Tsk!" ia berdecak, berlari kecil menyusul Kagami yang sudah keluar. "Oi, Baka," katanya merangkul pundak Kagami.

Kagami tak berekspresi, ia mati lemas. Kekenyangan _**popcorn**_ dan ketiduran dalam bioskop selam dua jam cukup membuat tubuhnya sakit karena posisi tidur yang tidak benar.

.

.

Pintu dibuka dan masuk ruangan. "Udah jam sebelas," gumam Kagami sembari memandangi jam.

Aomine mendorong tubuh Kagami untuk duduk di sofa. "Baka, capek," rengeknya.

"Istirahatlah." Mengambil ponselnya dalam saku yang sudah bergetar sejak tadi, "Halo, Tatsuya, ada apa?" katanya dan enyah dari sisi Aomine.

Aomine sediri hanya menjadi memperhati percakapan Kagami dari kejauhan. Menunggu dua menit akhirnya Kagami kembali. "Ngomongin apa?" tanyanya.

"Enggak."

Aomine menaikkan alisnya. "Kemarin lo pergi ke mana sama dia? Dan ninggalin gue sendiri di rumah."

Kagami mengunci ponselnya dan diletakkan di meja. "Main basket, Aho."

"Halah, sampe seharian?" menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Ya, salah gitu? Kan dia kaka gue. Lagian lo lagi tidur kemarin." Kagami menjawab santai. "Ha, Jangan bilang lo cemburu."

Aomine menatap Kagami serius. "Memang gue nggak boleh cemburu, hh?"

Kagami menyipit tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Aomine. "Hahaha, becanda lo," katanya terkekeh, meninggalkan Aomine dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tak lama ia kembali ke hadapan Aomine yang sedang merengut tak sedap. "Aho?" panggilnya canggung menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Lo kenapa? Cacingan?"

Kagami terdegar berdecak sebelum ia duduk di samping Aomine. "Bukan."

"Terus? Muka lo juga aneh, lo sakit?" Aomine menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kagami. "Panas, Baka."

Kagami menepis tangan Aomine dari keningnya. "Gue nggak sakit."

"Terus kenapa badan lo panas?"

Kagami menarik napasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Memandang Aomine yang sangat keheranan. "Aomine," katanya.

Orang yang namanya disebut hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apaan sih, Baka. Lo mau ciuman maksudnya."

Kagami mendelik dan memukul kepala Aomine. "Bukan itu, idiot!" geram.

"YA, TERUS?"

"Huh, ini hadiah buat lo!" lantang, keras, penuh geraman, Kagami memberikan sebuah kotak kepada Aomine.

"Weh, gue dapet hadiah. Apaan, nih." Menyambar kotak hitam dari tangan Kagami. membukanya antusias, Kagami menggaruk pelipisnya dan melengos.

Setelah kotak terbuka, Aomine diam tak bersuara. Kagami penasaran dan menoleh, didapati wajah Aomine tepat dihadapannya. "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Aomine dalam, melirik dua buah cincin bertengger dalam wadahnya.

"Uh, itu." ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak berani menatap manik Aomine. "Pikir aja sendiri."

"Eh, jangan bilang lo ngelamar gue, Baka." Aomine perlu jawaban.

Dahi berkerut. " Iya," jawab Kagami lugas. "Gue nyari itu kemarin sama Tatsuya sehabis main basket makanya lama," lanjutnya.

"HAHHHHH!? NGGAK MAU!" histeris, Aomine menutup kotak itu dan diletakan di atas meja kasar.

Kagami kaget. "Kenapa? Lo nggak mau hidup sama gue."

Si biru mengacak surainya greget dengan Kagami. "Arggh, bukan gitu, gue nggak mau lo yang ngelamar duluan. Harusnya gue yang ngelamar lo!"

Kagami berjengit heran. "Apa salahnya, sialan!"

Aomine mencak-mencak tidak suka, sama sekali tidak suka. "Jelas salah! Karena gue calon suami lo."

Mahluk _**crimson**_ mendelik tajam. "Gue juga calon suami lo, idiot!" ia berdiri dan mengambil kotak cincin yang terlupakan, dibuka dan diambilnya benda yang tersemat di sana. "Pake, nih." Titah Kagami, memberikan satu cincin pada Aomine.

"Nggak mau!"

"Pake, Ahomine!"

Aomine geram dan merebut cincin itu dari tangan Kagami, kemudian dibuang begitu saja, Kagami yang merupakan pihak tersakiti membolakan matanya, namun Aomine tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kagami protes.

Dia memeluk Kagami dan menciumnya ganas.

"A-Aommhhh.." hanya suara itu yang bisa lolos dari mulut Kagami, Aomine menguncinya kuat sampai ia terjatuh ke atas sofa.

Aomine menindih Kagami, menjilati bibir _**peach**_ -nya, lidahnya meliar ke samping mengigit daun telinga yang sudah memerah dan manis. "Kalau hadiahnya kita main, gimana?" bisiknya eksotis.

"Akhh! Terserah." Rupanya ia sudah panas.

Aomine mengembangkan senyum sadis. Mengecup telinga Kagami sejenak dan lidahnya mulai meliar lagi menyusuri kulit madu di bawahnya. Menjilati, mulai dari pelipis Kagami yang penuh dengan bulu-bulu halus, mengecup sebentar bibir yang terlewati, lalu berlalu ke pelipis sebelahnya untuk meninggalkan becek saliva.

Lidah panas nan panjang itu masih bergerak, sekarang turun ke leher bagian samping menyusuri tulang selangka yang merupakan bagian favoritnya. Naik sedikit menemukan kulit leher yang panas sepanas birahinya. Menenggelamkan diri di sana, menghisap kuat apa yang tersaji.

"Ahh!" Kagami bersuara, tangannya sudah tidak dikunci, tetapi ia tak menolak dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh Aomine, jari-jarinya naik untuk meremas surai biru yang sedang menetap di lehernya.

Aomine menikmati, ia sedang melukis di sana. Menyeringai, punya cara supaya Kagami mengeluarkan suaranya. Mulai membenahi posisi, ia samakan pinggulnya dengan pinggul Kagami, membuat penisnya menindih penis seseorang di bawah dan menggeseknya menggoda. Bersamaan dengan itu Aomine menancapkan taringnya di kulit leher Kagami

"Ahhk! _**Shit! Fuck!**_ " Kagami mengumpat dalam kenikmatan juga kesakitannya. " _ **Fuck you,**_ Aho!"

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya, meninggalkan _**kiss mark**_ dan memar akibat hisapan dan gigitan. Tersenyum songong. "Mau nambah?" tawarnya.

"Lo pikir, lo berani ninggalin gue!" Kagami menjawab sewot.

Cengiran lolos dari bibir Aomine. "Minta lebih rupanya." Tanganya menuju ke bawah dan meremas penis Kagami yang masih tersembunyi rapat.

" _ **Ah! S-shut up!"**_

Uh, Kagami yang seperti ini membuatnya tambah panas bergairah. Ia bangkit dan terduduk, menarik Kagami untuk kemudian menangkring di pangkuannya.

Kepala Kagami mulai melayang, tidak sadar ia membuka kausnya sendiri dan merampas kaus Aomine untuk ia buka juga. Keduanya bertelanjang dada. Mahluk _**navy**_ menjilat bibir seduktif, selepasnya ia maju dan memilin putting kanan Kagami dengan bibir dan lidah. Putting kiri menggunkan tangannya.

"Ehhnn! Akkkh!" desah Kagami, mendorong tubuh Aomine menjauh dari dadanya. Rasanya sakit luar biasa, kalau saja ia tak mendorong bisa saja puttingnya putus akibat gigitan Aomine yang tidak kira-kira. "Brengsek!" umpatnya.

"Kelepasan," cengir Aomine.

Kagami berdecak, merampas rambut manusia di depannya brutal. Membawanya mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kecoklatan Aomine, sang empu hanya diam tak membalas ajakan ciuman Kagami.

Kagami meraup sekaligus bibir di mulutnya. Bibir bawah Aomine ia hisap sampai susah bernapas. "Hmphhh!" ia berdesah sendiri. Aomine yang masih diam memperhatikan bagaimana permainan Kagami, hanya tertawa dalam hati. Macan di dipangkuannya sungguh sangat agresif.

Kedua tangan Aomine menelusup masuk ke dalam celana bagian belakang. Ia mencari kekenyalan di sana. Setelah dipertemukan dengan pipi bawah, tidak sungkan ia meremasnya, membuat Kagami menghentak dan menaikkan tarap ciumannya.

"A-Aho.."

"Hn."

Menjilati bibir bawah dan atas Aomine secara bergantian. Lidah masuk mencari suasana baru. Aomine dengan rela memberikan lidahnya untuk di emut Kagami. " _ **Makanlah, sayang."**_ Serunya dalam hati.

Aomine masih meremas pipi kenyal di bawah, enggan untuk meninggalkan. Tangannya berkeliling dan membuka kancing celana Kagami yang sudah mulai sesak. Ia elus raja yang mulai bangun dan mengeluarkan kemurkaannya.

"Hnnh! Ah!" Kagami membuat wajahnya maju mundur seolah melakukan _**blow job**_ pada lidah panjang Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine, sekarang tangannya sudah naik meraba punggung, mengelusnya. Pindah ke depan memijat kedua dada Kagami yang semakin ereksi, meremas, meremas. "Bangsat! Sialan lo, Baka!" menarik diri dari Kagami, membungkam mulutnya yang terasa perih. Rupanya Kagami balas dendam, lidahnya di gigit sampai ngilu nyut-nyutan.

Pelakunya hanya menebarkan cengiran. "Enak, kan." katanya.

" _ **Fuck!"**_

Aomine menggeram murka. Ia tendang meja di hadapannya sampai terjungkal. Kagami _**shock**_ dan menolah, mengela napas lega saat didapati mejanya masih baik-baik saja tidak pecah, kemungkinan ada retak.

Belum sempat ia menarik tolehannya, tubuhnya diangkat dan dihentakkan ke lantai oleh Aomine, kepalanya sukses mencium lantai. "Bangsat!" ia meringis. Langit-langit seperti berputar.

Aomine mengunci, mencengram kedua pergelangan tangan Kagami, dan kedua kaki bekerja mengunci bagian pinggang. "Ayo kita mulai," cengirnya.

Tanpa babibu Aomine menerkam Kagami, mulai dari mencium bibirnya, hidung, mata, kening sampai leher, bagian tengkuk, semuanya, tidak ada yang tidak terjilat dan terhisap.

Ke bawah lagi, mengecupi singkat kedua putting yang sudah memerah lebam. Lidah mulai berjalan menjelajah menyusuri lengkukan tubuh Kagami yang tak kalah _**sexi**_ dengannya. Menghisap abs yang tercetak sempurna.

"Baka,"

"Nhhh! Ah!" Kagami menggeliat ketika lidah Aomine berhenti dipusarnya. Mengorek lubang pusarnya dan berputar-putar di sana. Tangan mencoba lepas dari cengkraman, dan ternyata Aomine mengijinkannya.

Aomine kembali ke atas menciumi Kagami yang mendapat balasan atusias. Mereka bergoyang lidah, saling jelajah, saling lilit, dan sling hisap satu sama lain. Tangan Kagami terkalung indah di lehernya. "Baka, ah!"

"Hnnh, i-itu…" kata Kagami tersedak, mengarahkan tangan Aomine untuk meremas penisnya yang sudah mengencang minta dimanjakan.

Aomine hanya tersenyum dalam ciuman. Menuruti permintaan pangeran, menurunkan celana jeans Kagami sampai paha terlebih dahulu. Mencabut ciumannya dan meninggalkan desahan.

Penis Kagami meringkal besar tertutupi celana dalam, Aomine mengelus dan menciuminya. Ia menghela napas berat, jangankan punya Kagami kepunyaannya pun sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar. Dari itu ia melepas kancing celana dan menurunkan persis seperti celana mahluk di bawahnya.

"Ah, Ao!"

"Sabar."

Aomine meremas penisnya sendiri seolah memberi tahu untuk bersabar. Ia kembali teralihkan oleh Kagami yang meminta lebih. Mengecup sebentar bibir _**peach**_ di sana. Lekas dari itu, lidahnya lagi-lagi menyusuri bagian tubuh, memilin sejenak putting merah Kagami, lalu ke bawah mengucupi paha bagian dalam dan selangkangan.

"Oh, ah! _**fuck!"**_ Kagami mengumpat dalam desahan.

Aomine mengulum penis Kagami dari luar yang sudah mulai becek, membuat sang empu terjengit kaget. "Ah! Aho."

"Hn, Baka." Melanjutkan kewajiban, ia gigit penis itu tanpa ampun. Kagami lagi-lagi dibuat terhentak tidak kuat, kakinya melingkar di leher Aomine kala itu, ia mengumpat penuh, mengutuk Aomine.

"Err …" gemas. Aomine membalikkan Kagami, membuat mahluk merah hitam itu menungging. Melorotkan celana dalamnya cepat. Terlihat sudah surga dunia yang ia dambakkan.

Memukul pantat kenyal Kagami, melebarkan belahan. Meneliti lubang semi kemerahan yang sudah berdenyut-denyut minta dimasuki. Ia usap terlebih dahulu, lalu ia cium dan jilat untuk membuat permukaan licin.

"Ah!" panas, pernapasan Aomine terganggu. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari kerangka yang sudah membengkak lebih besar dari Kagami, urat-urat kokoh jelas tercipta di sana. Tanpa meminta persetujuan ia langsung melesat masuk, kagami sukses terhujat pedang panjang.

"Akhhhh! Ah! Brengsek –ah, Ahomin –ah, sialan!" katanya sembari mendesah sakit. Aomine tak memberi kesempatan untuk Kagami rileks sama sekali, ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggangnya, menyodok Kagami tanpa ampun. Tangannya tak lupa mengocok penis Kagami yang terbebas.

" _ **S-shit**_ -ah! _**Fuck!"**_ Kagami membalik diri sendiri, hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Aomine.

Sedangkan Aomine terkaget, tak percaya Kagami akan melakukan hal itu saat ia sedang menyodok analnya. Tapi cukup paham, Kagami memang suka tersakiti. Ia mengembangkan senyum, melihatkan barisan gigi-giginya.

Saat Aomine menunduk untuk menghajar lebih dalam. Punggungnya diraup oleh kedua tangan Kagami, dipeluknya erat. Makin keras, makin berutal, makin tak tertahan. Walau lantai sedingin dan sekeras beton mereka tetap merasakan bagaimana empuknya kasur.

"Baka…"

"Aho –ah! Ah!"

"Sebentar lagi."

" –ah, cepet! Ah! Gu-gue."

Aomine mempercepat hentakan dan sodokan. Kagami memelengkungkan tubuhnya, menggigit leher Aomine kuat dan mencakar punggung. "Ao –ah!"

Aomine memberi dua hentakkan lagi, dan keduanya sukses orgasme bersamaan. Melepaskan hasil cinta, lebih tepatnya hasil napsu. Aomine mengeluarkan penisnya, cairan putih kental keluar dari mulut liang anal Kagami. Ia jilat dan raup sebagian dan dibawanya ke mulut Kagami untuk berbagi.

Aomine berguling ke samping untuk berebah dari aktivitas yang menghabiskan energi. Mereka terengah-engah, menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kagami berbalik dan menghadap Aomine. "Cariin cincinya, awas aja sampe hilang!" bentaknya diiringi dengan teriakan Aomine karena penisnya ditendang hebat oleh Kagami.

"BAKAGAMEEEEEEE! SAKIT SETAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Weheheheh targetnya END itu waktu hari ulang tahun abang Aomine, tapi apalah ekspektasi hanyalah ekspektasi belaka tanpa tahu kenyataan/apasih.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang dukung perjalanan fanfiction AoKagazone sampe sejauh ini, sampe chap 20. Untuk yang udah rifiu, fav, follow, maupun silent. Pokoknya thanks udah mau baca hehehe.**

 **Rate dan chap terakhir ini memang hadiah, baik hadiah untuk ulang tahun bang aho, hadiah untuk moment Aokaga, dan juga hadiah untuk kalian para reader. Mungkin lemonnya kurang, tapi ya itulah ya wkwkwkw.**

 **Oke, segitu aja. Terima kasih banyak sangat.**

 **SALAM AOKAGA**

 **ZOKA**


End file.
